


囹圄

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 186,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 三段式爱情故事
Relationships: 君芬, 天卓 - Relationship, 翔松 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 君芬

1.

2014年秋，黄琛推着行李箱，跟着导航穿过三条街，在马路边停下，打量破落的校门。地址没错，他到宿舍放了行李，出街去吃晚饭。宁波菜太甜，吃了几口就没胃口，把筷子放了，百无聊赖在街上晃。

晚自习时间到了，他回教室，一屋子陌生的脸，老师在讲台上要每个人做自我介绍，接着是破冰环节。嗡嗡的交谈声响起来了，邻桌两个女生已经很亲密似的头挨着头说小话，黄琛有点费解，她们不是第一天刚认识吗？

他坐窗边靠后位置，动漫里典型的主角位，可窗外没有飘樱花的树，周围也没有黑长直美少女，他拿了支笔在手里转，想那一分钟的自我介绍该说些什么。他刚满十六，瓜皮头，细框圆眼镜，瘦瘦小小，说是青春期营养不良被饿着了也有人信。

当然家里人对他很好，都很爱他，他的名字，琛，是珍宝的意思，小时候妈妈就告诉他了，你是妈妈的宝贝。要说遗憾，也有一点的，他还在娘胎里时就被错认成女孩，父母都想要女儿，还提前起好小名，芬芬。从小棉袄到小肚兜都是女式，还有满桌的红头绳，七八岁前他都用着这些，直到上小学，走错厕所，哭哭啼啼回家，才知道自己多长了个鸡鸡，是男孩，不可以去女厕所的。但妈妈还是叫他芬芬，小芬，他起初有些抗拒，觉得丢人，但渐渐被喊得耳朵起茧，只好不再反抗，听之任之。

讲台上的男生在讲特长，他是校篮球队队长，拿过什么奖。黄琛努力回想自己的特长，家里送他去上过一段时间兴趣班，什么都学，书法、国画、围棋，他都学得马马虎虎，到最后一样，钢琴，老师终于夸他有点天赋，于是一学就是五六年。但他没拿过什么奖，初三以后学业繁忙，也很久没弹过了，现在还能不能算是特长，不得不打个问号。

轮到他了，他走上讲台，涨红了脸，挤出来声如蚊呐的一句：“大家好，我是……”他的目光落到远处一个女生身上，她低头按手机，心不在焉。下课铃响了，淹没了他的后半句，黄琛长舒了口气，窜下台，到自己位置，胡乱拿了本书挡住脸。心跳平息下来后他放了书，发现没人在看他，老师宣布解散，满教室的人稀里哗啦全走光，只有他傻不拉几地留着，书还拿倒了。

破落职高麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，竟也有间琴房，黄琛掀开蒙尘的琴盖，坐下来磕磕绊绊弹了一首肖邦，又一首巴赫，出了点汗，停下来歇了一会。走廊上响起脚步声，停在门口，一个爆炸头探进来看了眼，走近他，说：“有没有人说过你的手很好看？”他在喝水，差点噎住，她盯着他看，看到他窘迫的脸色，笑了，变出支烟：“借个火？”他摆手，“我不抽烟。”她哦了声，踩着月光到窗边去点火，望着窗外，半晌后说：“你会弹贝多芬吗，月光奏鸣曲。”

前几个音还很生涩，到后来渐趋流畅，但弹贝多芬实在太伤身，收尾时几乎力竭。爆炸头给他鼓掌，又说，“好厉害啊，一定练了很久吧”。黄琛愣了愣，说：“也没多久吧，随便学学就会了。”她说：“我之前报了个班，怎么学都学不好。”

黄琛说：“这个年纪开始学确实有点晚了。”

她坐到琴凳另一边，像是想朝他请教些什么，倏而电话响了，她起身去接，过了会问他要不要一起去吃夜宵。他跟着去了，一桌人头发五颜六色，比霓虹招牌鲜艳。他像火锅中央下下去的那盘虾饺，溅起来热闹的起哄声音，余光里瞥到她口红好红，晃花他的眼。

周末，她又约黄琛出去看电影，看完在购物中心逛，她换了个清爽的短发，身上一股淡淡香味，黄琛低着头，有些想靠近她，又不敢，脑筋转来转去，想现在该说什么。总是临到开口又卡壳，还是她主动开口，聊刚才的电影。路过唱片店，她驻足停留，黄琛福至心灵，掏钱买了张送她，她说宿舍太乱，放不下，让他先保管，下次来找他拿。

下次，他一个人走在街头，回味这两个字。穿过一条窄巷，垃圾桶后有响动，他还以为是野猫，走近才辨出人形，三个人按着一个在揍。黄琛拔腿想跑，却怕得走不动路，眼睁睁看着地下那个护着头，手往身后摸，抓起一袋黑色垃圾往空中一扬，汤汤水水洒了最近那个光头佬一身。光头佬条件反射往后躲，给了被揍的那个喘息机会，抬腿扫倒侧后方的黄毛，黄毛身旁的花臂男踉跄几下，差点被绊倒，随手抄了个啤酒瓶磕碎，眼看就要往人脑袋上招呼。

巷外警笛长鸣，黄琛躲在电线杆后，心快跳出胸腔。黄毛从地上爬起，啐了口痰，把地下那人踹到对面墙上，跑了。警灯刺破长夜，尖锐呜声由近及远，消失，四下又重归寂静。他鼓起勇气绕过地上一摊垃圾，问：“要不要帮你叫救护车？”面前伸起来一只手，有气无力摆了摆，那人撑着墙站起，拍拍屁股上的灰，说：“不用，多谢了。”

他说要答谢黄琛，摸遍全身只掏出两枚硬币，哂笑了下，在路边摊买了两只橘子，分他一只，还剩一枚硬币，也一起给了他。他自我介绍，大大方方说自己名字，李炫君，一口吞了一瓣橘，不知从哪里摸出眼镜戴上，像在变魔术，镜片竟还没碎。黄琛回宿舍，两人恰好同路，并肩走，他有点好奇，偷偷看李炫君，灰头土脸，但好像真的没事，鼻血都没流。

他忍不住问李炫君犯了什么事，李炫君哈哈笑，说他把光头的弟弟打到残，光头带人来寻仇，说得绘声绘色，黄琛听得缩脖子，不知不觉离他远了，掐着橘子皮，路过垃圾桶也忘了扔。他说：“你拍电影啊，这么夸张。”李炫君不置可否，走到一条街尾，转到相反方向，冲他挥手。

课不多，老师也很懈怠，动不动就放假，黄琛在网吧通宵，下机时才想起校门还没开。五点多，街上萧条一片，只剩雨棚下的灯牌无精打采地闪，像渴睡人的眼，卷帘门拉了一半，里面传来哗哗声。他看了一眼，几个人围成一圈在打夜麻将，头顶一盏白炽灯晃来晃去。场子里堆满台球桌，灯光笼罩的范围边缘，半明半暗的一张桌上坐了个人，两腿间夹着个球杆，低头打瞌睡。靠墙位置有个冰柜，冷气正盛，柜门玻璃上满是水雾。他有点渴了，过去拿了瓶可乐，喊老板结账，打瞌睡的人醒了，敏捷地跳下来，是李炫君。

他看到黄琛，揉揉眼，说：“请你喝了，不要钱。”

可乐冰得他打了个哆嗦，黄琛说：“这是你开的场子？”

“不是，我帮人看一下。”李炫君自己也拿了瓶汽水来喝，喝了两口，放在一旁，伸了个懒腰，拿起圈着台球的三角铁，弓身到桌边，眯着眼瞄准，白球飞出去，击中面前红球，一声脆响，球落袋。他吹声口哨，问黄琛：“来玩一局不？”

黄琛摇头：“我不会玩这个。”

“很简单的。”李炫君递他一根杆，他抓在手里，好似在抓晾衣杆，手脚都僵硬。李炫君过来拍他的腰，让他伏低，又从身后调整他姿势，握住手肘移到台边，避开咫尺间的一颗球。球分两种，花色和单色各七个，再加白球和黑八，一共十六球。打进的第一球决定自己的球种，打完七个再打黑八……他絮絮叨叨说了一堆，黄琛左耳进右耳出，随手打了一杆，用力过猛，差点把白球喂进桌角球袋。

有人推倒麻将牌长城，哗啦啦像下雨，走去开门口的音箱，吉他扫弦一声一声，前奏没放完，黄琛就说：“陈绮贞啊。”小清新的歌声低低的，催人发困，李炫君打个哈欠，来接他的位置，杆头和球轻轻一碰，第三个红球滚啊滚，随时要停的样子，可总也没停，骨碌碌掉到边袋里。黄琛佝着腰，像模像样地摆造型，手压在杆上半天没动，歌唱到快完，他吸了口气，出手了。

白球带得台上三个球互相弹射，作用力层层衰竭，传递到左下黑球上，李炫君眨眨眼，伸手截断它的滑行轨迹，说：“要打完你的七个球才能碰这个。”黄琛说：“你的手也不能碰到球啊，你犯规了。”李炫君懊恼地啧了声，歌声停，黄琛得意地拿球杆敲台子，说：“可以再拿瓶饮料吗。”

李炫君耸耸肩，“拿呗，随便拿。”

黄琛说：“要不我还是给点钱吧，不太好。”

“无所谓啊，他又不敢说什么。”打牌的人不知何时散了，灰暗的街一分一毫亮起晨光，李炫君走到里面去拉灯闸，锁了卷帘门，招呼黄琛离开。

朝阳追在棚户区的平房后升出来，再过两个红绿灯，改天换地，高楼拔地起，广场上的喷泉寂寞地喷水，水柱拔高，升到半空，又落下，无人欣赏。街边陆陆续续有早餐店开门营业，黄琛进永和买豆浆油条，想了想，多买一份，让老板打包，发消息给特别关注，问她有没起床。李炫君在旁边接电话，耳机塞在耳朵里，敷衍地嗯嗯应答，他拍拍李炫君的肩，示意要走，李炫君比了个ok手势，继续讲自己的电话。

返程途上经过网吧街，黄琛站着等绿灯，无意中与网吧里一个花衬衫男人对上视线，那人似乎认出了他，一扫桌上烟灰缸，顿时那一片呼啦啦站起来五六个人。他茫然地左右看看，花衬衫几步跨出来，吐了嘴里烟屁股，说了个名字，问他认不认识。是那女生的名字，他点头，迎面来了个耳刮子，刮得他踉跄后退，捂着脸颊，耳朵嗡嗡响。有人问：“就是他？”

花衬衫嗯了声，马上有人过来抓黄琛手臂，他另只手还提着早餐袋，完全来不及防备，头上又挨了重重一记。这下天旋地转，视野里的人都变形，依稀听到一个声音在说：“搞我女朋友，你胆子不小啊。”他脸肿了半边，含糊地，急促地说：“她是你女朋友？我不知道啊，我以为她单身……”

斜刺里一只手狠狠一推，他跌到地上，又有人哄笑：“太弱了吧。”他还想辩解，没人给机会，拳脚落下来，痛得他缩起身子，豆浆洒了一地，烫到他的手，烫出好大一片红。不知是谁抓住他手腕，把他连滚带爬拖出人群，后面马上有人喊：“喂，你干什么？”

黄琛下意识跟着这人跑，一边费力地睁开半只眼，看到李炫君的脸一晃而过。背后追他的队伍声势浩大，他几番想吐，强行按捺住，狂奔出两条街，马路上有车，李炫君攥紧他的手，低声说：“跑！”车向着他们飞驰而来，黄琛拼着最后一口气冲过去，几乎擦着保险杠过到对街，下一秒车轮碾过他刚站的地方，司机一脚急刹，气得摇下窗骂他小赤佬。这么一搞，连带着后头几辆也一起堵上了，花衬衫在车流后悻悻甩了个中指过来，总算不追了。

他靠在电线杆上，拼命喘气，身上满是脚印，哪里都疼，一时间完全走不动道。半晌后恢复了点，摸手机出来打电话，响到快挂断，通了。他劈头盖脸就问：“你有男朋友？”

“……喂，喂？”他从耳边拿下来看，通话断了。再打就是通话中，他骂了声操，想把手机扔了，还是没舍得。李炫君从药店出来，往他烫伤的手背上抹红花油，药油味道刺鼻，又麻又痒，他没忍住哇的一声吐了，胃一抽一抽，把早饭吐了个干净。初恋还没真正开始就稀里糊涂结束了，还额外挨了顿揍，黄琛抬起手胡乱擦眼泪，李炫君也推断出点前因后果了，搭着他说：“拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖。”碰到了他背上的伤，黄琛哎哟哎哟地叫，被李炫君扶着，一瘸一拐地进了学校。

宿舍没人，他脱了衣服趴在床上，李炫君给他上了遍药，手指在淤血的地方轻轻按，不知不觉就把他按得睡了过去。黄琛一觉醒来，翻了个身，又是一阵钻心的疼，只得趴着不动，抬起脖子看窗外，太阳快下山了。李炫君放下手机过来看了看他，问他吃什么，黄琛挣扎着起来点了外卖，请他一顿麻辣香锅。李炫君吃得皱鼻子，手在嘴边扇风，黄琛说：“你不吃辣？”

“嗯，我广东人。”李炫君灌下去一大口水，坐着看他吃，闪着银光的钥匙在他指间飞来飞去。黄琛吃完了，李炫君站起来，问他：“去不去嗨皮。”他不明所以，跟着李炫君走到停车的车棚，李炫君推出来一辆造型嚣张的机车，排气管上喷着条狰狞的黑蛇，腿一跨，跨到车上，拿了个头盔递给他。黄琛捂着腰，苦着脸说：“我还是回去躺着吧。”

李炫君挑挑眉，冲他抬抬下巴：“怕了？”

他只得硬着头皮爬上后座，两手紧紧抠着皮椅，李炫君插了钥匙，点火，引擎发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，显然是改装过的，离弦箭般蹿出去，边加速边拐弯，片刻后冲上大马路，汇入晚高峰的大军中。他简直是在耍杂技，专挑大车间的夹缝钻，钻出来一连串嘟嘟嘟的喇叭声，很快被甩在身后。风压隔着头盔都快把黄琛拍扁，他呼吸困难，眼镜糊满白雾，连带着声音也模糊，扯着嗓子喊：“什么？”

李炫君吼回来：“怕的话抱着我的腰！”

黄琛脸涨红了，想大声申辩，却终究没那个胆子，瞥了眼指针发癫的速度盘，乖乖认怂。远远看去，车流一眼望不到头，飚到极速后却只过了短短数息，便超越了龟爬着的无数辆车，街景全扭曲变形，朝后飞掠，什么也看不清。眼前倏然一空，仿佛出现了断崖，失重感袭来，黄琛吓得大叫，环着李炫君腰的手臂猛然收紧，心脏蹦极般疯狂下坠。短暂的半秒眩晕过去，油门声略小了些，直直飞过长下坡，七拐八拐，最终停在斑马线外两米不到。黄琛不住喘气，抬头看交通灯，正好由绿转红。

还没等他心跳完全平复，红灯过去，机车再度加速，驰往岔路一端，两侧竖着隔音板的城际高速。金乌西坠，沉往地平线尽头，红澄澄的日光如同洪流，向着黄琛迎面涌来，他被风刀子割得瑟瑟发抖，暂时忘却疼痛，忘却一切烦恼，脑中只剩一个念头：真的太快了，要晕车了。

连时间也被抛在了后面，似乎只是一眨眼，天彻底黑了，夜空里挂着稀疏几点星，兜了一大圈，又回到城里，一条美食街都是大小商铺，热闹得很。李炫君停好车，拉黄琛下来，他腿还有点发颤，跟着进了许留山，一屁股坐下，点了一桌子的甜品压压惊。几勺子芒果捞下去，心也跟着落回肚，又打开手机玩斗地主，麻将，两人互相喂牌，喂得陌生队友一直砸烂番茄臭鸡蛋。店员抱歉地来鞠躬，黄琛才意识到已经到了关店时间，肚皮吃得圆滚滚，蹒跚着走到半途，摸手机出来看了一眼，李炫君问他：“有宵禁？”他嗯了声，刚想说无所谓，大不了找个网吧窝一宿，宿舍群里有人@他，说是隔壁楼有线报，导员突击查寝，闹得鸡飞狗跳，让他赶紧回来。

十分钟后，黄琛对着近三米高的后墙发愁，李炫君半蹲下来，说：“我托你上去吧。”他心一横，往手心吐了口唾沫，擦擦手，抠着水泥墙上的突起，脚蹬在李炫君肩上，借着反作用力朝上爬。李炫君抓着他脚踝，喊了声走你，竟然真的把他扛了起来。黄琛堪堪够到墙头，使尽浑身力气朝上勾腿，几次险些摔下去，幸好李炫君的手一直托着他屁股，最后终于狼狈地翻了过去，骑在墙上。他打开手机照明往另一侧照，里面是片烂泥坑，但现在也没得挑了，眼一闭，纵身一跳，响亮的砰的一声，裹了一身泥浆。

黄琛挣扎着爬起来，穿过小树林偷偷摸向宿舍后门，还没挨到门把，雪亮的电筒光束扫过来，伴随着中气十足的一声喝：“站住！”

当夜抓获逃寝人士十余名，在墙根下一字排开，最左一只泥猴鹤立鸡群，像是刚去工地勤工俭学回来。

通报批评多少让黄琛老实了几天，有课上课，没课窝在寝室玩英雄联盟，顶着40fps打国服，钻一晋级赛输了两把，隔壁开始嗯嗯啊啊，黄琛愤怒地过去锤墙，让看小电影的声音小点。游戏自动推荐QQ好友，李炫君在线，黄琛拉他打游戏，李炫君玩上单，选了卢锡安，黄琛在语音里说：“我生死局，别搞啊。”话音未落，时间到，自动锁定，李炫君说没事，看我秀。

对面蜘蛛鳄鱼，经典越塔配置，卢锡安四分钟就捐了一血，黄琛在中路跟劫一换一，点了点上路塔，说：“蜘蛛还在蹲你，要我tp不？”卢锡安双招刚转好，闪现到塔外，身上挂了个点燃，眼看快被烧死，一记平A点死了开大的鳄鱼，升了一级，10滴血硬是锁住了。蜘蛛放了个结茧，卢锡安一个E恰好躲开，还顺手补了个残血炮车。

李炫君这才回答：“不用。”

黄琛买了装备上线，说：“秀哦。”

隔壁又叫了起来，尖尖的女声带着哭腔在喊：“不要，不要了……”黄琛在下路收兵，走不开，暗恨学校豆腐渣工程，墙薄得像摆设，不自觉舔了舔唇，听到耳机那头，李炫君咳了声，像是喝水呛到了。他有点坐不住了，解开上衣两颗扣子扇风，对面三个来抓他一个，他把AD打残，差一点就能杀，还是挂了。下秒钟卢锡安从河道过来，两枪收了AD，破败吸得蜘蛛哭爹喊娘，一路追杀辅助到塔下，被塔打了两下，一个漂亮至极的E，血条又锁住了。

“帅不帅。”李炫君说。

同时，隔壁男声：“大不大，老公大不大。”

黄琛快精神分裂了，把耳机一摘，冲过去敲门：“要搞出去搞，开不起房是不是？！”

世界安静了。

这局还是赢了，他赶紧把麦关了，打字：我还是去网吧玩吧，这些逼人素质屌差。

李炫君说：好啊，我就在网吧街，这家搞活动，五杀送网费。

黄琛在厕所洗冷水脸，肾上腺素有些高，心跳一下一下，咚咚咚。

他去了，李炫君和几个朋友坐一起，过来招呼他，背后有人笑骂他：“你个逼还不来训练，过两天比赛了。”李炫君摆手，说：“我弟弟晋级赛，带他上个大师就来。”黄琛问他：“什么比赛？”他咬着个柜台顺来的棒棒糖，漫不经心地说：“网吧赛，来，排。”

双排好像真的转运，剩下两局也赢了，黄琛拿了大师体验卡单排了一会，叫了个奶茶外卖，滑椅子过去看他们开自定义训练。第一口就给他噎住了，奶油好腻，嗓子眼发齁，他又喝了两口，实在坚持不下去，把杯子放一边，抱怨：“这家好难喝。”李炫君按了B，随口说：“皇茶好喝，可惜这边没有。”

黄琛无聊，打开百度搜，百科说皇茶第一家店开在江门，现在在东莞、中山和佛山有分店，李炫君瞥了眼屏幕，说：“江门那家店蛮不错的，好久没喝过了。”

黄琛说：“你江门的啊？”

李炫君嗯了声，咂咂嘴，重复了遍：“是好久没喝了，有点想喝。”

“想喝把我这杯喝了吧。”黄琛把杯子推过去，李炫君就着他的手低头喝了口，说：“还好啊，没那么难喝吧。”黄琛说：“我吃不了奶油，太腻了。”李炫君没说话了，在草丛里蹲了半分钟，蹲到来收线的小鱼人，躲了一万个技能，还是差点被秀，看着个位数血条刚想说点什么，远处射来一发飞弹，黄琛在旁边幸灾乐祸地说：“感谢金克斯送的火箭。”

圣诞节，街上全是情侣，商家促销广告铺天盖地，黄琛进了购物中心，一路被塞了四五张传单，找到中庭里的比赛台，周围拉了圈护栏，工作人员正在往里面搬电脑。一楼二楼三楼都有路过群众停下来围观，台上主持人对着话筒喂喂喂，地上还铺着红毯，更像一场马戏团表演现场了。外围人头耸动，他踮着脚往里张望，找到右边靠里位置坐着的李炫君，正在调试设备，没什么表情，看上去有点冷冰冰的。

黄琛突然好奇，想问他到底是干什么的，然而主持人已经宣布比赛即将开始，李炫君的目光从电脑上移开，投向人群中，看到个小矮子朝他挥手，他摸了摸耳朵，往那个方向比了个ok的手势，戴上了耳机。

大屏幕上水晶碎裂的那刻，李炫君旁边的队友跳起来了，和他击掌，然后是上台领奖，五个人抬着块奖金牌合照，闪光灯咔咔响。他们去聚餐，有几个人带了女朋友，李炫君没有女朋友，他咔咔地掰手指关节，黄琛走在他旁边，羡慕地说：“好多钱，能点好多奶茶。”

李炫君看了看手机，说：“明天来买衣服，你来不来。”

“你给我买？”

李炫君笑着说：“你想得美。”

第二天黄琛睡到下午才起，打了个车过去，买了件过膝的羽绒服，包得像个球，搓着手看几个小学生打街机。李炫君从邻近的店里出来，一身西装，还打了领结，皮鞋锃亮。黄琛吓了一跳，说：“你要去卖保险？”

李炫君说：“也不是不行，寿险财险养老保险，要哪种？”

他还拿了副墨镜，戴上后遮住了眼睛，神色一沉，顿时就有点社会人的感觉了。黄琛后退了两步，疑心他下一秒就要挽起袖子露出花臂，幸好没有，李炫君把墨镜摘了，啼笑皆非地说：“胆子这么小，你属鸡啊。”

“放屁，我属虎的。”

李炫君说：“哦，我也属虎。”

黄琛打量他，说：“看不出来啊，你大我十二，还是二十四？李叔叔？”

李炫君翻了个白眼，说：“你猜啊。”

“三十六吧。”

李炫君作势要揍他，黄琛跑了，拐角处有家奶茶店，他远远地喊：“你要不要？”

“你买什么，给我来杯一样的。”

片刻后他端着两杯水果茶出来了，对李炫君说：“七块五，算你七块吧。”

李炫君笑嘻嘻地说：“没零钱，下次给你。”

黄琛根本不信他：“滚，快给钱。”

李炫君搭扶梯下楼，回头说：“下次一定，下次一定。”

黄琛还想说什么，他却按着耳机跟别人说话了，很快就消失在视线尽头。

2.

2015年春，黄琛挂了两门课，要提前回来参加补考，学校里没什么人，食堂也没开门，只能天天在外面吃。从必胜客吃到肯德基，沙县吃到煲仔饭，等上菜的时候门口有人掀帘子进来，站在收银台前点菜，说：“多加点猪肝。”

点完菜，拿了餐牌，他进来找位置，坐在黄琛对面，黄琛从游戏里抬起眼，跟他打了个招呼，说：“最近在哪里混，好久没见你了。”

李炫君说：“回去上班啊，要恰饭的。”

黄琛有点诧异：“你不在宁波上班？”

李炫君说：“在上海，卖保险。”

黄琛吸了吸鼻子，从李炫君身上飘来一股跌打药酒的味，他颧骨上有伤，黄琛想象他一家家去敲门，推销，被拒绝后还在喋喋不休，暴躁老哥一拳给他打到对门，忍不住笑出声。李炫君莫名其妙地看他一眼，低头扒饭，黄琛问他：“来出差？”李炫君含糊地回答：“算是吧。”

“刚到？”

李炫君嗯了声，说：“吃完去订酒店。”

黄琛说：“我宿舍还有空床位，能住一周多。”

李炫君抽纸擦嘴：“那就不客气了。”

“还钱啊，你还欠我七块五。”黄琛在路上朝他说。

“啊，你说什么，音乐太大了，听不到。”李炫君摘了半边耳机，茫然地说。

黄琛说：“你还欠我钱啊！”

“有这回事？”

“十块钱，快给，不然不让你进去。”黄琛两手撑着门框，堵在门口像个门神。

李炫君在裤兜里掏钱，说：“不是七块五吗。”

“有利息啊，你借钱没利息？一个月，额……”他还在心算，李炫君打断他，“三分之一，高利贷都没你黑。”

“你借过高利贷？”

李炫君抽出来一张五十甩他脸上：“不用找了。”

黄琛把钱收好，作了个揖：“谢谢李叔叔。”

第二天有考试，黄琛拿过崭新的书来看了两眼，越看越困，捞过手机开始玩。李炫君在用他电脑打游戏，背后长了眼睛一样伸手过来把他手机抢了，说：“好好复你的习。”黄琛撇撇嘴，咬着笔做了几道题，实在做不下去，把笔一扔，倒在床上抱着被子，啊啊啊地叫，边叫边滚，薅自己头发。李炫君从床尾揪了个抱枕过来按在他脸上，闷得他手脚开始扑腾，却挣脱不了，心悸感浮现的瞬间，李炫君松了手，还是云淡风轻的表情，像什么都没发生过。黄琛咳嗽了两声，说：“你要闷死我啊。”李炫君举手做了个投降姿势，说：“不好意思，习惯了。”

这就有点恐怖了，黄琛在黑暗中睁着眼，半天都睡不着，不住想象自己被杀人越货的血腥场景。头顶呼吸声均匀，良久，倏然一收，他顿时抱紧了怀中的小鸡抱枕，惊恐地缩成一团。李炫君下来上厕所，倒被他瞪得像铜铃的眼睛吓了一跳，说：“你还不睡啊。”黄琛点头，牙关打战，被子裹得像蚕蛹，李炫君问他：“冷？”他摇头，又往里退，背抵到了墙。李炫君嘟囔了一句“神经病”，径自去睡了，黄琛在底下数绵羊，数到八十九，终于睡着了。

考试在十点半，他定了十点的闹钟，起来时上铺已经没人。考完去吃午饭，又上了会网，傍晚时回宿舍，李炫君在阳台上打电话，隔了扇玻璃门，依稀听到他说，“知道了，有消息通知你。”桌上多了包烟，包装上都是英文，黄琛拿起来看，问他：“你买的？”

李炫君回答：“别人送的，你抽吗。”

抽屉里有舍友买多的火机，他抽了根烟出来点，笨拙地夹在指间，看昏暗室内，一点明灭的红星，片刻后试着吸了口，肺都差点咳出来。泪眼朦胧中他看到李炫君凑近，另支烟靠在他的烟头上，靠了会，青色烟雾升腾起来，扑得他又一阵剧烈的咳嗽。李炫君笑了声，抽了口，把烟按熄，开窗透气。他把领结拽松，叉着腿玩手机里的植物大战僵尸，豌豆射手哔哔哔，游戏音效里黄琛说：“你白天干什么去了。”

他想李炫君也许不会回答，但对方倒是很爽快就说了：“去找人，没找到。”

黄琛突发奇想：“你是私家侦探？”

李炫君把手机收起来，看了他一眼，“你想象力是挺丰富的。”

黄琛伸手比划了下，说：“像维多利加那种，不不，算了，人家是美少女，你不配。”

“什么维多利加。”

黄琛打开B站找Gosick，李炫君一屁股坐在他床上，跟着看了十来分钟，第一集没播完，他就睡着了。黄琛去推他，他也不醒，翻了个身继续睡，黄琛骂他是猪变的，找了耳机出来插上，自己去上铺追番了。

晚上十一点，李炫君的手机叮铃铃响，原来是闹钟，他坐起来发了会呆，出门了。怎么会有人定晚上十一点的闹钟，黄琛实在想不通，他蹑手蹑脚地跟在李炫君后面，一路跟到女生宿舍楼下，隐蔽角落里，他和另个人打了声招呼，那人就走了，换他等在那，难道这是什么偷拍女生更衣照片的变态组织吗，可也没见他带相机啊。

凌晨一点，黄琛熬不住了，就那么一动不动地站着，实在太无聊了。他刚想打道回府，三楼窗台上现出个黑影，顺着外墙上的水管滑到底楼，鬼鬼祟祟朝四周张望。李炫君终于动了，同时阴影里窜出来两三个人，把那人按在地上，他还想反抗，一脚踹在他膝弯上，半拖半拽地把他弄走了，进了每个学校都会有的，情侣们谈情说爱专用的小树林。黄琛又好奇又害怕，战战兢兢靠近，听到一个人说：“我们等你也等得很辛苦啊，能还就快点还了吧，大家好回去睡觉。”那人应该是被塞住了嘴，没能发出声音，静了片刻，李炫君叹了口气，说：“就这点啊，不好吧。”

“真的没了，都给我女朋友了……”

“那我们现在上去找她？”

“不不不，我再想想办法，再给我点时间。”

扯了会皮，里面又安静了，接着是响亮的耳光声，第一个说话的人说：“牙齿都打掉了，狠还是君哥狠。”

李炫君说：“散了吧，明天给他爸妈打电话。”

他和那人哥俩好似的搭着背走出来，手放在对方脖子上，有意无意按着颈骨，那人屁都不敢再放一个，李炫君手一抬，立刻一溜烟跑得没影了。

黄琛没留神踢到地上的矿泉水瓶，发出一声轻响，那边几个人还没说什么，他自己先调头就跑，一路跑回宿舍，抖着手想把门锁了，还没锁上，李炫君回来了，在门外站着，看着他。楼道里黑漆漆一片，他站了会，说：“不用锁了，我走了。”

黄琛声音还有点发颤，问他：“你真是放高利贷的啊。”

李炫君说：“暂时是吧，先干着。”

“那你说什么卖保险……”黄琛声音渐低，自己也意识到了什么，李炫君一脸不可置信，说，“这你都信，你才是猪吧。”

黄琛把门打开一条缝，谨慎地说：“那你们会不会随便砍人手指啊，剁手什么的，就像电影里演的那样。”

李炫君说：“你少看点电影吧。”

黄琛不服气地辩解：“上次你还说把那个光头的弟弟打残了。”

“哦，那个啊，去鉴定也就最多轻伤二级，而且他肯定不敢去。”

“为什么？”

“你真想知道？”

黄琛摇头：“算了算了，你别说了，等会我知道得太多了，要把我灭口的吧。”

李炫君却自己说了起来，他说今天只收到一半的钱，欠钱那家伙父母离异，家家有本难念的经，但也没办法，大家都要恰饭，身世再凄惨也没有欠钱不还的道理。他讲起此人生平，像在讲一个熟识的发小，黄琛说：“你怎么知道得这么清楚。”

李炫君说：“现在这社会没隐私的啊，身份证号加手机号打包卖五毛钱，再加点就拿到家庭住址了。”

黄琛咋舌，想着以后千万不能惹他，不然真的是怎么死的都不知道。

第二天上午起来，一切还是照旧，桌上甚至还多了豆浆油条，李炫君盘腿在上铺打电话，语气和约谈学生家长的导员一样语重心长，只是内容有点不同。磨叽了半天，他脸色缓和了点，应该是那边答应给钱了，把电话挂了，吁了口气，说：“哎，妈的，要钱的都是孙子。”

黄琛拎起豆浆说：“你买的啊。”

“让小弟买的。”李炫君脸搁在床栏杆上，手垂下来，没骨头一样瘫着，毫无大哥风范。瘫了半晌，起来按手机，说：“买了下午的票，走了。”

黄琛哦了声，挠挠脸：“这就走了。”

李炫君穿好衣服下来，看了看他，说：“舍不得啊，来抱个。”

黄琛开电脑，头也不回：“快滚吧。”

门轴转动，脚步声渐远，他等开机，望向门口，脚步声又回转，视线在空中相遇，黄琛呆呆地说：“你怎么又回来了。”

李炫君无语：“我去上厕所啊，还有几个小时才开车，急什么。”

早餐午餐并在一起吃了，是顿三鲜面，李炫君走的时候顺便把垃圾带出去扔了。

四月，宿舍里两个人闹矛盾，抄起桌子板凳互殴，打到其中一个进了医院，剩下几人纷纷搬出去住，黄琛也在五八同城上找合租信息，找到个同校的男生，约在正新鸡排门口见。

他看了眼手机，“刘青松？”

对方嗯了声，“走吧。”

中介拉他们去看房，跑了两三天，终于敲定一家租金和地段都合适的，黄琛累得像条死狗，回去倒头就睡，起来看到刘青松消息，问他搬家要不要帮忙。新室友话不太多，不过人还不错，也比较爱干净，洗自己衣服的时候还顺手把黄琛的袜子也一起塞进了洗衣机，黄琛顿时就感动了，冲他竖了个大拇指，说：“好兄弟！”

刘青松没理他，出去拿快递了，他继续手指如飞，在键盘上打字，跟人聊天。春暖花开，万物复苏，又到了交配……不，谈恋爱的季节，黄琛又有点蠢蠢欲动了，吸取了上次教训，决定这次要进展慢点，先摸清对方底细再说。

刘青松在客厅里拆快递，对着镜子调整面具的位置，那张面具遮住了他大半张脸，只露出眼睛和下唇。黄琛说：“文化祭不是还有一个多月吗，怎么现在就买道具回来了。”刘青松说：“清仓促销，全场八折。”他还买了别的东西，快递盒堆在茶几上，顶端漏出几根白蜡烛，摇摇欲坠，黄琛及时托住了它们，说：“是不是准备搞个化装舞会啊，大家都戴着面具的那种。”

刘青松看手机，心不在焉地嗯了声，把这堆东西搬进自己房间，问：“晚上吃什么？”

他们在小区附近新开业的饭馆吃了饭，刘青松吃完就走了，有时候他会和黄琛一起玩游戏，他玩AD辅助都很厉害，但更多时候他好像有别的安排，也许是在什么地方打工，赚外快。黄琛知道他是学生会的副会长，竞选时他也去看了，前面几个都嘻嘻哈哈没个正型，到刘青松上台时，他穿白衬衫，黑西裤，纽扣扣到最上面，连袖扣也扣好，还扎了皮带。他说话不紧不慢，看人的目光不游离，不乱瞟，给人一种沉稳可靠的印象，也许这就是那种被称作领袖气质的东西，就像看房的时候，看到最后一间，刘青松从手机里抬起眼，说，“就这个吧”，一锤定音。

文化祭的策划由学生会全权负责，美其名曰锻炼学生们的个人能力，校方乐得当这个甩手掌柜。从拉赞助到采购都要亲力亲为，刘青松忙得像个不停转的陀螺，黄琛则每天在家里宅着，网恋，生活费大半都捐在情侣皮肤，帮点外卖之类的花销上。

六月初，李炫君又来宁波出差，黄琛请他吃饭，给他接风，问他是不是又来追什么人的债。李炫君忙着跟人发消息，过了很久才回答，嗯，这次可能有点麻烦。过了两天，cp16在上海举办，黄琛坐动车去参加漫展，李炫君也跟着他一起回上海，他说这次要找的人行踪不定，据说前两天回了宁波老家一趟，但没逮住人，只好先回基地报道，报销差旅费。

黄琛有点惊讶：“你们还有基地？”

他没来过上海，看什么都新鲜，扒在出租车车窗上看鳞次栉比的摩天大楼，看来来往往的时尚达人，边看边问李炫君：“你们基地有没有多的房间，会场附近的酒店太贵了，还都被订满了。”李炫君跟司机说：“灵石路695号，”转头嘱咐他，“在里面不要乱跑，”他从后视镜上看了眼专心开车的司机，凑近到黄琛耳边，低声说，“看到不该看的小心被灭口。”

黄琛打了个哆嗦，连连摇头，“不会的，不会乱跑。”

刚建成没多久的创意中心幕墙闪闪发亮，地面光可鉴人，到处都是西装领带，电梯四壁像四面镜子，映得黄琛T恤短裤人字拖的装扮格格不入。他被带到三楼的一间会议室，投影仪连着电脑，想看什么动画都有，B站没版权的，下架了的，没有熟肉的，应有尽有。他窝在皮椅里转来转去，享受私人影院的待遇，把鞋蹬了，光脚踩在椅子上，压着椅背往后倒，躺倒下来，吹着冷气，给李炫君发消息，问他有没有喝的，带一杯过来。

李炫君说里间应该放着几瓶饮料，罐装的，包装上一个汉字都没有，只能从配色判断大概是蜜桃口味。黄琛打开拉环闻了闻，有淡淡的酒精味，他喝了口，甜丝丝的，一罐下去，有点飘飘然的微醺，上头得恰到好处，他找了条毛毯盖着，打了个盹。动画放完了，投影屏黑了，室内只有电脑屏发出莹莹白光，拉得严严实实的窗帘后，太阳掉进楼宇间，找不着影了，整个世界都黑了下来。

黄琛还没醒，他觉得自己还在做梦，在偌大的办公楼里乱走，房间大得像玻璃温室，到处都是玻璃，透明的，半透明的玻璃，走廊曲折如同迷宫，迷宫空空荡荡，黑灯瞎火的一个人也没有。走道尽头有电梯，门开着，似乎就在等他进来。比白天见到的电梯要大，四面都贴着凹凸不平、充满孔洞的泡沫纸，应该是一架货梯。

他走近了，看到货梯里停着几辆推车，推车把手像是镀金的，一层层摆着好多茶杯、碟子和刀叉，茶杯盛红茶，碟子装蛋糕，所有东西上都绘着精致的花纹，底下垫着白桌布，桌布垂到地面。他睡着前看的是哪部动画呢，是不是有这样的几辆推车，穿行在金碧辉煌的宴会厅里，还有能反光的萨克斯管，翩翩起舞的白裙子舞女，放射出奢华光亮的水晶吊灯？

他记不清了，反正这不过是个梦，不必弄得这么清楚。他钻进了桌布底下，蹲在推车里，等了一会，他开始往下掉，掉进深不见底的兔子洞。车轮子骨碌碌地转，他偷偷掀起桌布往外看，通道长而黑，拐了好多个弯，路过了好多扇门，锁住的门。

突然，天下大亮，透过白布，黄琛朦朦胧胧地看到走动的腿，丝袜，西裤，马裤，裙摆，听到笑声，说话声，脚步声，还有排山倒海的，哗啦啦的雨声。推车停了，他小心地伸手出去，摸到冰冷的墙，墙纸上也有花纹。他贴着墙，探出半个头，角落里一字排开盆栽细竹，他跑到竹叶后面，微微摇曳的绿影后是红桃皇后、红桃国王和红桃杰克，他们在空中飞舞，留下转瞬即逝的残影，一双带白手套的手接住了他们，把他们压成薄薄的，一片一片的扑克牌，在桌面上一字铺开。

那双手的主人长着鳄鱼的头，黄绿色的竖瞳看起来很凶。黄琛缩着脖子回到推车旁边，他拿了块蛋糕吃，吞到肚子里，什么都没发生，他没变大也没变小，只是打了个嗝，浓浓的酒味泛起来，他开始感到有点晕了。晃动的视界里，宴会厅成了个闹哄哄的动物园，河马张大嘴，一口吃掉一打圆片饼干；彩灯来回闪，土拨鼠的头跟着冒出又消失；白巧克力方块上粘着芝麻点，长颈鹿脖子一伸一伸，将它顶向空中。

他眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，一只猴子注意到了他，向他跑过来了，猴子的耳朵圆滚滚，领结系得端正，一身熨帖的燕尾服。他忘了害怕，张着双臂搂住了猴子，模仿着舞池里，交颈的天鹅，哒哒哒，前进三步，哒哒哒，后退三步，他无师自通，学会了跳舞，探戈舞。猴子生气地朝他说话，他摇头，指自己耳朵，“听不清啊。”

“不是说了让你别乱跑吗！”

轰隆隆，香槟塔垮塌，琥珀色酒液倒流，流回瓶子里，血管里的那些也跟着蒸发，蒸成积雨云，黄琛在云山雾罩间飘乎乎地站不稳，他跌在身后的椅子上，困惑地甩脑袋。猴子的脸孔渐渐变形成一张人类面孔，他应该认识的吧，这是谁呢？

无论是谁，他好凶，叉着腰教训黄琛，被他一吼，云层间下起淅沥沥的小雨，黄琛抽抽搭搭地抹眼泪，他说：“我想回家，想回家……”翻来覆去就是这一句，问他什么也不回答，猴子拿他一点办法都没有，拽着他手腕把他拉到邻近包厢里，关上门，隔着玻璃窗跟他说话，他盯着开合的嘴唇，分辨唇形，看懂了。

他说，老实待着。

玻璃窗外的世界一点都不真实，像在看电影，荒诞的动画电影。墙根处窜过一只小老鼠，黑眼珠滴溜溜转，它跳上推车，啃食奶酪，这次它的身体很快就像充气一样膨胀，拉伸，成了瘦长的一条。鼠须一颤一颤，化为一根根蔓生的藤鞭，抽在扁平的老虎额头，玻璃分裂成水滴，四溅，每滴水中都蕴藏着熠熠生辉的吊灯的缩影。

雨声停，笑声，说话声，脚步声也都倏然一收，寂静风暴席卷而来，瘦长的老鼠站在台风眼上，它从身后拔出一道雪亮的银光，光弧下劈，末端吻上鳄鱼的后颈。血花绽放，放电影的放映机玻璃框砰然碎裂，伴随着巨大的爆炸声，默片结束，现实世界在爆炸中回归，黄琛脸贴在包厢窗户上，他的瞳孔放大，映出抓起盆栽，往人头上砸的李炫君。

人是个瘾君子，颧骨下陷，脸色蜡黄，荷官的血喷了他一头一脸，摇摇晃晃，反手一刀余势未消，削下李炫君大片衣袖。他往后退，没被扑倒，但紧接着又有东西呼呼飞来，折叠条凳擦破他额头，砸在墙上。

黄琛头还是很晕，眼前开始出现交替闪烁的彩条，嘈杂声音如惊涛骇浪将他淹没。他从窗边滑倒下去，下意识地朝门口爬，手触到门板的一刻，整扇门震了震，向内弹开，门上插着的刀只剩一截刀柄，还在不住晃。一团血腥气裹住他，捂住他的眼，带他逃开这混乱地方，手是热的，血是冷的，不知是谁的血，他想吐，吐不出来。

跑啊跑啊，声和光都踩在脚下，落在身后，终于漫长的，漆黑的隧道里只有两个重叠的脚步声，有人说话，他说，“你喝的什么？”

黄琛停下来，他仔仔细细地看面前人的脸，他说原来是你，你别那么凶好不好，我好怕。

“操，这东西后劲也太大了吧，杨藩这傻逼又驴我，”李炫君骂骂咧咧地不知道在说些什么，他去拉黄琛，拉不动，只好跟他保证，“好了，不凶你了，快走吧。”

“真的？”

“假不了，别磨蹭了好吗祖宗，算我求你的，再不走来不及了。”李炫君就差给他当场磕头了，好说歹说总算进了电梯，关门前插进来一只手，懒洋洋的声音说：“你不留下来收拾残局啊。”

“也不缺我一个马仔吧，”李炫君抱着臂靠在电梯壁上，抬起下巴点了点身边昏昏沉沉的人，“我刚还说你呢，给我带的什么好东西，果汁？我信了你的邪。”

“这不是缺几个临床样本嘛，反正又喝不死人，”杨藩笑嘻嘻的，打量了下黄琛，说，“不能随便带人到下面来，左老板前两天刚强调了，你又当耳旁风啦。”

“还不都是你害的。”

“那这次就算了，”他话头一转，“看不出来啊，转性了？”

“你说你妈呢，这我弟。”

“我怎么不知道你还有个弟弟，以前也没听说过啊。”

“那你现在听说了。”

“行吧，把你弟看好点，走了啊。”

六月六日晨，黄琛被闹钟叫醒，他还睡在那间会议室里，身上多了件衣服，燕尾服。周围没人，他坐电梯下去，大门关着，不过偏门上挂的锁没锁。他打了个车去光大会展中心，场馆门口已排起长队。一天过去，他踏上返程列车，路上给李炫君发了个消息说自己回去了，得到四个字回复：我在宁波。

黄琛艰难地把装满本子与周边的行李箱扛上三楼，刘青松不在家，他瘫在沙发上休息了会，发消息问他等会回不回来，回来的话顺便带点饭。

刘青松：不回来了，你自己先吃吧。

累了一天，也没力气开电脑了，黄琛点了个外卖填饱肚子，倒头就睡。睡到凌晨，大门响，有人进来了，黄琛耳朵动了动，从梦中惊醒。客厅灯啪一下亮了，他正好起来倒水，和鞋柜旁的刘青松擦肩而过，对方手臂上贴着两块创可贴，脸上也有擦伤，神情有点倦怠。他说：“你怎么了，没事吧。”

刘青松换好鞋，提起地上的黑色塑料袋，“没事。”

他说完就进了屋，黄琛喝完水回去接着睡。醒来时周围暗沉沉的，他以为自己一觉睡到第二天晚上，拿过手机一看，才早上八点，只是外头天阴欲雨。刘青松果然还没起床，房门紧闭，他从茶几下拿了牛奶面包当早饭，顺手打开电视，早间新闻正在播报一起交通事故，凌晨一点，一辆行驶中的货车突然失控，撞入街边商铺中，所幸没有人员伤亡。镜头扫过熟悉的街景，老城区的街道都差不多，平房密密麻麻，镜头拉近，车头凹陷变形，卡在塌了一半的墙体中，地上满是镜子碎片。

他吸空牛奶，把包装扔进垃圾桶，想到了什么，问李炫君：你要找的人找到了没？

李炫君：找到了。

“发工资了吧，请我吃饭啊。”

没回复了，黄琛去开电脑，游戏账号上多了件时装，邮箱里躺着几个飞吻表情，来自他的网恋对象。他傻笑了会，等那女生上线，一起去做任务。

下周末，文化祭前夕，刘青松起早了点，去学校布置会场，他拉黄琛去帮忙，踩在凳子上挂气球，刘青松负责在下面踩打气筒，把充好的气球递给他。干到一半，刘青松电话响了，他说仓库里拉来的三十箱矿泉水到了，叫了几个男生一起去搬。日头挺毒，司机从驾驶室下来透气，脖子上挂着条毛巾，他的眉毛很浓，汗不住从额头上淌下来，又被毛巾擦掉，肩上和背上有未愈合的伤口，看起来有点瘆人。刘青松过去跟他说话，他看了刘青松一眼，接过刘青松派的烟夹在耳朵上，又看了他一眼。

体育部长从后车厢下货，刘青松过去帮他搭把手，黄琛在旁边清点件数，问他：“你认识那个司机？”

刘青松说：“不算认识吧。”

“他一直在看你。”

黄琛话音未落，司机就从侧面靠过来，他垂着眼，碰了碰刘青松的手背，问他能不能借一步说话。刘青松跟着他走到稍远地方，等黄琛搬完两趟回来，货车已经开走了，他问了下怎么回事，刘青松回答：“他说我长得像他见过的一个人，估计是认错了吧。”

七月底，考试周结束，暑假来临，一年级生们要搬去上海静安的新校区，有人先行去实地考察回来，说宿舍楼刚修好没多久，飘荡着甲醛味，附近还在施工，挖掘机轰轰响，于是大多数人都选择在校外租房。黄琛还是和刘青松合租，宝华现代城离学校不远，但租金不算便宜，看房的时候他有点犹豫，刘青松主动提出可以多负担一部分房租，黄琛多做些家务就行。他也不像是那种家里很有钱的富二代，也许是兼职赚来的钱？黄琛暗自揣度着，他越发佩服自己的室友了。

班上有人在联系搬家公司，黄琛想找他们拼车，刘青松却说不用了，他找到人帮忙了。门铃响，黄琛去开门，门外站着上次那个司机，他和黄琛打招呼，换鞋套，把客厅里打包好的东西搬到楼下去。刘青松抱着个轻一点的盒子从楼上走下来，楼道里声控灯应声而亮，他和刘青松的视线相遇，后者笑了笑，说，“林炜翔，谢谢。”

话音落，灯熄了，黄琛不能确定刚才自己看到的是不是错觉，刘青松好像驻足停了下，摸了摸林炜翔的头？这太奇怪了，是摸宠物狗的那种摸法，他一定是看错了。脚步声再度响起，光明重临，刘青松已经走到楼底去了。

八月，黄琛觉得感情酝酿得差不多水到渠成了，开始明示暗示见面的事，然而每次都被四两拨千斤地巧妙化解，郁闷之余越挫越勇，借着即将到来的七夕名义再次试图约饭，得到个“考虑一下”的回复，吁了口气，随口问客厅里的刘青松：“刘少七夕有没有什么安排？”

刘青松说：“不一定吧。”

QQ上弹出来个系统提示，您有1位好友近期过生日，刘青松（3天后）。黄琛看了看日期，正好是七夕，顺手送了个免费礼物。他自己的生日也不远了，八月二十九，往年在家都要办一桌生日宴，请一堆亲戚朋友来吃吃喝喝，热闹是热闹，也挺麻烦的，今年留校没回家，庆祝可以从简，但红包是必不能少的。

七夕，黄琛看了看语气抱歉的“临时有事，过两天再约”，把手机收起来，刘青松应该是约了人出去过节顺便庆祝生日，门响了声，人走了。窗外路灯下有拥吻的情侣，他打着游戏，余光老是瞟到，想接盆凉水浇下去，终究因为太缺德而作罢。排位连跪，这局队友选的阵容又在搞人心态，他秒了，要等五分钟才能再排，两分钟过去，他把电脑一关，上床躺着了。

刘青松第二天中午才回来，黄琛问他是不是谈恋爱了，他摇头，反过来关心他的网恋，问他怎么老是约不到人出来，对面该不会是个照骗，或者干脆就是个人妖，装成女的骗钱骗感情。黄琛不服气，跟他打赌，二十九号一定能把她约出来。这正好是个周末，他打开地图看附近有什么好玩的地方，购物中心倒是有几家，可要陪女人逛街也实在太无聊了，电影院，吃完晚饭可以去看电影，白天去哪打发时间呢，总不能去网吧连坐吧……筛选范围扩大，有家新开业的水族馆，美团页面上贴着海豚、鲸鱼和水母的照片，带图的好评里都说很浪漫，很有约会的气氛，下次还来。不管是不是刷单的，环境看上去确实不错，七夕限时促销，第二张门票八折，有效期一个月。黄琛买了两张票，嘴上和刘青松说得嚣张，没有他搞不定的马子，实则绞尽脑汁，花了两小时写了篇狗屁不通的抒情小论文，发了过去。

过会回复来了，“好呀，到时候见”。

他截了个图，朋友圈和空间都发了一遍，又找刘青松要钱，刘青松敷衍地给他发了五毛钱，说，“没了，再要拉黑了。”

QQ又提醒他有好友要过生日了，一看，是李炫君，八月二十八，只比他早一天。他上了个闹钟，二十八号零点发了个生日快乐过去，顺便问了下能不能蹭饭。晚上，李炫君开车来接他，新车的车漆闪闪发亮，黄琛说，“李叔叔发达了啊。”

李炫君拉开副驾门让他坐进去，他低头设第二天早上的闹钟，李炫君说：“把安全带系上。”

他左找右找，找不到搭扣在哪，李炫君俯身过来帮他系，带来一阵淡淡的古龙水味道，黄琛吸吸鼻子，有点陌生的感觉。咔一声轻响，他回到驾驶位，点火换挡，一脚油门。四十迈，不高不低，车载音响里放韩语歌，女团主唱的声音有些尖，黄琛摇下窗透气，他说：“能不能连蓝牙，换首歌来听。”

“这个不好听？”

他从后视镜上看了看李炫君的表情，把“不好听”咽了回去，小心地说，“换换口味。”

“随便你吧。”

一帮人在饭店吃完，又去KTV续摊，玩完出来已近午夜，干脆就近开了几间房。杨藩精神最好，招呼着没睡的人坐在床上打牌，李炫君去隔壁睡觉，黄琛没喝多少，但他酒品太差，先是洗澡的时候扑通一下滑倒在浴室，被捞出来后也不肯安分，像个树袋熊吊在睡眼惺忪的李炫君脖子上，走到哪就跟到哪，李炫君说着“我要睡了”，去掰他的胳膊，他小声说，“真的不能去了吗。”

“啊？”

黄琛比划着说，“我想去看企鹅，软乎乎的，毛茸茸的企鹅，摸起来一定很舒服。”

“你喝多了吧。”

他望向虚空中的一点，往上望，自顾自地说，“不是都说好了吗，怎么不能去了呢，就一天啊，今天不是我生日吗，不是什么愿望都能满足的吗。”他好像在和一个不存在于此时此地的人对话，皱着脸，努力压抑着哭腔，“我不想懂事，我还小，凭什么要我懂事，说好了的又临时反悔，到底是谁不懂事啊……”

他七岁，还没来得及说出这些心里话，妈妈就走了，去加班，把他一个人扔在家里。他有点想哭，但不知道哭给谁看，只好擦擦眼眶，打开影碟机看动画，看着看着就睡着了。

二十九号凌晨，他十七了，带着点怨气模模糊糊地想，你不带我去，我自己去看。

一只手在摸他的头发，一个声音说，“走吧，我带你去看，看企鹅，看海豚，想看什么看什么。”他又在做梦了，梦里妈妈没有去加班，一家三口去水族馆玩，玩了一整天，他吃了一大桶奶油爆米花，拍了很多照片，笑得脸都有点抽筋，在回程的公交车上累得睡着了。他不想醒，醒来要面对黑漆漆、空荡荡的房间，面对他没有吃到爆米花的事实，他讨厌奶油了，那么腻，腻得发苦。

黄琛翻了个身，避开那只手，继续睡。

醒的时候太阳穴还有点隐隐作痛，他摸过枕头边的手机看了一眼，跳了起来，现在竟然已经是下午两点了，闹钟怎么没响？李炫君在隔壁床上插着耳机看剧，他问李炫君：“你听到我手机的闹钟响了吗？”

李炫君说：“响了，我还喊你起床了，你不理我。”

黄琛唉声叹气，赶紧给网恋对象发消息道歉，又给她打电话，没人接，看来是真的生气了。他胡乱穿好衣服，跟李炫君说：“开车送我一下，我去一趟水族馆，看她还在不在那里。”李炫君说：“不想动，你自己打车去吧。”他只好打开滴滴叫车，一分钟，两分钟，他急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，总算有司机接单了，然而没多久，司机打电话过来，“不好意思，临时有事，过不来了，你取消订单吧。”

他只好又去求李炫君，李炫君不情不愿地从床上起来，说，“走吧，服了你了。”

下午三点，检票口前已经没什么人了，只有一对情侣在买票，黄琛发了会呆，后面的车开始按喇叭，李炫君说：“这里不能停车的，你快点下车。”黄琛咬咬牙，“来都来了，不能浪费。”李炫君往前开了几个路口，找停车位，边看后视镜边倒车，黄琛说，“晚上请你吃饭，陪我去逛逛吧。”他做好了又被拒绝的准备，没想到李炫君只是嗯了声，停好车把钥匙拔了，下了车往回走。

他有点感动，追上去想说点什么，李炫君警惕地看了他一眼，说，“你别又哭啊。”

黄琛指自己，“我？我什么时候哭过，你跟我开玩笑呢吗。”

李炫君嗤了声，没再说什么。检了票进去，迎面就是条长长的海洋隧道，网上看看照片和身临其境的感觉还是完全不同，抬头就看见玻璃拱顶上碧蓝的万吨海水，与澄澈海水中浮游的，自由自在的大鱼小鱼。手贴在玻璃上，便有好奇的海豚朝黄琛游过来，隔着层玻璃吻了吻他的手掌。他静静地待了会，旁边来了个小孩，也模仿着他把手贴在玻璃上，但很快就失去了兴趣，跑到其他地方去了。

他在冷气房里见到了心心念念的企鹅，不过参观时间已经结束了，只能远远地看一看。饲养员后跟着大企鹅，大企鹅后跟着小企鹅，排成一长条慢慢地在冰层上走，小企鹅的绒毛蓬松柔软，扑腾着翅膀，摇摇摆摆，黄琛眼睛跟着它转，很想扑进房里偷一只出来。他跟李炫君说：“小学的时候，忘了几年级了，学校组织我们看电影，《帝企鹅日记》，看完之后我就想养一只企鹅。后来知道只能在很冷的地方养，唉，我太怕冷了，没办法。”李炫君嗯了声，指指刚才那个小孩，手里拿着袋甜食，问他：“你要吗，给你买一包。”

黄琛说：“我又不是小孩，不吃这些了，幼不幼稚啊。”

李炫君说：“你是挺幼稚的。”

黄琛不跟他说话了，低头按手机，噼里啪啦的，女友不咸不淡地回了他两句，他赶紧抓住道歉的机会，像在学校里写检讨一般列数自己的种种罪状。悠扬的萨克斯曲响了起来，是《回家》，广播里开始播放，今日即将闭馆，欢迎大家明天再来。

九月，黄琛花了好几天外加若干时装与皮肤的代价，总算哄好了女友，让她答应下个周末出来吃饭。他回去的时候刘青松在客厅打电话，声音不咸不淡的，“没有啊，你想多了吧，关我什么事。”黄琛八卦心起，但看他表情不太愉快，想想还是算了，只说了句，“你换新手机了啊。”刘青松点点头，他说，“刘少真有钱啊。”

刘青松微信上给他发了张截图，房东在催租金，说，“说好的二十号交房租，这才十八号就开催了。”黄琛抬手擦汗，他忘了房租这回事了，只好硬着头皮开口：“能不能先帮我交着，我下个月一起补给你。”

刘青松说：“行。”

十号，黄琛和他的女朋友见面了，是他喜欢的那种从动漫里走出来的黑长直美少女，他们去逛街，吃饭，看电影，从电影院出来已经快十点，下行的扶梯上，她主动挽了他的胳膊。他在手机上看附近的酒店位置，问她，“你没有门禁吧？”她说没有，他舔了舔唇，揽住了她的肩膀。

他先去洗澡，有点过度兴奋，花了点时间让自己冷静下来，披了件浴袍出来，坐在床边玩手机，抖腿。水声哗啦啦，敲门声砰砰砰，他隔着厕所门问，“你点了宵夜？”女生应了声，他去开门，对上眼的一瞬间，他倒霉的直觉警铃大作，想关门已经来不及，房间里涌进来三四个男人，个个人高马大，他咽了口唾沫，主动开口道：“里面那个是你马子？”

为首的那个诧异地看了他一眼，说：“那是我妹。”

黄琛走了两步，剩下三个人马上过来围住他，推推搡搡，眼看又要动手，他学乖了，举起双手投降，说，“别打我行不行，有话好好说。”

几个人开始翻他的衣服裤子，问他的手机密码，要他把支付宝和微信上的钱转过来。女生从厕所里穿好衣服出来，点了根烟，往他脸上喷了口，拉下衣领给他看锁骨上的吻痕，说，“你最好老实点。”她当着他的面接电话，捏着嗓子跟电话那头的人撒娇，说一个人在家，很想他，问他什么时候回来。

叮的一声，一个钢镚从黄琛的裤子口袋里掉出来，滚到垃圾桶后，卡在地板和墙的缝隙间。翻他裤子的人弯腰去掏了下，没掏出来，放弃了，反正不过是一块钱而已。他们把他的衣服也拿走了，没关门，对面传过来叫床声，又是叫床声，人人都有性生活，他们随时随地都能找到打炮的对象，就他一个衰人，烂仔，不是被骗就是被敲诈，一阵冷风吹过来，吹得他瑟瑟发抖，过去踹门的勇气也没了，垂头丧气地跪下来，开始抠那个硬币。

楼下不远处，小卖部的柜台上有部电话，后面的水果店竟然还没关门。水果店的灯光温暖，门口摊上摆着的橘子打了蜡，一个切开的橘子放在边上，果肉晶莹饱满。黄琛在电话前站了会，过去买了两个橘子，他挑了两个最好看的，结果第一瓣就被酸到了，勉强吃完一个，酸得眼眶都湿润了。他不太记得来时的路了，拐了两个弯，面前是个十字路口，往左，往右，还是直行？

他往右走，头顶是高架桥，轿车呼啸而过，也有机车，这个城市的夜晚永远不缺飙车族。破落的居民楼里有灯光，远处的高楼中也有几扇亮着灯的窗户，幕墙在黑夜中反着光，他疲惫地停在建筑物的侧门旁，门缝刚好够他把手伸进去，取下没锁上的锁，推门进去。

他坐电梯上到三楼，在玻璃迷宫里乱转，一个房间的房门没关严，他走进去，看到角落里有张折叠床，他爬上床，睁着眼睛看黑乎乎的天花板。良久，有脚步声靠近，他应该从床上下来，小心地给人赔礼道歉，请他借手机一用，然后打个电话给刘青松，如果他在家，就可以帮他付打车的车费。

可他没有动，他只是翻了个身，把剩下的那个橘子放在靠心口的位置，橘子皮很光滑，被他的体温焐热了。灯光亮，有人朝他走过来，他把橘子递给那个人，说，“请你吃。”

李炫君低头看他，问他，“你怎么了？”

他没说话，闭上了眼睛，把被子拉高，蒙住头。李炫君过来推他，说，“别在这睡啊，容易着凉。”他说，“没钱交房租，被赶出来了，要睡大街了。”

李炫君松了口气，说，“多大点事，上我那睡呗。”

大概是他看起来真的有够惨，李炫君把床让给他睡了，自己在地上打了个地铺。凌晨三点，黄琛在均匀的呼吸声中开口道：“喂，你睡了吗。”没回答，他停顿了一会，又说，“其实我真的挺喜欢她的，有点一见钟情的感觉吧，哎。”他的脑子乱糟糟的，断断续续说了与她相识以来的一些事，说着说着自己也意识到，疑点其实很早就暴露了出来，只是他没有重视过，自己把自己骗过去了。

第二天醒来，床头柜上放着五百块钱和一个旧手机，通讯录里存了李炫君的号码，他发了条谢谢过去，找到纸笔写了张欠条留在柜上，打了个车回学校。

家里的茶几上放着个探病用的果篮，刘青松坐在沙发上看电视，黄琛走近了才发现他没在看电视，只是盯着屏幕发呆。他问刘青松是不是有什么认识的人生了病，刘青松说没有，帮别人买的，现在用不到了。他站起来，把水果拿出来放在盘子里洗了洗，和黄琛分着吃了。

下个周四，黄琛睡到中午，起来准备上课，电话响了，李炫君让他下楼。

“有什么事吗，我下午两点半有课，这节课要点名的。”

李炫君说：“上车，耽误不了你的课。”

油门一踩，黄琛顿时又回到了那台机车上，六十迈，八十迈，他问：“去哪啊？”

车穿过外环高速，驶向闸北区边缘的城中村。在那里，房子是从房子中间生长出来的，如同树根间攀援着的藤蔓，它们和树干一样衰老，腐朽至濒死，可还没有死去，还顽强地继续蔓生出更多的藤蔓，直到占满所有空间。根与根的缝隙间只容得下自行车通过，李炫君停了车，他从外面把车门锁上了，说，“等我一下。”

他穿过一片外墙上泼满红油漆的老式公房，每个窗口都黑洞洞的，旁边写着张牙舞爪的“拆”字。他的身影很快消失在拐角，黄琛试着去掰车门把手，可是它纹丝不动。过了十来分钟，远远地传来重物落地的响动，紧接着是一阵狗吠声，喝骂声，惊叫声，女人的尖叫戛然而止，狗还在汪汪地狂吠，那吠声断断续续，像是狗在奔跑，追逐着什么目标。

靠近巷口的几个窗口探出人脸，里面竟然还有人住。他们往下看，看到一个男人抱着一堆东西在前面跑，几条狼狗在后面追，他像是个抢劫犯，但没有人关心谁被他抢了，只有一个个摄像头竖起来，对准这幅追逃的场景，摄像头也是黑洞洞的，像一双双麻木的眼睛。

一条狗后足发力，朝他扑过去，他矮身躲过，可另一条同时从侧面撞过来，狠狠地往他小腿上咬了一口。下秒钟，狗头砸在路边阴沟上，手刀下劈，劈中狗颈，它总算松了嘴。还剩一条堵在那男人前路上，低狺着寻找攻击机会，他左右望了望，将遮阳伞底下垫着的，维持平衡用的砖头抽出来，砰的一声巨响，烟尘四起。

片刻后烟尘散去，关闭的发廊门口，灰扑扑的木板中央现出一个大洞，洞中隐约可见四肢抽搐，努力想翻身爬起的狼狗。

男人拖着条伤腿快速穿过小巷，跑向停在空地上的车。他打开车门锁，降下车窗，将怀中抱着的东西扔给副驾上的黄琛——衣服、裤子、钥匙链、纸巾，还有盒避孕套。他说，“你的手机被他们拿去卖了，剩下的东西倒是还在。”

他一脚跨进驾驶座，腿上还在淌血，碰到了伤处，倒吸了口凉气，勉力启动了车子。后视镜上，一帮人大喊大叫地冲了出来，黄琛认出其中一个正是他那女朋友的“哥哥”，眼看都快抓住后保险杠了，李炫君将油门踩到底，喷了他一嘴尾气，绝尘而去。

“你被狗咬了？怎么样……现在要去医院？你怎么找到他们的啊，不是，为什么不喊点人一起过来？”黄琛完全语无伦次了，说完自己也静了，他第一反应竟然不是报警，怎么会这样。

李炫君问他：“你会开车吗？”

他条件反射地答：“寒假回家的时候学了几天，但年龄不够，还没去考证。”

李炫君低声说：“你坐过来点，等会可能要你帮忙踩下油门。”

黄琛低头看，李炫君的裤脚完全被血浸透了，发着抖，使不上力。他的眼前模糊了，是什么呢，是眼泪吗，他听到自己的声音在颤抖，“痛吗，痛不痛，很痛吧……”红灯，一脚刹车，李炫君腾出手去开导航，机械的电子音开始播报：“离目的地还有15.2公里。”

15.2公里要开多久，黄琛心里没底，他不敢踩得太狠，可又实在着急，整辆车像个醉汉在马路上划了个危险的S型，总算磕磕绊绊地开向了下一个路口。

一时间没人说话，只有急促的呼吸声。直到导航提示左转，剩余5公里，又一个红灯——以前怎么没发现市区里有这么多红灯——李炫君没头没脑地说了句“私人恩怨，自己解决，这是规矩”。

电子音：“您已到达目的地，导航结束。”

手机时钟显示现在正好两点，李炫君说：“还有半小时，你打个车去学校，不会迟到的。”

黄琛把安全带解了跳下车，喊道：“还去什么学校啊！”一溜烟冲进急诊去挂号，片刻后医院门口抬出来一副担架，李炫君有点哭笑不得地被抬去检查，缝针，打疫苗。护士把收费单打出来，在手术室门口找到家属，让他去一楼缴费。

黄琛拿着单据往电梯走，他打开通讯录一个个往下按，最终停留在刘青松的名字上。电话接通了，他咽了下口水，说：“刘少，能不能借我点钱。”

刘青松说：“怎么了？”

黄琛回答：“我一个朋友被狗咬了，有点严重，可能要住院，要预交费。”

那边静了片刻，说：“五千够不够，刚看了下卡上活期没多少了，不够的话我再帮你去借。”

他瞬间就哽咽了，呜呜了半天没挤出一句话来，刘青松说：“那我先打你账上，挂了。”

重症监护室就隔着半条走廊，不时有家属在门口哭天抢地，被医生护士好说歹说劝走，弄得黄琛精神紧张，手术灯一熄就冲到门外等着。推出来的病人神志还挺清醒，医生和他交代注意事项，他认真听着，说完了，他看了眼旁边守着的黄琛，说：“几点了啊，有点饿了。”黄琛说：“没打麻醉吗，你怎么还醒着，要住院住多久啊，需要请护工什么的吗。”

护士训练有素地回答他：“局麻，住院时间视恢复情况而定，住普通病房，不用24小时陪护，不过最好还是来个人照应一下，你是他……”

“我是他弟弟。”

护士点了点头，把手术床推进病房，说，“过来搭把手，把你哥扶到病床上去。”

她一边吊石膏，挂输液瓶，一边嘱咐黄琛：“输液输过吧，这个是消炎用的，这个滚轮可以调节输液快慢，快输完了按床头呼叫铃换袋，今天要输完这三袋，后面几天就不用这么多了。”

护士走了，黄琛看了看手机，不知不觉已经六点多了，中午基本没吃什么东西，他的肚子发出响亮的咕的一声。他到楼下超市买了两桶泡面上来，李炫君说：“帮我拿下手机。”黄琛把自己的手机压在泡面桶上，手机屏幕亮起，显示收到一笔转账，账户余额多了一万块钱。他拉下脸，说：“你干嘛。”

李炫君在微信里语音转文字，朝老板请假，请完之后说，“你不是帮我垫了住院的钱吗。”

他原封不动地把一万打了回去，说：“我有钱，不用你出。”

“你有什么钱啊，不是刚被抢完？”

“你怎么……”他声音渐低，嗫嚅着说，“怎么知道的。”

李炫君张了张嘴，像是想说什么，但没说出来，拿起手机刚想解开锁屏，黄琛就威胁他：“你再打回来我就走了，”他指了指李炫君的石膏腿，笃定地说，“你这样没法一个人去上厕所吧？”

第二天黄琛去肯德基打包早饭，看到收银台边贴着招工告示，招小时工，一个小时十五块，不过是两杯奶茶钱而已。他看着餐牌上的价格，排队排到他了，收银员问：“请问有什么需要的？”他说：“你们还招小时工吗？”

以前他经常会失眠，尤其是熬夜打游戏之后，总是躺在床上辗转反侧等天明，但现在再也不会了，他要上课，要打工，还要在医院照顾病人，每天头一沾到枕头就人事不省，需要五个闹钟才能把自己叫起来。

半个月后，国庆节，黄琛去医生办公室问了下情况，医生说他哥哥恢复得差不多了，再过一两天就能出院。他走到病房门口，里面有人在打电话，语气吃惊：“真的？什么时候的事啊。”他应该是开了免提，稍远的，略微模糊的声音说：“就前几个星期吧，他表弟最近发了疯一样在找你，不知道谁告诉他的，你自己小心点。”

他说：“他还有个表弟啊，怎么之前没人提起这茬。”

那个声音说：“好像之前在老家吧，具体的我也不清楚，现在的年轻人不要命的，小心点总没错。”

他说：“好，我知道了，谢谢了。”

黄琛在外面等了五分钟才进去，李炫君一脸无聊地靠在床头玩手机游戏，隔壁床的上午刚搬出去，病房里一时间显得有些空旷。他找了把椅子坐下，没话找话，聊了会天，沉默来临的那刻，他抬头看了看李炫君，想问些什么，但还没想好怎么问。有些麻烦事最好不提为妙，他知道的，他只是……

黄琛的眼神中带着些许茫然，扫过李炫君的脸，后者接了个电话，说，“好，我马上下来。”他挂了电话，对黄琛说，“我点了个外卖，你下去帮我拿一下吧。”

“啊……好。”黄琛去一楼拿外卖，袋子里装着一杯奶茶，外卖单上备注：不要加奶油。他愣了愣，跑到电梯门口按向上的那个键，电梯停在五楼，动也不动，他调头往楼梯间跑，蹬蹬蹬，一口气跑到三楼，外面传来叮的一声，电梯到一楼了。病房里黑漆漆、空荡荡，窗户向两边敞开，夜风从窗外吹来，窗帘像一只鸟的双翼，振翅飞起，扑在黄琛的脸上。

3.

2016年春，黄琛回家过年，初二开始四处串门，拜年，收压岁钱。初七，他去了趟银行，把纸钞存进机器，顺便查询了下余额，加上之前几个月攒的，一共八千多点。他正准备给刘青松打电话，刘青松倒像是和他有心灵感应，先打过来了。

他说：“之前借你的钱能不能先还我一点，我这边出了点事。”

黄琛赶忙说：“我正准备打给你呢，出了什么事？”

话筒那边，刘青松用衡阳话和人说了几句，可能是他妈，回到对话中，跟黄琛说，“我外婆生病了，肾病。”他大概能听懂，刘青松应该是在和他妈吵架，别人的家事也不好过多干涉，只得说了几句祝老人家早日康复的话，挂了电话。

过了一周，寒假结束，黄琛回学校，一手拖行李箱，一手拿着电话。他给刘青松打电话，关心了下他外婆的情况，刘青松说：“她住院的时候晚上起夜，在厕所里摔了一跤，老年人摔不得的。”他沉默了会，叹了口气，让黄琛帮他写个假条，向导员请假。

黄琛走到单元楼门口，有个人在楼下走来走去，好像在等人。他走近了，认出来这是帮他们搬过家的那个司机，刘青松叫他林炜翔。他问：“你来找刘青松的吗？”林炜翔点了点头，说：“他不接我电话，我找不到他。”

黄琛说：“你们……”

他的神情沮丧，说：“我好像做错了事，说错了话，我真的有事找他，能不能帮帮忙，拜托你了。”

黄琛说：“你别着急，他也许不是故意不接你电话的，他外婆生病住院了，他在老家照顾外婆。前几天我给他打电话，他也没接，说是在医院陪床，把手机忘在家里了。”

林炜翔眉头舒展了点，他搓着手说：“那就好，不对，不好，他外婆在哪家医院？”

黄琛怀疑地看了他一眼，林炜翔掏出一堆证件给他看，身份证，驾照，他说我不是坏人，你相信我吧。虽然坏人也不会把坏字写在脸上，在证件上盖坏人专用章，但他的态度太诚恳了，黄琛决定信他一次，他打开刘青松的朋友圈，有一条忘了关定位，上面写着南华大学附属第一医院。

林炜翔谢过他，开车走了，他给刘青松发了条消息，刘青松回他：你告诉他干嘛。

坏了，他赶紧给刘青松道歉，说对不起，我不是故意的，下次他再来找你，我坚决不透露你的行踪了。

刘青松说，“算了，不是你的问题，我自己跟他说吧，说清楚。”

二月二十八号晚上，刘青松回了上海，他的脸色很差，一进来就坐在沙发上，客厅没开灯，黄琛出来上厕所时被他吓了一跳，小心翼翼地问：“你外婆……”刘青松说：“过世了。”黄琛啊了声，半晌后说：“唉，节哀。”

刘青松以手撑着额头，在黑暗中静静坐了许久，黄琛从冰箱里刨了点速冻饺子，放进微波炉热了，端出来放在桌上，说，“多少吃点吧。”等向上蒸腾的热气消散了，刘青松终于过来了，囫囵吞枣吃完，黄琛说，“碗放着吧，我来洗。”

他顿了顿，低声说了句谢谢，回房去了。

黄琛看支付宝上的钱，唉声叹气，他好像撑不到下个月打生活费的时候了。第二天傍晚，他去附近超市买泡面，等红绿灯时看到对街拐角处走过来一个人，熟悉的人。那人走到对面的电线杆旁边，抬眼望过来，他看到黄琛了，红灯转绿，行人们跨过斑马线涌向对街，黄琛走向他，他低头看了看手机，又看看黄琛，说：“晚上吃什么？”

黄琛吸了吸鼻子，他想问很多个问题，当时就想问的，和后来积累下来的，以至刚刚诞生的，但是他最终只是顺着这条街走下去，说，“走着看看吧。”李炫君把手机收起来，跟着他走，他们路过了川菜馆，湘菜馆，霓虹招牌夺人眼球，人声鼎沸。街尾最后一家店门口挂着塑料门帘，油乎乎的玻璃门顶上挂着小小的，旧旧的招牌，煲仔饭。

黄琛走进去，他抢先开口，点菜，“一份香菇滑鸡饭，一份猪肝饭，多加猪肝。”收银员说，“好的，一共四十八块钱，微信，支付宝还是现金？”他手肘向后捅了捅李炫君的胳膊，说，“问你呢。”李炫君掏出手机打开微信扫码，他有点手忙脚乱，差点把手机碰掉了。

等上菜的时候黄琛和门口穿围裙的，点钱的老板娘攀谈，问她是不是在宁波开了分店，东湖花园附近。她说是的，那是她妯娌开的，她们都是土生土长的宁波人。他回忆从同学那学到的宁波话，蹩脚地模仿发音，逗得她哈哈大笑，额外送了碟花生给他。

两锅热腾腾的饭端上桌，李炫君抽了两双一次性筷子，拆了包装，掰开一双递给黄琛。他夹了一块饭往嘴里送，小声哈气，说“好烫”，又说，“味道不是很正宗，我上次就想说了”。黄琛慢吞吞地吃饭，吃到一半，李炫君说，“之前有个仇家来堵我，说是马上就要找到医院来了，我倒是无所谓，但毕竟在医院，影响不太好，就先走了，时间有点仓促，没来得及知会你一声。”

他挠了挠头，补上一句，“后来发生了挺多事情的，就忘记了。”

黄琛说：“哦。”他打了个饱嗝，擦擦嘴，问李炫君：“你最近都在上海吧？”李炫君点了点头，他说，“那敢情好，请我几天饭吧，没钱吃饭了。”

最后一学期没什么课，学校安排的实习也很水，许多人都窝在寝室昏天黑地地打游戏，黄琛也不例外。他找人借了个韩服号，打了半个月，打到了王者，一天吃饭的时候无意中点开了直播网站，主播“爱萝莉真是太好了”正在直播英雄联盟，弹幕上有不少人在和他互动。第二天他也试着开了个直播，过了半小时，直播间里出现了第一条弹幕，说他的电流麦听着让人难受，过了会，又有几个观众进来，他正好拿了个三杀，几条“666”刷了过去。

晚上六点，李炫君发消息过来，让他下楼，他说了声下播了，把电脑关了。几天的期限早过了，他的生活费也到账了，但他没说，李炫君也没提出异议，仍旧隔三差五地来找他，带他去吃饭。这次是聚餐，李炫君请客，他在车上说，“请几个小弟吃饭，犒劳下他们。”黄琛随口问：“吃什么？”李炫君说：“看你啊，你想吃什么。”

他恶作剧心起，说：“麻辣烫吧。”

“……行。”

李炫君绕了点路去接人，也都是年轻人，嘻嘻哈哈地挤在后座打王者，到店后聊天，聊工作的事，都自觉压低了声音。新时代的黑社会青年精神风貌已和传统港片中的天差地别，他们的眼神并不凶恶，间或手臂上有个纹身，长袖一穿，袖子一遮，也和其他几桌出来团建的职场新人无甚区别。店员搬来一箱啤酒，大家互相敬酒，敬到黄琛，李炫君说：“他不能喝，他喝了很恐怖的，你们别让他喝。”

一个小弟说：“就几杯，没事的。”黄琛自己也说：“你别造谣，我酒量好得很，之前跟人出去聚餐，把他们都喝趴下了。”他一边吹牛一边干了三大杯下去，这次倒是挺安静，窝在位置上玩手机，李炫君悻悻看了他一会，起身去结账。

到了KTV，有人在点歌机上点歌，黄琛过去拨开他的手，说，“起开起开，让我来点！”他一口气点了十七八首，把队列全占满了，转身一屁股坐在台上的高脚椅上，拖了个麦克风过来开始嚎。他唱周杰伦，林俊杰，李炫君从外面进来，正好切歌，钢琴声温柔地流淌，一个沙哑声音在低唱，“我唱得不够动人/你别皱眉”。

黄琛的粤语发音也有点奇怪，但比预想的要好些，像是专门练过。他啼笑皆非，走过去让黄琛下来，说，“别霸麦，让别人唱。”彩灯闪烁，变幻光影落在他身上，他歪着头，笑嘻嘻地唱，“我唱出心里话时/眼泪会流/要是怕难过/抱住我手”。他一手抓着麦克风架，另一手伸出来，李炫君无奈地抓住他的手，轻轻一带，他就从台上下来，脸朝下一头栽到沙发上。片刻后他动了动，扭过脸望向黑暗中发着幽光的屏幕，嘴唇一张一合，跟着流动的唱词念白最末几句。

“我只想跟你未来/浸在爱河”

他眨眨眼，眼眶很干燥，闭上了眼，过了会就睡着了。迷糊间有人喊他起来，送他上车，他第二天醒来的时候就在自家沙发上了。刘青松在客厅打游戏，他染了个奇怪的蓝色头发，黄琛指着他说，“刘少你这个头发……”

他懊恼地说，“自己染的，染坏了。”

夏天来了，为期两年的职高生涯快画上句点，有人选择继续念书，考大专，本科，有人已经早早联系好了工作，一毕业就去上班，而更多人仍未决定未来的去向，成天漫无目的地游荡在校园中。黄琛播了几个月，渐渐有了点收入，不算多，但总比小时工好些，他想干脆做个全职主播算了，和家里提了一嘴，不出意外遭到了反对。

挂了电话，他有些气闷，想出门透透气，刚打开房门，热浪扑面而来，只好又缩回空调房，伸着脖子喊，“刘少，来双排吗刘少？”没人理他，刘青松好像又出去了。他也提不起劲去开电脑，倒在床上玩手机，随手点了一期5分钟介绍一部电影的视频，正好介绍的是个恐怖电影，他看得心里发毛，但又有点好奇，刷新了下首页，马上刷出了这电影的原片。

开场十分钟，配乐已经变得阴森起来，黄琛把手机架拿远了点，缩进被子里，靠着墙，全神贯注地看着。主角在废弃的疯人院里四处探查，镜头随着他的前进而晃动，倏然拉远了点，现出角落里飘过的白影。黄琛倒吸了口气，把被子蒙过头，等心跳平息了点才探出一双眼睛，屏幕里的主角正推开一扇生锈的铁门，手电光扫过去，现出墙边蒙尘的衣柜，柜门上镶的穿衣镜脏兮兮，污垢间散射出零星的光点。

右侧墙上还有扇小门，他走进房间，试着去读门上告示，那告示以血字写就，屏幕旁浮现出翻译：小心身后。刹那间，手电光束剧烈闪烁两下，猛然熄灭，同时他背后的衣柜门发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声，缓缓敞开。

屏幕外，空调滴一声响，停止运作，室内骤然陷入黑暗，仿佛供电线路被一只无形的手掐断，黄琛心跳差点跟着骤停，躲进被子里疯狂喘气。他不能再看了，也不能再一个人待着了，他有点想上厕所了，但这样就要背对客厅里的柜子……

他打电话给李炫君，问他，“你在干嘛。”

李炫君说：“准备去玩密室逃脱。”

“在哪啊。”

“你要来？”

片刻后他手机上收到了个地址，黄琛窝在被子里套裤子，闭着眼快速跑过客厅，把门一摔，硬着头皮冲进了三十多度的室外。

两个半小时后，他浑身几乎虚脱，扶着墙走出最后一间房，工作人员妹子笑容甜美，朝他说，“欢迎您下次再来。”他摆了摆手，说，“不来了，不来了。”又引起一阵哄笑，他也顾不上面子了，摸着胸口给自己顺气，在外面找了张长凳坐了半晌，总算缓过劲来了。一身的冷汗都凝在背上，他不舒服地抖了抖衣服，李炫君买了两杯饮料过来，说，“去哪吃饭。”

这是个永恒的难题，两人凑在一起研究了会美团，买了附近一家日料的团购券，黄琛说了句，“这个乌龙茶还可以。”李炫君在看手机，略微侧过头，自然无比地从他的吸管里喝了一口，附和道，“嗯，还行。”

他突然有种微妙的感觉，说，“你……”

“什么？”

黄琛把自己的吸管拔出来，噗一声扎到李炫君杯子里，吸了一嘴的珍珠，嚼烂，说，“没什么。”

他坐着把饮料喝完，起身走到外面，斑马线在很远的地方，附近也没有人行天桥，黄琛偷了个懒，直接横穿马路。四车道的大马路十分宽阔，他走到一半，拐角处冲出来一辆卡车，那卡车的车前灯一闪一闪，晃得他一阵眼花，脚步短暂地停滞了会，一股大力将他拽向马路中央的护栏，李炫君在他耳边喊，“你走什么神？！”

拖着他手的那只手汗津津，微微发抖，黄琛打了个寒噤，浑浑噩噩地被拉着过了马路，再回头望，身后车辆川流不息，他方才后怕起来。他抬起左手，手腕被捏出一道红印，他若有所思地盯着那印子看了好一会。

吃饭时李炫君说：“你找到工作了吗。”

黄琛摇头，不太确定地说：“我想当个主播，先试试看吧，走一步算一步。”

李炫君哦了声，说：“挺好的。”

他往生鱼片上挤芥末，挤多了，肉疼地看了看，还是张嘴吃了，结果被辣得眼泪直流，到处找水喝，黄琛指着他哈哈笑，他们没再讨论这个话题了。

七月，一个晚上，黄琛熬夜打排位，立了个赢一局就下播的flag，结果不出意外地打到了凌晨六点，对面打野终于掉线了，他精疲力竭地关了电脑去睡觉，睡不着，门响了，刘青松回来了。他身上满是酒气，踉踉跄跄去厕所抱着马桶干呕了半天，出来坐着，打开手机，黄琛看到他在百度里搜索，花很红的树，很高的树。他换了几个关键词，往下拉，看了会，似乎找到了满意的答案，把手机收了起来。

他提醒了句，“刘少，明天早上还有毕业典礼，别忘了。”

刘青松说：“是今天早上。”

黄琛拍了拍昏沉沉的脑袋，看了眼手机上的时间，只剩两个小时了，索性不睡了，下去买早饭。参加完毕业典礼，一大群人约了晚上吃饭，各自散作一个个小团体，勾肩搭背地去消磨白天的时间，黄琛和刘青松则满脸菜色，回去补觉。

下午五点，黄琛先醒，去刘青松房间里喊他，他衣柜门开着，里面挂满各式各样的衬衣，毛衣与外套，件件看上去都价值不菲，他垂在床侧的手上多了条银手链，耳钉上的碎钻在落日余晖中闪着光。黄琛跟他开玩笑，“刘少该不会是傍上富婆了吧。”刘青松揉着眼睛，有气无力地说，“是啊，富婆很难伺候的，有命挣钱没命花钱。”

黄琛说：“富婆快乐球？”

“比那个还夸张啊，太夸张了，你都想象不到。”刘青松随口说着，起来洗漱，换衣服。

聚会无非是那套流程，只是这次酒足饭饱后，有人带着猥琐笑容提议去做大保健，得到在座大部分男生的一致赞同，于是由老司机带路，往附近的洗浴中心去了。领班热情地把每个人分别领到不同的房间里，让他们躺在按摩床上，说技师马上就会过来服务了。黄琛躺了会，起来到房间里的淋浴间洗澡，他的脑子还是昏沉沉的，热水并没有让他更清醒一点。

他洗完出去，技师已经在床边等他了，她让他趴在床上，给他推油。开始是用手，过了会，换成了两团软乎乎的东西，应该是胸吧，她跨坐到了他身上，胯部紧贴着他的屁股，像条滑腻的水蛇在他背上扭来扭去。他的身体起了反应，但同时又有点想吐，可能是喝多了，头晕目眩。

他被翻过来，正对着昏黄黯淡的灯泡，技师拿了包果冻来，果冻带着一棱一棱的螺旋纹路，她张大嘴含进去一个，舌头嫣红而果冻透绿，那条嫣红的舌头灵活地搅动，柔软又冰凉的果冻就绕着他的茎身打转。他嗓子眼发痒，突然想唱歌，望着天花板小声哼哼，差一个麦克风，不过不要紧，他还是K歌之王。

技师见怪不怪地继续做她的口活，她抬起眼睛看他，好像在那里，又好像不在那里。歌声停，他的胸脯起起伏伏，技师找毛巾来给他擦腿，擦完，她还想进行下一步工作，他疲惫地阖上眼，说，“我睡一会吧。”她应了声，拉了下灯绳，室内黑下来，脚步声远去，门响，她离开了。

远远地，走廊上随风飘来歌声，“闭起双眼你最挂念谁/眼睛张开身边竟是谁”。

过了一周，黄琛提着拉杆箱下到单元楼门口，迎面碰上刘青松和一个女生从大门外走进来，他以眼神示意，“女朋友？”刘青松笑笑，转头朝她说了些什么，转向黄琛，说，“我送你去机场吧。”他暂时留沪，或许很快要找新的合租室友，不过这些都和黄琛关系不大了。

下次见面是在半年多后，快到过年，各地都刮起返乡潮，黄琛问了下刘青松回不回湖南，回的话可以找时间出来聚聚。刘青松起先说工作忙，走不开，临到年前几周又突然改变了行程，回了衡阳。郴州离衡阳不远，黄琛坐车过去找他吃饭，刘青松身上一股消毒水味，他吃菜，扒饭，好像比之前更沉默了一点。黄琛猜测他刚从医院出来，刘青松接下去说的话证实了他的猜想，他说他妈妈生病了，和外婆一样的病，严重时可能发展为尿毒症，现在暂时用大剂量激素控制病情发展，后续怎么治疗，医院方面也没有明确方案。

他按了下眉心，说，“她不知道我回来了，我还没告诉她。我明天还要回去上班，能多赚点是一点吧。”他从桌子底下拿出个果篮，说，“在医院外面买的，麻烦你带给她吧。”

黄琛去探望刘青松的妈妈，刘青松和他妈妈长得好像，他觉得自己看到了一个更衰老的，同时也是气场更强的刘青松，是那种对视一眼，在她身边坐一会就能产生精明，干练，诸如此类印象的人。她的饮食必须要特别清淡，不能接触油盐，家里亲戚流水似的来探望，带饭，但也总有大家都没空的时候。一帘之隔，隔壁床的大爷正抱着孙子看电视，看熊出没，电视声，大爷和儿媳、孙子的说话声，小孩吃零食发出的咀嚼声，刘青松的妈妈在声音的洪流里像一块饱经冲刷的礁石，她的脸上始终挂着得体的笑容，感谢黄琛这么有心，说刘青松交到他这么好的朋友是他的福气。

他说不是的，认识刘少才是我的福分，他真的是个很好的人，但是他工作实在太忙了，实在分身乏术，只要有空，他一定会回来照顾您的。

她的眼皮浮肿，扎着针的手背也肿着，但头发梳得齐齐整整，一丝不乱，她说，“没什么大不了的，用不着他回来。”

回程的巴士上在放广播，气象专家说厄尔尼诺现象愈演愈烈，2017年开春又将迎来历史低温，寒流肆虐，请市民们注意防冻保暖。

大年初一，黄琛在家无所事事，开了直播，好友列表里一片灰，打完两局出来，有人上线，是个陌生ID。他甩了个双排请求过去，那人进来选了上单中单，在麦里喂了一声。他应了声，表示语音运作正常，一时无话。进入ban选界面，有刚进来的观众问双排的是谁，黄琛看了看弹幕，说，“我的一个朋友。”

这朋友操作有点下饭，被观众吐槽，黄琛也忍不住说，“李叔叔怎么变菜了这么多。”

李炫君说：“太久没玩了，手生。”

下播后他收到消息，问他最近怎么样，他说，就那样，人气不高不低，收入足够糊口。李炫君说哦，有空来看你直播。过了几天，半夜，他真的来了，说他直播一点都没有节目效果，看着就犯困，黄琛上头冲塔，送了一个，用户flandre又嘲笑他废物，马上被房管禁言了。黄琛打完出来看到，给他解封了，说，“骂之前刷点礼物，刷了礼物随便骂。”

flandre给他送了52个荧光棒，走了，他感谢礼物，弹幕说，主播是不是遇到什么开心的事情了，看起来心情很好的样子。他愣了下，打开自己直播间看回放，发现自己刚才真的笑了。

四月，他和平台签约，有工会来邀请他加入，说是想成立个工作室，将线上直播与线下的各种活动结合起来，更好地贯彻流量变现的宗旨云云。前期筹备工作持续了两个月，到六月，工作室通知他去上海签订正式合同。时隔近一年，他再次落地虹桥机场，目之所及处仍是一派人头攒动的热闹景象，每天都有成千上万人的梦在这里开始或结束，黄琛略有点感慨，拿着手机给留沪的同学朋友们发消息，约时间出来聚一聚。

他给刘青松打电话，那头风声呼呼响，他问：“你在干嘛？”

刘青松回答：“送外卖，刚闯了两个红灯。”

他以为刘青松在开玩笑，结果是真的在送外卖，穿着身美团骑手的黄色制服，硬生生将胯下电驴骑出了雷霆万钧的气势，乘风而来，掀得黄琛的刘海到处乱飞。他把刹车踩到底，恰到好处地停在横穿马路的行人面前，锁好车，问他，“吃什么。”

他耳朵上的耳钉消失不见，手链也没了，头发剪短了点，看起来还算精神。

他们就近去了路边的面馆，刘青松对他说谢谢，谢他不时就抽空去医院帮忙，探病。黄琛说自己也没帮上什么忙，刘青松妈妈的病情在缓慢恶化，上个月已经到了要上透析机的地步，这个事实他们都心知肚明，却默契地谁也没提，转而聊起学生时代的事，聊昔日同学的近况，黄琛班上一个同学买大乐透中了一百万，哪个女生嫁了外国老公生了三胞胎，寥寥数语里揭过一段一段色彩各异的人生。

吃完饭，刘青松低头看手机上的app，上面显示又收到一笔新订单，他跟黄琛打了声招呼就走了。黄琛坐了会，给李炫君打电话，李炫君说在上班，走不开，门口鞋垫下有备用钥匙，让他自便。他把前天订的酒店退了，坐车去找手机上的那个地址。李炫君家他只去过一次，还是晚上去的，找了半天才找到，一个单间配套，一地杂物，除了锅碗瓢盆是崭新的，其他东西都挺旧，不过好歹不算太脏。他随便收拾了下，把能塞的一股脑塞到茶几下，衣服不管洗没洗过，统统扔进洗衣机，按下开关，总算勉强能落脚了，不至于晚上起夜，走着走着被遥控器绊倒。

晚上李炫君回来，给他打包了份堂食，茶几同时充任餐桌功能，他吃饭时抖腿，碰到底下塞的一堆东西，染血的纱布，针头七零八落滚出来，还有造型奇怪的刀，比水果刀大一号，刀身上有凹槽；改造过的夹子，正好塞得下一根手指，里头镶的倒刺反着寒光。他顿了顿，继续吃，边吃边说，“你这里该不会藏过通缉犯吧。”

李炫君点头，说，“前两个月才有个越南人跑来住，他爷爷是土匪，他爸也是，他们家上下三代都是土匪，跟索马里海盗一样，家族产业。他很会使枪，壳子枪，砍人也不手软的，有人向他求情，他就说听不懂，手起刀落，”他做了个砍头的动作，又说，“其实他都听得懂，他找了个女朋友，上海本地人，我问他怎么不去女朋友家里躲，他居然说女朋友不知道他的真实身份，一直以为他是来中国做生意的，我们都是他的同事。女朋友喊他肥仔，还说他看起来憨憨的很可爱，哼哼，我还挺想戳穿他的，欺骗无知小姑娘的感情。”

黄琛还是有点缩脖子，但表情没什么太大的变化，他吃完了，把一次性饭盒和纱布一起装进垃圾袋，拿出去扔了。李炫君问他：“你不怕啊。”他做了个夸张的鬼脸，说，“怕啊，怎么不怕，我还是个小孩啊，我怕死了，等会就报警，把你们这些坏人统统抓起来。”

李炫君看了他一眼，意味深长地说，“长大了的标志就是开始装嫩了。”

黄琛走到客厅的角落比划，说，“挤一挤应该能摆一台台式机，明天去买个卷尺，量一下尺寸看看。”

李炫君说，“哟，准备长住了？意思意思给点房租呗，来我这蹭吃蹭喝的没一个给钱的，都是一群畜生。”

黄琛说，“再说吧，明天去签约。”

工作室方面倒是提供了宿舍，进去一看，七八个人挤在不到二十平的房间里，一层楼一个公共厕所，且洗澡都没地方洗，只能去楼下浴场搓澡。签完合同出来，大热天的，知了疯狂聒噪，链家的销售小哥还在卖力地发传单，到处拉人去看房。黄琛想看看有没有离公司比较近的房源，跟着那小哥去了一家待出租的，爬个长上坡爬了快二十分钟，小哥还在说，“很近的，再走两步就到了。”

又走了七八分钟，总算到了，一栋楼门口挂着晾衣绳，松垮垮的胸罩随风飘荡，小哥若无其事地撩开内衣门帘，说，“就是这了。”楼道里又黑又潮，爬到五楼，黄琛已经累得直喘了，开门一看，地上结着厚厚一层污垢，仿佛五百年没拖过地，他一脸麻木地问，“多少钱。”

小哥说，“两千八，押一付三。”

就一年时间，房租又涨了不少，黄琛只得调头离开，末了还不死心地指着远处半新不旧的电梯房问价，小哥乜了他一眼，回答，“一室一厅五千五，两室一厅……”黄琛打断他，说，“好的，我知道了，谢谢了，辛苦了。”

晚上六点，他回了李炫君家，一进门就吹到了空调，茶几上还放着盒西瓜切片，他顿时就热泪盈眶地过去抱住李炫君的大腿，李炫君嫌弃地把他刨到一边，说，“干什么干什么，我买来自己吃的，没你的份啊。”黄琛说，“一块，就吃一块。”他拿着叉子串烧般串了几块，以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞进嘴里，被打了一下头，黄琛偏头躲开，突然说了句，“明天会更好的吧。”

“怎么突然这么说？”

“没什么，想起我一个朋友的事了，感觉大家都挺不容易的，自己遇到这点挫折也不算什么了。”

“你又遇到什么挫折了。”

黄琛正色道：“你说得对，我直播确实没什么节目效果，今天工作室那边的人也有跟我提转型的事情。现在还是先干着吧，但也得考虑一下退路。”

李炫君在手机上打字，应道：“唔，确实。”

黄琛心中一动，有点想反问他，“你呢”。但他拿不准这算不算僭越，最终还是没开口。

到了该睡觉的时候，黄琛去洗澡，李炫君在外面说，“你睡地上啊，给你打个地铺。”他说，“挤一下吧，地上多凉。”洗完出来看到床上摆了两个枕头，李炫君靠墙躺着，指了指床外，“你别踢被子啊，不然我给你踹下去。”一米五的床睡两个人还不算太局促，关灯，睡觉，一天便这么过去了。

4.

秋天衔着夏天的尾巴而来，当打着旋飘落在街上的银杏叶渐渐消失时，又一年冬天来了。黄琛下班回家，李炫君在打电话，他一口广东话，应该是在和家里人聊天。片刻后他挂了电话，朝黄琛说：“我姐他们要来上海玩。”

黄琛有点好奇，说：“以前没怎么听你提起过家里人啊，”他很快意识到不妥，补了句，“我不是那个意思，不好意思。”

李炫君看了他眼，说：“没什么啊，就是我之前跟家里闹了点矛盾，有几年没联系了吧，不过现在好了。”

他侄子放寒假，姐姐便带儿子到上海来玩，顺便来探望一下弟弟，黄琛随口问，“你侄子多大了。”

李炫君扳着手指数了下，说：“得有八九岁了吧。”他看到黄琛的表情，又解释道：“我们那边结婚普遍比较早。”

黄琛哦了声，想起一事，问：“你家里人知道你的工作吗？”

李炫君神色有点黯然，摇了摇头。

周六，李炫君去机场接人，回来打开门的一刹那，饶是他见多识广，也出现了短暂的大脑空白。肥仔一手掐着黄琛脖子，另一手把他按在沙发上，以蹩脚的中文道：“快把东西交出来。”身后的姐姐和侄儿都傻眼了，他正要砰的一声把门关上，假装眼前的一切都没发生过，黄琛就从背后变出一杯奶茶，带着哭腔道：“给你，全给你，别动手。”他是本色出演，搭档却笑场了，拍拍他肩膀，接过奶茶插上吸管，说，“好兄弟。”

他去招呼李炫君的姐和侄儿，说他们最近在筹拍个微电影，正在对台词，那小孩瞬间就兴奋了，过来缠着黄琛问东问西，黄琛也不知从哪里搞了台摄像机，竟然还有台本，编得像模像样的，倒真把他唬住了。

好容易把家里人送回酒店，李炫君回来就要拎着黄琛的衣领把他扔出去，黄琛连连讨饶，说肥仔的女朋友真的要拍微电影，服装道具已经花光了所有预算，只好发动身边朋友充当群演。他没好气地问：“你又是怎么认识他的？”黄琛一脸无辜地说：“哦，忘记告诉你了，肥仔前几天过来找你，说他女朋友想给你介绍对象。本来想说的，后来事太多，就忘了。”

他看了看李炫君，又说，“那个妹子还挺好看的，我把照片发你看看吧。”李炫君放开他，说，“你……哎，算了。”

黄琛真的发给他了，他打开看了眼就关了，给肥仔女友发消息，说最近太忙了，暂时没有谈恋爱的打算，不好意思。黄琛啧了声，说，“你眼光也太高了吧。”李炫君头也不抬，说：“关你屁事。”

第二天大清早，闹钟响，黄琛睡得迷迷糊糊，啪一下把闹钟关了，继续睡。过了五分钟，下一个闹钟响，李炫君把他挡路的腿踹到一边，跳下床去穿裤子，说，“走了。”他睡眼惺忪地问：“去哪？”“带我侄儿出去玩啊，他好像要去那个什么漫展吧。”

“哦。”黄琛在被窝里揉眼睛，打开手机刷了刷微博，正好看到自己关注的coser在发场照，预告下午的活动，可能会有签名与合影环节。他一个激灵蹦了起来，往厕所方向喊：“买现场票吗，我也去。”李炫君叼着牙刷出来，含混地说：“你自己买自己的啊。”

一个小时后，一行人站在会场门口，望着那九曲十八弯的排队长龙，连黄琛都抽了抽脸。然而来都来了，只得认命地开始排，李炫君的侄儿插着耳机在补番，黄琛看了眼屏幕，是上一季刚完结的动画，忍不住凑上去说，“要我剧透吗。”“不不不……”但看他那样子也有点好奇，纠结了会，还是指着里面一个绿毛问，“这人死了吗。”黄琛说，“没死，被疯狂科学家抓去改造成生化人了。”他有点不信，说，“不会这么扯吧。”

黄琛耸耸肩，说：“这个算好的了，那个一出场就开个机甲秒天秒地的官二代直接被倒数第二集才出场的粉毛一炮轰死了，男主也为了救女主瞎了，女主十分感动，然后和粉毛在一起了。”侄儿说：“卧槽，这也太坑了吧。”

黄琛说：“不过配乐倒是挺不错的。”他在网易云里找伴奏，跟着哼了会，侄儿恍然道：“我昨天还看了个燃向剪辑，好像就是用的这段BGM！”

两名老二次元接上了头，开启了疯狂吐槽模式，连排队也没有那么难熬了。回程路上侄儿给黄琛看手机屏保，是个知名的P站画师的作品，小声说，“这是我老婆。”黄琛说，“同一个世界，同一个老婆。”

第二天李炫君去上班，他姐去找老同学聚会，黄琛的工作时间比较有弹性，他自告奋勇带侄儿去玩，逛文庙的动漫一条街，在附近吃冰，去电影院看新上映的剧场版。看完出来已经是傍晚了，他跟着导航说的，走到一公里外去坐公交，路过个绿幽幽的水池，隐约可见底下游动的锦鲤，旁边坐着个老大爷，遮阳伞下挂个牌子，卖鱼食，周围栽着些花花草草，环境还不错，应该是个小公园。

有个小姑娘趴在池边喂鱼，穿着公主裙，清清秀秀的，侄儿路过的时候看了好几眼，跟黄琛说，“我去买点鱼食。”黄琛嗯了声，看着他过去笨拙地试图搭讪，有点想笑，现在的小孩真是越来越早熟了，他在这年纪完全是三棍子打不出个屁的闷葫芦。他找了个石凳坐了，顺手开了盘王者打发时间，开局没多久队友就开始激情互动，他打字叫他们别吵，结果被后羿无差别攻击，脑子一热就加入战团，最后人没杀几个，倒是先送了一车妈，出来还被举报，因为不文明行为扣了8分信誉积分，禁止参加排位赛。

冷不丁旁边传来扑通一声，他从手机里抬起头一看，大事不好，小兔崽子翻过护栏掉进水里去了。池水看起来不深，但也足够没顶，他不会游泳，犹豫了几秒，正打算硬着头皮跳下去救人，有人先一步行动了，利落地把外套一脱，一个箭步跨过护栏，又是扑通一声。侄儿慌乱地在水中挣扎，眼看已经呛了两口水，热心小伙立马过去托住他双臂让他浮起来，带着他游到池边，黄琛赶紧伸手去拉，加上卖鱼食的老大爷帮忙，折腾了好一会才把人捞上来。

侄儿脸色发白，小伙按着他胸腔挤压了几下，他哇的一声吐了，呕吐物里飘着绿藻，又喝水漱口，过了老半天总算缓过劲来。黄琛拉着热心人的手道谢，那人有点不自在地说，“为人民服务，应该的。”原来他是辖区民警，正好到附近来看望朋友，碰上了这档子事。围观群众一多，扛着摄像机的记者也来了，一阵闪光灯过去，估计等会见义勇为的新闻就要上微博。

黄琛还没来得及问他的名字，人就溜了，只得先带着侄儿回家，路上一问，果然是想在美人面前逞英雄，表演徒手捞鱼。回去后他赶紧给李炫君的姐道歉，说自己太疏忽了，没想到会出这种意外，实在对不起。当妈的自然要说没什么，又转头训斥自己儿子太调皮，闹得鸡飞狗跳，第二天上淘宝定制了面锦旗，要送到派出所去，发现不知道人家是哪个所的，还是黄琛想起当时记者给了他个联系方式，打电话过去，通过记者神通广大的关系网查到本人，姓名高天亮，隶属黄浦区南京东路派出所。

按李炫君姐姐的意思，是要敲锣打鼓地送过去，黄琛多长了个心眼，拿到高天亮的联系方式，先打了个电话过去，果然那边极力请求他低调点，说新闻里没拍到他正脸，他也不想出名，不过是举手之劳的小事云云。于是最后只通过快递寄送了锦旗，感谢用的红包也被退了回来，令李炫君的姐不住感叹人民警察的高风亮节。

当然，要求低调一方面确实是个性使然，另一方面也有更深层的顾虑，这是后话。听闻这茬时黄琛正蹲在街边嗦粉，高天亮也端着个碗蹲他旁边，苦等旁边一桌吃完走人，空出两个座位。他说具体原因不好解释，总之是工作需要，黄琛瞥了他一眼，说，“我有个朋友也喜欢说工作需要，弄得神神秘秘的。”高天亮问：“你朋友是干什么的？”黄琛一口粉噎在喉咙里，这可不能说秃噜嘴了，不然恐怕要上演真人版老鼠遇上猫，脑筋转了转，看到街角一家店的招牌，灵机一动道：“卖那种东西的，你懂吧。”高天亮顺着他眼神望过去，看到了“壮阳延时 印度神药”，嘴角抽了抽，哦了声。

要说到和高天亮熟起来的契机，其实还是和游戏有关，偶然的机会下双排了几次，又碰上某商业活动邀请职业选手参加，里面正好有高天亮的偶像，工作室内瓜分了几张VIP票当作员工福利，黄琛顺手送了他一张，隔天高天亮请他出来吃饭，聊起来发现挺投缘，渐渐就混熟了。

回到羊肉粉店门口，里间走出对结了账的情侣，高天亮赶紧去占了座位，招呼黄琛进来坐。对街走过去一行人，黄琛条件反射地就有点紧张，回头看看，发现高天亮在玩手机，舒了口气，进去坐了，自己手机也亮了，有新消息进来。

李炫君：走了，出差去了。

转天黄琛去上班时和老板提了提加薪的事，老板的脸色不太好，当时没说什么，等到快下班时过来视察工作，结果还真被抓到了点小纰漏，发现他和敌台主播有互动，马上劈头盖脸把他臭骂了一顿。他起先还忍着，结果老板越说越难听，到后来开始问候家人，他终于忍不住顶了句嘴，老板直接抄起他桌上的手办砸到墙上，咆哮道：“不干就滚！”

有同事差点被飞来手办砸到，向他投来个同情的眼神，下班后发消息聊天，谈到工作室的现状，他是搞财务的，有更直观的认知，朝黄琛解释了几句。工作室成立大半年，勉强达到收支平衡，然而直播市场竞争非常激烈，上面还不定时来波清扫行动，故而账面上看起来还是和当初预想的美好前景相去甚远，加之上周又有人跳槽，老板像个一点就炸的火药桶也是情有可原。

话是这么说，老板本人对糟糕的业绩也是难辞其咎，看早期有人打擦边球发家便也跟着模仿，投入了不少人力物力去捧旗下的女主播，结果球打过了界，直播间直接被永封，还吃了笔罚单，一夜回到解放前。

黄琛失眠了大半夜，考虑辞职的事，第二天顶着黑眼圈去上班，发现每月要求的时长又延长了四分之一，工资自然还是一毛都未涨。老板的弟路过他工位，嘲讽地问：“你怎么还没滚？”在老板要求下黄琛带着他双排过几次，然而这人一旦逆风就心态炸裂，挂机一喷五，黄琛不跟他玩了，自然又被告状，穿小鞋，一边努力维持业绩，一边还要忍受关系户骑在他头上拉屎，这句嘲讽成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，当即把游戏一关，开始写辞职信。

幸好这两年下来，手头多少有点存款，实在不行还能去接代练单子，好友里随便拉几个就是个现成的五黑车队。终于不用再天天装孙子，黄琛只觉浑身轻松，挨个发消息给朋友们，夜夜笙歌了好几天，回到家，把门一关，寂静蛮横霸道地挤压过来，把他压倒在沙发上，压得他呼吸困难。他把灯打开，又把电视打开，让光与声充斥整个房间，捉了个抱枕过来靠，想着歇会再去洗澡。这一歇就歇到了第二天中午，起来叫外卖，电视还在播，后盖都发烫了，他只得把电视关了，坐着发呆。

英雄联盟天天打，打得快吐了，正好囤了好多番没补，于是黄琛电脑也懒得开，就躺在床上用平板看动画。看了三天，有人敲门，他以为是外卖到了，开门一看，警徽亮瞎了他的眼，马上举起双手做投降状，高天亮怀疑地看了他一眼，说：“你不会是什么在逃的犯罪嫌疑人吧。”黄琛摇头，问他：“你来干嘛，人口普查？”

高天亮没好气地说：“消息不回，电话不接，怕你死在家里了。”

“哦，这两天没看手机，我现在都有点电话恐惧症了，之前那傻逼老板经常三更半夜喊人起来开会，听他的奇思妙想，放假也不得安宁……”提到上段工作，黄琛开始滔滔不绝地吐槽，高天亮打开外卖盒，夹了点卤菜出来吃，也跟着抱怨自己的工作，新来的分管领导太注重形式主义，成天搞些没卵用的培训，让所有人聚在一起喊口号，还要定期交思想汇报，弄得局里一片怨声载道。

吃完找了个网吧双排了会，高天亮明天还要上班，先走了，黄琛索性熬了个通宵，回去睡了不到四小时就被隔壁砰砰砰的动静吵醒，头疼得快炸了，过去敲门，出来个接近一米九的大汉，操着东北口音道：“家里老人想吃饺子，俺在剁肉馅，咋了？”

黄琛弱弱道：“能不能……声音小点……”

那大汉怒目圆睁，仿佛下秒钟就要把他也抓到案板上去剁了，他只得认怂，回去把门一关，在幻想中左右开弓，把隔壁全家轮流扇了十多个耳光，方才解气。他打开微信，一个个红点挨着点过去，点完了，把手机一扔，脸埋在枕头闷了会，还是捞回来打字，“在干嘛”，想了想，删了，换成“什么时候回来”，又删了，最后只发了个表情包过去。

过了会对面回了个表情包过来，一看就是个女团成员，黄琛说：“换爱豆了？”

“嗯，这个是刚出道没多久的，上个月刚发了第一张专……”对面噼里啪啦回过来一串，末了还发过来个链接，让他每天帮忙点一下，投票。

他回了个“投你妈”，进去投完五票，把后台程序都关了，起床打游戏。

周末，他一个人去动物园看大象，看孔雀，拍了很多照片，上传到朋友圈，收获了十二个赞。生活还是照样过，地球没了谁都不会停转，他换了个平台直播，也打单，仿佛回到了最初的起点。

五月，气温已经有入夏的味道了，黄琛有天在街上被人塞了传单，游泳健身了解一下，包月价格看得他一阵咋舌，不过学下游泳倒也不失为一个好主意，起码哪天不幸落水还能自救一下。正好朋友圈里有人在发广告，承包了个体育馆里的游泳池开班教学，首期学费半价，机不可失失不再来。坐车过去半小时，一进体育馆他就无语了，游泳池边围着的全是小孩，最大的也不超过十岁，就他一个成年人混在里面，实在有点鹤立鸡群。

但既然已经交了钱，也不可能再反悔，于是在教练指导下跟着领了个大号游泳圈套在腰上，手抠着池边的地砖，练习蹬腿。一眼望过去，仿佛一只大青蛙带着若干小青蛙在水中扑腾。蹬了半天，又被一个个按着头练习憋气。两小时课上完，黄琛浑身酸痛，洗完澡出去，在路边的自动贩卖机里买了瓶可乐，边走边喝，走到公交站牌下，发现高天亮正好从相反方向走过来，抬手跟他打了个招呼。

他脸上带着抑制不住的笑容，低头看手机，黄琛走近时正看到他按下删除键，将相册里的某张照片删掉，飞快地收起了手机。黄琛问他：“谈恋爱了？”他没否认，轻轻哼了几句歌词，是首甜蜜的情歌。黄琛随口说：“有空的时候一起吃个饭呗。”

高天亮说：“有机会再说吧。”

黄琛说：“你女朋友家住这附近啊。”

高天亮说：“算是吧。”

他的态度有点奇怪，黄琛看了他一眼，开始猜测他不会是和哪个有夫之妇搅到一起去了吧，又或者他自己才是劈腿的那个……片刻后痛心疾首地拍了拍高天亮的肩，说，“人民公仆要注意洁身自好啊，有些原则性的作风问题不能犯，不然哪天在路上走着走着就被人套麻袋了。”

高天亮说：“给你个建议，少看点八点档狗血言情剧。”

事实证明学游泳是个正确的选择，去过一次后黄琛再也用不着褪黑素了，每天回去倒头就睡，一时间有点回到学生时代，拼命打工那段时间的味道。半个月课程下来，他整个人黑了两个色度，背上多了块晒伤，勉强能从镜子里看到红红的一片，碰水时又烫又痒。他发了个朋友圈问这个怎么治，几个月没联系的刘青松发了几条链接过来，外敷内用的一应俱全，他调侃道：“刘少改行卖护肤品了？”

他顺势寒暄了两句，得知刘青松妈妈的病情总算控制住了，现在只要定期去医院做透析，日常生活也基本能自理了。黄琛真心实意地朝他说恭喜，刘青松反问他的近况，他把工作室的事约略讲了讲，说自己现在辞职出来单干了，以后怎么办还没完全想好，毕竟直播是个吃青春饭的行业，过几年岁数大了，变菜几乎是必然的。

他开玩笑：“实在不行只好回郴州养猪了，我大伯开了个养猪场，每次回去都在说缺人手呢。”

刘青松说：“也可以来投奔我。”

他刚有点感动，下一条消息紧跟着来了，“等我发达了封你当天马山山大王。”

天马山上坐落着衡阳最著名的精神病院，黄琛发了几个句号过去，关了对话框，想想刘青松的心情应该确实不错，至少会贫嘴了，便也懒得跟他计较了。

过了几天，他上完最后一节游泳课出来，看了看日期，正好是六一儿童节，微博上又刷到了哆啦A梦剧场版上映的消息，便在猫眼上买了张票，去了最近的电影院。观影的主力军自然还是带小孩的家长与浓情蜜意的情侣们，看完出来去上厕所，一对情侣在厕所门口吵架，那男生吵着吵着，突然扑通一声跪下了，从裤兜里掏出个戒指盒。剧情陡然来了个一百八十度大转弯，女方愣了半天，含泪答应了，于是刚才还吵得你死我活的两人又光速复合，腻歪着走了。

一楼有家麦当劳，甜筒第二个半价，黄琛一手拿着支甜筒，左舔一口，右舔一口，忽而在夜色中看到个熟悉的背影，刚想上去打招呼，高天亮牵起身边一个男生的手，他刹那间傻眼了。那男生不自在地动了动，但没有挣开，就这么牵着手去街边的一点点买奶茶，两人一根吸管，头挨着头喝同一杯奶茶。

冰淇淋化了，一滴滴砸在他手背上，他赶紧狼吞虎咽地把剩下的吃了，再抬头时前面的人已经不知道走到哪去了。他总算明白高天亮当时欲言又止的原因了，心情复杂地去搭车，靠在窗玻璃上看外面繁华的夜景。无论同性恋还是异性恋，有个人搭伴回家总比没有的好，他叹了口气，在楼下便利店买了两罐果啤，回去自斟自饮，喝完把罐子一扔，裹着被子睡了。

过了不知多久，易拉罐叮的一声脆响，打破长夜的沉寂，黄琛翻了个身，睁开了眼。没开灯的室内站着个人，弯腰去捡地上的罐子，他瞬间清醒了，拼命往后退，后脑勺撞到墙上，痛呼了声。

李炫君说：“你是猪吧。”

黄琛说：“你才是猪。”他的喉咙干得厉害，爬起来到处找水喝，找不到，只得跑进厨房去喝水龙头下的生水，外面传来手机铃声：“来吧送给你叫几百万人流泪的歌……”

水流冰冷，哗啦啦地溅在他脸上，他突然觉得自己又在做梦了，一个有温度，有声音的梦。只是梦里怎么会这么突兀地出现这个人呢，日有所思，夜有所梦，他明明已经很久都没有想到他了……吧。

铃声停了，过了会，李炫君说：“你在里面干嘛，找菜刀？”

黄琛说：“你别吵。”

他前几天正好看了和梦境有关的电影，里面说只要用力暗示自己某个念头，比如“我会飞”，就能在梦里心想事成。他强迫自己集中注意力，只去想一件事。

这一切都是假的。

半晌后他推门出去，床上多了个人，盖着他的周边毛毯，还吐槽：“这毯子质量不行，摸起来不舒服。”黄琛在床边站着，问他：“你什么时候走？”李炫君说：“你有没有搞错，这是我家，我没找你要房租就已经不错了，你还赶我走？！哦，说到房租，快给钱，我都记不清你欠了几个月没交了……”

响亮的，吸鼻子的声音打断了他的话，他看到黄琛转过身，在茶几上抽了几张纸，擤鼻涕，于是问他：“感冒了？”黄琛闷闷地嗯了声，李炫君马上说：“离我远点，别把我传染了。”

黄琛没跟他顶嘴，从柜子里取了另一床被子出来，自己到沙发上去睡了。单人沙发只有一米长，睡在上面缩手缩脚，他尽力蜷成一团，缩在被子里。

李炫君感觉出不对了，咳了声，说：“我开玩笑的，你不会真生气了吧。”

“没有啊。”

静了许久，他又说：“我明天走，事情还没办完。”

黄琛牛头不对马嘴地回了句：“我没感冒。”

“哦，那你……上来睡？”

沙发上一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，黄琛裹着被子过来，躺在床沿，随时都会掉下去。李炫君支起身子看了他一眼，他的眼睛通红，眼角还残留着些许泪痕。他有些慌张地问：“你怎么哭了？”黄琛把被子蒙过头，说：“你看错了。”李炫君试着把被子拉下来，黄琛说：“你离我远点，免得我把你传染了。”

“你不是没感冒吗？”

“我得了绝症啊，治不好的那种。”

“什么病？”

黄琛却不理他了，翻身过去背对着他，半个身子悬在床外。

李炫君隔着被子抓住他的肩用力摇晃，说：“喂，别开玩笑，这个玩笑一点也不好笑。”他的声音发着抖，震得黄琛有点轻微的耳鸣，他从被子里探出头，小声说：“对不起。”他的神情是从未见过的落寞，或许那个失恋的夜里他曾经有过相似的表情，但这是第一次，面对面地，如此近距离地目睹，一时间李炫君语塞了，他小心地问：“你没事吧？”

“没事，我喝多了，发酒疯，不用管我。”

他想了想，说：“得了病就去治，没钱找我，别有什么心理负担……你真的没事吧？”

“你好烦啊，别逼逼了行不行。”

李炫君心有余悸地说：“行，下次别满嘴跑火车了，听着怪吓人的。”

又静了许久，黄琛嘟囔了句“这空调怎么这么冷”，朝里靠了点，直到碰到身后平躺着的人，不动了。

第二天他醒得比平时早，起来发了会呆，把多的一床被子收回柜子里，下楼去吃早饭。回去后接到个电话，他爸在那头说：“上次跟你说的事情考虑得怎么样了？”“上次什么……哦。”他想起来了，让他回去考公务员，找份稳定工作，他自然是用“让我考虑一下”敷衍了过去。

他望着楼下，渐渐热闹起来的街景，蝼蚁般渺小的人们从高楼内的格子间中涌出，乘上交通工具朝另一个格子间进发，傍晚时又纷纷归巢，周而复始。然而即使是这么个小小的，栖身的方寸天地也是大多数人完全负担不起的，再奋斗十年也只能勉强买得起个厕所。

他认真地说：“再给我点时间吧，如果到时候还是混不出个名堂，我就回家。”

七月，黄琛接到高天亮的电话，问他二十四号有没有空出来吃饭。难得高天亮愿意破费请人吃饭，他刚想探究原因，QQ又擅自剧透了：您有一位好友三天后过生日。那天高天亮临时加班，吃完出来已经快十点，他们走到车站去等车，黄琛等15，高天亮等23，结果连着过去了两辆210，高天亮说：“等车的时候你等的那一辆总是不来，来的都是你不坐的。”黄琛前一天熬了夜，打了个哈欠，说：“要不打个车回去吧，不等了。”

高天亮看了看站牌，说：“再等等吧，也许下一分钟就来了呢。”他取下眼镜揉了揉眉心，那句话中仿佛蕴藏着什么深意，黄琛则想起了另一件事，问他：“你的……额，对象呢，分了吗？”高天亮说：“没有，但他工作很忙……或许是吧，其实我到现在都不知道他到底是干什么的。”从见面时他就显得心事重重，黄琛禁不住又开始脑补，高天亮按亮了手机屏，说：“别乱想了，我只是……”他不再说下去，只是靠在广告牌旁，仰头望向漆黑的，无星无月的天穹。

十一月初，黄琛在家睡觉，门响，有人轻手轻脚地进来。他闭着眼继续装睡，半晌后偷偷睁开一条缝，发现李炫君背对着他，把沙发底掀开，从里面拿了什么东西出来。他咽了下口水，手捂在嘴上，捂住了即将脱口而出的疑问句，他对自己说，不该问的别问，小心被灭口。李炫君把沙发恢复原状，捡起滑落到地的毯子重新搭在上面，走到厨房，他听见开冰箱门的动静，但那里面已经空了很久了，果然李炫君很快就关上门回到客厅，黄琛赶紧闭上了眼睛。

他感觉到有人在看他，视线停留在他身上，一秒，两秒，他的脸突然痒了起来，在他快抑制不住去挠的前一秒，李炫君终于走了。他松了口气，开始用力挠脸，可那股痒劲又像来时一样突兀地消失了，倒是平白给脸上添了两道红印。

这么一搞，他不太能再睡得着了，瞪着天花板瞪了半天，对着空气说：“你要去哪？你下次什么回来？”没有人回答他的问题，他翻了个身，额头抵着墙，冰冷触感让他瑟缩了一下，接着他更紧地贴了上去，它就在这里，冷静，恒定，不用担心一觉睡醒后消失不见，就像从来没存在过。

第二天他醒了，去看手机，发现有一个来自李炫君的未接电话，时间是凌晨四点半。他发消息问李炫君有什么事，李炫君说：不是你先给我打电话的吗？

他去翻通话记录，居然真的有拨出记录，在凌晨四点十分，通话时间十五秒，未接通。他那时候在做什么，是醒着还是再次睡着了，难道他梦中好给人乱打电话？他回忆了好一会，未果，只好不去想了，他打字：房东让你去交电费，催收电话都打到房东那去了。

李炫君说：就这点事需要凌晨打电话来说吗？

“那不是怕忘记了吗，再说你也没睡啊。”

过了会，回复来了：知道了，月底前去交，干完这单就金盆洗手，回老家结婚了。

“你别瞎立flag。”

下午黄琛点外卖的时候多点了罐凉茶，放进了冰箱里，第二天他在楼下超市买了两包蛋糕，吃了大半包，把剩下的扎好口袋，放到凉茶的下一层。双十一快到了，外卖商家也在加大优惠力度，他又陆陆续续买了各种吃的，到双十一当天，他打开冰箱时赫然发现，过冬的储备粮已经快塞不下了。

晚上七点四十，黄琛看动画看到一半，屏幕上跳出通话请求，来电人是李炫君。他刚准备接起来，通话就断了，回拨过去，忙音响彻整个房间，一声更比一声长，直到机械的电子音出现：“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听……”他挂断，再打过去，接连打了三次，都是无人接听，发消息过去也没有人回。

黄琛冲下楼去打车，司机问他去哪的时候他愣住了，他怎么知道李炫君在哪？谁能查得到来电人的IP地址……“企业广场，去企业广场！”

企业广场对面就是他学游泳的体育馆，他在那附近看到过高天亮和他男朋友，他们中的一个很有可能是住在附近的。他在车上给高天亮打电话，前两个无人接听，到第三个快挂断时电话通了，黄琛问他：“你在哪，有事请你帮忙。”

晚上八点十五，黄琛在企业广场旁的一家火锅店见到了高天亮，还有和他挽着手在路上走的那个男生，他呆呆地坐着，头发还在朝下滴水，眼神有些空洞，仿佛刚受了什么刺激，高天亮抓着他的手正在朝他说话，他点了点头，应了句什么。走近时黄琛好像从他身上闻到了什么味道，此时一阵风吹过，鼻腔里顿时溢满浓浓的火锅味。黄琛开门见山地介绍了情况，问高天亮能不能查到来电人所在的位置，高天亮说：“我帮你打电话问下网警支队。”

片刻后他收了线，朝黄琛摇了摇头：“只有通话中的时候才查得到，一般需要保持通话状态十分钟以上，如果对面有反侦察意识的话可能还要更久。”黄琛站着，拼命薅自己的头发，他哦了一声，说：“我挺担心他的，我有种预感，他可能真的出了事，很严重的事。”高天亮安慰他：“也有可能只是临时有事，没法接你的电话，就算真的是最坏的情况，比如出了车祸什么的，路人应该也会帮忙报警的。”

黄琛张了张嘴，想对他解释，倏而几条街外响起尖锐的救护车警报声，警灯频闪，蓝光透过楼宇间隙映在地面上。那瞬间他的心脏几乎停跳，面前的男生拿筷子的手在空中一顿，高天亮立刻关切地问他：“怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”他把筷子里夹的肉片吃进嘴里，缓慢地咀嚼完毕，说：“没有，我没事的。”高天亮这才转头招呼黄琛：“先坐吧，随便吃，不够再点，我买单。”

黄琛木然地拉了塑料条凳过来坐下，抄起桌上的虾滑一股脑倒进锅里，又招手叫服务员过来加菜，高天亮在他男朋友看不到的地方朝黄琛狂飞眼刀，他只当没看到，痛宰了这家伙一顿。又坐了会，那男生眨眨眼，像是才意识到桌上多了个不认识的人，腼腆地向黄琛打招呼，做自我介绍，他叫卓定。

卓定主动道歉，说自己刚刚在想事情，又说高天亮经常提起他这个朋友，他也一直想认识黄琛，今天总算见到了。他说话时直视着对方的眼睛，语气又分外诚恳，于是连客套话听起来也成了真心话。黄琛不好意思地挠挠头，分神去和他聊天，不时在桌底朝李炫君发消息，或是给他打电话，但仍然石沉大海，杳无回音。

晚上九点，高天亮接到个电话，看了眼来电显示他就起身出去接听，过了会匆匆进来，说：“让我加班，我先走了。”他看了眼卓定，同时卓定也抬起眼看向他，对他说：“你去吧，我等你回来。”高天亮摸了摸他的头发，又捏了捏他的耳朵，说：“那我走了。”他去柜台结账，旋即一阵风般卷进夜色中，走了。

黄琛烦躁地不停抖腿，他回想李炫君的种种异常表现，尽管不想承认，但也不得不承认，预想的最坏可能或许已经变成了现实，他应该是接下了什么非常危险的任务，就像无数电影中，即将隐退江湖的杀手出发去杀最后一个人，而他们通常都会马失前蹄……死无葬身之地。他强迫自己冷静下来，逐一排查可能提供线索的人，想到了肥仔，赶紧给他发消息。过了会收到一串密密麻麻，没有标点的拼音，黄琛费力地辨认半晌，才看懂他的意思。

和他想的一样，李炫君的确接到了秘密任务，似乎是去监视个重要的目标人物，并定期朝他们的老板汇报目标的动向，但至于到底是监视谁，肥仔表示自己也不知情。不过他说了点猜想，近期将有个大人物抵沪，并带来一笔数额庞大的订单，觊觎这块肥肉的显然不止他们一家，也许李炫君要盯的便是他们的竞争对手，肥仔依稀听到老板交代他“不能让谁谁得逞”一类的话，可惜语言不通，没听清具体的名字。

他告诉肥仔李炫君失联的事，肥仔回道：“我们也在找他了，应该很快就能找到。”

黄琛把手机收起来，现在他只能等那边的消息了，即使去警察局报案，失踪未满二十四小时也无法立案，况且李炫君的情况特殊，贸然报警显然是死路一条。他试图转移自己的注意力，朝卓定搭话：“你和高天亮吵架了？”

卓定垂下眼，说：“没有，是我的问题，他……他很好的。”

黄琛想起高天亮提到卓定时的表情，那是种无法掩饰的，近乎绝望的迷恋，他有些感慨地说：“不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，不过他确实挺喜欢你的，人这一辈子，遇到个自己喜欢也喜欢自己的不容易，哎，有时候也有点羡慕他。”

卓定说：“我知道，我也……”他咬着唇，静了片刻，轻轻地说，“今天晚上我本来是想走的，车票都买好了。路上碰到他，他让我留下来，我真的没法拒绝他。”

话音落，黄琛的手机响了，他道了声失陪，出去接电话。看到来电人姓名的那一刻，他拿手机的手剧烈颤抖，划了几次屏才接听成功。电话那头是个陌生男声，说：“喂，请问你认识李炫君吗？”

“认识，他是我……哥哥。”

“是这样的，我之前路过中山公园时发现你哥哥受了伤，伤势比较严重，已经把他送到医院了。他的紧急联系人填的是你的电话，所以……”

黄琛打断了他：“请问你们现在在哪个医院，我马上过来。”

晚上十一点半，他在路边招了辆出租，一上车就恳求司机：“大哥，麻烦开到同仁医院，快一点行吗，真的有急事。”司机配合地将油门踩到底，说：“家里人出事了？别着急，再急也没用，安全第一。”黄琛嗯了声，脸贴到车窗玻璃上，双眼无神地望向窗外飞掠而过的街景，辉煌灯火在泪水中模糊成一片。

凌晨十二点，出租停在同仁医院门口，黄琛飞快地付完账，跳下车直奔抢救室。抢救室外亮着“手术中”的红灯，那灯光刺眼无比，黄琛条件反射地背过身去，等候区的椅子上站起来一个年轻男人，走过来问他：“你是李炫君的弟弟吗？”他点点头，咽了口唾沫，说：“谢谢您送他来医院，他怎么样，他还好吗。”说完，他自己也意识到这是句废话，沮丧地低下了头，向那名自我介绍叫胡建鑫的男人派烟，又给他塞钱。

胡建鑫接过烟，把钱退了回去，说：“举手之劳，你太客气了。”

黄琛盯着“手术中”发了会呆，直到眼球干涩，又有点流眼泪的冲动，眨眨眼，下楼去缴费。胡建鑫接了个电话，朝电话那头的人说：“你不是赶着坐十二点的飞机吗，飞机上还能打电话？”

“迫降了？你也太瘟点了吧。”

“嗯，联系上他家属了，刚才人已经到医院了，放心吧。”

他收了线，露出个意味深长的笑容，很快抬手抹了下自己嘴角，又恢复到面无表情的状态。

凌晨一点，护士从抢救室中出来，朝外面问：“谁是李炫君的家属？”等候区霍然站起的老人和女人满面倦色地重新坐下，被点名的黄琛则急切地迎上去：“我是，手术完了吗？”护士说：“没有，现在病人失血过多，需要输血，你之前有献过血吗？”

黄琛说：“没有，这有什么关系吗。”

护士解释道：“血库供血一直都很紧张，最近这段时间本市用血量更是突然激增，你在外面拿钱都买不到血了。想用血先献血吧，以前没献过的话需要你现场献一下。”

采血窗口前，黄琛把外套脱了，挽起衣袖，露出左手手臂，护士在他手肘关节处找静脉血管，问他：“献多少。”他问：“一般多少合适？”护士打量了下他，说：“你这身板抽个两三百毫升差不多了吧，再多怕你晕了。”

酒精棉擦过皮肤，突如其来的凉意令黄琛打了个哆嗦。护士拿起连着细管的针头，往他手肘上比划，他闭上眼，一阵轻微刺痛，针头刺入皮肤，他觉得自己听到了血液汩汩流淌的声音，它正奔涌着，通过静脉血管离开他的身体，将体温与生机传递向更需要的人，他的家人。

他问：“一次最多能献多少？”

护士说：“四百毫升。”

他咬了咬牙，说：“那就四百吧。”

中途换了次袋，第二袋装到一半时黄琛脸色开始发白，牙关打战，护士说：“还要抽吗？”他点了点头，死死盯着袋中不断上涨的血线，心跳剧烈，眼前短暂地黑了会，头顶的白炽灯光一时远去，护士的说话声也变得遥远而模糊。他晃了晃脑袋，虚弱地说：“什么。”

护士重复道：“抽完了，按住这根棉签，五分钟以后再放。”

护士拿着两袋血走了，他勉力抬起右手按住出血点，深秋的凌晨时分，走廊中气温不足十度，裸露在空气中的半条手臂早已冻得麻木。过了近十分钟，他终于摇摇晃晃从椅子上起来，穿好衣服，走回到抢救室附近坐下。

胡建鑫放下手机，问黄琛：“对了，你认不认识靠谱点的房屋中介，我要在上海住几个月，想找个接受短租的房子。”

黄琛摇头，想了想，回答：“不认识，不过我前两天在小区里看到个租房广告，单间配套简装修，两千五，没提家具，估计不是很齐全。”

胡建鑫说：“家具无所谓，地段怎么样，出行方便吗。”

黄琛说：“还可以，出门走个十分钟就到地铁站。”

胡建鑫跟他交换了联系方式，说：“那麻烦你有空的时候带我去看下房，能租成的话给你半个月房租当中介费。”

黄琛连忙摆手说不用，胡建鑫却说不能坏了规矩，他不喜欢占人便宜，就算是朋友，该给的钱也一定要给。他实在会说话，嘴皮子里吹出来的净是一阵阵暖融融的春风，看黄琛心急，又变着花样地讲俏皮话缓解他的情绪。

凌晨三点，黄琛已经困得头一点一点，恍惚间听到胡建鑫说：“你对你哥哥真的很好啊，不过你为什么不直接给他输血？”

他说：“我们没血缘关系，验了血的，血型对不上。”

胡建鑫说：“认的哥哥？”

黄琛嗯了声，胡建鑫手撑着下巴，出神地望向走廊尽头，未知的暗处，片刻后说：“我之前也认了个哥，他对我挺好的，嗯，比我亲哥好。”他笑了笑，把目光收回来，说：“不好意思，说了多余的话。”

抢救室中陆续推出了两张床，其中一张上盖着白布，医生遗憾地对家属说：“对不起，我们已经尽力了。”那女人当场崩溃了，冲上去抱住白布裹着的人形嚎啕大哭，哭着哭着两眼一翻白，自己厥过去了，护士们只好另外拉了张床来，把她也抬进去了。

黄琛一脸麻木地坐着，直到又一张床被推出来，他起身去看，李炫君脸上扣着个呼吸面罩，浑身包得像个木乃伊，担架床上挂着血袋，看不出胸口还有没有起伏。医生不耐烦地说：“让一下，别挡路。”他让到一边，滚轮声咕噜噜，医生护士合力推着担架床，赶向不远处的重症监护室。

他在ICU门口又守了半天，总算有医生出来，摘下口罩，呼出疲惫的一口气。他去询问情况，医生说：“命暂时保住了，不过情况也不是特别乐观，看自己的造化吧。”医生走了，黄琛再也站不住，靠着墙滑坐在地上，把脸埋进双膝间。

他将这个姿势维持了很久，半梦半醒间一道鼾声忽然拔高，惊得他打了个颤，睁开了眼。通往楼梯间的门旁倚着个胡子拉碴的中年男人，嘴巴微张着，发出鼾声，他身上只搭了条脏兮兮的毯子，像个无家可归的流浪汉。重症监护室门口，或坐或躺的还有好几个类似的人，他们都在抓紧难得的休憩机会，争分夺秒地补充睡眠。

他撑着墙站起来，又一阵头晕，在原地缓了缓，扶着墙走去厕所，洗了把冷水脸，回来时碰上李炫君的两个小弟，正是之前挤在后座打王者的其中两个，和他打了招呼，诸葛亮玩得很好的那个朝他说：“辛苦了，快回去休息吧。”

他点点头，又去自助缴费机上往住院卡里打了八千块，走出医院。天边泛起鱼肚白，隐约可见长街尽头，一点朝阳的亮影。这漫长的一夜就此划下句点，黄琛没力气发表任何感慨，他机械地抬手叫车，坐进去，到达目的地后付钱，下车，上楼，开门，耗尽了最后一点电量，一头栽倒在床上，不动了。

5.

黄琛昏睡了六个小时，准时被闹钟叫醒，随便吃了点东西填肚子，到医院换班。重症监护室不允许家属随意进入，通常只能通过护士拿过来的IPAD看看里面的情况，一道道隔离帘垂在地上，如同死神白色的衣摆，轻轻拂过床栏，收割性命的镰刀垂在身侧，随时会出手。更多人来探望李炫君了，诸葛亮把收到的红包放在一起，交给黄琛，黄琛找了个ATM机把钱存进银行卡里，这些钱很快就流到住院卡上，进而在监护室的空气中蒸发，黄琛有些好奇那里面的空气闻起来是不是和外面不同，有种金钱的味道。

李炫君在重症监护室里躺了三天，黄琛在外面快弹尽粮绝了，实在忍不住要联系他姐姐时，医生来通知他，病人醒了，可以短暂地进去探视一会。

李炫君脸上没一点血色，瘦得快脱形，颧骨深深凹陷下去，身上多处地方打着石膏，只有脖子能动，缓慢地转过头，对黄琛眨了眨眼。黄琛抬手想摸下他的脸，手悬在空中，半天落不下去，最终只虚虚碰了碰他的鼻尖。他说：“感觉怎么样。”

李炫君张张嘴，声音嘶哑，他清了清喉咙，说：“没感觉，身上都是麻的。”

黄琛静静站在床边，他的胸膛起伏不定，呼吸急促，渐渐转为哽咽，他好像有很多话想说，可是过了好一会，他只挤出一句：“我以为你会死。”他没有说出口的是，医院确实给李炫君下过病危通知书，那一晚他彻夜未眠。

李炫君扯着嘴角笑了笑，牵动了伤处，又龇牙咧嘴了半天，说：“那天我也以为自己会死。”

他又说：“走马灯都来了，好奇怪，放完之后我想到的第一个人不是我爸妈，是你。”

黄琛看着他，再也无法控制在眼眶中打转的泪水，眼泪一滴滴砸在床栏上，他很快抬起手去抹脸，鼻涕蹭到了隔离衣衣袖，把一张脸糊得乱七八糟。李炫君说：“你这样看着好衰，别逗我笑了，等会伤口又裂了。”

医生撩开隔离帘走来，朝黄琛说：“探视时间到了。”

第二天李炫君总算从重症监护室转到了普通病房，顺便把两张卡的密码告知黄琛，黄琛去转钱时遇到来探视的胡建鑫，他说反正在酒店里闲着也是闲着，不如来献一下爱心。他左手提着果篮，右手捧着鲜花，走进了走廊尽头的病房。

黄琛回到病房里，两个谈话中的人立刻不约而同地噤声了，他狐疑地看了李炫君一眼，就算胡建鑫再怎么自来熟，也不至于这么快就跟他统一战线了吧。李炫君避开他的目光，阖上了眼，说：“东西你拿走吧，你说的我会好好考虑的。”胡建鑫勾起唇角笑了，他把果篮和鲜花照原样拎起来，走出病房前说：“那我过几天再来。”

他又朝黄琛搭话：“琛哥今天有空带我去看房吗？”

正好换班的人来了，黄琛说：“不好意思，这几天太忙了，差点忘了。”他和胡建鑫一起走出医院大门，胡建鑫说：“没关系，你有空的时候再说，我这边不着急。”他抬手叫车，问黄琛：“你要去哪，顺路的话我们拼个车吧。”黄琛说：“去看房吧，耽搁你好几天了。”

后座上，黄琛低头玩手机，他刷了会微博，又打开B站，点开几个视频，都只看了半分钟就退出，打开网易云听歌，不住按快进，下一首，下一首。胡建鑫开口打破了难捱的死寂，他说：“之前时间仓促，没来得及给你解释，其实我来上海算是来办事的，我们公司这几年都在拓宽内地市场，这次派我来上海也是想起个排头兵的作用，看看有没有什么值得接触的合作对象。”

他舒展了下身体，靠在椅背上，续道：“说来也巧，我原定的计划就是准备去拜访一下左老板的，正愁没人给我引荐，机会就送上门来了。”左老板正是李炫君和肥仔的上司，黄琛在他们的对话中听闻过此人名号。

同样的话，听在前座的司机耳里不过是再普通不过的商业合作，到黄琛这就激出他一背的冷汗，胡建鑫还是弯弯眼，眼角有笑纹，说：“想想也不算是什么机密，瞒着琛哥也不太好，徒增些烦恼，不如把话说开了嘛。”

黄琛哦了声，说：“那先预祝你们合作愉快了。”

胡建鑫说：“还要仰仗君哥的大力支持了。”

黄琛从后视镜里看着他，他脸上笑的面具短暂地松动了一瞬，那瞬间他的眼神如同一潭深不见底的死水。然而这种违和感稍纵即逝，快得几乎无法捕捉，黄琛再眨眼时胡建鑫又是阳光灿烂的表情了，他说：“附近有没有什么好吃的餐厅可以推荐一下的，难得来一趟大观园，乡下人也想多长点见识。”

黄琛说：“我一般都是照着美团和大众点评的推荐吃的，看你喜欢吃川菜粤菜还是杭帮菜了，餐厅还是挺多的。”

胡建鑫说：“我都可以，不挑食的。”

前排司机觑准机会插入话题：“长宁来福士那边有家面馆，牛肉面做的是一绝啊，经常要排队等位，还有好多人特意开车去吃。”

胡建鑫立刻和热情的司机攀谈起来，临到下车时司机一脸意犹未尽，加了胡建鑫的微信，说：“过两天我休班，可以带你在市区里转转，什么景点好玩，哪家饭馆好吃，这些事我们开滴滴的比导游清楚多了。”

黄琛带胡建鑫去看了房，那房东自己就住楼上，直言不讳地说这房子本来打算直接卖掉，因而也没怎么装修，只比毛坯房好一点，但由于种种原因暂时不想卖了，两个月起租，可以押一付二。胡建鑫当场就签了合同，给钱，拿到了钥匙，出来后黄琛说：“你不讲下价的吗，很多房东给出来的价格其实还留有砍价的余地。”

胡建鑫耸耸肩：“反正也是马哥给报销，他不在乎这点小钱的。”

“哦，马哥是我老板，他这个人很有意思……”他又自顾自地朝黄琛解释，边说边走去坐电梯，下楼吃饭。

三天后，黄琛去医院换班，胡建鑫又来了，他自觉去走廊上回避。电梯门开，肥仔探出个头来，看到黄琛，朝他挥手，接着也进了病房。半小时后胡建鑫和肥仔勾肩搭背地从里面出来，前者朝黄琛说：“来福士那家牛肉面真的不错，明天请你去吃吧，今天黎哥说要带我去吃正宗越南菜，先溜了。”他转头和肥仔讲话，叽里咕噜的不知是哪国语言，肥仔点点头，又拍自己大腿，很开心的样子。

黄琛走进病房，李炫君插着耳机在听歌，他从床头堆满的果篮里拿了个苹果来削，开口道：“过几天我想回家了。”他说话的声音很轻，垂着眼像在自言自语，没等李炫君有什么反应，又接着说：“年前几个月是离职高峰期，招工的单位应该不少，找份工作先干着吧。”

他不再说话，把注意力集中在维持苹果皮不断上，削到一半，李炫君说：“那还挺可惜的，我刚想问你愿不愿意换个地方发展一下。”

苹果皮断了，黄琛抬起眼看向他，他故作轻松地说：“之前不是说过了吗，最后一单，干完就收手，离职手续都快办好了。上海也待了五六年了，是时候挪个窝了，换换环境，换换心情。”

黄琛说：“那胡建鑫的事情……”

李炫君说：“唉，本来不想告诉你的，解释起来太麻烦了。”他压低声音，小声说，“算是个各取所需的交易吧，我只负责把他介绍给左老板，谈不谈得成就不是我说了算的了。本来左老板也不太想放我走，只好来了出苦肉计，没把握好度，差点把自己折进去。不过加上他，应该是够了，我都这么惨了还在想着给他拉业务，左老板也不好再说什么了吧。”

他又说，“胡建鑫这个人我看不透，年纪轻轻，城府很深，不过既然是送上门的肥肉，我倒是乐得借花献佛了。”

黄琛静了片刻，问：“去哪？”

李炫君说：“还没想好，反正起码还要再躺一两个月吧，还有很多时间可以慢慢想。”

他问黄琛：“你有什么建议吗？”

黄琛说：“我想去趟日本，去秋叶原。”

李炫君说：“你是不是还想到二次元里去生活。”

黄琛说：“以前想，现在不想了。”

李炫君问他原因，他说：“动漫看看就好，还是好好活着，活着比什么都重要。”

李炫君笑他突然变成了哲学家，他却一脸认真地说：“我做过很多个噩梦，梦到过你的很多种不同的死法。”

李炫君缩了缩脖子：“我是不是欠了你很多钱没还，你这么恨我？”

黄琛说：“不记得是从哪天开始的了，基本每次都会被吓醒。我去医院检查，医生说我是心因性失眠，安眠药治标不治本，还是要靠我自己想开，想通，把问题放下。他建议我去烧烧香，拜拜佛，我还真的去了，”他回想了下，说，“大概是17年春节前后吧，我妈去庙里还愿，把我也捎上了。”

回忆的闸门一旦打开就关不上，那些积郁已久的情绪化成一块块鹅卵石，在洪潮挟裹中跌跌撞撞，顺流直下。

他说：“当时我去看望一个朋友的妈妈，她跟我说生老病死都是不可抗拒的自然规律，她和我朋友一样，都活得很通透，很清醒。庙里的和尚也这么说，他说得太玄了我听不懂，不过大概也是这个意思吧。”

“我都听了，我以为我听懂了，理解了，我也想开了，放下了。”

“然后你来看我的直播，我又做噩梦了，你怎么这么阴魂不散啊，我真的想拉黑你你知道吗，”他疲倦地朝上薅了把自己的刘海，瘫坐在旁边的病床上，继续说，“但是我到了上海，我还是给你打电话，挂了电话我想把自己的手剁了，但是我还要靠手吃饭的，我没办法。”

“每次你离开，你重新出现的时候，我都有很多问题想问你，我总是告诉自己，不要自寻烦恼。但我还是控制不了我的脑子，很多事我不想去想，却偏偏不停地冒出来，真的太烦了。”

“那次我没开玩笑，我是真的觉得自己得了绝症，唯一治愈的办法就是离你远点，你才是传染源，我跟你待得越久，病情就越严重。我第二天就买好了机票，我买了好几次机票，还有火车票，汽车票，有一次我都到车站了，车马上就要开了，我在检票口看到一个人，我以为是你……”

他拿起手机给李炫君看，屏幕停留在购票界面，已经选座成功，马上进入支付环节。

他垂下头，佝着腰，整个人弯成一节虾，仿佛被一股无形的力量压得喘不过气。他沉默了很久很久，轻声说：“你搬家的时候能想到我，我很高兴，不过还是算了吧，放过我吧，我想睡个好觉，我已经记不清上次没做梦是什么时候的事了。”他抬起头，脸上的黑眼圈又浓又深，像是用眼线笔画上去的。他大口大口地啃手里的苹果，用力咀嚼，把果核扔进垃圾桶，抽纸擦手，站起来，转身要走。

李炫君在他背后说：“你想问我什么，现在可以问，我都会回答你的。”

黄琛说：“现在没什么想问的了，我只想回去睡觉，不管会不会做梦，做噩梦，都无所谓了。”

李炫君说：“真的无所谓了吗？”

他的手放在门把上，几次想按下去，但他最终还是转过身，他知道自己会转身，他早就知道。他说：“你到底想说什么，能不能有话快说，有屁快放，你信不信我等会就因为睡眠不足猝死在门口。”

李炫君看着他，问他：“你要去哪，我能跟你一起去吗？”

黄琛睁大了眼，说：“你是不是听不懂人话啊，我说这么多都是在对牛弹琴？”

李炫君说：“不是，我不知道该怎么说，我没想到……”

黄琛打断了他：“确实，我自己也没想到，你要笑我的话可以先忍一下，不然我可能会拿个花瓶又把你砸回ICU。”

李炫君没有笑，他咽了下口水，艰难地说：“我是想保护你的，让你离那些乱七八糟的事远点。我之前是觉得，能维持朋友关系就不错了，其他的就别想太多。你说你要回家去做直播，那确实也挺好的，我也没什么立场挽留你，是吧。”

“很多事情，其实也是身不由己的，我不想像肥仔那样瞒着他女朋友，但要跟你解释，又解释不清……”他看了看黄琛的脸色，补充道，“没有歧视你智商的意思，是真的很复杂，牵涉到的利害关系有时候把我自己都弄糊涂了。”

他说：“我进这行的时候就做好了孤独终老的心理准备，很中二吧，那时候年纪确实也不大。后来，这么多年过去了，也不是没有动摇过，但每次都忍住了。直到有天我开始考虑自己的退路，我想把所有事处理好了再来找你，处理不好就算了，下辈子再说吧。”

“当时想得很潇洒，真到了快死的时候才发现，我还是挺怕死的，有很多想做，但还没来得及做的事。偶像的巡演没去看过现场，老家的喜茶是真的很久没喝过了，还有恋爱……一次都没谈过。”

他一口气说了太多话，停下来喘气，问黄琛：“能不能帮我倒杯水，谢谢。”黄琛抖着手去倒水，洒出来不少，又拿抹布去擦，把病床摇起来点，让李炫君半坐着，一点点给他喂水。

咫尺之距下，他从李炫君的眼中看到了自己的倒影，听见李炫君在说话。

他说：“我给你打电话，我想告诉你，下次你要走的话，我会挽留你，问你要不要留下来，和我在一起。”

“当时没来得及说，幸好现在还能再说一遍，希望还不算太晚。”

黄琛避开他的视线，望向墙角的一块霉斑，他盯着那块斑看了好一会，说：“差点就晚了，”他指指病房门，“我今天一旦走出这扇门，就不会再回来了，我会把你拉黑，换电话，你也不知道我家到底住哪，你找不到我的。”

他自嘲地笑了笑：“不过你也不一定会来找我吧。”

李炫君咳了声，说：“我知道。”

他重复道：“我知道你家住哪，也知道你父母，你同学和朋友的电话，当然我没去骚扰过他们，但是要找你的话，应该没什么难度。”

黄琛转过头，瞪着他，他不自在地抬了抬手，像是想挠脸，小声说：“现在这社会没隐私的，我早就跟你说过了。”

6.

2019年一月，李炫君在医院躺了快两个月，总算得到出院许可，黄琛帮他去办离院手续，结清费用。住院卡里还剩五千多，他拿着李炫君的银行卡出来，看到他站在院子里的花架下跟人打电话。他靠在墙边玩手机，过了会李炫君电话打完了，过来朝他说：“有个朋友请我去重庆玩，那边房租便宜点，好吃好玩的也不少，你看呢。”

黄琛说：“无所谓啊，我都可以。”他抬头看到李炫君怀疑的神色，哭笑不得地说：“真的无所谓，我没怎么出去玩过，哪里都是一样的。”

李炫君哦了声，黄琛把银行卡递给他，他说：“你收着呗，给我干嘛。”

黄琛说：“你脑子坏了？这不是你的卡吗？”

李炫君茫然地说：“不是都要让对象管钱吗，我朋友刚刚还在电话里抱怨，他堂客，哦就是重庆话里的老婆，每个月只给他五百零花，买完烟不剩多少了。”

黄琛看着他，表情呆滞，他又说：“你不想管钱是吗，那还是还给我吧。”他伸手去接那张卡，黄琛往后一抽手，他跟着凑上前，那瞬间他们的鼻尖几乎碰到一起，黄琛眨了眨眼，闭上了眼睛。

一簇花自头顶的花架落下，两片唇一触即分，淡黄花瓣从中飘过，带来阵缱绻的香气。

黄琛在车上发消息给几个要好的朋友，说自己要离开上海了，刘青松的消息先到，他说：又想骗爹请你吃饭？没门。

黄琛懒得跟他计较，把其他人的消息回了，只剩高天亮没理他。第二天下午，高天亮还是没回，他打电话过去，高天亮在那头有气无力地说：“在家养伤，情伤。”

黄琛问他：“你又怎么了，上次不还好好的吗？”

高天亮说：“卓定家里有王位要继承的，他舅舅拿了五百万给我，要我和他分手。我说我们之间的感情不是用区区五百万就能买断的，他直接过来要砍我一根手指，幸好我跑得快，哈哈。”他笑了声，接着哎哟哎哟地叫了起来，黄琛听出不对劲了：“你真受伤了？”

晚上，他在高天亮家看到另一具木乃伊，无语地说：“怎么你们一个两个的都喜欢往火坑里跳呢。”

高天亮说：“发生这种事，我也不想的，都是意外，意外。”

黄琛把楼下便利店买的饭拿到微波炉去热，问他：“真分手了？”

高天亮说：“真分手了，你还以为我跟你开玩笑呢吗。”

黄琛说：“你最近也看了挺多八点档狗血剧的吧，瞎编功力见长啊。”

他走进厨房，高天亮脸上的笑容消失，低声说：“我也希望是编的。”

黄琛问他：“你说什么，我刚没听见。”

高天亮说：“没什么，在家闷着是挺无聊的，都快长蘑菇了，有没有什么好看的剧，推荐一下。”

黄琛把热好的饭端出来，说：“你应该不需要人喂饭吧。”

高天亮说：“皮外伤而已，过两天就好了。”

黄琛把B站收藏夹分享给他，又打开男子高中生的日常全集，说：“重温经典，常看常新。”

两人凑在一起把饭吃了，不时跟着屏幕里忠邦和死党们的搞笑桥段笑一笑。吃完，黄琛把饭盒收进垃圾袋，看了看高天亮，说：“拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖。”

高天亮头上三条黑线，说：“你跟谁学的这些乱七八糟的。”

黄琛拍拍他的肩，引得他又一阵嚎，提着垃圾袋说：“走了啊，自己多保重。”

他把袋子丢进楼下的垃圾桶，手机亮了，高天亮发消息过来：其实我也有点想离开上海了，生活压力真的大。

黄琛回他：走啊，明天就辞职，正好回去过完年就不用再来了。

高天亮说：再等等吧，等等看。

黄琛翻了个白眼：还喜欢他就去说啊，求复合啊，面子重要还是里子重要？

高天亮没回复了，他走出小区，外面一个戴红袖套的大妈正叉着腰，对着路边的一辆车饶舌：“我都说了这里不能停，不能停，再停要贴罚单，你怎么就是不听？”那司机探出半个身子，抱歉地说：“我等人呢，人马上就下来了，”他指着黄琛，“您看，这不就来了吗。”

大妈还要说什么，黄琛飞快地钻进车，李炫君一脚油门，把那大妈的咆哮抛之脑后。黄琛看了下机票，火车票，统统售罄，他对李炫君说：“都怪你，把票退了就买不到了。”李炫君说：“你是猪吧，开车过去不就行了。”

一个星期后，高速上长龙蜿蜒达数公里，旁边一辆车狂按喇叭，后面有司机摇下车窗破口大骂：“按你妈的喇叭呢，赶着给你妈C位出殡？”按喇叭的司机不甘示弱吼道：“关你屁事，老子就要按！”边吼边嘟嘟嘟，震得黄琛耳朵都快聋了，艰难地在二人对吼间隙中分辨他妈说话的内容，并朝电话那头解释道：“票太难买了，今年就不回来了。”

许久后车流终于开始缓缓移动，世界重归清净，他顺手打开车载广播，主持人正在念新闻：“近日，我市警方捣毁了一个规模巨大的地下犯罪团伙，共抓捕涉案人员七十余人，另有十余人在逃，如有相关线索，请各位市民朋友积极举报，经核实后必有重奖。”他打开微博看新闻，果然出了通告，潜逃人员名单里第二个是个留平头的胖子，下面写着身份证号和姓名，名字是左雾。

李炫君的脸色有点难看，黄琛伸手要去把广播关了，他说：“不用。”路过ETC关卡，车辆减速，他从底座上拿起手机拨胡建鑫的电话，开了免提，机械的电子音响起：“您好，您所拨打的号码是空号，请核对后再拨。”他砸了下方向盘，又拨了通讯录上的另一个号码，关机，他把手机放了回去。

黄琛问：“不再给其他人打了吗？”

李炫君说：“不打了，万一被警察接起来就好玩了。”他望着挡风玻璃前，盘旋的公路，半晌后解释道：“那是联络专用的电话，二十四小时开机的，一般在外面出任务的时候都要定时拨过去汇报情况，如果电话打不通了，”他做了个逃走的手势，“风紧扯呼，开溜。”

他喃喃道：“我该看出来他有问题的。”

黄琛说：“不是你的错，别太自责了。”

李炫君说：“也不光是这个问题，你不知道左雾这个人……怎么说呢，他报复心挺强的。哎，希望是我想多了吧。”

油表快见底，他把车停在加油站加油，给朋友打电话道歉，说自己那边出了点事，可能过不去了，只能改日再聚。黄琛问他：“那我们不去重庆了？”

李炫君说：“去，只是谨慎起见，还是不要告诉他为好。他以为我还在左雾手底下干活，估计是误会了，也好，将错就错。”

一月底，二人抵渝，找了家酒店住下，开始在附近找房。看房第一天，小哥带着他们进了一座地下商场，坐电梯下了两层楼，说：“出去就到了，对面就是菜市场，很方便。”黄琛满脸问号，跟着小哥穿过家具一条街，走到出口，外面赫然是条大马路。

第三天，小哥在电梯中按了五楼，问黄琛：“你一看就是外地的撒，猜猜这里出去是几楼？”

黄琛一脸冷静地说：“一楼。”

小哥说：“你还挺聪明的，离正确答案不远了，”电梯门开，现出不远处的地下车库，“铛铛，负二楼！”

重庆的房租也没有想象中便宜，且许多小区环境很差，或者干脆就没有环境，淹没在无穷无尽的夜啤酒摊洪流里。李炫君住个院消耗了不少积蓄，因而只得忍痛放弃那些装修豪华的江景房，最终选定的房子哪里都好，就是没有电梯，每天上班要下五楼，回来上五楼……黄琛扳着手指数了会，瘫在沙发上不起来了。

李炫君把网络电视开了，开始播放女团舞台直拍合集，黄琛抓起手边的抹布扔过去：“你很闲的话去把厕所窗户擦一下啊。”李炫君偏头躲过去，说：“马上去。”人却跟着瘫下来了。黄琛休息了会，缓过来一点，爬起来跟他抢遥控器，说：“换台，这个有什么好看的。”李炫君把遥控器举高，又扔到沙发另一侧，黄琛按着他的肩要从他身上爬过去，李炫君不自在地朝沙发内侧屈起一腿，说：“别乱拱。”

黄琛伸长手勾到了遥控器，转脸看到李炫君脸红得像个猴屁股，眼神往下滑，顿时明了，赶紧坐起来，离他远点，伸手拿起茶几上的矿泉水，喝了两口。李炫君说：“给我也喝点。”黄琛把水递给他，开始漫无目的地换台，心跳还是有点快，砰砰砰。说不清是紧张还是兴奋，他觉得自己还有点心理障碍，需要点时间克服，看李炫君那样恐怕也差不多，那么这段时间里是不是应该尽量避免肢体接触？

晚上，还是和之前一样，一张床，两床被子，黄琛打扫了大半天的卫生，累得很快就睡死过去。这次倒没梦到李炫君，只是在迷宫里被拿着光剑，长得奇形怪状的外星人追杀罢了。气喘吁吁冲过不知多少个玻璃回廊的拐角，前方现出挑高十多米的开阔大厅，大厅中央栽着棵参天巨树，树冠撑破建筑物穹顶，朝天空中伸展自己蓬勃的枝杈。黄琛不知道自己脑子里哪根筋搭错了，竟然抱着树干嗖嗖地往上爬，外星人们追到树下，愤怒地朝他大喊，并挥动光剑砍向树干。

刹那间匍匐于地的树根全活了，化作一根根触手，舞动着将那群外星人扇飞出去，视野间全是蠕动的树根洪流，这场景实在太里番了。黄琛紧紧搂着一根树枝，像只小爬虫，在一片天摇地撼中瑟瑟发抖，最终还是被抖了下去。坠落的慢镜头中，眼看迎面拍来条粗壮的触手，风声越来越响，恐惧也随之而加剧，达到顶峰的那刻，黄琛呼吸一停，猛然睁开了眼。

现实中的他八爪章鱼般缠在李炫君身上，再一看，自己的被子已经被蹬到不知哪里去了，背后漏风得厉害，李炫君睡得迷迷糊糊，抬手从后面把被子掖紧了。这下他被困在被窝里封印住了，试着掀起一条缝，自己先冻得打了个寒颤，李炫君在背后咂着嘴说：“别搞，冷。”声音几乎是贴着他后耳根响起的，激得他起了半身鸡皮疙瘩，只得闭上眼，开始默念大悲咒，效果拔群，背了三句半就睡过去了。

早上，不知道几点，窗帘拉得严严实实，黄琛感觉到有人在踹他小腿，打了个哈欠，踹回去，脚掌贴到热烘烘的大腿，醒了。腰上搭着条手臂，感觉到他动弹了，手臂收紧，有人从背后贴上来，继而抱着他开始蹭。屁股后一团东西顶得黄琛头皮发麻，有点本能的抗拒，但同时又催生出陌生的刺激感觉，他短暂地犹豫了会，还是忍不住把手往下伸。他很长时间没打过飞机了，摸了几下就硬得流水，他想爬起来去找纸，发现昨晚忘了把抽纸放到床头柜上，开始想床单脏了怎么办，有没有换洗的，洗衣机应该要先消毒才能用吧……

李炫君抓着他的手把他拉过去，让他翻了个身，面对面地躺着，吻了上去。半梦半醒间的吻比之前的任何一个都长，所有想法插着翅膀从黄琛的脑中飞走了。唇分时他喘了两声，半睁着眼望向李炫君，没戴眼镜时显得有些陌生，头发睡得乱糟糟，胡子几天没刮，蹭得黄琛下巴发痒。他像是还没醒，手搭在黄琛后颈上，往下滑，摸他的肩背，下身靠过来，隔着条内裤在他腿根戳来戳去。

那块地方很敏感，黄琛不住朝后缩，直到退至床沿，再退就要掉下去了。倏而一只手握住了他的阴茎，屈起指节去刮冠状沟，又把它和另一条阴茎并在一起搓，搓了一小会，滑腻腻的快握不住，快从手中滑下去了，他伸手过去，覆在那只手的手背上，重新抓住它们，让它们紧紧地靠着，头挨着头。

高潮快来临前的一刻，他看到李炫君睁开了眼，眼中带着笑意，凑过来吻了下他的脖颈，轻轻咬他滚动的喉结。下秒钟黄琛吁了口气，脱力地软下来，李炫君把手抽出来揽住他，懒洋洋地窝了会，发现床头没纸了，拱了拱黄琛：“去拿点纸。”

黄琛又有点困了，口齿不清地说：“你去，我再睡个回笼觉。”

李炫君嘟囔了句什么，起来披了件大衣，快速跑到客厅，嚷道：“抽纸在哪啊？”

黄琛远程遥控他：“在小点的那个箱子底下吧，你翻一下……没有？那就是大箱子的夹层里，不可能，你再仔细看看，是不是被牙膏和肥皂遮住了。”

片刻后李炫君打着哆嗦进来，跳到床上，擦自己也擦黄琛，跟他说：“你内裤脏了，换一条吧。”黄琛唔了声，李炫君揭开被子，冰冷的手按到他大腿上，一个激灵，他赶紧把手拨开。李炫君手指勾着他内裤往下拉，拉过脚踝，手背有意无意地蹭过腿后一大片皮肤，还说：“你怎么没什么腿毛。”黄琛缩进被子里，说：“天生的，不要太羡慕，羡慕也没用。”

李炫君把内裤扔到床外，却不给他拿新的，说：“我也再睡会。”他掀开被子钻进来，膝盖顶到黄琛屈起的膝窝，肌肤相触时那种轻微过电的感觉重演了遍，黄琛感觉自己又有点硬了，然而实在太困，没一会就睡过去了。

中午，说话声吵醒了黄琛，他揉揉眼，看到李炫君套好了毛衣，靠在床头板上打电话，嗯嗯应答，语气恭敬，最后说：“好的，那我明天过去，八点是吗。”

他说：“过去干嘛。”

李炫君说：“面试啊，再不上班我们两个只能去大街上站着喝风了。”

黄琛说：“不至于吧，我记得卡上不是还有……还有多少钱来着。”

李炫君穿好裤子下床，把他的衣服扔过来，说：“迟早要用完的，中午吃什么。”

没人想出门，午饭点了个外卖将就，下午看了两部电影，转眼外面天又快黑了，黄琛抢先提出那个永恒的难题：“晚上吃什么。”

李炫君把球抛了回来：“看你想吃什么呗。”

看电影时又在沙发上白日宣淫了一回，黄琛脚还有点发软，走到门口去换鞋，说：“下去看看，在附近随便吃点。”

火锅店前，李炫君看着门口一桌中央，那飘满辣椒的红油汤底，声音发憷：“真的要吃这个？”

黄琛说：“入乡随俗，试试吧。”

第二天早上，七点，黄琛使劲敲厕所门：“你掉进马桶了？快点出来，不然等会我尿你嘴里了啊。”

李炫君在里面唉声叹气：“要死了，这火锅后劲也太大了点吧——”

十分钟后，他终于从厕所里出来，冲到穿衣镜前去整理自己的西装领带，掏出手机看了眼，说：“要迟到了。”到餐桌旁拿起昨天买好的面包，正准备出门，黄琛在后面说：“喂。”他回头，侧颊上被亲了下，黄琛不好意思地偏过脸，不确定地说：“那什么……面试加油？”

李炫君嗯了声，摸了摸他的头发，出门了。他坐在沙发上发了会呆，起来挽起袖子开始组装自己拆分后分成几包运过来的台式机，准备干活。

就这么过了半个月，李炫君终于找到工作了，黄琛问他是做什么的，他说：“卖保险。”黄琛一口水噗的一声喷出来，喷了李炫君一头一脸，赶紧拿纸给他擦，问他：“你认真的？”李炫君不满地看着他，说：“怎么了嘛，你歧视卖保险的？”他说话已经有点被带偏了，染上了重庆口音，黄琛只觉得好笑，努力忍住不笑，说：“没有没有，我哪敢啊。”

他看手机，检查邮箱，有两家公司给他回复了，其中一家口吻很官方，另外一家则一看就是HR自己写的邮件，通知他下周去面试。他去查了下这公司，主要做新媒体这块的，还是跟游戏沾点边，毕竟这是他的老本行。他顺便查到了HR的名字，问李炫君：“怎么根据一个人的名字查他的履历？”

李炫君说：“一般百度就行了，”他警惕地道，“你要干什么，歪脑筋少动点，实在找不到工作，当个小白脸也可以，总不会让你饿死的。”

黄琛说：“你听听，这是黑社会说的出来的话吗，你也太给黑社会丢脸了吧。”一边在搜索引擎上输入名字，跳出来几千个同名同姓的人。李炫君过来看他的手机，说，“哎，这样不行，要加关键词，”拿过他手机按键盘，又说，“就你这种智商，还没混两天就要被抓起来咔擦了。”黄琛在桌子底下踹了他一脚，他把手机还回来，屏幕上是那HR七八年前在人人网上发的动态，竟然和黄琛是校友。

这下事情好办了，他回了邮件，开始哼歌。李炫君又把他手机捞过去，看着看着开始笑，他凑过去看了眼，赫然是他初中时发在腾讯微博上的非主流动态，充满狗屁不通的火星文，偶尔还有刘海遮眼的自拍。他把手机抢回去，下了个腾讯微博试图清除黑历史，却无论如何也想不起账号密码，李炫君说：“省省吧，删了还有百度快照，还有很多技术手段可以恢复的。”

三月，外面已经不太冷了，一件轻薄羽绒服足矣。周末，黄琛睡到自然醒，起来播了会英雄联盟，到下午四点多给李炫君打电话，他果然还在外面跑业务。他下楼，跟着导航坐公交，转地铁，地铁开着开着，亮光突然涌入车厢，升上天变成轻轨，接着又从楼房间穿过，周围人全是见怪不怪的神情。黄琛往窗外看，滔滔江水自底下奔流而过，涌向远处，天际线尽头的两江交汇处。

轻轨到站，他乘扶梯下去，沿着北滨路走了半天，突然有人拍了下他肩膀，他吓了一跳，回头看，李炫君反手抓着西装外套搭在肩上，歪了歪头，看着他。他说：“你别吓人啊，今天怎么样？”李炫君说：“还行吧，有个客户有点难搞，他……算了，不说咯，说多了又想骂人了，龟儿子滴。”

江风徐徐，不时有遛狗的男女老少路过。他们往前走，太阳往后落，白昼与黑夜交替的时刻，黄琛走过一个拐角，眼前豁然开朗，护栏外是砂石遍布的浅滩，再往外则是宽广江面，以一条线为界，左青右黄，两种色彩泾渭分明，无法相融。对岸的繁华灯火渐次亮起，映得江上万点碎金，波光粼粼。路上行人渐多，有两个男的手拉着手的，路过的人也只是看一眼，并没人多说什么。

一时间没人说话，走到一盏坏掉的路灯下，李炫君伸手过来，在外套下拉了下黄琛的手，他有点不敢看回去，轻轻地回握那只手。片刻后他还是忍不住侧过脸，对视持续了几秒钟，两个人都笑了，李炫君把手搭在他肩上，说：“走，回家。”

八月，整座城市化作巨大的蒸笼，白天热晚上闷。黄琛加完班回家已经快十一点，想偷个懒不关蚊帐，结果几次快睡着时都被低空飞行的轰炸机吵醒，气愤地起来开灯，和蚊子搏斗，李炫君揉着眼说：“还不睡，干嘛啊。”黄琛拿着风油精涂自己胳膊和腿上的一个个肿包，说：“你没被蚊子咬啊？”李炫君说：“没有。”

黄琛想了想，说：“我妈说蚊子喜欢叮血甜的人，可能你不配吧。”

他把灯关了，躺下，黑暗里有人按着他亲了上来，咬他的嘴唇，破了点皮，舌尖从破口处舔过去，低低的声音说：“我尝尝甜不甜呢。”黄琛推了推他，没推动，说：“不搞了，明天还要上班。”李炫君说：“你怎么满脑子下流思想，谁说要搞了。”

黄琛说：“那你倒是从我身上下来啊！”

话音落，空调滴一声响，停了。黄琛崩溃地翻身过去，假装没听到这声音，然而很快就被热得浑身大汗，爬起来一看，外面一片黑，整个片区都停电了。凉席贴着肉，早就焐热了，他在床上辗转反侧，李炫君打着哈欠，不知道从哪找出来一把蒲扇，说：“我明天轮休，你快睡，等会起不来全勤奖又没了哦。”

这句话比什么都管用，黄琛马上开始拼命催眠自己，蒲扇一摇一摇，带起的风虽然还是热的，但总算聊胜于无。困意一点点上涌，伴着久违的安全感，仿佛回到了童年时，在没有风扇的老家，妈妈也是这样彻夜不睡，为他打扇。

第二天早上起来，在地铁上看手机时发现收到很多祝福消息，黄琛这才想起今天是他生日，于是又挨个回过去，其中一些是礼貌的谢谢，剩下的则是老实不客气的红包拿来。到当天下班时零零星星收到了些红包，大多都是几块钱糊弄人的，只有高天亮的有点诚意，黄琛问他：“你该不会不是本人吧，这么大方？”

高天亮回道：连卓定的份一起给了。

黄琛说：“和好了？”

高天亮又消失了，他打电话给李炫君，问他要吃什么，李炫君说：“你到磁器口来吧。”

尽管是工作日晚上，磁器口还是人挤人，黄琛在一堆脑袋中找了半天才找到李炫君，同时对方仿佛有心灵感应一般转过身望向他，人潮汹涌中他们的目光里却只有彼此，就这样静静对视了片刻，黄琛走过去问他：“吃什么？”

李炫君说：“听寿星的。”

黄琛说：“你也是寿星啊，你不是昨天过生日吗。”

李炫君嗯了声，黄琛突然好奇：“你到底是哪一年的，不会真是80后吧。”

李炫君说：“我看你是皮痒了，讨打。”他把身份证拿给黄琛看，黄琛表情夸张地说：“不会吧，真就比我大一天？”李炫君在他头上打了一巴掌，和他并肩走过繁华的商业街，两边都是仿古建筑，门柱漆成朱红，飞檐间挂着的红灯笼摇摇晃晃，烛光影影绰绰。黄琛抬头，边走边数，数到第十七盏灯笼时李炫君靠过来飞快地在他侧脸上亲了下，他哎了声，说：“大街上，注意影响啊。”

李炫君举起手机给他拍了张照，拿给他看。暗暗的红光衬得他皮肤更白，一小瓣阴影落在锁骨凹陷处，眼神带着些许茫然，望向前方，身形单薄一如少年。虚化背景中是来来往往，神色各异的行人，每个人都背负着自己的故事，等待朝另一个陌生人分享。

两人吃完出来，又在磁器口逛了逛，各个城市的旅游景点其实没太大区别，都是曲折的小巷，各家卖纪念品和小吃的店挤在一起，空气中飘着多种食物的混合香气，地上不时能看到乱扔的竹签。然而黄琛还是不能免俗地买了堆没用的风景明信片，并在街边的扭蛋机里花了几十块，总算抽到了心仪的企鹅挂件，美滋滋地挂在了自己包上。

回去之后李炫君先去洗澡，黄琛在沙发上瘫着，随手开了电视。快睡着时里面来了阵尖叫，他撩起眼皮一看，披头散发的贞子眼神怨毒，正缓缓从电视里的电视中爬出来。他赶快把电视关了，捂了好一阵胸口，李炫君擦着头发从厕所里出来，问他：“你没事吧。”

“没事……个屁啊！”半夜，黄琛被噩梦吓醒，不住喘气。他发着抖去摸李炫君的手，摸到了，抓住，李炫君跟着醒了，揉了揉眼。黄琛擦擦眼角，小声喊他：“哥。”李炫君嗯了声，翻身过来搂住他，说：“睡吧。”半晌后心跳平复，他开始觉得热了，挣了挣，李炫君在他头顶说：“你是不是欠操。”

黄琛把他的手拨开，嘟囔了句“放屁”，马上被按在枕头里，接着瓶盖声响，他挣扎着说：“那是刘少寄的小样他说很贵的你省着点用……”过了会床开始左右摇，黄琛凄惨地叫：“痛啊，轻点轻点！”枕头都快被他揪烂了，眼泪口水糊得到处都是，李炫君把他刨出来，掰开一条大腿从正面进来，他抽了口凉气，讨饶道：“要抽筋了，哥哥哥，放我下来……”

李炫君漫不经心地说：“忍着。”

又过了会，黄琛咬住自己手臂，小声呜咽，垂在空中的小腿被顶得一晃一晃，他维持着这个别扭的姿势屈辱地射了。李炫君终于把他放了下来，然而下一刻，一只手把他推得侧躺过去，还未闭合的穴口又被撑开，不舒服的感觉令他朝前挪动，李炫君掐着他腰把他拖了回来。一阵漫长的冲撞后黄琛已经快疯了，几乎没有间隔的高潮让他几近虚脱，像滩烂泥般瘫着，李炫君停了动作，抽纸声响，将他微微痉挛着的下身擦干净，掰过他的下巴，说：“老实了？”

黄琛再也不敢造次，连连点头，也实在是累得狠了，五分钟后就睡得像头死猪。

十一月，黄琛抱着个箱子从办公楼里出来，他抬头望向楼上，待了大半年的地方，他的工位靠窗，能看到外面车水马龙的繁华景象，和在上海时差不多。这个场景也似曾相识，唯一不同的是这次他没和老板闹什么矛盾，只是普通的裁员，近半员工都被陆续裁掉了，这个冬天似乎注定要比其他的冷一些。回家时李炫君还没下班，他把箱子里的东西收拾了，开电脑想玩会游戏。有一阵没玩过了，菜得他自己都不忍心看，好不容易找了点手感回来，又碰上孤儿队友，肝火最旺时门响了，李炫君还是老样子，一进门就葛优瘫。

黄琛第二次发起投降，两票拒绝，左下角小剧场热火朝天，他索性直接挂机了。打开手机一看，收到几张数字专辑，李炫君在后面说：“可以转送给你朋友，让大家都听听。”黄琛说：“你买这个花了多少钱。”李炫君看了看他，说：“没多少。”

黄琛在他面前站着，一句话也不说，他也一直低头看手机，按了半天，终于打投完毕，把手机收起来，说：“你又怎么了。”

黄琛转身回房，修改自己简历，越改越乱，啪的一下把电脑关了，上床睡觉。

第二天早上，他准时被闹钟叫醒，烦躁地拖过手机把闹钟关了。右半边床是凉的，没有人睡过的痕迹，他起来上厕所，看到客厅已经没人了。

一连数天都是这样，把对方当空气，直到黄琛的求职信得到回复，可是这家公司要求他去杭州面试，工作地点多半也在杭州。他的心情稍微好了点，想找个机会跟李炫君商量下这件事，当天晚上等了许久，人却一直没回来，电话也不接，他困得倒在沙发上睡着了。

迷糊间他感觉到有人站在他面前，看着他，呼吸略微急促，似乎想俯身摸摸他的脸，可手没碰到他就收了回去。黄琛睁开眼，看到李炫君漠然的表情，听见他说：“我今天在外面想了很久，这也不是我们第一次吵架了，这样下去对大家都是种折磨，不如先分开冷静一段时间吧。”

黄琛看回去，盯着他看了快两分钟，突然笑了，说：“你想改行当演员？算了吧，差点天赋。”

李炫君还想说什么，黄琛打断了他：“让我猜猜，不，也不用猜了，八成是左雾找上门来了，给你五百万要你跟我分手……”

李炫君表情古怪，说：“什么乱七八糟的。”

黄琛摆摆手，说：“哦，不好意思，串台了。反正肯定跟他有点关系吧，最好是有关系，如果真的没关系……那就没关系呗，我走了，明天去买机票。”

他推门要出去，李炫君举手投降，说：“哎，败给你了，别浪费钱了，退票扣的手续费不是钱吗？”

黄琛说：“你自己也挺大手大脚的啊，就别管我了。”

李炫君说：“爱好而已，谁还没个爱好，你不也……”他意识到再说下去恐怕又要吵起来，明智地闭嘴了。

黄琛靠在门上，问：“所以到底有没有关系？”

李炫君说：“有人说他在打听我，一路从上海追到这来了。估计胡建鑫在他那添油加醋了，反正他放的话是挺狠的，”他叹了口气，又说，“我真的想不起来什么时候得罪过胡建鑫了，太恐怖了，迟早有一天要被他整死。”

黄琛说：“反正你仇人确实不少，忘了上次那个追到医院来的表弟了？”

李炫君说：“你还偷听啊。”

黄琛理直气壮地说：“是啊，怎么样，你要把我灭口吗。”

李炫君摇摇头，说：“不敢不敢。”

黄琛反手把门关了，坐回沙发上，打开携程开始看票，李炫君说：“你怎么还要买机票。”

黄琛说：“因为我不想在大街上喝风。”

李炫君问他：“怎么了嘛，遭开了？”

黄琛点头，买完票又开始查杭州的公司分布，继续投简历，说：“去一趟不容易，广撒网，多敛鱼，说不定有哪家眼神不太好使的把我看上了呢。”

李炫君说：“换个工作也好，正好我也不想干了，这真不是人干的活。每天微信步数稳定前三，好几个人来问我是不是把手机绑在狗身上刷步数了，我操。”

一个星期后，黄琛飞到杭州面试，结果最开始喊他去的那家没要他，另外一家倒是让他回去等通知。近十天过去，黄琛都快死心了，突然接到复试通知，复试当天他有点紧张，从公司楼下出来就感觉这次完蛋了。又是分外难熬的等待期，不知不觉大半个月就这么流逝过去，又是一年平安夜到来，黄琛穿过满街情侣去觅食，决定明天如果再收不到通知，就买张票回家，在家赖到过完年为止。

餐厅门口他接到李炫君的电话，李炫君说：“一个好消息，一个坏消息，你想先听哪个。”

黄琛说：“好消息。”

李炫君说：“我找到新工作了。”

黄琛说：“你动作也太快了吧，那坏消息呢？”

李炫君说：“在苏州。”

黄琛说：“怎么搞的……等等，有电话进来了，我先挂了，等会打过来。”

一个陌生号码，他接起来散漫地喂了声，那边说：“请问是黄先生吗？”他应了，那边又说：“恭喜您通过了复试……”后面说的什么黄琛已经听不太清了，推开餐厅门，转着圈往收银台去，边转边唱歌，旁边一个人小声说，“神经病。”

啃了半个汉堡他才想起来李炫君还在等他的电话，拨回去，说：“我刚也找到新工作了，两分钟前。”麦当劳促销广告声音很大，李炫君说：“什么工作，麦当劳的服务员？”

黄琛说：“嗯，月薪两千三，包吃不包住，”他喝了口可乐，叼着吸管说，“不皮了，还是跟之前的差不多，你呢。”

李炫君说：“托人给我介绍的，好像是什么酒店的前台，他说这个酒店在江浙沪分店挺多的，以后也有机会调到杭州来，先干着再说吧。”

黄琛嗯了声，又扯了几句，把电话挂了，坐着看前面的情侣你侬我侬，男的挖了勺麦旋风，女的张大嘴，等男的喂到她嘴里。他也张开嘴，把最后一口汉堡吃完，摸着肚子坐了会，冷不丁被塞了一嘴冰块，呸呸呸地吐掉，侧头一看，旁边鬼魅般无声无息地多了个人。黄琛摸心口，说：“你要吓死我啊，什么时候来的？”

李炫君说：“你从酒店出来我就跟着你了，跟了一路了，人太多，差点跟丢。”

黄琛说：“你神经病啊，人就在附近还要打电话。”

李炫君耸耸肩，说：“不好意思，职业习惯。”他挖了块冰出来嚼，又说：“早上到的，本来想上去找你，看到你跟个女生出去吃午饭，就……”

黄琛说：“我同学，人家都结婚了，有老公的好吗。”

李炫君说：“哦。”他掏出路上买的，闪着彩灯的猫耳发箍往黄琛头上套，黄琛到处躲，最后还是不情不愿地被套上了。走到外面，满街都是这种幼稚的玩意，有个鹤立鸡群的东京天空塔脑袋上顶着个镶粉灯的兔耳，路过女生纷纷停下来请求和他合照，小声说着什么“反差萌”。

回酒店，黄琛刚洗澡出来，隔壁就提枪上阵，开始激情肉搏，隔音效果简直让他梦回宁波宿舍。然而来开房的大多都是干这个的，也不好再让别人闭嘴，李炫君给他出了个主意：“你叫得比对面更大声的话，说不定就能让他们因为羞愧而安静下来了。”

半小时后，隔壁果然安静了，黄琛喉咙也哑了，死鱼般在床上躺尸，李炫君开了窗，抽了根事后烟，说：“一晃就五年过去了啊。”黄琛艰难地挤出个表疑问的嗯，李炫君清了清嗓子，说：“老公大不大。”

“操，”黄琛抓了个枕头扔过去，想了想，说，“你不会那时候就对我有意思了吧。”

李炫君把烟按熄，过来把他裹进被子里，推来推去地玩。他没回答黄琛的问题，还反问他：“所以到底大不大？”

第二天早上，闹钟响，黄琛腰酸得想死，还是挣扎着爬起来，洗漱完推门出去，看到李炫君在走廊上打电话，表情凝重。他心里咯噔了一下，李炫君讲完电话走过来，说：“我爸出事了，让我回去一趟。”

“什么事？”

“不知道，我先回去看看吧。”

他买好票，与黄琛拥抱了下，说：“好久没回去过了。”黄琛拍了拍他的背，说：“别紧张，应该不会太严重。”李炫君嗯了声，说：“走了。”

当天傍晚，他发了条消息给黄琛，说飞机落地了，还要转几趟车，走得太匆忙，忘带充电器了，可能过会就没电关机了。黄琛回了个好。第二天，第三天，电话都是关机，第四天时黄琛终于忍不住去报了失踪，警察局里立了个案就让他回去等通知。从警察局回来的路上他一直在翻通讯录，发现自己没有李炫君父母的电话，上次他姐姐来上海也没有留下联系方式，更别说老家的同学朋友。

次日他昏昏沉沉地去上班，刚入职的新人自然也没什么请假的权利，而一旦要去找李炫君，势必要请长假，基本等于自动离职。黄琛纠结了一天，工作时心不在焉，该做完的表没做完，只好留下来加班。晚上九点多，整层楼都黑了，偌大的办公室里只有一盏灯，一个人。窗外灯火辉煌而灿烂，仿佛一场华丽的梦境，他转着椅子滑到窗边，看了会，打开手机开始看票，果然全都卖光了，只剩无座的动车，要站十来个小时。

确定支付前手机收到新消息，来自陌生号码，“用的侄儿手机家里情况有点复杂有时间再跟你解释不用担心我也不用回复新年快乐”，连个标点都没有。黄琛盯着那消息看了半晌，吸了吸鼻子，把手机收起来，回去睡觉。

2020年1月，回家第二天，微博上又开始传被辟谣的新型肺炎消息，但很快就404了，黄琛看得莫名其妙，把微博关了，给熟悉的号码打电话，还是关机。当晚八点，一名叫钟南山的院士刷屏了所有社交软件的头条，他的采访被概括成一句话：新型冠状病毒肺炎是肯定的人传人。同时，武汉是疫区中心，已经实施进出管制的消息也终于被踢爆，一时间网路上如一锅沸水，无数气泡争先恐后地冒出来，七嘴八舌吵成一团，又一个接一个地炸号，没有查看权限。

凌晨三点，黄琛还在看新闻，短短几个小时里已经出现第一个死亡病例，朋友圈中不少自己在武汉，或亲戚朋友在的，有人发了不知从哪弄来的截图，说过两天武汉就要封城了，里面的出不去，外面的也进不来。千万人级别的大城市说封就封，他有点半信半疑，可网上传得煞有介事，还有人为了证明形势严峻，拿十多年前的非典来类比。

他越看越心慌，又给关机的号码打了两个电话，依旧打不通，头昏脑涨地眯了会，早上八点半，电话响了。黄琛睡眼惺忪地接起来喂了声，那边说：“是我。”他刹那间静了，声音颤抖，说：“你在哪，你还好吗，看到网上的新闻了没，新型肺炎……”

李炫君说：“还没，我刚从家里出来，身上只剩二十块钱了，换了点硬币，找了个公用电话打给你的。”

黄琛一时语塞，半晌才说：“怎么回事。”

其实他已经有隐约的预感了，而李炫君接下去说的话证实了他的预感：麻烦找不到他，就找到了他老家。当年他离家前和他爸大吵了一架，就算近年关系缓和了些，他爸也始终对他心怀芥蒂，基本没接过他的电话，有什么事也是让他姐和他妈在中间当传话筒。眼看好不容易调停得差不多了，左雾找上门来扔了个重磅炸弹，说李炫君在外面搞同性恋，找了个男狐狸精，为他找遍身边所有人借钱，借完就拉黑，实在无奈才出此下策，请他家里人配合一下，把人骗回来让他还钱。

男狐狸精本人听得无语凝噎，说：“该不会是胡建鑫写的剧本吧。”

李炫君说：“有可能，这也太狗血了，不像左老板的手笔，但不得不说挺管用的，至少我爸真的信了。”

他辗转了两三天到家，刚一进家门就被关起来，尽管在他妈的极力劝阻下保住了小命，一顿打是少不了的，还被按着头要求还钱，和狐狸精断绝关系，真是飞来横祸。他一张口想解释，他妈就开始哭，说上辈子不知道造了什么孽，只得暂时闭嘴，破财免灾。过几天他姐带着侄儿来看他，又是一阵苦口婆心的规劝，李炫君听得耳朵都起茧子了，麻木地应答完，在厕所门口遇到侄儿，好奇地问他：“你男朋友是谁，是不是上次那个黄琛？”

李炫君条件反射地嗯嗯完，发现不对，赶紧否认，侄儿一脸失望地说：“可惜，我还挺喜欢他的，之前他还送了我B站年费会员呢。”侄儿转身要走，李炫君警惕地左右看看，发现四下没人，于是把他喊住，附耳过去这样那样一番，成功从敌方阵营中策反了一名内应，借了他手机，并协助他从轮番洗脑的地狱里逃了出来。

那次正好赶上大会员打折促销，黄琛就顺手送了这小孩一个，没想到当时刷的好感度竟然在这种奇怪的地方派上了用场，一时间哭笑不得，不知道说什么好。

李炫君在那头说：“差不多就是这样，哎，手机、银行卡什么的都被扣在家里了，这二十块钱还是侄儿友情支援我的，这个年过得太倒霉了。”

黄琛说：“风水轮流转，你就安心当小白脸吧，我吃火锅，你吃火锅底料，饿不死你的。”他找了纸笔出来，唰唰地写了个便条，说有个朋友跟家里闹矛盾被赶出来了，去接济一下他，放在桌上，下楼去打车，朝电话那头说：“给个地址，马上到。”

千里之外的电话亭，李炫君转身望向街头，零星有几个戴口罩的路过，但大部分人还是和往常一样，街角的奶茶店还没开门，门口已经有人在排队，他说：“我跟你提过的，全国第一家喜茶门店，还有印象吗。”

黄琛说：“有，你就在那待着别动……”话说到一半，一块钱的通话时间结束，电话断线了。

黄琛在机场的售票窗口等了半小时，总算等到有人退票，价格贵得像诈骗，然而现在也顾不了这么多了。检票口前他接到他妈的电话，他发挥毕生狗血功力编了个男默女泪的凄惨故事，果然听得他妈潸然泪下，催他赶紧把这颗没人要的小白菜带回家，让人家感受一下家的温暖。

晚上八点半，喜茶的工作人员开始擦桌子，不时打量角落里一个闭目养神的可疑人士。此人要了杯四季春从早坐到晚，连个手机也不拿，就在那干坐着。工作人员擦到他面前的桌子，提醒道：“先生，我们等会就要关店了哦。”

晚上九点，喜茶歇业了，李炫君在附近的商场门口站了会，等最后一个人关灯，锁门后离开，又走到店门口，找了个石凳坐着。坐了不知道多久，夜灯一盏盏熄灭，街上空空荡荡，远处传来脚步声，他抬起头，于长街尽头看到了个熟悉的身影。

瓜皮头，细框圆眼镜，这么多年了也没长什么个子，背着个学生包，包上企鹅挂件一晃一晃。

黄琛朝他伸出手，说：“走，回家。”


	2. 翔松·上

1.

2015年四月，刘青松通过了论坛的审核。论坛没有固定的域名，限时开放注册，每名注册用户都需要提供邀请码，经严格的审核后才能进入论坛。刚注册的用户被称为游客，浏览权限很有限，个人中心里收到一封来自管理员的新邮件，提示他，如需进一步开放权限，请将指定姿势的自拍照片投稿到某邮箱，二次审核通过后即可成为会员，浏览所有版块的内容。

学校宿舍是六人间，一层楼一个公用厕所，厕所门大多都是坏的，时常发生推开门看到里面有人蹲坑的闹剧。他从厕所回来，相册里没有新增照片，电脑停留在锁屏界面，上铺有人探头探脑，一见刘青松进门就拉上了帘子。

刘青松打开五八同城发布了个合租信息，把笔记本抱到自己床上，调到最低亮度，屏幕朝墙，开始看自己能看的部分。他的神情认真，不时掏出手机记笔记，像在学习什么重要的知识点。

两天后他窝在床上刷淘宝，按照自己学到的方式输入关键词，跳出来许多新奇的东西，其中一些他从没想过能在网上买到。他的手指点来点去，把麻绳、仿真手铐、蜡烛和皮鞭加入购物车，带图评价千奇百怪，他滑到一半，电话进来了，对方自我介绍叫黄琛，在五八上看到了他的合租信息，约他出去见面。

看房看到东湖花园，两室一厅，两间房是对门，关起门来谁也打扰不到谁，刘青松说，“就这个吧”。黄琛没有异议，于是约好了第二天来跟房东签正式合同，各自散了。他把购物车里的东西付了款，填上这个新地址。搬完家后快递陆陆续续到了，收到第一条短信的时候他在自己房间里，左手拿着自拍杆，调整拍摄角度。

按照要求，他右手横在胸前，比了个剪刀手，快门声响。照片里的人神情淡漠，眼角一颗泪痣，肩上松垮垮披着件白衬衫，锁骨下一片白皙的胸膛，露出一侧淡褐色的，小小的乳头。附件上传成功，他点击发送，把手机放到一边，穿好衣服裤子，扣好扣子，出门拿快递。

拿完快递回来，他和黄琛下楼吃饭，手机邮箱收到新邮件，恭喜他成为正式会员。黄琛吃饭吃得慢，刘青松坐在对面等他。论坛页面一刷新，果然多出来不少隐藏板块，点进去，其中一个里有个子版块，写着“线下活动组织专用版”。里面活跃用户挺多，说话都夹杂着暗语，刘青松眯起眼辨认，不同地区的代号不同，再朝下细分则以数字标识。他给一个用户发了站内信，听到黄琛在说：“老董真他妈坑，还没到期中就搞什么小测，还不给划重点，你们班是他教的不？”

刘青松说：“是，不过他每堂课结束前都会划重点的，你没听吧。”

黄琛撇撇嘴：“他上课跟催眠似的，谁听谁犯困。”

刘青松说：“那我回去把书借你看看，重点都用红笔勾出来了。”他边说边低头看手机，右上角信箱标志闪动，点进去是地址和时间，于是改口道：“晚上有点事，明天拿给你。”

黄琛哦了声，扒完最后一口饭，起身去结账，刘青松把钱转给他，走了。

酒店走廊上铺着厚厚的红地毯，吃进去清洁工拖沓沉重的脚步声，刘青松跟在她后面，仰头看房号，核对了两遍，抬手敲门。他抬手摸脸上多出来的东西，一个半面面具，贴着太阳穴和鼻梁，绷在脑后的皮筋勒得他有点不舒服。门开了，他咽了下口水，床头壁灯只在半张床上铺了暖色，其余部分皆笼罩在阴影中，整个房间的暗汇聚到眼前黑色的面具上，用户208伸出舌头舔了下自己的唇，舌钉反光一闪即逝，他的声音轻得像梦呓：“主人，您来了。”

刘青松点点头，他抬脚走进玄关，走进那片昏暗。门在他身后关上，用户208随之跪倒在他脚下，他的手摸向刘青松的鞋带，抬起头看他，问他：“可以吗？”面具下的眼睛闪烁着饥渴的光，那是饿极了的狼看到肉的眼神，刘青松觉得有点恶心，他偏过头，突然明白了自己这时候该做什么，想做什么。

他抬起脚把用户208踹翻在地上，留了几分力，对方肩头印上了一个脏兮兮的脚印。用户208仰躺着，看向刘青松收回去的脚，他穿的是板鞋，鞋底很硬，防滑花纹凹凸不平。用户208说：“踩我，求您踩我。”

刘青松踩他的肩，手臂，小心控制着力道，肌肉变红变紫，继而浮现出淡淡淤青，用户208低喘着，他的下身搭起了小帐篷。刘青松觉得他很可笑，他真的笑出声了，他说：“你怎么这么贱？”用户208断断续续地说：“啊，我是贱种，我，我喜欢犯贱……”他带着哭腔，开始小声呜咽，身体不自然地颤抖。

刘青松问他：“你是不是自己玩过了，塞了跳蛋？”

用户208点头，他从裤兜里掏出遥控器，开到最高档，颤抖更明显了，他说：“我想射，射不出来，我一直在等您，想着您。”刘青松拿出绳子把他的手反绑在背后，用户208主动朝他伸出手腕，让他绑得更结实，他还在喋喋不休，吵得刘青松心烦，刘青松说：“闭嘴。”

用户208跪着，他用两条膝盖在地上爬，爬到刘青松坐着的床沿，好去迎接踩在他下身的那只脚。裤裆附近布满了鞋印，他弓着背，着迷地低头看，目光咬住刘青松的鞋尖不肯放。没多久，用户208浑身触电般剧烈颤抖，浅色裤子上一滩湿印再明显不过，他身体里的跳蛋还在震，绑住的手腕开始下意识挣动，他说：“您能不能帮我把它关了。”

可他的眼睛不是这么说的，刘青松看了他一眼，没理他，低头玩手机，好像压根听不到用户208的呻吟和哀嚎。几分钟后所有声音都低微下去，用户208歪倒下去，靠在床柱上，眼神涣散，嘴角流着涎水。刘青松把手机收起来，弯腰捡起摔在地上的遥控器，关了。

用户208对刘青松说：“谢谢。”他重新从地上站起来，刘青松帮他把绳子解开，他蹒跚着走向浴室。用户208在浴室里待的时间有点久，刘青松去敲门，他说：“你还好吗，我是第一次，没什么经验，没有太过头吧？”用户208推门出来，他摇摇头说没事，又带点诧异地说，那你还挺有天赋的，看起来经验老到，不像新手。

刘青松做很多事情都有天赋，小学当班长，初中也是，别的委员人选换来换去，他总是连任，老师同学都觉得他无可指摘。接触到游戏前成绩一直不错，即使现在，不付出太多时间也能维持相对稳定的分数。他玩过不少游戏，玩得最多的是英雄联盟，随便打打就打到一千七八，换算成段位就是钻石，王者，所有玩家的前万分之一。

他想寻找新的挑战，迈出的第一步看上去还算成功。他顺便在酒店里洗了个澡，出来时用户208已经走了，床头柜上放着一百块钱。

往后的一段时间里刘青松和几个不同的用户见了面，用户208又约他出来了两次。虽然名义上刘青松是主导，可用户208显然比他懂的更多，他教刘青松如何在他身上实践那些知识，在最后一次结束后带着遗憾说：“可惜，以后不能和你见面了。”

他自己解释原因：“我不能对同一个主人产生依赖感，这是种危险的讯号。”

6月6号下午，刘青松接到用户339的私信，他问：你是那种能给人带来疼痛的人吗？

这条私信在一串串暗语中显得格格不入，像混进狼群里的一条哈士奇。刘青松回道：你的号多少钱买的？

用户339老老实实地回答：五十块买了个邀请码，一百块买了会员资格。

刘青松把管理员邮件翻出来仔细看了一遍，发现最底下确实有行小字写着“因故无法提供自拍者可转账人民币一百元至支付宝账号xxx作为替代”。他刚想点击对方的用户名举报，对话框里跳出来一句：我都看过规则了，有什么做得不对的你可以教我，就当帮我一个忙吧，行吗。

刘青松问他：“你为什么会这么说？”

面前这个没有戴面具的男人挠了挠头，他的眼神飘忽，神情有些苦恼。他侧过脸，和镜中的自己面面相觑，余光里还有两个他，一左一右地站着。三面墙上都镶着落地镜，临街的卷帘门门缝里漏来幽光，晦暗的室内雾蒙蒙的夜色如同一层薄纱笼罩着他，高大，略微驼背，浓眉大眼的陌生人。刘青松对他来说也只是一串代号，他张了张嘴，开始说话了。

不知从什么时候开始，他发现自己对痛觉的感知变得迟钝了，进门时小指被门轻轻夹了一下，却只有淡淡的刺痛感；路过足球场，飞来一颗球砸在他腿上，他一时没注意到，还在自顾自地往前走。他掐了把自己的手臂，没有任何感觉，怕自己不够用力，又让别人来掐，皮肤上浮现红痕时他才感到有点痒。他去医院检查，医生给他开了一堆针对神经系统的药，可这些症状并没有得到明显的改善。

他不是先天性的痛觉缺失，小时候他跟人打架，快脱落的一颗乳牙直接被打掉了，他差点疼晕过去；爬树时摔下来，膝盖破皮，擦碘酒的时候也疼得眼泪汪汪。意识到自己出了问题后他开始拼命回溯这些和痛觉有关的记忆，但毕竟年代久远，回忆不可避免地开始模糊褪色，直到现在，他已经快想不起来疼痛到底是种什么样的感觉了。

刘青松皱了皱眉，说：“你这种情况不应该找我，还是应该去找医生。”

用户339说医生也对他的病无计可施，他甚至去看过精神科了，得到的回复是，现代医学的局限性还很强。

刘青松有点无计可施了，他走到角落里，打开自己带来的黑色塑料袋，他能感觉到用户339的眼神一路跟过来，像一块口香糖黏在他背上，撕不下来。稍早时候，黄昏时分，他提着这样一个袋子穿过大街小巷，和很多个陌生人擦肩而过，他的秘密和那一双双眼睛只隔着薄薄一层塑料袋。他脸上没有表情，心跳有点快，兴奋中的冷静让他觉得享受，他是危险的，但同时又很安全。

可是这一切都终结于太阳落山后，用户339走进舞蹈教室的一刻。他身上还披着落日的余晖，他是属于白天，属于熙来攘往的人群的，他没有假面，没有可以在夜晚，也只在夜晚展示的，另一张脸孔。

他什么都不会，只会可怜兮兮地说：帮帮我吧。

刘青松说：“选一个安全词吧。”他看了看用户339的表情，解释道：“你说出这个词，就代表你受不了了，应该停下来了。”

他耸耸肩，说：“你不想进医院吧。”

用户339坐在房间另一端的条凳上，他伸了伸腿，说：“我想不出来，你能帮我想一个吗？”

刘青松从袋子里拿出条散鞭，鞭柄在手心里敲了敲，他看到身边的镜子，随口说：“水银。”他跨越对角线走向用户339，对方从凳子上站起来，试探性地单膝跪下，他抬起脸看垂在刘青松身侧的一蓬牛皮带，每一根都是一条细细的蛇，蛇群匍匐着，缓慢靠近，倏而蹿高，朝他咬过来。他侧脸挨了一鞭，脸上很快红肿了起来，他抬手去摸，隐隐发烫。刘青松踢在他立着的膝盖上，他踉跄了下，扑倒在地。

一只脚踩在他的肩上，将他往下压，脸贴到冰凉的地板上，过强的温差让他含糊地唔了声。接着那群蛇毫无预兆地咬上了他的背，一下，又一下，沙沙的絮语间是和他的肌肉，骨骼碰撞时发出的，短而清脆的，啪，啪。久违的疼痛感迟缓地，一点一滴地，从破裂的毛细血管壁上渗出来，融进血液，流向四肢百骸。

还很微弱，还不够。刘青松停下来喝水时，用户339眨了眨眼，他说：“谢谢。”

刘青松拽着用户339的领子把他从地上拉起来，麻绳在他手臂上比划，目光落在颈间，他有了新的主意。绳结绕过用户339的脖子，那是个活结，现在只是虚虚挂着，像一串粗制滥造的项链。教室一隅的墙面上挂着一排吸钩，学生们通常把脱下的外套挂在那里。现在吸钩上多了一颗头颅的重量，刘青松弯腰看了看用户339的脸。他的眼睛很黑，几乎完全融入夜色中了，他的嘴巴闭得死紧，没有任何声音从里面泄露出来。

鞭梢又扬起来，落下，课余时间刘青松去图书馆借了些书，他研究人体最脆弱的部位，小腹，大腿内侧，他强迫用户339用腿夹着那张凳子，这样他的两条腿就无法并拢。他开始颤抖，下意识地挣动，圈套收紧，用户339张开了嘴，他的呼吸声越来越沉，越来越嘶哑。

他勃起了。

短裤什么也遮不住，用户339更用力地尝试屈起他的腿，他抬手去抓自己的脖子，想把绳结扯松点，不得要领的挣扎起了反作用，他的脸涨红到极限，开始翻白眼了。刘青松往他的腰侧抽了一鞭，他轻微地扭了扭，刘青松突然凑近他的脸，盯着他的嘴唇，丰厚的，翕动的两瓣肉，说：“你是不是忘了那个词，需要我再重复一遍吗？”

用户339摇头，他还能说话，声音里夹杂着嗬嗬的气音，他问刘青松，他是不是很听话，很配合，能不能给他一点奖励。他的下身向前拱，贴在刘青松身上，刘青松的手伸到他的短裤里，又湿又热，像一片草木繁茂的沼泽地。刘青松没有给自己以外的任何人手淫过，可用户339看着他，生理性泪水从眼角滑落，他的表情既不贪婪，也不悲伤，只是有点迷茫无措，他生病了，他需要帮助。

刘青松有段时间没剪指甲了，他试着掐了下龟头前的阳筋，手劲比平时大，用户339稍微瞪大了眼，离得这样近，刘青松能隐约听到他的心跳声了，咚咚咚，重锤连绵不断，落在胸腔上。拇指与食指并着，在龟头附近来回摩挲，对刘青松自己来说，这个力道下已经是疼痛多于快感。用户339的身体又是阵抖，他揪住颈上绳的手背青筋暴凸，不住喘息。

他硬得更厉害了，一手握不住，马眼流出来的水沾在刘青松的手腕上。

一声引擎的咆哮划破寂静的夜，贴着地的震动远远地传导过来，教室的木地板跟着共振，透亮黄光灌进门缝，刺入用户339几近失焦的瞳孔中。下秒钟，砰然巨响，镜面碎裂，四溅，镜中倒映的，不同角度下的两道人影随之分崩离析。视野中的一切都在剧烈震撼，破坏，瓦解，同时用户339在刘青松的手中射精了，他下意识背过身，把刘青松挡在墙角。

锋锐的碎片雨铺天盖地，哗啦啦地下了好一阵，停了。刘青松把手抽出来，精液一滴滴从指缝间漏下去，他的手臂被割伤了，血珠也一滴滴滚落，砸在地面扬起的尘土中，滴滴答答。吸钩背后的强力胶脱落，死刑犯得到赦免，他低下头，去舔刘青松的手，纤长的手指，指缝间薄而紧实的肌肉，舔到小指下突出的一块腕骨，再到伤口附近，舌头卷走精液和血液，用户339舔了舔唇，小声说：“有点疼了。”

引擎声停，脚步声响起，有人从机车上下来查看情况。烟尘散去后现出卡在墙中的货车车厢，地上一片狼藉，手机电筒光扫过去，没看到人。过了会，引擎声重新响起，一门之隔的更衣室内，刘青松舒了口气。他按亮手机屏，用户339侧身站着，肩背上扎着好几块玻璃碎片，血流得到处都是，看上去有点像一片形状怪异的纹身。

刘青松试着拔出来一块，好似拧开了气泡沸腾的可乐瓶盖，涌出来一大股温热的血，他不敢乱动了。他借着手机光在四周摸索，更衣室里还有一扇门，通往背风的后巷。用户339接过他手里那块碎玻璃，对着天光看了看，他说了句什么。刘青松啊了声，用户339指着玻璃背面重复了一遍：“水银，这个是水银吧。”

疼痛够了吗，是不是像水杯里的水，满得快溢出来了？可是现在想停也停不下来了，刘青松说：“你还是去医院包扎一下吧，万一感染了，得了破伤风的话很麻烦的。”用户339在裤兜里翻找，他找到了自己要找的东西，两个创可贴。他把包装撕开，贴在刘青松已经没在渗血的伤口上，刘青松问他：“你为什么不留着自己用？”

用户339说：“你看起来很怕痛啊，”他想了想，修正了自己的说法，“比我要怕痛吧，所以你可能更需要这个。”

他和刘青松一起走到两条街外，靠近大马路的街口，用户339叫的车到了，他坐进车，车开走了。

刘青松回去后很快就睡着了，一觉睡到第二天下午，起来对着镜子检查自己的脸，脖子和手臂，只有些轻微的擦伤，创可贴下的伤口也已经结了痂。用户339比他高，吸收了大部分伤害，他的眼前浮现出车祸发生时，仰角下用户339的脸，晃晃头，把这一幕从记忆中擦除，打开班级群，一百多条新消息。他从头翻下来，即将到来的文化祭出了点问题，之前满口答应要赞助的商家跑路，又要重新拉赞助了。

接下来的一周过得兵荒马乱，期末临近，文化祭的组织工作里各种纰漏更是层出不穷。好不容易熬到周末，刘青松已经快油尽灯枯，还要去布置会场，不得已拉上室友黄琛帮忙，还被敲诈了顿外卖。之前联系好的货运公司早上给了刘青松司机的电话，十一点，“货车司机”来电，通知他矿泉水到了。

用户339的声音很有辨识度，即使经电波调制后有点失真，刘青松还是认出来了。他走到驾驶座旁，和站在日光下的用户339说话，眼神飘忽的变成了刘青松，他突然觉得太阳很大，太热了，快把他烤化了。他装作初次见面的陌生人，给用户339派烟，目光划过对方的脸，像一条游弋的蛇，不感兴趣地滑走了。

可发生了的事情总是会留下痕迹，体现在用户339身上，就是他脖子上用毛巾盖住的，浅浅的红痕，还有擦干了血迹，又浸满汗渍的怪异纹身，那个“纹身”从他的左肩横亘到看不见的背后，从刘青松的视线中掠过，瞬间就让他回想起了漫天飞舞的镜子碎片，和用户339怀里的味道。

血腥味，汗味，精液的膻味。

他在后车厢的栏板下，接过体育部长递下来的一箱矿泉水，他动了动鼻子，只闻到热烘烘的，太阳的味道。黄琛也注意到用户339在看他了，他问刘青松他们认不认识，刘青松给了个模棱两可的，偏向否定的答案，用户339走过来，他听到了刘青松的话，在稍远地方他问刘青松：“我们不是已经认识了吗？”

刘青松说：“你认错人了吧。”

用户339指着他眼角的痣，说他记得它，又抓住刘青松想藏到身后的手，腕骨下爬着两条刚脱痂的，粉红色的小虫。

刘青松问他：“那你知道我叫什么名字吗？”

他打开手机去查订单信息，那上面有客户的电话和姓氏，他喊刘青松，“刘先生”，说，“你叫刘先生。”

刘青松嗤笑了声，说：“那我也不认识你啊，我不知道你的名字……”

用户339要打断他，他的第一个字已经出口了，林。

刘青松摇头，说：“我不想知道你叫什么。”

但他还是知道了，身份证就这样随便扔在床上，磨砂玻璃后的人影轮廓暧昧。五分钟前，在楼下，刘青松走进招待所大门，看到天花板正中的昏黄灯泡和下面吊着的捕蝇贴，粘满密密麻麻的黑色尸体，他很想掉头就走。这种焦躁感持续到了现在，他听到水声中夹杂着荒腔走板的歌声，用户339——不，现在他有名字了——林炜翔在哼歌，哼得刘青松心烦。

他把电视打开，购物频道女主持人顶着个不锈钢锅盖在推销，换台，喜羊羊在锅中站着，灰太狼正往锅底添柴。电源关闭的前一秒，蓝衣谋臣拱手道：“此计大妙，请将军速决。”他的主公挑起浓眉，神色沉郁，几句辩白过后扔下结语，“我不能轻举妄动”，便携着一阵香风转头离去。

小学的暑假，每天下午都是古装剧连播时间，在他还没迷上游戏时每天长长的午睡都由熟悉旋律唤醒，外婆摇着蒲扇，历史长河就在扇底淌过去。

他打开手机查这一集的剧情，曹军围困下邳，陈宫献计破曹，但正赶上貂蝉偶感风寒，吕布决定留在城中照顾她，拒绝了陈公达弃城的提议，并最终因此走上绝路，身死白门楼。

林炜翔腰上系着条浴巾走出来，显像管在他脸上投下斑驳光影，他走到床边，地毯上有片暗色污迹，他一点也不在乎，一屁股坐到地上，看着刘青松。打火机咔擦一声，烛芯燃起一簇橙色火苗，刘青松用手护着它，它还是飘飘荡荡，随时都要熄灭的样子。等它稳定下来，烛泪在床头柜上积了小小一滩，刘青松松了手，它立在那里，固定住了。

刘青松今天穿的衬衫配了领带，他用这条领带遮住了林炜翔的眼睛，如果可以，他还是更愿意叫他用户339，可那三个字总是固执地出现，一遍又一遍。房间里没有开灯，只有电视屏幕在发光，但还是不够昏暗，不够安静。

两千年前的吕布在叹息，两千年后的林炜翔也在叹息，他的眼前是一片黑，热源从胸前游移向下，他看不见燃烧的火，不知道烛泪何时会滴落，是此刻，还是下一秒？烫一点，更烫一点，这簇微弱的火苗能把他点燃吗？他抬起手，追逐着飞速凝固的热痕，想去触碰烛火，纯黑领带下的他是一只巨大的，盲目的飞蛾。反胃的感觉又涌上来，刘青松直起身，踩住飞蛾的肢体，手臂，肩膀，血痂开裂，飞蛾在他的脚底轻微抽搐了下，细细的，暗红色的血流沿着赤裸的肩头流淌，加深了地毯上的污迹。

电话铃声响，没人说话，它一直固执地响。火焰快舔舐到刘青松指尖，他吹熄了它，那口气拂过林炜翔腿上，一条断续的，轻重不一的白线，蜡烛的坟茔。铃声停了停，又响起来，刘青松把手机拿过来，联系人名字是陈婷婷。他开了免提，陈婷婷在电话那头说：“你怎么不接电话？”林炜翔试着分辨声源，距离感模糊得厉害，陈婷婷到底在他面前，还是门外，这个方盒子真的能困住她的疑惑和怒气吗？

他迟疑地说：“手机开了静音，没听见。”

轻微的咔擦声。

陈婷婷说：“我听到电视的声音了，你在酒店？跟谁一起？”

脚心灼烫，比之前的都要烫，他是不是已经闻到皮肉烧焦的味道了，他已经被烤熟了吧？

“没有谁，我到的时候太晚了，将就住一宿再回去。”

烛泪一层覆盖一层，温度随之而层层累加，他还能走路么，那一层皮还属于他吗，还是已经蜷曲脱落，像空空的蝉蛹掉在地毯上。

“真的？你开个视频给我看一下。”

视频画面抖了抖，对准电视屏幕，五花大绑的吕布跪在地上，雉鸡冠不知丢到哪里去了，颈后插着块亡命牌。镜头旋转，扫过室内，颠簸着移向浴室，只有满室未散尽的水汽。

电话断线，阳台门开，刘青松靠在栏杆上抽烟，林炜翔走到他面前，朝他伸出手，刘青松把烟头按熄在他的手背上。焦味弥漫，抖落烟灰后现出块圆圆的，鲜红的疤。刘青松坐回到床沿，手机里的微信群、QQ群都在疯狂闪烁，他点开其中一个开始看聊天记录。

林炜翔跪坐在他面前，手搭在他腿上，那块显眼的印迹在刘青松的余光中晃来晃去。他开始懊悔，林炜翔会带着这个疤回到阳光下，它会长久地蛰伏在那里，等待下一次的相遇，一跃成为又一桩拆穿他伪装的力证。这一切都不该发生，他走进房间，看到那张身份证，撕掉用户339的保护膜，倒带，在招待所门口辨认出缺胳膊少腿的灯牌上的名字，抬头，看见楼宇间一块狭窄的，充满光污染的污浊夜空，再倒带，手机屏上的站内信，用户339发来新消息。

他说，你居然没有拉黑我。

在那之前，七月二十三日，大暑，一年中最热的一天，晚上八点，刘青松收到用户339七月发来的第一条消息，他说，你现在有空吗，方便吗，我想见你。他不会说暗语，他没有直接发送地址和时间，他破坏了规矩。

在那之后，很久以后，林炜翔说了类似的话，他问刘青松在哪里，是不是来见他了。

而在此刻，倒带的幻觉飞速消散，时间齿轮嘎吱嘎吱，旋转着回到正轨，晚上十一点三十分。齿轮碾过业已发生的一切，将它们埋葬在黑暗中，现实，即将来临的下一分钟闪着电视屏的光，刘青松扬起脸，他的喉结上下滚动，用力攥紧林炜翔的头发。林炜翔的脸埋在他腿间，张嘴含住他，牙齿碰得他有点疼，他揪着一撮略微卷曲的头发，几乎快把它从头皮上硬生生揪下来。

他给予他疼痛，而他回报以快感，更多的是由深喉带来的，濒临窒息的呜呜声引发。林炜翔开始本能地挣扎，后退，又被按着头朝前撞，刘青松几乎快捅到他气管里，一股股来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角淌落，湿漉漉的腥气四处飘荡。

屏幕中，刘备一席话断送了吕布最后一线生机，断头铡落下，一蓬血花飞溅。屏幕外，刘青松点了第二根烟，烟气过肺，从微张的唇间徐徐送出，迷蒙烟雾与温热精液一起喷到林炜翔脸上。他呛得不住咳嗽，片刻后起来，跌跌撞撞进浴室刷牙，水声响起，他又在洗澡了。

七月二十六日，刘青松要搬校区，从宁波搬到上海，和黄琛在静安附近看了几天房，选中宝华现代城的一套二居室。他给林炜翔发消息，让他来帮忙搬家，两小时后车已经停在楼下。刘青松从楼上下来，在楼道里碰到林炜翔，声控灯亮，他仰头看刘青松，这时他们是比陌生人熟悉一点的，刚认识不久的普通朋友。

下秒钟灯光熄灭，视觉残像在刘青松的视网膜中滞留了半秒，那似乎是个笑的预备表情，嘴角弯起，他有什么值得高兴的事情？舞蹈教室里，第一次见面时也是同样的表情，用户339是个天生的开心果吗？

自黑暗中诞生的疑思未及成型便已湮灭，刘青松做了个他很快会后悔的动作，他总是在后悔很多事，可下次，下下次，也难以保证不会再犯错。他摸了摸林炜翔的头发，就像在招待所里曾发生过的一样。

上高速，下高速，耗时近五小时，搬家完毕已是晚上九点。黄琛实在没力气下楼，找了包饼干出来对付着吃了，刘青松在小区附近找了家快餐店请林炜翔吃饭。两人都有些饿了，安静地对坐吃饭，林炜翔手机响，他嘴里还塞着饭，接起来喂了一声。余光里他的眉毛皱起来了，他抬手去抓手背上薄薄一层血痂，血滴在桌上，他偏头望着另一边，说：“好的，我知道了，我现在在外地，我尽快赶回来。”

有人拿纸巾擦他的手，他把视线转回去，看到刘青松冲他使了个眼色，邻桌有人在往这边看，血腥味吸引了他们的注意力。他接过那张纸巾，手指擦过刘青松的指尖，做了个虚虚的抓握动作。如果是在酒店，没有第三人存在的房间，他应该会握住这几根手指，带到唇边，不过现在，当然，什么都没有发生。他推开餐盘站起来，说：“我有点急事要回宁波一趟，先走了。”

刘青松在餐盘掩盖下把血迹泄露出的隐秘擦拭干净，视线之蝶扑着翅栖回原枝，于是他也不再费力假装自己真的关心林炜翔的去向，低头开始看手机。

八月，他和新的用户见了面，等人时发现关上手机，他不记得对方的代号到底是450还是540了，不过这也并不重要。刘青松只上了一边乳夹，电流开到最小档，用户450就开始求饶了，他仓皇地抛出了安全词，连解释也没留下就摔门而走，刘青松甚至怀疑他会报警。为了安全起见，他很快就去退了房，时间尚早，他走进路边的酒吧，点了杯酒。

从进门那刻刘青松就感觉到一道道视线，苍蝇一样围着他打转，嗡嗡地飞，两口下肚后开始有人走过来朝他搭讪，是个秃顶的中年男人。他低头看看自己平坦的胸，问那个男人：“你是不是近视？我是男的。”

秃顶男拨了拨自己硕果仅存的刘海，说：“你可能还没搞清这里的定位。”

刘青松从手机里抬起眼，环视了一周，没看到女的，他好像不小心进了个同性恋酒吧，他看到角落里有两个男人搂抱在一起了，他们在楼梯的阴影下接吻。站内信闪烁，用户718说：喂，在吗，怎么不回我消息？

他把喝剩的半杯酒和钱一起推给柜台后的酒保，匆匆走出门外，走了两条街，停下来回复用户718：最近不太想接触陌生人了，不好意思。

他在撒谎，他只是不喜欢这个数字组合，但这显然不是个能说出口的，有说服力的理由。

用户718说：有伴了？

刘青松把手机收起来，没再回复他。他打车回宝华现代城，黄琛在客厅里和他的网恋女友连麦打游戏，抽空问他，七夕有没有安排。“货车司机”发来消息，问的问题和黄琛一模一样，他们真是心有灵犀。

八月二十日夜，刘青松和林炜翔在酒店房间里见面。林炜翔提着个鞋盒，从牛皮纸袋到纸盒都透露出精致感，他把袋子递到刘青松手里，说这是送他的生日礼物。刘青松问他怎么知道自己的生日，林炜翔说他问了黄琛，上次搬家的时候他加了黄琛的微信。黄琛还把刘青松的微信推给了他，但刘青松没有通过他的好友申请。

刘青松耸耸肩，说没看到，他现场通过了。林炜翔抓住他在床沿晃荡的赤足，房间里没有第三人，所以一个吻落在他的脚背上，接着林炜翔从鞋盒里拿出一只红色高跟鞋，替他穿上。这是件特定时间，特定地点才会起作用的道具，和黑色塑料袋里的林林总总没有区别，本应如此。但在街上，长裙短裙下，来来往往的一只只脚上，它的同类们不停出现，光明正大地出现。

刘青松把酒吧里对秃顶男说的话重复了一遍，尖锐的鞋跟抵在林炜翔肩上，随时会陷进皮肉里。

林炜翔诧异地说，我知道你是男的，他的视线落在刘青松两腿之间，他的手，他的嘴都碰过那里。他又说，“但我觉得这双鞋很适合你，很好看。”就大小来说，鞋确实和刘青松的脚严丝合缝，他说，“原来你还有目测别人尺码的能力，是我错怪你了，你的眼睛挺好使的。”

别的地方也挺好使，这是来自四个多月以后，2015年末尾的使用测评。

在这之间，九月，刘青松收到个快递，里面装着两只一模一样的新手机，备注是两个分开发，附有两个地址，其中一个的收件人是陈婷婷。他打电话给林炜翔，让他来拿手机，说，“你是不是选错地址了，怎么寄到我这里来了。”

林炜翔说没有填错，应该是店家拿货的时候出了点差错，他的语气紧张，这种紧张在被刘青松的一句话打断后达到了顶点，简直快结巴了。

刘青松问他：“你不会碰巧觉得这个手机也很适合我吧？”

沉默之后林炜翔突然开始朝他道歉，搞得他莫名其妙，他说自己就是抖个机灵，真的没有别的意思，硬要说的话最多再感叹一下林炜翔的大手笔，该不会有亲朋好友在做手机批发生意吧。

过了几天，林炜翔给他发消息，小心翼翼地问他有没有空，想请他帮个忙。刘青松问他什么事，他说自己现在在外地，这几天恐怕回不来，想托刘青松替他去医院看望一个朋友。在路上林炜翔解释了下情况，他问刘青松还记不记得搬完家那天晚上，他在快餐店里接到的电话。

刘青松说嗯，林炜翔说那是宁波市二院打来的，通知他院里的设备恐怕无力医治他的朋友李震，请他到院协商转院事宜。自从六月初，李震因车祸入院后情况就一直不乐观，他在ICU躺的时间不短，积蓄早花得七七八八，虽然有个弟弟帮忙照看，不用担心护工问题，但住院费本身就是笔不小的花销。院方第一时间没联系上他的父母，倒是找到了包括林炜翔在内的几个车队里的朋友，几个人凑了些钱，又在公司里发起募捐，总算没让医院拔掉那根救命的氧气管。

但一个多月过去，他始终昏迷未醒，并发症也是个棘手的问题，专家会诊后一致决定劝他转院，到上海寻求更好的医疗条件。转院后李震的病情暂时稳定了下来，不过他的主治医师也明言，请家属做好心理准备，他很有可能会变成植物人，长时间内都离不开陪护。

林炜翔感叹说，李震那个弟弟，好像叫胡鑫来着，对他一直不离不弃，最严重的那段时间基本每天吃住都在医院，好几次去探病时都看到他在跟专业护工学按摩，端屎倒尿。听说还不是亲生的，能做到这个地步真是不容易。

刘青松在医院走廊里见到了胡鑫，他过去跟胡鑫打了个招呼，说明了自己的来意，把楼下买的果篮递给他。胡鑫怔怔地坐着，望向走廊尽头，没有搭理他。刘青松顺着他的视线望过去，发现那里只有一架电梯。一扇病房门打开，护士推着病床从他们面前经过，床上蒙着白布，从头盖到脚，片刻后进了那架电梯，电梯门合上，隔绝了胡鑫的视线。

他勉力抬起头，朝刘青松笑了笑，说：“谢谢您，也谢谢翔哥，不过已经……”他把脸埋进手掌，半晌后才轻声补完了这句话，“……用不到了。”

刘青松拦住李震病房里出来的护士问了几句，护士说今天上午病人的情况突然恶化，推测可能是不同抗生素间发生了不良反应，器官迅速衰竭，经三小时抢救无效，宣告死亡。

刘青松安慰了他几句，给林炜翔打电话，通知了他这件事。第二天中午，林炜翔到医院时胡鑫还在那坐着，他帮忙联系了殡仪馆，又给李震的妈打电话，还是打不通，短信发过去也收不到回复。有家属端着盒饭路过，林炜翔问胡鑫吃饭没有，胡鑫摇摇头，林炜翔下楼去找了家饭馆，炒了两个菜，打包，再回去时位置上已经没人了。

2.

回到2015年末尾，平平无奇的周三，刘青松又接到了用户718的私信。他的心情还不错，回了用户718几句，用户718用词妥帖，语气恰到好处地让人觉得亲近，而又不僭越，他的暗语娴熟，不像那个不懂行的450，是450还是540？算了，这不重要。

刘青松觉得自己不应该因为一串数字对他产生偏见，第二天，2015年的最后一天，他叫了辆车去用户718提供的地址，坐落于郊外的别墅。他在后座戴好了自己的面具，抬手按门铃。来开门的是个管家模样的人，他把刘青松领到二楼的房间门口。

房间里布置得像欧洲宫廷剧拍摄现场，窗帘、壁纸和地毯统统都是低调奢华的暗系配色，宽大的原木桌上堆满封皮烫金的书，插着鹅毛笔的笔筒边摆着个擦得亮锃锃的黄铜天球仪。从窗边转过身的用户718完美地融入了这个场景中，他向刘青松伸出手，像是想邀请他共舞一曲。黑胶唱机里缓缓流淌着理查德克莱德曼，刘青松往后退，再往后退，他的背抵上了门，他扯着嘴角笑了下，说：“突然想起来，我今晚还和别人有约，先走了。”

用户718的眼神困惑，在刘青松转身前的一瞬，他的目光落在了刘青松的眼角。他睁大了眼，快步走过来，想要摘掉刘青松的面具。刘青松侧身避过了他的手，往窗边走，和他拉开距离，他听到用户718说话，问他，“是你吗？”

刘青松叹了口气，他果然还是应该相信自己的直觉，他就是不喜欢这三个数字，拆开来平平无奇，但合在一起，现在，会让他产生淡淡的厌恶感，四五年前，他的反应要大得多，他会干呕，头痛欲裂，彻夜难眠。再往前追溯，具体是哪一年他实在记不清了，他记得的只有日期，电子万年历上显示的数字，在黑夜中发着绿幽幽的光。

还有什么地方有光？

鱼缸里开着灯，鱼群在白光粼粼的水底游来游去。他一直盯着其中的一条金鱼，连金鱼尾巴上的纹路都快数清了，这会不会是在做梦？可是梦里有那么多翔实的细节吗，有如此真实，如此剧烈的疼痛吗？

太亮了，太吵了，这个声音在他耳边说些什么呢，刘青松听不清，他摇头，他闭上眼睛，光还是穿透了他的眼皮，他想捂住眼，还想捂住耳朵，可他只有两只手，他只有九岁，或者十岁。他的手在空中挥舞，碰到了障碍物上，那是另一只强壮的，不属于他的手，这只手轻易地按住了他的两只手。

也许正是从那个时候开始，暴力、控制，诸如此类的词语像一颗颗种子，种进了他的身体里，经年日久，终于破土而出，开花结果。

刘青松看着用户718的嘴唇一张一合，却听不到任何声音，像在观看一出滑稽的默剧，他坐在观众席，望向遥远的舞台，两个牵线木偶在上面僵硬地抬手、动脚。他想笑，他在很多年前就应该笑了，而不是懦弱地颤抖，他决定要走过去了，走到后台，做自己的木偶师。

剧目演完一遍，木偶们鞠躬谢幕，接着又开始新的循环，报幕师走到前台，他戴着一副厚厚的，啤酒瓶底似的镜片，他的脸色红润，声音洪亮，他做自我介绍，他叫康伟。康伟是刘青松的语文老师，也是他的班主任，刘青松家离学校有些远，他在康伟家补课，也借住在他家。康伟有个儿子，念高中，舞台上的康伟推出一个高瘦的木偶，他语气亲切地和木偶说话，喊他小武，又抬手拍另一个矮一点的木偶，说：“有什么不懂的可以问你小武哥哥，他读书挺厉害的。”

刘青松问用户718：“你后来是不是出国了？你去了牛津还是剑桥？”

用户718张了张嘴，刘青松靠到了书桌上，他反手抓住了那个黄铜天球仪。用户718想躲，可刘青松的动作比他更快，血溅到沙发上，污迹在真皮扶手上蔓延开来，刘青松的听力终于恢复了，他听到一个声音在说：“你把沙发弄脏了，怎么办呢，舔干净好不好？”

刘青松揪着用户718的头发，把他的头深深地按进沙发坐垫中。他看着自己的手，发现这双手上沾满了肮脏的血，他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，意识到自己一分钟也不能再在这个房间里待下去了，他必须马上离开。他快步下楼，穿过大厅，走出门口，渐渐开始跑动，从跑出第一步就提到最高速，好像为了逃避身后紧追着的什么可怕的东西。

他沿着高速路跑了好一会，路上一辆车也没有，只有从两侧树林中刮来的，凛冽的冬风。他实在跑不动了，肺里灌满烧刀子一样割裂地痛，停下来拼命喘气。呼出的雾气模糊了手机屏幕，他用手去擦，结果手机屏也变得脏兮兮的。他在血污间艰难地辨认APP的图标，打开了滴滴。他等了三分钟，没有司机接单，系统建议他加价，他加了十块钱，还是没人接。

他只好转而打开通讯录，挨个辨认里面的名字，翻了一遍，打给了“货车司机”。

“喂？”

两个小时以后，林炜翔在路边接到了刘青松，他走路一瘸一拐，走得很慢，可还是在不停地走。货车的底盘比较高，他伸手把刘青松拉上来，掌心冰得他打了个哆嗦，说：“你的手怎么这么冷。”刘青松不说话，在风里走了那么久，他身上的血腥气已经快散尽了，可是在密闭的车厢里，胳膊挨着胳膊的距离下，林炜翔还是能闻到一点淡淡的残留，他问刘青松：“这是你的血吗？”

刘青松摇头，车厢里安静了下来，林炜翔伸手拧开广播开关，交通广播主持人正在实时播报全市各地的路况，湖南路中段发生了一起车祸，造成附近交通拥堵。他绕了点路，但跨年夜的晚上哪里都不太顺畅。刘青松低头玩手机，玩着玩着手机发出电量低警告，他只好把手机收起来，头靠在车窗上打瞌睡。

开到宝华现代城门口，林炜翔去摇他，他迷迷糊糊地从鼻子里挤出嗯的一声，但眼睛还是没有睁开。林炜翔的手碰到他的脸，额头滚烫，呼出的气也是烫的，他确实是烧糊涂了，在那只手离开他时竟然贴了上去。林炜翔单手拿手机，他翻到黄琛的微信，想让他下楼，帮忙把刘青松搀回去。

字都打好了，躺在对话框里，他退出了微信，在后台关闭了程序，把车调了个头，开走了。

楼下药房要关门了，他赶紧进去，买了温度计和感冒冲剂。刘青松瘫在沙发上，林炜翔把温度计插在他腋下，让他夹稳，去厨房拎出电热水壶，烧了点热水，冲了半碗冲剂，回来喂他。他的手在空中乱挥乱打，温度计啪的一声掉到地上，碎了，水银珠滚落一地，碗也险些被碰翻了。林炜翔只得先把碗放在茶几上，站起来去拿扫帚。

他一走开，刘青松就安静了，手垂下来，头歪向一侧，林炜翔过来看他时他差点就从沙发上掉下去了。林炜翔赶紧把他推回去，扫干净地，再小心地，蹑手蹑脚地靠近刘青松。

刘青松突然睁开了眼，他的眼睛在黑暗中发亮，像猫的眼睛，倒把林炜翔吓了一跳。他的眼神艰难地聚焦在林炜翔身上，吁了口气，自己坐起来把药喝了。林炜翔去洗碗，水声哗哗，他听到刘青松在笑，他问他笑什么，刘青松反问他：“你怎么也是一个人？”

林炜翔说：“我……”

刘青松的食指按在他唇上，说：“嘘。”他眨眨眼，室内安静极了，也黑极了，林炜翔盯着他的眼睛看，他好像受到了某种神秘的蛊惑，凑近来碰他的嘴唇，干燥，也在发热，嘴里的药味微苦。他抬手抓林炜翔的头发，说：“走吧，去床上。”

客厅到卧室的几步路他走了一半，险些跌到地上，林炜翔把他打横抱起来。窗外绽放零星几朵烟火，楼上有人在欢呼，踩踏地板，咚咚咚，天花板上往下掉灰，扑簌簌。刘青松骑在林炜翔身上，他的屁股朝下坐，吃进去大半截阴茎，他的裤子还挂在脚踝上，腿朝两边分，膝盖上破了皮，他咬着唇，一下接一下地咽口水。进去得很困难，他的大腿打颤，上半身往后仰，手掌撑着床，揪紧床单。可是他不肯停下来，就像他在空无一人的马路上走，一直走，总能离开出发地足够远，总能逃脱时间的追捕。

林炜翔坐起来，手从衣服底下伸进去，摸他的背，还去找刘青松的唇，和他接吻。他咬了林炜翔的舌头一口，林炜翔毫无反应，那只手滑到了他腰间，握着他的腰帮他坐得更深。在不很清醒的一段时间里，刘青松产生了错觉，他觉得自己是一块拼图，另一块拼图嵌进他的缺口里，严丝合缝地拼在了一起。地上还散落着几万块形状各异的拼图，他应该去找别的拼图，颜色和他不一样的，可是现在，这一块贴得他好舒服，他可不可以晚一点再和这块拼图分开？

其实他还是很痛，那一点微末的快感相较起来完全可以忽略不计，但他需要这种感觉，被填满的感觉。林炜翔注意到他没硬，阴茎软软地垂在身前，他想伸手过去摸一摸，刘青松按住他的手，让他专心一点，别分心，别管它。他没什么力气了，只好靠在林炜翔身上，他的脸蹭过林炜翔的脖颈，林炜翔呼吸一滞，刘青松张开嘴舔他的脖子，喉结，犬齿尖尖的，叼着一块皮磨了磨。再用力一点，说不定能咬穿他的喉管，动脉血会猛烈地喷溅出来，糊得刘青松几乎无法呼吸。

林炜翔干得更卖力，他快速地抽插了一会，停下来喘气，他的呼吸声，心跳声都很吵，震得刘青松耳朵嗡嗡响，他想让林炜翔安静一点，结果一声低低的呻吟从他的喉咙里溜了出来。他只好闭嘴，但声音还是关不住，断断续续飘出来。林炜翔从他身体里撤出来，还半硬着，抵在他腿根戳了几下，他自己伸手去搓，等它重新硬起来，把刘青松翻了个身，让他躺着，分开他的腿插进去。

零点过去了很久，所有庆祝声业已平息，刘青松身上更烫了，这异常的高温会不会把他的脑子烧坏？他不去考虑这些，他的身体里也很烫，还是很紧，他抬起腰去迎合下一次贯穿，直到意识渐趋模糊，林炜翔好像在他耳边说话，问他要不要去医院，他烧得太厉害了。他摇头，侧脸过去，找到发出声音的那张嘴，用自己的嘴堵上它。

世界终于陷入一片绝对的寂静。

早上，刘青松睡醒了，他浑身酸痛，身上汗津津的，不过烧总算退了点，起来洗了个澡，又吃了道药。他在客厅地板上找到了自己的外套，前襟上血迹斑斑，昨天晚上，在路上走了没多久他就把外套脱下来，单手拎着，这也是他着凉的原因。他想把外套塞进洗衣机，路过玄关，鞋柜门没关，第二层里摆着双红色高跟鞋，漆皮有些磨损，像是穿过一段时间了。

他转去厨房，把外套团起来塞进了垃圾桶。毫无预兆地，他想起了久未谋面的用户208，当时刘青松不太能理解他最后的那句话到底是什么意思，但他现在似乎有些明白了。他开始赞同用户208的说法，人都有趋利避害的本能，他也不应当例外。

他打开林炜翔的衣柜，里面各种衣服分门别类，挂得整整齐齐。也许他的收纳能力特别突出，不过这也和刘青松没什么关系，他找了件干净的外套出来穿上，在他身上这件衣服变成了长款羽绒服。他给林炜翔转了几百块，就当是他在闲鱼上买了件二手衣服，扔在床头的手机收款成功，发出叮的一声，林炜翔抻了下胳膊，砸了咂嘴，继续睡。

当天晚上，他和黄琛在网吧双排，放在桌上的手机开始震动，他从泉水里复活起来，黄琛说：“你手机响了，有人给你打电话。”刘青松把电话接起来，说：“在忙，待会打给你。”这局游戏结束了，黄琛问他：“要不要等你一下，还是我先排？”刘青松说：“为什么要等我。”

黄琛说：“你不是要打电话吗？”

刘青松摆摆手，说：“不着急，等会再说。”

下一局，再下一局，黄琛忘了这件事，刘青松好像也忘了，凌晨三点，他去上了个厕所，回来的时候把手机关了机。

2016年1月下旬，刘青松放假回家，大年三十，他在医院度过。外婆身体不适，去医院检查后发现是肾病综合征，医院方面建议住院治疗。每天都要输液，也要吃很多药，大把的白色药片按照早、中、晚的时间表划分，井然有序地喂进外婆的嘴里。也许是病号餐太丰盛了，她一天更比一天胖起来，像刘青松挂在文化祭会场门口的气球，踩一下打气筒就会膨胀一点。

后来妈妈告诉他，那是肾病引起的水肿。她去问了医生，也查了很多资料，知道了这种病的原理。肾是人最重要的排毒器官，它像是筛子，过滤掉血液中的脏东西，而一旦它出了毛病，筛孔变大，不该过滤的也会被一起排出体外，比如蛋白质分子。于是尿液上会泛起泡沫，看起来像啤酒，由于组织细胞中渗透压改变，全身还会陆续出现水肿状况。

他听得头疼起来，妈妈说，你要知道这些才能更好地照顾外婆，他想起几个星期前，期末后的聚餐里他灌下去的一杯又一杯啤酒，他想吐。他是个孝顺的，听话的小孩，他走进病房，外婆在睡觉，她身上散发出奇怪的臭味。似乎直到此刻，他才发现外婆已经不是记忆中摇着蒲扇的，慈祥的模样了，难道短短的几个月里，她竟然已经衰老得这样厉害了吗？

他弯腰拿起地上的塑料盆，把这半盆尿倒进厕所，然后一遍遍地洗手，洗得手上皮肤发皱，发白。电话响了，他接起来，说：“我在忙，真的在忙。”

林炜翔问他：“你怎么总是在忙，你到底在忙什么？”

刘青松反问他：“跟你有什么关系？”

林炜翔静了下，说：“没有关系吗？”

刘青松深吸了口气，调整了下情绪，尽力让自己的语气恢复平淡：“没什么事的话我就先挂了。”

林炜翔说：“那你别不接我的电话，等你有空的时候再打给我吧。”

刘青松说：“你是不是很闲，你在家没事干，想找人打电话聊天？那你去找陈婷婷吧，我真的没空。”说完，他有点诧异，自己竟然还记得陈婷婷。

在他挂电话前的间隙，林炜翔的话挤了进来，他问刘青松是不是还在介意陈婷婷，他已经和她分手了。刘青松想说，这和我又有什么关系，你和女朋友分手了，失恋，就多喝点酒，睡个昏天黑地，醒来就好了，就忘了，何必来骚扰我。但是他太困了，昨天晚上守夜，没有多的床位，只能坐在椅子上打瞌睡，过一会就醒，醒了不知道多少次。他连说话的兴致都失去了，直接把电话挂了。想了想，以防万一，把林炜翔拉黑了。

过了几天，刘青松在家里看到他妈戴着老花镜，拿着纸笔，在算账，对着电脑上的银行APP界面费力地研究。他教她用过，足不出户就能查到账户余额，很方便，但她老是忘，来问了他好几次，这种情况该怎么办。后来她也不再问了，他以为她终于学会了，记住了。

注意到他来了，他妈把界面关了，他问：“还有多少钱？是不是钱不够了？”

他妈说：“不用你操心。”

他给黄琛打电话，之前他借了黄琛五千块钱，他问黄琛能不能还他一点。他妈站起来，瞪着他，重复道：“不用你操心，你那点钱能管什么用？”

刘青松说：“几千块也是钱，不够的话我再去借。”

他妈嗤之以鼻：“你能借到多少，你认识的不都是学生仔，花的都是家里的钱。”

他想反驳，想起来自己已经把林炜翔拉黑了，只好闭嘴。

他妈又说：“你回去就好好念书，争取考个大学，找个好工作，你外婆也天天盼着的，她昨天还在跟我说……”

刘青松不跟她说了，他放开捂住话筒的手，继续跟黄琛说话。黄琛很快就把钱打过来了，他转到他妈的卡上，进到里间去补觉了。

家里两个姨妈都远嫁外地，一个舅舅工作也挺忙，只有舅妈不时来医院帮衬一下。刘青松去医院换班，舅妈满脸愧疚地说昨天守夜的时候睡着了，老人家竟然自己走到厕所去了。厕所的灯坏了，地上又滑，结果就摔了，等护士发现的时候已经大小便失禁，意识也不大清醒了。

他把回校的票退了，打电话回去请了个假。第二天上午，他从医院门口出来，林炜翔提着塑料袋走过来，递给他，袋子里装着牛奶和面包，他说：“你还没吃早饭吧？”刘青松接过来，插上吸管喝了一口，他说：“你下次别去找黄琛了。”

林炜翔说：“你把我拉黑了吧，我打你的电话总是在通话中，只能去找他了。是我请他帮忙的，你别怪他。”

刘青松停下脚步，说：“我觉得你对我误会挺大的，或者是你的想象力太丰富了吧。”他顿了顿，想找些相对客气点的措辞，可是他的心情本来就不算很好，抬眼又看到林炜翔的脸，微微抬着眉毛，一副痴呆相。他接着说：“很多事情你不用跟我解释，我真的不关心，不在乎。我心里想的什么就会说什么，不会说反话，听懂了吗？”

林炜翔张了张嘴，没说出话，刘青松耸了耸肩，又说：“听不懂也没办法，我也懒得再说第二遍了。”他走到车站，迎面驶来一辆公交车，他上了车，林炜翔还是跟着他，问他：“有没有什么我能帮忙的地方？”

刘青松说：“我有点好奇，你不用上班的吗，总不会是恰好拉货拉到衡阳来吧。”

林炜翔说：“没有啊，我就是来找你的。”

他说：“等你外婆的病好了，你回学校的时候我就跟你一起回上海，我可以开车送你回去。”

刘青松说：“你家里应该挺有钱的吧。”

林炜翔挠挠脸，说：“拆迁赔了些钱，我爸在外面做生意，还可以。”

刘青松扫视了下他，说：“看不出来啊，真是深藏不露。”

林炜翔没有听出他话里的讽刺，神色未变，说：“有钱的人多，我们家也不算什么，我爸的一个朋友做代购，批发手机，一年赚了一千多万，在老家盖了好几层楼，看起来很气派。”

刘青松低头玩手机，他对这种家长里短的话题没兴趣，林炜翔说了一会，发现他没在听，也就安静下来了。他倒觉得有点不习惯了，放下手机，没话找话道：“那你上班只是出于兴趣？”

林炜翔点头，说：“我喜欢开车，有时候也跑滴滴，和各种不同的人打交道，挺有意思的。”

到站了，刘青松下车，说：“我要回去睡觉了，你自己找地方住吧。”

林炜翔哦了声，看着他，他打开手机，把“货车司机”从黑名单里拖出来，说：“我睡醒了联系你。”

正好，刘青松的表姐一模成绩不理想，舅妈要监督她学习，两头跑太辛苦，他给他妈介绍，说有个朋友愿意来帮忙，可以暂时接替舅妈的位置。他妈对着林炜翔百般推辞，说这怎么好意思，实在太麻烦了，林炜翔诚恳地说真的不麻烦，他家里老人身体也不好，他在这方面比较有经验。

陪护病人最麻烦的点不在于钱，而在于耗费心神，缺乏睡眠的日子过了一周，两周，记不清多少天，又要时常提心吊胆，情绪随着一些听不懂的指标数值波动而大起大落，整个人就会变得疲倦，麻木，反应迟钝。

很久没见的大姨妈从外地赶回来，她诧异地看着坐在走廊上的刘青松，问他：“你怎么不哭？你怎么看起来一点都不伤心？”他眨眨眼，揉了揉眼眶，一滴眼泪都挤不出来。她冲进病房里，嘹亮的哭声很快就从里面传出来，她哭得滑坐在地上，不断拿拳头捶打地板，反反复复地嚎着：“妈啊，你怎么就走了，我还没来得及看你最后一眼啊！”

殡仪馆的人来了，他们进去给遗体化好妆，穿好衣服，开车把遗体拉到家里，放进冰棺，守灵七天后再拉去火化。亲戚们陆陆续续到了，其中一些只在拜年时见过一两次，更多人刘青松根本不认识。他妈操持着整场葬礼，请和尚来念经超度，在灵棚里给人派烟，和他们说话，把新鲜的水果和肉摆在灵前，充作供品。临时请了炊事师傅来摆流水席，角落里架着口大锅，野猫闻到了香味，溜进来，他妈大声呵斥着猫，抄起扫帚把猫赶了出去。

她忙得团团转，走来走去，好像一个上足了发条的人偶，想停也停不下来。刘青松站得离冰棺近了点，他鼓起勇气想去看一眼外婆，他妈过来推他，让他出去，别杵在这碍事，还没到瞻仰遗体的环节。

他走出灵棚，走过几条街，进了路边的一家网吧。林炜翔在里面玩QQ飞车，他玩得像碰碰车，时不时地就撞上赛道边缘，再被弹回去。他在林炜翔后面站了会，嘲笑他的技术太烂，林炜翔吓了一跳，摘下耳机看了看他，问他：“去吃饭吗？”

吃完饭，他回网吧开了台机子，问林炜翔：“玩英雄联盟吗？”林炜翔说玩，刘青松拉他双排，两个人都首选了AD位置。林炜翔说：“你要玩AD？那我选辅助吧。”他小心地看了刘青松一眼，刘青松退出了双排队列，说：“来solo，谁赢谁AD。”

他看林炜翔的屏幕，林炜翔带的是TP，他说：“哪有solo带TP的。”说着就拿过林炜翔的鼠标，把技能改成了点燃。

刘青松的点燃上早了，差两滴血没烧死林炜翔，他说：“愿赌服输。”

他玩了三把机器人，四把锤石，只要出勾，很少会空，团战还没打起来，对面就已经少人，赢得有点索然无味。外面天色昏暗，不久后开始下雨，雨势倾盆，天地间充斥着轰隆隆的水声。刘青松看了眼时间，快到晚饭时间了，给他妈打电话，说自己没带伞。他妈说没空管他，让他自己等雨停再回来，他只好继续打游戏。

雨势渐渐转小，但总也没停，淅淅沥沥地下着。林炜翔把外套脱了，罩在两个人头上，跑回刘青松家。他的鞋子进了水，脱下来放到阳台上烘干，穿着拖鞋走回客厅，拿起茶几上放的一大叠锡箔纸，开始折金元宝。林炜翔走到他旁边坐下，他把动作放慢，好让林炜翔照着学，他们把折好的元宝丢进一个内壁熏黑的桶里，桶底盖着厚厚一层纸钱。

客厅里没开灯，只有角落里的几点烛光摇曳，空气里弥漫着香油味，雨声哗哗，楼下隐隐有哭声传来。桶差不多装满了，刘青松把桶抬下去，放在灵棚一角，丢了个打火机进去，火窜起来，黑烟滚滚，呛得下风处打麻将的几桌人直咳嗽。有人跪在灵前，对着花圈中央的黑白照呜呜地哭，主持人在调试话筒，音箱一左一右摆在灵棚门口，像两尊门神。

他上楼，林炜翔还没走，坐在沙发上玩手机。他路过林炜翔身边，走进自己卧室，倒在床上，睡觉。半梦半醒间有人推门进来，抽了两张床头柜上的纸，摸他的脸。他不耐烦地把这只手打掉，翻身朝墙，继续睡。

隔壁的说话声太响，刘青松醒了，太阳穴一跳一跳，他的头贴着床头板，声音似乎是直接通过墙壁传导过来的。乱哄哄的，好多人，他听了会，是在讨论老屋，也就是这栋房子的归属问题。外公去得早，外婆又没留下遗嘱，每个人都想分一杯羹，甚至有人说自己家里人多，应该多分一点。

刘青松喊林炜翔过来，伸手进他的裤兜里掏烟，没摸到打火机，说：“点个火。”林炜翔从另一边兜里拿出火机，弯腰给他点上，他躺在床上抽烟，抽了会，起来把窗子打开。林炜翔打了个哆嗦，要去关窗，刘青松说：“开着，我妈不让我在家里抽。”

林炜翔问他：“不冷吗？”

他把被子裹紧了点，摇头。

头七已过，守灵总算结束了，林炜翔开车送刘青松去殡仪馆。路上又下起了雨，雨丝斜飞，扑湿刘青松半边脸和身子。到地方了，他在副驾上坐着，感觉迎面来的风里夹着看不见的火星，还没燃烧就熄灭。

他走进殡仪馆，远远看到他妈在挑骨灰盒，旁边跟着几个人，正在朝她推销墓地。他们的嘴皮子上下翻飞，介绍一块块风水宝地，只要多花几万块，不仅能保证死者住得安心舒适，还能荫庇后人，世世代代行大运，发大财。

她孤身一人，抱着挑好的骨灰盒越过推销员的重围，走到屋檐下站着，望向连绵的雨幕。半晌，她抬起手，擦了擦眼，擦了好几下，把骨灰盒放在旁边的窗台上，捂住了脸。

刘青松在远处站了很久，站得腿麻了，他走过去，他妈看到了他，问他：“你什么时候回学校？”他说：“买了明天的票。”他看向她，想和她谈谈墓地的事，他有很多大道理可以讲：命运是掌握在自己手中的，和祖辈无关，当然更不会被骨灰盒的摆放位置所左右。

她抢先开口道：“别天天想着玩游戏，多花点心思在读书上，听到了吗？”

他点点头，说：“听到了。”

她转身走了，刘青松还在原地站着，门口钻进来一把黑伞，伞下的中年男人看了看他，喊他：“青松。”他花了两秒钟找到这个略显陌生的称呼，把它念出来：“爸。”他爸把伞收起来，和他擦肩而过，走向大厅深处的告别厅。

一刻钟后他爸从里面出来，表情有些尴尬，刘青松坐在附近找来的椅子上，他爸拍拍他的肩，他站起来跟着他爸走进了雨里。他们礼貌而客套地寒暄了一阵，天空中飘下的渐渐成了雨夹雪，刘青松伸出手，一片雪花落在他的掌心，很快融化了。他爸在抱怨自己的儿子调皮，他再婚后生了一女一儿，小的一个才八岁，正是最让家长头疼的年纪。他嘴上抱怨着，眼角眉梢却都是笑意，刘青松侧眼看了看他爸，在他的记忆中好像很少有这个男人笑起来的样子。

只有一些模糊的片段，两个大人对坐，表情都很严肃，他们交谈，说话声在刘青松出现时戛然而止，妈妈过来抱起他，说，“该睡觉了。”

他头一天去上小学，放学了，一群大人等在校门外，他的新同桌一手牵着爸爸，一手牵着妈妈，仰头朝他们炫耀自己今天得到的小红花。刘青松也得到了小红花，侧颊上还贴着小猫贴纸，班主任当着全班同学夸他聪明。

他想回家告诉妈妈，进门后看到他妈一个人坐在桌边，他愣了愣，问：“爸爸呢？”

他妈蹲下来，和他平视，说：“松松是男子汉，听到什么事也不能哭哦，要坚强。”

他点点头，他妈又说：“妈妈和爸爸离婚了，爸爸以后就不住在这里了。”

他知道离婚的意思，他有个朋友的父母在朋友很小的时候就离婚了，朋友说他不知道他爸长什么样。他摸了摸脸上的贴纸，扁扁嘴，他妈语气严厉地说：“不是说了不许哭吗？还有你这脸上贴的是什么乱七八糟的，快撕掉，这种东西贴久了对皮肤不好。”

一片片雪落在地上，踩上去发出咯吱声，化成了肮脏的冰水混合物。刘青松的爸爸停在小区门口，把伞拿给刘青松，说：“你拿着吧，我到家了，只剩几步路了。”刘青松摇头，说：“爸，新年快乐，虽然有点晚了。”他从伞下跑开，跑进漫天大雪里，他不快乐，可他是男子汉，他不能哭。

他掏出手机，导航的地址栏还保留着上次的搜索结果，从家到宾馆。那天他给林炜翔打电话，结果林炜翔睡得太死，没听到，只好去他的房间敲门。刘青松的脸冻得僵硬，手也没知觉，抬起手抹了下脸，他感觉自己的脸上还戴着面具，无形的面具。

林炜翔给他开门，床上的手机在放抖音视频，他坐回去继续看，音乐很土，里面的人戴着墨镜在摇花手，还开了影分身特效。林炜翔看得笑出了声，还跟着学了两下，他的笑点简直让人匪夷所思。

刘青松走到浴室去洗澡，洗完出来，打了个响亮的喷嚏。林炜翔问他：“你又感冒了？”

他说：“没有。”

他爬上床，看窗外簌簌飘落的雪，音乐声停，只剩大雪的沙沙声。行道旁栽着四季常青的松树，雪一层层覆过枝头，渐渐将它染白，目之所及的一切都这样失去了色彩。

过了很久，灯啪一声关了，林炜翔侧过身，看到他还睁着眼，说：“你还不睡啊。”

刘青松转过脸，安静地看着他，他搓了搓手，说：“怎么了，睡不着？”

刘青松嗯了声，林炜翔一屁股坐在床沿，问他：“你要不要，那个，听一下睡前故事什么的？”

“那是什么？”

“就是你小时候睡不着的时候，你妈妈会给你讲的那种，听两个就睡着了。”

刘青松沉默了会，没头没脑地来了句“没有”。林炜翔也不知道自己怎么会有这样的想法，也许只是在雪夜明亮的光线中，刘青松看起来离他比平时要近一点，似乎只要一伸手，就能揭下他脸上的面具了。

他在百度上搜睡前故事，用干巴巴的声调开始念：“从前有头北极熊，他有个企鹅朋友，住在南极，他们从来没有见过面……”

全篇都在讲从北极到南极的艰辛旅途，最后北极熊奄奄一息，拼着最后一口气见到了企鹅，虽然没有明确交代，但怎么看都像是下一秒就要咽气了。林炜翔忍不住嘟囔了一句：“这是什么东西啊。”

刘青松吸了吸鼻子，他吃惊地看过去：“你哭了？”

刘青松带着鼻音说：“我感冒了。”

林炜翔有点发愁：“现在这么晚了，药店也关门了，只能明天早上去买药了，你先将就一晚上吧。”

他把刘青松拉进自己的被子里，说：“挤在一起睡，暖和点。”

他的手抬起来，碰到刘青松的脸，光滑而温暖，面具已经融化了吗？刘青松偏了偏头，突然说：“不怕我传染你？”

林炜翔说：“我好久都没感冒过了，体验一下也不错。”

刘青松说：“神经病。”

林炜翔笑了笑，没说话了。

他快睡着时，依稀听到刘青松轻声说：“北极熊一定很爱企鹅。”

他迷迷糊糊地应了声，没有后续，于是很快就顺利陷入梦乡。

3.

二月底，刘青松回了上海。过几天同学约他出去吃饭，他没去，收到新的站内信，他索性把消息提醒直接关闭了。课表很空，实习也可去可不去，他整天整天待在家打游戏，一时间似乎对很多东西都失去了兴趣。有时黄琛会问他吃饭没有，出去后记得给他打包一份饭回来，更多时候饥饿感一整天才出现一次，忍一忍也就过去了。

他打开课本看书，一行行字化成一条条滑溜溜的鱼，从眼前游过去，无论如何也抓不住。消息列表的红点满了好一阵，他看也不看就全删了，列表渐渐空下去，没有人给他打电话，一个也没有。

他试着做出些改变，看了男团的舞台，他决心去染个发，这也是在家时他妈明令禁止的行为。他去搜染发教程，理想发色需要两种染剂以一定配比进行混染，他自己在家试了试，果然染得一塌糊涂，像把调色盘打翻了扣在头上。这导致他在头发掉色前没法出门了，倒是更心安理得地打起了游戏。

四月，经过几次失败的尝试，刘青松终于成功把头发染成了比较满意的浅黄色，衬得他肤色更白，黄琛路过时看到也夸他帅。他的作息已经彻底颠倒了，白天呼呼大睡，越夜越精神，凌晨十二点，他推门出去，街上空荡荡，只有一辆夜班公交呼啸而过。一条街除了网吧，还有块霓虹招牌闪着光，最末三个字是夜总会，门口贴着招工广告，门类丰富，工钱各异，最高的是包间里的公主和王子。

钱是个好东西，谁会和钱过不去呢。

刘青松停下来看了会广告，推门进去应聘。

七月，他从酒店房间里出来，翻手机时看到有个未接电话。他走路姿势略有些异常，到走廊尽头，推开虚掩着的门进去，把门反锁上，进了洗手间，拧开洗浴喷头，在水流中艰难地躬身，两指朝身后探。腿软得快站不住时总算把断在里面的假鸡巴拽了出来，带出一滩黏液，顺水流向地漏。

他撑着墙缓了会，关水，抽了条毛巾边擦身边走到外间，掏出裤兜里的一叠钞票点数。

电话响了，手机屏幕上显示来电人，林炜翔。

他喝多了，说话都是大舌头，一个字也听不清。刘青松让他直接发定位过来，他在路边一家大排档喝酒，白的黄的都有。

刘青松问他：“你怎么了？”

他颠三倒四地说了一堆，刘青松只听懂两个字，结婚。他只好发挥想象力，说：“有人要去结婚，不是跟你结婚，谁？陈婷婷？”林炜翔对这个名字产生了反应，他又给自己倒了杯酒，叹气，表情夸张得像在演苦情剧，他是爱而不得的男二，出现的唯一作用是以自己的苦逼衬托男女主爱情的甜蜜伟大。

刘青松觉得自己走错了片场，他站在这里本身就很突兀，退开几步，再退一点，到镜头拍不到的角落里，打量整个场景，恢复到他没出现的状态，一切都很完美。可男二破坏了这份完美，他扔掉台本，开始自顾自地即兴表演，他抬起头看向刘青松，不应该出现在这个夜晚，这家大排档门口的人，问他：“一个人能不能同时喜欢两个人？心里装着一个，又放不下另外一个，这是正常的吗？”

刘青松反问他：“我长得很像情感专家吗？”

他的小腹深处还是有点不舒服，想着要不还是去医院检查一下，林炜翔打断了他的思考，喃喃道：“我以为你会给我答案的，连你也不知道的话……”

刘青松改变主意了，他劈手夺过林炜翔手里的酒，说：“找我倾诉也不是不行，但要给钱啊，我的时间很宝贵的。”

林炜翔掏出手机给刘青松发红包，他坐下了，听了半个小时乏善可陈的车轱辘话。

陈婷婷是他的小学同学，他们都在厦门念小学。这个开头太久远，大有要讲一整晚的架势。幸好他讲了两句就快进到了多年后，他们在宁波重逢，出去吃了几顿饭，约会，在一起了。接着是俗套的吵架，分手，又和好，陈婷婷说她还是忘不了他，林炜翔觉得自己好像也是一样，于是他们恢复了联系，还是和以前一样相处。

百年好合的剧本翻了两页，突然伸过来一只手，把后半截撕下来，撕得粉碎。陈婷婷要回厦门了，她家里帮她安排了相亲，两个人在网上聊了一段时间，彼此都觉得对方是合适的结婚对象，见面后如果没有什么矛盾，可以开始商量订婚的事。

她说她爱他，可他还不够成熟，也更不适合结婚，而她已经等不起了。

刘青松看手机，时间过去了五分钟。没喝完的半杯酒放在桌上，好像有点浪费，他端起来喝了两口，林炜翔的话题一转，他不再提陈婷婷了。他低头看手上那块淡淡的疤，接着他果然开始回忆舞蹈教室，创可贴，二十箱矿泉水，电视机里的吕布，电视机外的白蜡烛。他事无巨细地描述每个细节，描述透过他的眼睛看到的另一个主演，和刘青松同名同姓，长相相似，但听起来差不多是个陌生人。

林炜翔说他猜不透这个刘青松的想法，他忽冷忽热，忽远忽近，弄得他迷惑不堪，被迫跟着刘青松的节奏摇摆不定，倍感煎熬。他总是在自己快要放弃，快要忘记他的时候突然出现，像雾，像雪，无处不在又根本抓不住。

刘青松当然不是雾，也不是雪，他就是个活生生，有血有肉的人，坐在林炜翔面前，只要林炜翔一伸手就能抓住他的手腕。

林炜翔还在说，他们做爱，他在刘青松的身体里，可刘青松还是离他很远，他看不清刘青松的表情。他开车去衡阳，住在酒店里，刘青松给他打电话，他其实已经醒了，拿起手机，没有马上接。为什么呢？他自问自答，因为这个名字叫刘青松的人很少主动联系他，他给刘青松设置了特别的铃声，他想把这首歌听完。

他小声清唱：“爱情来的太快就像龙卷风/离不开暴风圈来不及逃”，歌放完了，他还意犹未尽，电话却挂断了。刘青松不在他面前，但他知道刘青松会来找他，敲门声响起的刹那，他从来没感觉他们有这么近过。

半个小时到了，闹钟响了，刘青松揉了揉太阳穴，他实在很累了，没精力再听下去了。他准备打个车把林炜翔送回去，但林炜翔拒绝告诉他自己家的地址，他只好拖着这个醉鬼走到马路对面的快捷酒店，开了间房把他丢进去。

林炜翔拉住他的衣角，不让他走，他让林炜翔加钱，林炜翔恍若未闻，扑到床边吐了他一身。刘青松掐他的脖子，扇了他一耳光，他岿然不动，跟到了厕所里，在刘青松洗澡时骚扰他，摸他的脸，腰和屁股。

短短几个小时里刘青松洗了两次澡，他感觉自己快脱水了，湿热的蒸汽贴附在毛孔上，堵塞他的呼吸，他仰起头费力地吸气。有人挡住了浴帘间投下来的灯光，低头吻他，把他按在墙上，压上来。水流砸在刘青松头顶、肩上，他想自己可能是史上第一条溺死在水里的鱼，随即反应过来，自己也喝多了，出现了幻觉。

他回想十多分钟前，他从大排档结账离开时，桌上，地上到底有几个酒瓶，发现比自己来之前多了不少。他听别人的故事，喝自己的酒，反正最后也不是他买单，他用林炜翔的指纹解锁了他的手机。

林炜翔想要的答案不存在于这个世界上的任何地方，没有人能给他，故事内、故事外的刘青松都不行。不过他可以提供别的东西，在夜总会的一份不公开的菜单上，所有服务明码标价，用手、用嘴、用后面，任君挑选，全套优惠，办卡再打八八折。

感情是太麻烦，太难衡量的东西，没法放在天平上称一称，刘青松喜欢更简单明了的关系。他用手帮林炜翔打了会飞机，林炜翔喝得不够多，还能硬，还老是不射，他只好转过身，引着这根硬邦邦的东西去插自己后面的洞。

林炜翔压在他身上，他的额头抵着墙，快被压扁，压成一张没有体积的纸片，阴茎在瓷砖上蹭得半硬起来，可这个姿势太别扭了，林炜翔始终捣不到他的敏感点，直到林炜翔终于射了，拔出来，刘青松还是没达到高潮。他也不想管了，把淋浴把手从蓝扭到红，喷出来的水倏然变冷，从头淋到脚，淋了半分钟，关水。

刘青松把林炜翔搬到床上，发挥售后精神帮他擦身，擦头发，拿过他的手机下载了个APP，界面和美团外卖有点像。他朝林炜翔介绍用法，可以根据距离远近，年龄大小等多项因素点菜，商家接单后“外卖员”会把他们自己配送上门，具体细节可以在下单时备注，也可以和外卖员面谈。他输入自己的工号，点好单，问林炜翔要不要办卡。

林炜翔看着他，像在看一个刚认识的陌生人，这就对了，刘青松很满意，他耐心地等了好一会，等到了林炜翔的回复，他点了点头。于是他往林炜翔新注册的账户里充了一千块钱，扣掉打折后的金额还剩一大半，把手机还给了林炜翔。

银货两讫了，他说：“谢谢惠顾。”

刘青松在另一张床上睡觉，睡着睡着，从梦中疼醒过来，捂着肚子在床上打滚。可能是胃痛，他想起自己已经很久没好好吃饭了，当即赌咒发誓，以后一日三餐一定按时食用，但疼痛感并未因此而减轻半分。窗外的天还黑着，他爬起来穿衣服，路过玄关上挂的镜子，看到自己满头冷汗，脸白得像个鬼。

导航显示1.8公里外有家二十四小时营业的药房，刘青松一步步挪过去，朗朗明月照着前方坦途，风吹过隔离带上的树，绿叶红花摇头晃脑，共同奏响窸窸窣窣的大合唱。他靠在路边的梧桐树干上，头晕目眩，慢慢蹲下来，最后索性直接坐在马路牙子上，望向隔离带。他从没在上海的其他地方看到这种树，高耸入云，树冠浓密，叶和花都鲜嫩欲滴，它们更应该出现在旅行社广告册上，或者驴友们的镜头中，而不是上海的马路中央，这不合常理。

他对着路边的垃圾桶吐，吐完了，提起一口气继续往前走。好容易捱到药房门口，售货员好心替他接了杯热水，他就着水把药吞下去，找了把椅子坐了会，药力在血管里化开，他总算好受了点。刘青松打了个车回去，结果路上晕车了，进门先去厕所干呕，呕出来一股股酸水，半晌后爬起来，漱口，洗手。

不知为何，他有点在意那些树，他怀疑自己有强迫症，非要弄清幻觉和现实的界限。他打开手机，查出来一大堆图片，一个个往下拉，每个看起来都差不多。按熄屏幕的前一秒，刘青松找到了正确答案，凤凰木。

叶如飞凰之羽，花若丹凤之冠，是厦门市的市树。

他到底在哪里看到过这种树？是很久前，在外婆家的电视里，还是很久后，可能发生的一次旅行里的惊鸿一瞥？他有预知未来的能力吗？

刘青松按了下锁屏键，屏幕中央现出时间，六点半。

两个小时后，他和黄琛一起参加了学校的毕业典礼，散场后回家补觉，一觉睡到下午，被黄琛喊起来参加晚上的聚会。终点站是洗浴中心，刘青松跨进大门，前台看了他一眼，抬起手想和他打招呼，幸好他及时把自己的手按了下去。

这家店和夜总会属于同一个老板，刘青松来过这里一次，有人打电话通知他，他的一个同事跟客人起了点纠纷。他到的时候客人已经走了，同事被打得头破血流，他问同事要不要去诊所包扎一下，同事摇摇头，扑在他怀里呜呜地哭。

领班把同行的其他人都安排好，过来和刘青松搭话，她就是上次打电话的人。她约刘青松出去吃宵夜，对他说：“感觉你是个很温柔，很可靠的人呢。”吃完这顿宵夜，她凑过来，靠得离刘青松很近，问他：“你现在是不是单身？”

他说：“你要追我？”

她点头，说第一次见面就喜欢上他了，当时没来得及要他电话，后来一直觉得很遗憾。

他不置可否地笑笑，说：“先从朋友做起吧。”

秋天到来前，她找刘青松借过两次钱，干这一行的，时常会遇到各种突发状况，也不太方便找不知情的亲朋好友借钱，刘青松没多问，爽快地把钱打过去了。她问他：“你对每个朋友都这么大方吗？”

刘青松说：“能帮的尽量帮一下吧，不然要朋友有什么用。”

电话响了，他低头看了眼来电人，道了声失陪，出去接电话。

林炜翔问他：“你有空吗？”

他说：“什么事？”

又是和之前差不多的情况，林炜翔在外地跑车，这次没法提前回来，认识的其他人也都没空，只能托他帮忙。

他说：“你还记得胡鑫吧，”刘青松嗯了声，林炜翔又说，“他跟人打架，被抓了，家属倒是联系上了，但……”

想也知道是怎么回事，刘青松说：“所以就找到你头上来了？”

林炜翔说：“嗯，麻烦你有空的话帮忙去探一下监吧。”

他给刘青松转钱，刘青松答应下来了。刘青松联系了少管所，一个月只有两个周末接受探监，他写了个备忘录，提醒自己下周末要去一趟少管所。

当天晚上，领班给刘青松打电话，她那边闹哄哄的，一个男人嚷嚷着什么，她带着哭腔，问刘青松能不能再借她一点。之前借出去的很快就还上了，刘青松没起疑，又打了两千过去。第二天她主动向刘青松解释，有个客人一直在追她，她明确拒绝了很多次，结果对方因爱生恨，威胁她，要把她的裸照打印出来寄给她父母，她只好一次又一次拿封口费堵住这个疯子的嘴。

昨天他离开前放了话，要她下周前再给他打两万，不然就把照片贴满整个小区。

刘青松说：“我再帮你想想办法，不过这也是最后一次了，再多的话我也无能为力了。”

挂了电话，他看了下手边的信封，那是要交给胡鑫的现金，不能动。他把身上的手链、耳钉取下来，从抽屉里找出些银制的、水晶制的饰品，拿到当铺去换了钱，又把衣柜里吊牌还没剪的衣服找出来拍照，准备挂到闲鱼上卖。衣柜深处放着个鞋盒，他打开一看，里面装着双崭新的红色高跟鞋。

他抱着盒子出来，拍完顺手塞到茶几下，上传完照片，想了想，删掉了这张。

周末，刘青松把钱打给领班，带着信封去少管所探监。他从信封里抽了几张出来，打点给胡鑫那个班的管教，又给人家派烟，说好话，请他多多关照胡鑫。说了阵冠冕堂皇的套话，管教带他去看人，胡鑫和其他少年犯一样剃了个平头，见他来，冲他笑了笑，喊他：“松哥。”

刘青松对他倒没什么话好讲了，想了半天，挤出来一句：“在里面不要跟人打架了，低调点，也会少吃点苦头。”

胡鑫点头，凑近他，压低声音，神神秘秘地说：“我认识了个很厉害的人，他说等我们出去后会把我介绍给他大哥，以后让大哥罩着我们混。”

过了半个月，十月八号，林炜翔回上海，请刘青松出去吃饭，刘青松朝他转述了胡鑫的话，他说：“我毕竟不是他亲哥，管不了他这么多，哎，不过他亲哥也确实是个畜生，怪不得我跟胡鑫认识这么久，他一次都没提过这个哥。”

胡鑫的事管教也跟刘青松提了几句，少管所一个电话打到他家，是他哥接的，听了胡鑫的名字，第一句话就是：“他这个杂种还没死在外头？”

据说他哥以前也挺正常的，直到出去打工时染上了毒瘾，从此性情大变，在家动辄打骂父母、弟弟，要不到钱就扬言要到大街上去偷，去抢，要到了就出去鬼混，混到钱花光了再回来，循环往复。

摊上这么个煞星，全家都倒了血霉，林炜翔感叹了几句，又问刘青松的近况，刘青松刚想说话，电话响了。他看了眼屏幕，接起来，那边问：“你在家吗？”

他说：“不在，在外面跟人吃饭。”

领班暧昧地拉长音哦了一声，说：“在忙啊，那我不打扰你了，先挂了。”

他解释道：“就是普通朋友，不是你想的那样。”

她说：“好吧，那我能到你家借住一晚上吗？我现在不太方便回去，他好像在我家楼下堵我。”

刘青松说：“嗯，大门旁有扇小窗，你打开窗把手伸进去找一下，备用钥匙应该在碟子架下面。”

她应了，又问：“你今晚回来吗？”

他顿了顿，说：“不一定吧，看情况，我尽量早点回来。”

刘青松把电话挂了，林炜翔看着他，问他：“女朋友？”

他说：“算是吧。”

林炜翔哦了声，低头扒了两口饭，说：“她在等你回去？”

他都听到了，却还要明知故问，刘青松突然觉得他有点可怜，不过他也没有顾及身边每个人心理健康的义务。所以他还是实话实说：“对。”

林炜翔吃得很专注，他看起来很饿，刘青松把自己的半份饭推过去，说：“要是不够吃的话把我这一半也吃了吧，”他又觉得有点不妥，“算了，不太卫生。”林炜翔按住他往回端的手，说：“放着吧，我吃。”

他全都吃完了，打了个嗝，喊服务员来结账。他和刘青松走到停车场，今天林炜翔开的是辆轿车，他说：“我送你回家吧。”

路上他收到领班的消息：你有女朋友了？

怎么他们都对这个问题感兴趣，刘青松被问得有点烦了，回了个问号过去。

领班发了张照片过来，拍的是茶几下的鞋盒。

他把手机收起来，看外面飞驰而过的街景，发现不对，跟林炜翔说：“我搬家了，不住宝华现代城了，租金太贵。”

这段路是单行道，往前开了几公里才能调头，一来一回就在路上耽搁了不少时间，到刘青松家楼下时已经快十一点。他低头去解安全带，林炜翔在旁边说：“我能点个外卖吗？”

刘青松说：“你点啊，问我干什么，你还没吃饱？”

一只手伸过来，抓住他的下巴，掰过去，林炜翔凑过来亲他，另一只手放在刘青松的大腿上，摸来摸去。刘青松的头靠在车窗玻璃上，身子屈着，多少有些不舒服，他说：“能不能加钱？”林炜翔把椅背放平，推他倒下去，从方向盘下的储物格里摸出几张钞票，塞进他拽下来一半的裤腰里，问他：“够不够？”

林炜翔扣着他的手指，把他一只手按在皮椅上，咬他的脖子，耳朵，耳洞还没完全愈合，被含在牙齿间研磨时有点刺痛感，刘青松忍不住问他：“你没有狂犬病吧？”林炜翔瞪他，他舔了舔唇，说：“不好意思，开玩笑的。”

可打心眼里，他不乐意收回这句话，伏在他身上耸动的根本就是一条脑子不好使的笨狗，行事全凭本能驱使，他在他身上得不到驯服的快感，能留给他的也只有出于人道主义的怜悯。

过了会，林炜翔拍了下刘青松的屁股，让他扶着腰坐起来，一条腿跨坐到自己身上。刘青松稍一抬头就要撞上车顶，只好把脸埋在林炜翔的肩上，他张嘴去咬，身体在颠簸中轻微地左右晃，顺势在皮肉上烙下一圈圈渗血的齿痕。一只手搂着他的腰，教他更深地吃进身下的这截阴茎，另一只手按在他后脑上，安抚似的摸他的头发。

他想躲，扭着身子差点从林炜翔腿上掉下去，阴茎滑脱出去，失去填塞物后堵在里面的精液漏了点出来，弄脏了底下的座椅。林炜翔抓着刘青松的腰重新插进来，插出他一声短促模糊的低叫，一下进到深处，肉体连着灵魂都随之而战栗。他仰起脸，嘴唇打着哆嗦，擦过林炜翔的侧脸，林炜翔偏头吻住他，他们接吻，交换唾液和呼吸，心跳又快又乱，咚咚咚响成一片。

不，不止是心跳，还有人在敲车窗，说：“这里不能停车的。”

还不够吵，电话铃声也来凑热闹，一声急过一声。

林炜翔冲车窗外喊：“我马上开走。”他腾出一只手去打方向盘，车身震了震，重新启动，缓缓向前行驶。他还插着刘青松，往上顶两下又不动了，只是埋在里面。车拐了个弯，铃声停，车减速，林炜翔去看左侧的后视镜，把车泊进车位，铃声又响起来了。

刘青松把手机捞起来，领班问他：“你今晚是不是不会回来了？”

他说：“有什么事吗。”

她说：“本来有很重要的事，不过算了，”她笑了笑，“祝你玩得开心。”

林炜翔掐着他屁股上的肉，啪啪啪地干他，刘青松不记得自己把手机丢到哪去了，到底有没有挂断，不过他的腰倒是快断了，头好几次撞到车顶，撞得他头晕眼花。不知多久后一切动静总算平息下来，林炜翔打开天窗透气，抽纸出来收拾残局，刘青松拧开矿泉水瓶盖喝水，咕咚咕咚，听到林炜翔说：“你今天就别回去了吧。”

第二天刘青松在后座醒来，身上披着毛毯，他坐起来对着后视镜整理了下衣冠，开门出去，林炜翔靠在远处的一棵树下抽烟。烟雾升腾，飘散在晨风中，刘青松看了两眼，转身走了。

上楼时刘青松才想起来，那几张钱好像掉到座椅下面去了，忘了捡起来。下次吧，下次再找林炜翔要。他开门，餐桌上一左一右，摆着两副餐具，桌角一滩薰衣草味的烛泪，旁边还有瓶未开封的红酒。

他打开手机，收到一笔五千的转账，还有条留言，说剩下的钱会慢慢还给他。

过了一周，他接到洗浴中心前台的电话，问他知不知道领班去哪了。她已经好几天没来上班了，更要命的是身边同事或多或少都借过她钱，现在电话不接，租的房也早就人去楼空，无奈之下想到了疑似在和她交往的刘青松。刘青松从前台嘴里听到了另一个版本的故事，确实有个男人对她纠缠不清，但他们是合法夫妻，只是暂时分居，法院还没有判决他们离婚。

她说过很多次要去离婚，可由于种种原因，总是没有离成，直到这次，她说九号一早她就回去离婚，说得比之前任何一次都坚决。这是在八号晚上十一点，拨给前台的一通电话里说的，说完之后她就失踪了。

刘青松给她打电话，果然打不通，前台那边又急着要交房租，他转了三千过去，说：“我先帮她垫着吧。”

一个月后又来了笔钱，直接打到他的卡上，其中的大半还是用来替她还债了。刘青松其实也没这么滥好人，只是她的债主一个个都拮据得不行，都是从牙缝里省出来的钱，大家又是抬头不见低头见的同事关系，就当是给自己攒口碑了。效果显著，谁接到了什么优质客户都愿意跟刘青松分享，推荐给他，有些客户比较难缠，口味刁钻，点了刘青松的单，后台会问他要不要拒接，取消订单。

刘青松的工作忙忙碌碌，到一个周六，睡醒后发现街上满是戴着圣诞帽乱窜的男男女女，掏出手机看了眼，才想起今天是平安夜。这天店里没什么生意，他从摆在柜台上的果盘里拿了个苹果，洗了洗，啃着吃。社交软件上迎来一波久违的信息轰炸，他点开看了看，多半都是群发，反正闲着也是闲着，他复制了“圣诞快乐”，粘贴在一个个对话框里，回过去。

零星收到了几条回复，刘青松一一寒暄过去，寒暄到了林炜翔，林炜翔说他在参加二姐的婚礼，又问他在干嘛，他说，吃苹果。林炜翔发了段视频过来，新郎新娘在台上交换戒指，新娘婚纱下的腹部隆起，彩灯下她泪花闪闪，新郎牵着她的一只手，吻了下她的侧脸，台下掌声如潮。

刘青松说：“你二姐怀孕了啊。”

林炜翔说：“我们这边很多家都是这样，先住在一起，再补办婚礼，有些人结婚的时候孩子都能打酱油了。”

刘青松回了个哦过去，又说：“参加自己姐姐的婚礼就专心点吧，别玩手机了。”

林炜翔说：“我想起了你。”

这场婚礼里有什么元素和刘青松有关吗，他重新看了一遍视频，想不出来，硬要说的话，舞台边待命的司仪助手长得和他有点像，但也只是有点而已。

又一条消息进来，换装间乱糟糟，虚化背景里衣服裤子扔了一地，照片聚焦在一双高跟鞋上，林炜翔问他：“像不像？”

颜色差不多，跟的高度也差不多，刘青松说：“是挺像的。”

林炜翔说：“我翻相册，没找到你的照片，要是你在这里就好了，我现在很想给你拍一张。第一次见面的时候我就想这么干了。”

他还说：“原来疼痛也是会上瘾的。”

刘青松警惕地说：“别想拿裸照威胁我啊，我不吃那一套。”

林炜翔回过来一串省略号。

远处有人喊刘青松的名字，他把手机收起来，走过去。

下班回去已近凌晨，刘青松一觉睡到下午，起来打了会游戏，点外卖。外卖员敲门，隔壁敲墙，一时间整栋房子都在震，震得另一边的租户惊慌失措，爬起来喊：“是不是地震了？”他去开门，敲门声没了，隔壁的花样更多了。锵，这可能是不锈钢盆在地上弹，哐啷，瓷碗摔碎了，沉闷的咚咚，怎么听都是有人在拿头撞墙，刘青松摘了一边耳机，听了会，掏出手机准备拨110了。

女人呜呜地哭，说这日子过不下去了，男人骂了两句，把门摔得震天响，走了。

刘青松吃饱喝足，又躺回床上，随便找了部电影出来看，画面精致，帧帧都能截下来做屏保。第一个镜头就是满地水洼，雨点激起涟漪，接着是在雨中行驶的列车，低垂在水面上的繁茂绿叶。说来也巧，屏幕里掠过阴霾遍布的天空时，一滴雨正好落在屏幕外的窗棂上，很快，屏幕内外的雨声就交织成一片。

男主角撑着伞，走过路边的凉亭，偶遇屋檐下避雨的女主角，视线短暂交汇。

敲门声又响，这次几乎是在砸门，刘青松按了暂停，起来开门。邻居家门口站着个落汤鸡般的男人，看到有人探头出来，砸门的动静小了点，但还在坚持不懈地制造噪音。刘青松关门回去继续看，男主角立志要成为一名手工鞋匠，他希望女主能做他制鞋的模特。女主脱下高跟鞋，将脚平放在长椅上，男主拿着尺子丈量这只秀气的脚。

亭外，雨淅淅沥沥下个不停，亭内，女主朝男主搭话，向这个陌生人倾诉自己的烦恼。

很清新，很唯美，美中不足的是敲门声穿透力太强，耳机音量开到最大都屏蔽不了。

雨停，连日大晴，因雨而聚的两人找不到相会的理由了，但彼此都深深思念着对方。刘青松看得有些不耐烦，他觉得里面的人太矫情了，想见面的话直接去见就好了啊，有什么想说的话统统说出来，哪会有这么多误会，这么多追悔莫及呢。屏幕里艳阳高照，他却听到滴水的声音，一声一声，在屋内响起。

刘青松循着声音找到厕所，一根水管从天花板贯通到地板，靠近天花板的部分锈迹斑斑，水就从上面漏下来，一滴滴砸在马桶盖上。他推门出去，楼道里一股潮味，墙上贴着一层层小广告，字迹模糊，拐角处刷的白漆已经掉色，还能勉强辨认出数字形状。他打给“通下水道、修马桶、开锁”的号码，对面说现在太晚了，明天过来看一看。

他回到门前，发现敲门的男人已经不在了，门里传来女人的声音：“你有种别回来啊，怎么这么快又回来了？”

男人吼道：“我没带伞啊！敲了这么久都不给我开门，你他妈聋了？”

刘青松面无表情地刷朋友圈，有人表白成功，晒出相扣的两只手。他打开聊天窗口，在对话框里输入一行字，手指悬停在键盘上，等待输入的光标一闪一闪。隔壁吵架声渐小，雨声也渐小，打在雨棚上，叮叮咚咚。他把微信关了，打开快放完的电影。

男主终于向女主表白，但女主已决定离开这座城市，搬回老家，她委婉地拒绝了男主。男主失意告辞，女主一个人静静坐着，回忆如云涌现。良久，她从手掌中抬起脸，脸上泪痕未干，鞋也未穿便跌跌撞撞跑出去，冲出楼道，一层层向下疾奔。

刘青松按下关机键，须臾后手机黑屏，躺在他掌心中，仍在微微发烫。他打了个哈欠，翻身睡觉。

凌晨两点半，刘青松翻了今夜的第十六次身，从床上坐起来，开机，看了眼时间。他下床穿衣服，往背包里塞东西，检查了下钥匙，手机，充电器都在，下楼去打车。坐进车里，司机问他去哪，他想了想，说：“南站吧。”

他在车上看票，当日的高铁和动车票果然全都售空了，只剩K字头的快速列车，全程历时近二十四个小时。

凌晨三点半，刘青松裹紧衣服，站在没开门的南站前，瑟瑟发抖。他觉得自己可能有梦游症，就像新闻里写的那样，一觉醒来，出现在好几公里外，对于自己是怎么到这来的毫无头绪。附近一张椅子也没有，他只好坐在正门前的台阶上。整条街都黑漆漆的，都在酣睡，他跺了跺脚，又搓了搓手，寒意仍如跗骨之蛆，阴魂不散。

他打开APP，找鼾声中不和谐的音符，清醒的呼吸声，还真给他找到了。最近的一笔订单就在七百米外，已经在首页上挂了快半小时，眼看就要因无人接单而自动取消了。他接了下来，跟着导航过马路，走过一片融在黑影里的平房，路边出现向下的阶梯，一盏灯幽幽地亮在毛玻璃里。

刘青松在门上敲了敲，推开门，里面像是个候车室，有裹着军大衣、捧着保温杯的老头，有浓妆艳抹的大波浪女人，还有平头推到两鬓发青、眼神躲闪的少年，每个人的身边都堆着行李，或多或少。没有人的视线和他相交，倒是角落里的中年人抬头看了他一眼，问他是不是想坐车，让他进来坐。

刘青松走进这个房间，中年人面前的桌上摆着电脑和打印机，他和旁边的少年低声交谈了几句，打印机打出一张票，中年人往上面盖了个红章，递给了少年。这可能是个山寨版的微型火车站，胆大包天地开在正版的对面，他们要搭的是什么车，能去往什么地方？

刘青松低头看手机，他给客户发了条消息过去，中年人也低头看手机。刘青松站起来，走出去，走到隔壁，手机光照出来满地残砖烂瓦，这间屋的一小半已被夷为平地，可由于不知什么原因，拆迁工作半途而废，留下一片充满后现代派风格的废墟。

他等了一会，中年人跟了过来，踩烂了一片瓦，刘青松看了看他，说：“快点，很冷的。”他点点头，刘青松脱了裤子，一手拽着裤腰带，另一手摸打火机，给自己点烟。中年人从背后进来，一下下干他，他的目光越过坍塌的墙体，望向街上的一滩水洼，水中倒映着明亮的月光。

一支烟抽完，中年人也刚好完事，刘青松把烟头扔到地上，踩熄，擦了擦腿根流出来的液体，重新穿上裤子。中年人问他买票没有，他说还没有，回到隔壁房间，中年人也给了他一张票，他怀疑地看了看，说：“这个真的能用？”

中年人说：“到时候跟着我走，我带你进去。”

刘青松靠在椅子上打了会盹，闹钟响，他揉了揉眼，发现是别人的闹钟，现在才五点多，于是又继续睡。有人推他，他醒了，外面天光大亮，他看手机，九点了。房间里只剩大波浪女人，他跟着中年人走出去，绕着火车站走了好一会，穿过停车场，面前是扇不起眼的小门，门上挂着锁。中年人掏出钥匙开锁，门后是条长而窄的小路，走到尽头，外面是站台，红白相间的列车停在铁轨上。

中年人跟个列车员模样的人打了声招呼，刘青松过去把票和身份证交给列车员，列车员看了眼，带他进了车厢，指了指硬座座位，说：“随便坐，不过有人来的话得让人家坐。”刘青松应了，列车员出去了，他挑了个靠窗位置，坐下来睡回笼觉。半梦半醒间周围人声逐渐嘈杂，玻璃震动，开车了。

下午，刘青松彻底醒了，插着耳机打了会游戏，又看了两集动画。黄昏时分，列车接连穿过两个山洞，停在不知名的小站，广播里说本站停靠四分钟，请下车透气的旅客记得及时返回。十分钟过去，列车还是没动，又过了好一会，广播播送一则紧急通知，前方路段出现山体滑坡，泥石流堵塞道路，目前正在紧急疏通中，请旅客朋友们稍安勿躁。

旁边聚在一起打牌的农民工们骂骂咧咧，有人说：“这车就没准点到过！”

刘青松查了查列车时刻表，原定到达时间是次日上午十一点。然而经过这一耽搁，最终抵达厦门时已是晚上六点多，他在火车上足足待了两天一夜，浑身都不舒服，只想赶快安顿下来，找间浴室好好洗个热水澡。他给林炜翔打电话，问他：“你家在哪？”

林炜翔茫然地啊了一声，说：“怎么了？”

刘青松说：“少废话，快点把地址发给我。”

林炜翔有点结巴了：“你……你来了？”

刘青松走出火车站，抬眼看了下背后的站名，说：“嗯，厦门北。”

林炜翔说：“那你打个车到集美长途站，买到福清的票，坐两个小时就到了。”

刘青松挂了电话，收到个一千块的红包，打车到汽车站时正好赶上当天的最后一班车。

夜九点，刘青松从车上下来，第一件事便是找个垃圾桶去吐。午饭吃了火车上卖的方便面，晚饭还没来得及吃，汽车又颠簸得厉害，吐了半天，把嘴一擦，进满地脏纸的厕所去洗手洗脸。他走向出站口，头发滴滴答答朝下淌水，林炜翔站在外面，看了看他，接过他的包背在背后，说：“走吧。”

4.

林炜翔在附近找了间如家，开了间房。刘青松在后面远远地走，仿佛不认识他，片刻后手机上收到房号，他在大厅里坐了会，进到电梯里。

那扇门留了条缝，他刚进去就落到一个怀抱里。林炜翔抱他抱得好紧，勒得他呼吸困难，挣了挣，林炜翔放开他，盯着他看，看了半天，挤出来一句：“你好像瘦了。”刘青松走过玄关，边走边脱衣服，赤身裸体进了厕所洗澡，洗完出来，倒头就睡。

醒的时候房间里没人，林炜翔给刘青松留言，说二姐今天去做产检，姐夫要上班，他陪二姐去医院，忙完了再来找他。刘青松下楼，在街上逛了会，找到家网吧，里面的网管操着口本地方言，刘青松问他：“你能说普通话吗？”经过一番艰难的沟通，他总算开到一台机子，周围一圈人喊得热火朝天，估计是一起开黑的，满耳都是外星语般的闽东方言。

刘青松玩到中午，出去找了家海鲜馆吃午饭，端上来盘白水煮虾，什么佐料也没放，腥气扑鼻。他捏着鼻子吃了几口，实在吃不下了，老板娘过来，叽里咕噜朝他说了什么，大概是问他好不好吃。他勉强笑了笑，掏钱出来结账，结完坐着发了会呆，突然有点后悔。

他回网吧，充了三十块，继续玩游戏。玩着玩着，有人从身后路过，他往里挪了挪椅子让人进去，那人拉开他身边靠墙的椅子坐下，左右看看，飞快地在他侧脸上亲了下。刘青松嫌弃地擦擦脸，说：“别搞。”

林炜翔开电脑，打开英雄联盟客户端，自言自语道：“想改个名字了，改成什么好呢？”余光里他瞥了眼刘青松，刘青松装作没看到，发起投降，在所有人频道里打字：中推。三分钟后基地爆炸，回到结算界面，他打开好友列表看了眼，在线好友里多了个“衡阳农民刘青松”。

林炜翔若无其事地问：“双排吗？”

刘青松嗯了声，买了张改名卡，把ID改了，接受邀请。“福清霸王林炜翔”进入双排队列，林炜翔抽了抽脸，没说什么，点了开始排队。

刘青松问：“你姐怎么样了？”

林炜翔说：“还好吧，没什么大问题，预产期就在这几天了。”

排了几局，差不多到了饭点，林炜翔去办下机，朝网管指了指刘青松，说了句什么，网管笑着从冰柜里拿了瓶饮料出来，递给他。刘青松看着他，他说：“我说你是我朋友，很好的朋友。”刘青松接过饮料喝了口，跟着林炜翔走出网吧，一前一后，在街边走了半晌，林炜翔说：“吃小龙虾吗？味道还可以。”

他给刘青松剥虾，手套上全是油，刘青松在微信上朝经理请假，说自己去外地旅游了，经理问他什么时候回来，他看了看日历，说，元旦过后吧。他收起手机，正撞上林炜翔在看他，把剥好的虾丢到他碗里。林炜翔的眼神和用户208有点类似，可又不完全相同，刘青松偏过头去看右边墙上挂着的菜单，他的脸有些发烫。

没人说话，都在静默地剥虾、吃虾，仿佛在举行一场比赛，看谁吃饭的速度更快。有什么急迫的事在催着他们，赶着他们吗？刘青松在桌子底下动了动膝盖，他也在明知故问了。他的小腿往前伸，碰到了林炜翔的腿，他略微抬起脚，插进两条并拢的腿中间，隔着裤子蹭了蹭。餐桌上，对面的林炜翔眨了眨眼，把手套摘下来丢进垃圾桶，喊服务员来结账。

他说：“我吃饱了，你慢慢吃，不着急。”

盘子里还剩好几只虾，刘青松拎了两只过来，他喜欢吃虾但不喜欢剥虾，剥了一会，虾壳差点划伤了手，索性也把手套扔了，说：“走吧。”

走到下一个拐角，林炜翔的手机响了，他接起来，和电话那头的人说方言，脸上笑笑的，拉长音，像在撒娇。宾馆楼下，他挂了电话，说：“我妈问我今天回不回去住，侄女，就是我大姐的女儿，想我回去陪她玩。”

他无奈地说：“前几天家里人都没空管她，我看她无聊就带她玩了会QQ飞车，小姑娘这就玩上瘾了，天天吵着要玩，大姐说如果她小小年纪就近视了，我要背大锅。”

刘青松说：“就你那技术还是别误人子弟了吧。”

林炜翔不服气地说：“之前我是随便乱玩的，我认真起来吓死你。”

电梯门关，密闭的空间里只有两个人，林炜翔低头吻下来，他嘴里还是一股小龙虾味。电梯门开，刘青松对着镜面整理衣襟，嘴唇上辣出来的，鲜艳的红还未消退。

宾馆的床头柜抽屉里放着安全套，刘青松拆了包装，拿了一片出来，用牙齿咬开，叼着，回头望。抽屉里还有润滑剂，一部分已经挤在他的身体里了，大腿内侧滑得掐不住。林炜翔抽出套子套上，刘青松呸一声把锡箔包装吐了，手指又回到他空出来的嘴里，一根，两根，填满他，下面的嘴也一起填满。他舔那些手指，咬指节连接处，骨头和骨头之间的韧带，抬腰，往后靠，迎合操干的节奏。

刘青松嗓子眼发痒，他爬到床的另一边去找烟，点烟。林炜翔抓着他的脚踝把他拖回来，他单手撑床，撑不太住，被顶得左摇右晃，烟灰这里断一截，那里洒一点，白床单上到处都是抽象派的灰迹。一根烟完，林炜翔换了个姿势，他可能对快感也迟钝，总是要干得刘青松精疲力竭才停，有时停了之后还有下文，刘青松常常想让他加钱，但第二天醒来后多半又会忘，他的记性真的不算好。

刘青松趴在床沿抽烟，林炜翔凑过来，用刘青松的烟点他指间的那根，点着了，他却不抽，还把刘青松嘴里的烟抢走，压着他，亲他。电话响，刘青松推开他，他去接电话，头和肩夹着手机，穿裤子，单脚在地上跳，险些摔倒，跌坐在床沿。刘青松坐起来，一手从后面勾住他的脖子，低头啃他的后颈，肩头，加深刚制造出的吻痕。

他匆匆挂了电话，带点埋怨地说：“别折腾我啊，差点忍不住了，露馅了。”

刘青松装傻，问：“忍不住什么？”

林炜翔叫了一声给他听，声音低哑，刘青松说：“闭嘴，别叫了。”

林炜翔笑笑，说：“我走了，明天见。”

刘青松缩进被子里，看手机，不看他。门响，刘青松打完一局手游，下床，光着腿走进浴室。他脱了衣服，凑到鼻子下闻了闻，一股腥味。他把衣服扔到洗手池里，蓄了点水泡着，拿下花洒，开了冷水，对着下面冲了冲，赶紧打着哆嗦回去躺着了。

沿海地区气候潮湿，洗好的衣服、内裤老是晾不干，刘青松只多带了件衬衣，披着衬衣在床上坐着，拿吹风机吹内裤。林炜翔推门进来，往床上一躺，手脚瘫着，说：“算账真是个体力活。”刘青松挤了个表疑问的嗯出来，林炜翔说：“我爸带我去公司转了一圈，塞了堆账本给我，让我看。我真不是那块料啊，看得我头疼死了。”

刘青松说：“那就睡觉，早点睡。”

林炜翔嗯了声，躺着脱衣服，一件件扔到隔壁床，掀开被子钻进来。刘青松起身，踮着脚去晾内裤，晾完顺手关了大灯，回来靠在床头，插着耳机玩手游。玩到半夜，手机没电了，他插上充电线，把壁灯关了，睡觉。

鼾声起起伏伏，他踹了脚林炜翔的腿，没醒，加了点力，差点踹飞到床底，林炜翔醒了，揉了揉眼，说：“怎么了？”

刘青松说：“你打鼾，声音小点。”

林炜翔嘟囔道：“那你睡吧，你睡着了我再睡。”

刘青松睡着了，过了不知多久，他开始做梦，一个个乱梦魇住了他，他的意识渐趋清醒，身体却动不了，能感觉到自己的心脏跳动，一呼一吸，能听到周围的声音，有人在打电话，方言噼里啪啦，像在倒豆子。话声停，有人用力摇晃他，喊他：“刘青松，醒醒，醒醒。”

他猛地睁开眼，不住喘息，林炜翔说：“我姐的预产期好像提前了，我去医院看看她。”刘青松望向天花板，眼神发直，林炜翔推推他，问道：“你听到了吗？”过了会，他点头，说：“听到了。”

刘青松抬手按住胸腔，心脏快从里面跳出来，也许是水土不服，也许他有认床的毛病，延迟发作。他躺了很久，窗帘拉着，不辨昼夜，时间变得粘稠，像凝固中的琥珀裹住一只小虫子，掠夺他肺中的氧气。他坐起来收拾东西，穿衣服，布料还是有些润，湿哒哒地黏在皮肤上。他顾不上这么多了，背着包走进电梯，手指来回摩挲裤兜里的房卡。

电话响了，林炜翔问他：“你睡醒了吗？吃饭了吗？”

刘青松说：“还没有，到车站再吃吧。”

“你要走了？”

刘青松撒了个谎，说：“经理让我回去上班，假请得太多了，要扣我的工资。”

林炜翔语气里带着恳求，问他：“能不能再多待两天？过完元旦再回去可以吗？要扣多少钱，我补给你。”

前台眼神疑惑，以口型询问刘青松：“退房？”

刘青松摇头，把房卡收回去，倒退着走向大堂外，说：“你在医院？”

林炜翔在医院楼下抽烟，他看到刘青松走近，把烟掐了，跟他一起上楼。12月31日的医院里没什么人，楼梯上只有两道重叠的脚步声，林炜翔碰了下刘青松的手背，他的掌心汗湿，低声说：“大半天了，里面一直没什么消息，医生也不让家属进去，就只说等，等宫口开到三指，第一个阶段才算过去。”

未到三楼，已经能隐隐听到痛苦的叫喊声此起彼伏，林炜翔听得缩了缩脖子，他说：“听说女人生孩子时的痛比其他的任何一种痛都剧烈。”

他又说：“可惜我不能代她承受这种疼痛。”

医院不大，产科、妇科和儿科在同一层楼，风从产科方向刮过来，风中仿佛带着血腥气，游荡在走廊一隅，小而旧的滑梯与塑料木马间。刘青松靠在一间科室门口，手探向兜里摸火机，身体往后跌，踉跄了一下，扶住墙，稳住了身形。原来门是虚掩着的，里面摆着两张对拼的办公桌，角落里停着辆推车，不锈钢盘上盛着各种医疗器械。

桌旁宽大的皮椅坐起来显然比走廊上冷冰冰的树脂座椅要舒服一些，他坐进椅子里，转了转，拉开背包拉链，朝里看。林炜翔跟着进来，在一声声呼喊中焦躁地踱来踱去。刘青松站起来去关窗，玻璃上糊着窗纸，关上后窗外只剩一片暧昧不清的黑。

咔嗒，门落锁，静了会，昏暗的室内响起另一阵幽微的声音，笃，笃，笃。林炜翔转头望过去，鲜红漆皮在远处一晃一晃，鞋跟敲击地板，一下下，也敲在他心头。他走到刘青松面前，眼神中还带着惶恐，人总是会为未知事物而恐惧，正因为疼痛是他摸不到，感受不了的，它的面目才愈加狰狞，像个无所不能的，随时会夺走他家人性命的魔鬼。

他需要摸到它，感受它，这并不比捞起水中月更容易，刘青松能做的只是把他的头按进水里，一次又一次。一只脚稳稳地踩在林炜翔的肩上，将他向下压，压到地板上，还在下陷，如要坠入阿鼻地狱。鞋跟是段锐利的刀刃，刺入他的肩胛之间，往下，再往下，背脊，腰，臀，大腿，皮肉将挤压经由骨骼传递至内脏，身体里不知何处传来极轻的咯咯声，他会像一段不牢靠的木头阶梯，轰然垮塌，还是像蓄满水的气球，砰一声爆炸？

林炜翔翻过身，濒死般急喘，刘青松翘着腿，前半截脚穿在鞋里，带着鞋在空中晃荡，鞋跟有一下没一下地砸在他鼻梁上。他叉开腿坐着，伸手捧住那只脚，吻裸露出的脚背，锥子般的鞋尖。刘青松带着椅子向后滑，金蝉脱壳，只留一只鞋在他手里，赤着脚走向房间角落。

刘青松端着托盘回来，放在桌上，他的身体挡住了林炜翔的视线，转过来时才教他看清自己手上拿着什么。小巧的，闪着银光的止血钳，套在他细长的指间像个精致的玩具。刘青松跪坐下来，坐在林炜翔两腿间，贴过去，舔舐他的锁骨，胸膛，胸口深褐色的，带着毛发的乳头。他舔左边时掐着右边，直到两块乳晕变深，将钳尖上的齿槽对准乳头附近的皮肤，扣上一齿，二齿，扣锁咯一声锁住，钳子便夹持在原处。

林炜翔一只手捂在嘴巴上，断续的呻吟还是漏了出来。刘青松撑着地板站起来，居高临下地看了他一会，伸脚踩在他的裤裆上，鞋尖隔着裤子碾过他鼓胀的阴茎。刘青松出神地望向地板上，横躺着的另一只高跟鞋，嘴角的笑意若有似无。他突然朝后靠，陷进扶手里，蹬掉脚上的鞋，张开脚趾，用脚背去蹭那根东西，蹭得它挺立起来，快压上林炜翔的小腹。

窗纸边缘破了个洞，能隐约窥见一轮月亮正爬上楼宇，攀向漆黑的夜空。

林炜翔想脱掉碍事的裤子，刘青松说：“别动。”他只好收回手，垂在身侧，低头看胸口上冰凉的钳子，和下面两只灵活地玩弄着他的脚。

起风了，隔壁房间没关严的窗撞向窗框又弹开，砰砰响，更远处，分娩中的母亲们声嘶力竭，于绵绵不绝的，疼痛的洪流中翘首以盼新生命的诞生。

刘青松弯下腰，拉开林炜翔的裤链看了下，从桌上的托盘里拿了根皮试用的橡皮管出来，抻了抻，在他茎头上打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，抬手，把手上沾到的黏液抹在林炜翔脸上。

零点将至，稀稀落落的烟花声响起，迎接又一个公历新年的到来。这一幕似曾相识，在场的人未变，上演的剧目也相同。

铃声响，他替林炜翔接起来，把手机递给他，林炜翔对着话筒说：“出去买烟了，路上碰到点事……”

刘青松的脚抵着他的阴茎，血管在他脚底突突地跳，只差那么一点点，指甲盖大小的刺激就能射，可他射不出来，他皱着眉头，张着嘴，无声地喘。

他沉默了会，简短地说：“嗯，已经解决了，马上回来。”

他站起来，伸手去取身上的钳子，不得要领，反而扯得自己破了皮，血流了出来。刘青松凑过来，拿侧脸蹭了下林炜翔的阴茎，手指勾着蝴蝶结，带着它弹了弹，牙齿咬住橡皮管一端，缓缓将它从蝴蝶结中抽出来。他撩起眼皮朝上看，眼仁黑白分明，他生了一双多妩媚，多招人疼的丹凤眼啊，神来一笔点在眼尾，留下淡淡泪痣。

走廊中响彻一声尖利的婴泣，历经挣扎，他或她终于降生于世，就此向世界响亮地宣告自己的到来。

在这瞬间，束缚彻底消失，阴茎抖了抖，精液喷涌出来，射了刘青松一脸。

林炜翔穿好衣服，急匆匆地走出去，刘青松留下来收拾了下，回酒店。

第二天下午，刘青松接了个电话，他妈问他：“最近工作怎么样？”

他敷衍道：“还行，挺好的，就是有点忙。”

他妈又照例询问他的感情状况，日常生活，林林总总，事无巨细。

刘青松忍不住说：“怎么了，怎么突然问这么多？”

他妈说：“关心你还不行？”

她问：“什么时候回来过年？”

刘青松说：“经理可能要我们留下来加班，太忙的话就不回来了。”

她哦了声，重复道：“那就不回来了？”

他顿了顿，修改了下措辞：“不一定吧，看情况。”

电话挂断，刘青松心里有些不踏实，他打电话给舅妈，那边接起来第一句话就带着颤音：“哈哈，怎么突然想起给舅妈打电话啦？”

他说：“舅妈，我妈是不是出了什么事？”

舅妈故作惊讶地说：“怎么会呢，没什么事啊，你这孩子想什么呢！”

背景音里一声模糊的“三号床换药”，刘青松叹了口气，说：“是不是我妈让您瞒着我的。”

那边一阵尴尬的沉默，舅妈说：“哎，你要体谅一下你妈妈，她也是怕你担心，希望你专心工作。”

“她生病了？”

“嗯，和你外婆一样的病，刚确诊，现在情况还不算很严重。你千万别说是我说的啊，你妈这个人你也是知道的，太要强了，唉，这个事对她打击应该挺大的。”

刘青松静静坐了许久，打开手机，把所有的钱转给了舅妈，给她微信里留言：要住院的话先拿这些钱垫着吧，不够的我再去想办法。

他又看了下回去的票，几张汽车票加起来两百出头，然而他现在身无分文。他打开APP找外卖订单，这个小县城里并没有那么多密集的浮标，他等了两个小时，入夜后这片平静的海域终于冒出了第一个水泡。

刘青松跟着导航一头扎进了羊肠般曲折的小巷里，天上地下全是泼墨似的黑，只偶尔一盏路灯照亮一段短暂的前路。他用手机光照明，土路坑坑洼洼，两侧阴沟散发着臭味，肥硕的老鼠快速窜过，消失在拐角。他推开一扇门，门厅里空空荡荡，只有个柜台，柜台后探出个满头卷发棒的女人，嘴里叼着烟，含糊不清地冲他说了句什么。

他指指耳朵，用普通话说，“我听不懂”，把手机屏幕亮给她看。她接过去仔细地研究了半天，带着他穿过一条走廊，打开走廊尽头的门，朝里面喊话。房间里彩灯乱闪，几个人乱晃，都像是喝嗨了，跟着狂乱的音乐节奏疯狂摇摆。女人在刘青松身后推了一把，他跌进去，门关上了。

庸俗的，廉价的光和声污染了他的感官，一只手，两只手拉住他，要把他扯开，一张嘴，两张嘴开开合合，说的尽是他听不懂的话，他们的脸也在明暗的快速交替中扭曲变形，刘青松闭上了眼，捂住了耳朵。

混乱持续了一整晚，有人离开，也有新的人加入，前前后后有好几只手摸过他，把钞票塞进任何能塞的地方，他把它们卷成一团，牢牢地攥在掌心。最后一个能动弹的人一头栽倒在地上，刘青松找到自己的衣服，套在身上，轻手轻脚地退出了房间。

他回到如家，躺在床上睡了会，梦到小时候，他妈周末加班，带他到自己上班的地方去。他趴在桌上写作业，他妈在旁边对着古旧的台式机处理公务。一天过去，她下班了，他们路过公交车站，妈妈却没有停留，拉着他的手继续往前走。

她说：“妈妈刚工作的时候工资很低，为了节约一块钱的公交费，经常走路上下班。坐车的话二十分钟就到了，可走路的话要走很久。”

他们真的走了很久很久，小小的刘青松实在走不动了，但他不敢说出来。妈妈摸了摸他的头，说：“松松真厉害，走了这么久都没有喊累，以后一定能成大事。”妈妈把他背在背上，走完了剩下那段路，他在妈妈的背上睡着了。

这一觉睡到十多年后，在陌生地方的宾馆房间里醒来，刘青松抬手抹了抹自己干燥的眼角，坐起来，他差点没能完成这个动作，但总算还是艰难地完成了。

往后的一段时间里，他还会反反复复地回忆起这个片段，妈妈说的那句话萦绕在他的耳边，久久不散。

每一次，每一次，他都会想，她是错的，他一事无成。

这个念头第一次浮现的时候，他正在重温旧梦，说得明白一点，就是用两条腿走到车站。他在路上停下来休息了会，打开手机刷了刷朋友圈，最新一条刚好是林炜翔发的侄儿照片，新生儿的小脸皱巴巴、红彤彤，嘴巴大张，也许那一声惊世的啼鸣就是从这张嘴中发出来的。还有一大家人的合影，主角是面带倦容，但依然笑得灿烂的产妇，家人们环绕在她的周围，每个人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。

消息栏里躺着林炜翔发的几条语音，刘青松没点开，长按聊天栏，在弹出的菜单里选择了“删除该聊天”。

他乘着一叶叶扁舟，穿过一条条蛛网般的高速公路，回到衡阳。最后一趟车上他打开黄琛的聊天框，聊天记录停留在半个月前，黄琛问他过年回不回湖南，他打字：腾出时间了，还是回来一趟吧。

他又打开舅妈的聊天框，里面躺着一个地址，仍然是在南华大学附属第一医院，不同的只有病房号。主治医师都是同一个，上次外婆生病时刘青松就留了他的电话。他给医生打电话，医生说他妈的病情介于中度和重度之间，她的身体素质比外婆要好，但毕竟不年轻了，不能排除转化为尿毒症的风险。刘青松去查资料，查各个阶段的，肾病综合征和尿毒症患者的照片，看他们的自述，他拽了个晕车袋过来，边吐边看，看到手机没电，自动关机。

长途客车上的每个角落都飘散着肮脏的味道，连续几个晚上，刘青松都没睡过一个囫囵觉，总是在颠簸中猝然惊醒，被各种噪声，被他自己心中关着的，怪物的咆哮。他走在衡阳的街道上，每条街都如此熟悉，地砖的样式、井盖上的纹路，他闭上眼睛都能看得一清二楚。他的头发晕，腿发软，时而觉得自己正驾云而行，时而又觉得不是他在走路，而是路在走他，砖从他脚底一浪浪涌过去。

刘青松睁开眼，看到一个小孩背着书包，低头踢路上的石子，石子飞向远处，他紧赶慢赶，跑到落点，重复踢的动作，就这样一路跑回家。他跑过刘青松身边，身姿矫健，他背上的书包看起来好眼熟，刘青松想看清那个小孩的脸，他跟着他跑了起来，可他实在跑得太快了，怎么能这么快？只是一眨眼的功夫，他就没影了，像从空气里蒸发了一样。

石子还在，刘青松弯腰把它捡起来，锋利的边缘割破了他的掌心，血一滴一滴，落在柏油马路上，洇了进去。还有透明的水也跟着落下来，滴滴答答，他仰头看天，天心中坠下一滴雨，打在他的额头上。远在高天上的神明也有什么伤心事吗？

刘青松到达医院的时候正是中午的饭点，他妈有饭后午睡的习惯，他等到走廊上送饭的、打饭的病人和家属们都歇了，所有人陷入一片安宁的困倦中，路过病房门口，朝里看了看。她闭着眼睛，睡得很熟，他走近病床，一眼看到她鬓边的一缕白发。刘青松抬起的手僵在半空中，最终擦着床栏杆颓然落下，垂在身侧。

他走出病房，舅妈已经帮他打点过医生护士了，他们都对他很客气，一张张脸笑着，重复着同样的话。你就放心吧，你妈妈待在这里很好的，她的心态也蛮好的，积极配合治疗，一切都会好起来的。

他妈住的是双人间，护工只需要照顾两个病人，比大病房里的要好得多，但毕竟不如家属单对单照顾来得周到。刘青松给护工送了张购物卡，那年轻人看起来和他差不多大，拍着胸脯说自己肯定像护理亲妈一样护理她，让他不用操心。

护工说，你对你妈妈真好，你妈妈要是知道了，一定会很感动。

刘青松低头看手机，他希望经理突然来个电话，警告他，明天再不回去复工的话就要开除他。可是没有电话进来，没有任何一个人找他。他只好从嗓子眼里挤出一句干巴巴的，“我还有点事，我先走了。”

护工说：“不再多坐会吗？你妈妈很快就会睡醒了，她很想见你的，这几天跟隔壁床李大爷唠嗑的时候经常提起你，说你在上海上班，工作很忙的，领导很器重你。上海啊，大城市啊，多了不起的。”

他模仿刘青松妈妈的口吻，模仿得惟妙惟肖，刘青松说：“是啊，真的很忙，等会还要赶回去上班的，晚了就赶不上车了。”

刘青松在医院附近的水果店买了个探病用的果篮，黄琛从郴州家里坐车过来找他吃饭，他托黄琛把果篮带给他妈。吃完饭，黄琛说：“我在家做直播，比较闲，可以经常去探望一下伯母，刘少你就专心工作吧，”他眨了眨眼，说，“苟富贵，勿相忘啊。”

刘青松吸了吸鼻子，说：“谢谢，真的谢谢了。”

黄琛有些不知所措了，他拍了拍刘青松的手背，说：“跟兄弟就不用这么客气了吧，怪不好意思的。”

他还说：“当时我在医院里给你打电话，找你借钱，你二话没说就打了五千过来，哇，那时候我就想，以后只要刘少你一句话，我上刀山下火海都不带犹豫的。”

刘青松说：“倒也不用这么夸张，这顿饭你先请了吧。”

黄琛做了个夸张的鬼脸，朝他哭穷，他发了个红包过去，说：“开玩笑的，走了。”

2017年，经常光顾夜总会的客人们都知道，有个叫刘青松的什么单子都接。很多刚出来卖的还端着架子，本事不大脾气不小，动不动就甩金主脸色，老于世故的又大多人老珠黄，太激烈的玩法折腾不起了，他正好介于这两者之间，只要给钱，什么都好说。不管是论坛的站内信，还是“堂食”，或者“外卖”，通过任何渠道找到他，他都不会拒绝。无论被折腾得多惨，只要意识还清醒，他总会彬彬有礼地说：“谢谢惠顾，欢迎下次再来。”

有次一个客人找他，他戴着个口罩推开酒店房间门，客人问他：“你发烧了？”

他的声音闷闷的：“已经吃过药了，应该不会传染给您。”

客人说：“倒不是这个问题，发烧了为什么不请假啊，你们老板这么不通人情吗？”

刘青松说：“不碍事，我自己要来的。”

他还下了个美团，办了个健康证，注册成为美团骑手，没单子的时候就去兼职送外卖，真正的外卖。有天他在小区门口等顾客下来拿外卖，好几个骑手聚在一块聊天，大马路上又来了个饿了吗，两人打了个照面，都愣了。

刘青松喊那人：“胡鑫？”

胡鑫头发留长了，脸比上次见时圆润了点，笑笑，说：“松哥，我改名啦，”他拿身份证给刘青松看，上面写着胡建鑫，“从里面出来以后觉得还是应该洗心革面，重新做人，里面上课的时候不都说吗，好好学习，天天向上，我也想着抽个空去参加个成考什么的。”

刘青松说：“嗯，挺好的。”

顾客来了，他忙着去送餐，对话中断了。回去的路上刘青松还想着这事，给改了名的胡建鑫发消息：多念点书是好事，以后找工作的时候就知道了，文凭真的很重要。

发出去以后他看了看自己说话的口吻，怎么看怎么眼熟。曾几何时，有人对他说这种话的时候他满心满眼的不耐烦，没想到这么快就轮到他对别人说教了。

胡建鑫比当年的他懂事，很快就回道：嗯嗯，谢谢哥的关心。

过了会，又来了条语音：说实话，我今天挺感动的。从少管所出来后，有几次在路上碰到之前认识的，所谓的“兄弟”，人家看都没多看我一眼，就像陌生人一样。我也知道没本事就会被人瞧不起，但还是很感谢松哥，还有翔哥，你们对我真的很好。

“说到翔哥，你们现在怎么样了？”

刘青松说：“什么怎么样。”

胡建鑫说：“你们不是……额，关系很好的吗？”

刘青松说：“你误会了吧，我跟他算不上熟啊，好一阵没联系过了。”

他把这个月要寄回家的钱扣掉，算了算账，还有些结余，给胡建鑫发了个红包，说：“钱不多，一点心意，拿去买点书吧，现在的参考书也不便宜。”

当天晚上，林炜翔给刘青松发消息：你今天遇到胡鑫了？

他老是喜欢说废话，没用的话。刘青松点进聊天框，看到半分钟前林炜翔刚发了个红包，他问：“你什么意思？”

林炜翔说：“我跟震哥关系挺好的，他的弟弟也算是我的弟弟吧，我代胡鑫谢谢你了。”

刘青松说：“别自作多情了，你又不是他亲哥，你能代表他？钱多得没地方花的话就捐给慈善机构，或者多关爱一下贫困山区儿童，不要给我，我不缺这几个钱。”

那边正在输入中了好一会，发过来一条：好吧，那我代表我自己可以吗，我想给你钱。捐款一直有在捐，但这不一样，我不是想接济你，我知道你不需要，我只是……

刘青松说：“我去忙了。”

新消息还是跳出来了，林炜翔说：“实在不行的话我们就恢复到之前那样吧，你做我的生意，你不是有好几次都让我加钱吗，这钱算我欠你的，行吗？”

凌晨，刘青松睡觉前打开微信，他回复完所有消息，只剩下这一条。

他说：“不行，我不想做你生意了，别烦我。”

他把林炜翔拉黑了。

八月，有人点刘青松的外卖，他到了地方一看，很多人，大多数人大腿上都坐着漂亮的男孩女孩，他们笑着给怀里的人灌酒，教他们划拳。前几天有个客人带他去看斗鸡，毛羽鲜艳、雄赳赳气昂昂的鸡在台上厮斗，下面的观众拍手叫好，他们的神态和现在这个房间里的人并没有什么不同。

刘青松喝了不少酒，还有人在劝他喝，继续喝，他摆摆手，装可怜，说：“我喝多了会发酒疯的，扫了你们的兴致就不好了。”旁边有个很年轻的女孩，一看就是未成年，她哭得泪花闪闪，连连说：“我真的喝不下了，喝不下了……”她越是哭，围过来的酒杯反而越多。

叫他来的人给刘青松结了账，他拖着沉重的脚步往外走，顺了瓶矿泉水过来漱口，就着水送服了几片醒酒药。药效上来，头总算没那么晕了，但胃又开始痛了起来，他摸裤兜，忘了带胃药了。

疼痛翻江倒海席卷了他，刘青松觉得“疼得想在地上打滚”的形容真的一点也不夸张，他现在还没有打滚的唯一理由就是他没有多余的换洗衣服了，这件T恤弄脏了的话他只能在大街上裸奔了。他捂着胃，艰难地掏手机出来查最近的药房位置，视线几度模糊，手机差点脱手滑落，他赶紧就地坐下，免得手机从太高的地方摔下来，当场报废。

今夜的月亮很亮，路上没什么车，刘青松缓过劲来，顺着马路往前走的时候产生了既视感，这个场景他确实见过，不是在梦中，也不是他想象出来的。他打开手机翻备忘录，2017，往前，2016，他找到了，7月4日，备忘录上写着“毕业典礼”。

7月3日晚上，林炜翔给他打电话，他去了一家大排档，听了半个小时的废话，然后拖着林炜翔去开了间房，他们做爱，他收了林炜翔三百八，半夜被胃疼疼醒，出去买药，买到药后打车回宝华现代城，参加两个小时后的毕业典礼。

记忆里有没有什么遗漏的地方？

刘青松走过一个拐角，失落的记忆拼图补全了最后一块，他抬头看微风中摇曳的绿叶红花，他开口念出这种树的名字，凤凰木。

药店里，他要买的那种药在货架上售空了，售货员进里面的库房去找，他站着等，低头刷手机。他把林炜翔移出了黑名单，消息记录停留在2月14号，他说“别烦我”。林炜翔换了个头像，是个手绘的动漫情头。他点击这个头像，查看朋友圈，一路往下滑，滑到二月，从下往上翻。给妈妈买的礼物，带侄女出去玩，二姐包的饺子，大姐家养的猫生了一窝小崽子，他抱了一只回去养。

四月，猫丢了，林炜翔报了警，想查一下监控，被接警的警察阴阳怪气了一顿，还批评他浪费警力。结果过几天那个警察又给他打电话，说有个女生在附近捡到一只猫，送到了派出所，和他描述的很像，让他赶快来认领。

他要到了好心女生的联系方式，把人约出来，请她吃饭，女生抱着猫笑弯了眼。

五月，小龙坎老火锅，热辣鲜香的火锅照片加了滤镜，还有两张吃饭中的照片，配字：这家店新出的火锅涮龙虾，跟朋友出来试吃一下，味道蛮不错的。

六月，迪士尼，烟花在夜空中绽放，映亮了高耸入云的城堡，林炜翔和女生一人手里拿着支冰淇淋，两个人看向镜头，他们的笑容都很灿烂。

售货员从库房里出来，把药递给刘青松，说：“三十二块，有医保吗？”

刘青松说：“有。”他按了下锁屏键，屏幕中央现出日期，8月20号。

他回去睡觉，睡醒了，下楼去买了个蛋糕，找店员要了根小蜡烛，插在蛋糕上，点燃。房间里没开灯，只有一点烛光摇曳，他一手敲桌子，打节拍，清唱：“祝我生日快乐”。唱完了，他闭上眼许愿，睁开眼，把蜡烛吹了，吃完蛋糕，进厕所去对着镜子化妆，上班。

十月，降温突如其来，刘青松没及时添衣服，第二天就有点感冒症状。他没当回事，照常上班，过了一周，他仍然持续低烧，还出现了轻微的腹泻现象，只好挑了个周六去医院挂号，看病。走廊上摆着个书架，上面放了些宣传小册子，第一层一水的红丝带，封面上红底白字写着“防治艾滋病，从你我做起”。

刘青松随手拿起来看，折页里写着艾滋病的早期症状，翻过一页，病毒感染的高危因素：无保护的性行为（多性伴侣者感染风险会增加）、静脉注射药物或毒品者。

叫号叫到了他，医生问过他的症状，视线投向他手上拿的宣传册，问：“最近有去做过体检吗？”

刘青松说：“去年做过，今年还没有。”

医生说：“我先给你开几项常规检查吧，不过根据你描述的情况，我还是建议你去一趟疾控中心，查一下HIV，现在一般都是匿名检查，隐私保护做得很好的，这方面不用有太多的顾虑。”

周日，疾控中心里飘荡着浓烈的消毒水味，刘青松戴着个口罩，进去做完检查，医生跟他说：“三个小时以后出初步结果，如果抗体阳性的话需要做进一步培养确认，二次阳性才会正式确诊。”

他在外面的走廊上坐着，旁边还有几个人也在等结果，一个个坐得离彼此远远的，都在低头看手机。有人从里面出来，手里捏着张化验单，眼眶红着，扶着墙走得跌跌撞撞，走到刘青松身边的位置，一屁股坐下，捂住脸，嚎啕大哭起来。

哭了半天，他抬手擦脸，打开手机拨号，对着话筒平静地说：“我们分手吧。”

那边说了什么，他陡然暴怒起来，吼道：“有什么原因，没原因，就是老子玩腻你了，想把你甩了，行不行？！”

他顿了顿，语气转为哀求，小声说：“对不起，别问了，让我一个人静一静吧。”

他把电话挂了，铃声一直响，他也不关机，就望着来电显示发呆。刘青松从手机里抬起头，看了他一眼，他苦笑了下，嘴唇哆嗦着，想说点什么，还没说出来，他的铃声停了，刘青松的手机又跟着响了起来。刘青松低头看了眼，没备注，只有一串数字，旁边的人一直在看，一首歌快放完，他接起来喂了一声。

背景音里闹哄哄的，林炜翔的声音在说：“刘青松，我有件事要告诉你。”

刘青松说：“说。”

一时没人说话，远远地有人在喊：“别磨叽了林炜翔，你行不行啊，不行就直说！”

林炜翔吸了口气，说：“我喜欢……”

刘青松打断了他：“别恶心我。”

电话那边的人明显松了口气，又有人喊：“被拒了？下一个下一个！”

刘青松掐了电话，靠在椅背上闭目养神。旁边的人起身走了，他睁开眼，望了会天花板，低头看时间，三个小时到了。他进去拿结果，化验师隔着窗玻璃对他说：“阴性，恭喜你。”

他拿着化验结果又去了趟医院，医生给他开了些增强免疫力的药，说：“普通感冒的痊愈时间也是因人而异的，平时还是要多锻炼，你还有胃病史，一定要注意按时吃饭。”

他对医生诚恳地说：“谢谢，已经很久没有人提醒我按时吃饭了。”

医生愣了下，说：“不用谢，应该的。”

刘青松从医院里走出来，天色已晚，平时这是他上班的点，但今天，只有今天，他想给自己放个假。

微信收到一条新消息，林炜翔说：“不好意思，之前在跟朋友玩真心话大冒险，他们要我闭着眼睛在通讯录里随便选一个人表白，打扰到你了，真的不好意思。”

紧跟着又是一条：“咦，怎么能发出去了？”

这条很快被撤回，刘青松看着屏幕，一分钟后手机自动熄屏，他在黑漆漆的屏幕上看到了自己的倒影，一张没有表情的，麻木的脸。

他路过一条酒吧街，走到中段，穿过延伸出来的小巷，走进尽头一间没有灯牌的酒吧。他点了瓶酒，一杯杯地喝，有人过来搭讪，他恍若未闻，径自看着角落里接吻的两个男人。那人顺着他的视线看过去，恍然道：“失恋了？”

他还是不说话，那人悻悻走开了，嘟囔着：“操，该不会是个哑巴吧。”

他打了个酒嗝，站起来掏出手机结账，微信提示收到新消息，点进去，房东提醒他交房租。他把钱打过去，顺便看了下林炜翔的聊天框，回了个句号，收起手机。

过了半个月，林炜翔给他分享了一首歌，《看月亮爬上来》，又跟了一句，“发错了”。

刘青松说：“哦。”

第二天，他给舅妈打电话，问他妈的情况。两个月前她开始做血液透析，现在情况暂时趋于稳定，每周去做三次透析，除此以外的时间都待在家里。背景里很安静，应该不是在医院，舅妈说：“我就在你家楼下，你要不要自己跟你妈讲两句？”

刘青松清了清嗓子，喊了声：“妈。”

他妈用方言喊他：“崽崽。”

他一下子哽住了，半晌，他妈在那头疑惑地喂了声，问舅妈：“手机是不是坏了，怎么听不到声音了？”

他说：“没坏，你最近怎么样？”

他妈说：“挺好的，好几个跟我一起进厂的同事都退休了，我觉得我还能再干两年。”

刘青松说：“是吗，工作忙不忙？”

他妈说：“还行吧，就那样。”

她笑着跟舅妈说：“松松长大了，知道关心他的老妈妈了。”

刘青松突然说：“妈，今年过年我应该会回来，不，我一定会回来。”

他妈说：“离过年还有两三个月吧，怎么这么早就提起来了？”

她的声音带着诧异，说：“难怪我一直觉得你今天怪怪的，你是不是……”

刘青松的心提到了嗓子眼，他把听筒移远，闭上了眼睛。

“……在外面受欺负了？”

他妈还在说：“失恋了？跟同事吵架了？被领导骂了？有什么不开心的事不要闷在心里，一定要说出来啊。我前段时间看新闻，有个人得了抑郁症跳楼了，年纪轻轻的，何必这么想不开呢。”

他说：“没有，我没事的。”

他妈说：“没事就好，哎，这段时间我也想了很多，之前是对你管得太严了，我也是为你好，希望你有出息。但现在这个社会，生存压力实在太大了，混还没混个名堂出来，先得个抑郁症就完蛋了，还是健康最重要。松松，妈妈最大的心愿就是你平平安安，快快乐乐的，听到没有？”

他下意识地点头，说：“听到了。”

刘青松挂了电话，微信收到一条新消息，林炜翔说：“我看到你网易云喜欢了这首歌，是不是还挺好听的。”

过了几分钟，又来了一条：“网易云自动给我推荐的通讯录好友，我就点进去看了下，没有别的意思。”

刘青松附和道：“是啊，还可以。”

他撒了谎，这根本不是他爱听的风格，他只听了一半就切歌了。

那边又分享过来几首歌，刘青松说：“你最近都在上海？”

林炜翔说：“是啊，有空出来吃个饭呗。”

他问：“你还在上海吧？”

刘青松说：“嗯，有空再说吧。”

十二月，一个下午，刘青松收到一条论坛的站内信，里面附有时间地点，时间是今晚八点，地点是新南华大酒店。刘青松不是第一次收到这个用户的私信，但他还是记不住对方的用户名，只记得好几次见面的时候他都穿着西装，拿着个公文袋。起初刘青松以为这是种角色扮演，后来发现不是，对方真的是刚下班就赶过来的，偶尔完事后还会跟他抱怨一下工作压力太大，动不动就加班。

他就给这个人起了个“白领”的备注，白领总是在新南华约他，他甚至怀疑白领办了新南华的年卡。他去坐公交，发现车窗玻璃上贴着告示：出于灵石路道路改造的需要，部分公交线路改变，原停靠站点暂时取消。刘青松在导航上看了看，这意味着他要多走一大段路，幸好现在时间还早，不至于迟到。

他下了车，跟着导航走了一会，路边出现了一座幼儿园。正是放学时间，家长们守在门口，一群小孩从大门里涌出来，家长们赶忙迎上去，从人堆中刨出自家的崽子，牵着回家去。刘青松往大门方向看了眼，正好看到白领接过一个男孩手里的书包，背在背上，摸了摸男孩的头，和他一起朝刘青松走过来。

白领和刘青松擦肩而过，他目不斜视地望向前方，嘴里说着：“昊昊今天在学校遇到了什么有意思的事吗，跟爸爸说一说好不好呀？”

男孩咯咯地笑，说：“好呀，今天来了个新老师，她说话可有意思了……”

他们走远了，刘青松的手机提醒他：“前方一百米左转。”

左转后直走了几百米，前面是一个小区高高的围墙，刘青松看了眼导航，巧了，宝华现代城。平时他不走这条路，也就没注意到。他顺着宝华现代城的围墙走，路过他的母校，学生们还没放学，门口没什么人。他原本打算在附近找个网吧打发八点之前的时间，但现在他改变主意了。

他走进校门，保安亭还是和以前一样形同虚设，连个上来盘问的人都没有。林炜翔溜进来找他的时候感叹过，你们学校保安的钱赚得真轻松，只需要天天在保安室里打牌，坐着拿工资。

这是什么时候的事？

他应该记不清了，他怎么会还记得？

这是2015年12月1日的事。刘青松打开手机看备忘录，这一天没有任何特别的地方，不是国家法定节假日，硬要说的话，非要给这一天赋予纪念意义的话，它是“世界艾滋病日”。

这天晚上林炜翔路过他们学校，给他打电话，问他在不在学校里。他刚下晚课，走到教学楼楼顶的天台抽一支烟。天台上风景很好，头顶夜空辽阔，偶尔能看到星星，低头就能俯瞰周围的建筑物，目之所及的一切都匍匐在他的脚下。

他爬上五楼，推开通往天台的，挂锁半开的门。又是一个十二月，六点刚过，天已擦黑，他在朦胧的暮色里张开手掌覆在天台边缘的铁丝网上，他记得脸贴在这上面时，闻到的冰冷的铁锈味。他还记得喷吐在后颈上的，潮热的呼吸，记得一下一下用力的冲撞，撞到他倚靠着的铁丝网微微震动。片刻里他的整个世界都在摇撼，就像那间舞蹈教室里，迸裂的镜子碎片铺天盖地，唯有一处怀抱是安全所，是避难港。

他向下望，学生们陆陆续续从楼里走出来，他们和他身上穿着一样的校服，他能喊出其中大部分人的名字，他和他们都是点头之交，走在校园里，不时会有人跟他打招呼：“副会长好。”他的白衬衫纽扣扣到最上面，脸上笑容得体，朝对方点头致意。

他抬手解纽扣，一颗一颗，手在发抖，最后索性用扯的，中间的纽扣脱手飞出，穿过铁丝网缝隙，坠向楼底。大片胸膛裸露出来，冷风过境，寒噤止也止不住，可是不够，还不够。高空坠物会砸中哪个学生吗，他会抬头吗？

只要一眼，会的吧，会的吧。

他翻过身，手臂环上林炜翔的脖颈，仰着脸，他们呼出的白气交缠在一起，模糊了视野。

他还记得什么？

那天晚上有星星吗？

有吧，有吗？

林炜翔的电话打来以前半个小时，他在教室里看手机，气象局发布了雾霾黄色预警。一刻钟后，他在楼顶抽烟，他抬头望了下天，铅灰色的铁幕，一丝光亮都没泄露出来。

哪里来的星星？

刘青松往前走，走到操场上，地上用白灰划出一条条笔直的跑道，他跨过一条线，2016，再跨过一条，他回到了2015年，仰头望，天台缩成视线尽头几寸见方的小块。视线下移，主席台后方，一排排看台向上延伸，他顺着左边的阶梯爬上去，爬到最高的那一排。树脂座椅也是冰冷的，可他的记忆中，他坐在这个位置的时候，他的腿下是火热的，滚烫的。

他坐在另一个人的腿上，他们叠在一起，远远地看过去，在浓稠的夜色中，他们的剪影融为一体。不少人沿着跑道跑步，有学生也有附近的住户，他们跑过主席台下，气喘吁吁，满头大汗。刘青松也在出汗，也在急喘，他低头，摸自己的小腹，那里好像快被捅穿了。林炜翔咬住他后颈的一块肉，压迫着他，他只能这样弓着身子，乖乖地做一个内圈齿轮，和他的外圈齿轮咬合得紧紧的。

头顶的白色雨棚线条流畅，仿佛一只停歇于此的鹏鸟正在舒展羽翼。那天晚上有雨吧，刘青松记得四面八方扑来的，湿漉漉的水汽。雨声包裹他，淹没他，他向下沉，沉进水底，林炜翔拽着他的手腕，不让他上浮，他吻上来，夺走刘青松肺里的最后一立方氧气。

还有零星的几个人在跑步，他们穿着五颜六色的，鲜艳的雨衣，除此之外，那个夜晚还有别的亮色吗，天际线边，远远地，是不是有两颗星在闪耀？

雨夜能看见星星吗？

刘青松穿过操场，后门外是一条狭窄的小巷，另一端连接着遍布餐馆与网吧的后街。小巷中段有盏路灯，但刘青松第一次路过时它就已经坏了，时隔两年，在这个被市政建设遗忘的角落，它仍然静静地坏着。

回头看，只能看到操场一隅，茂密草丛掩映下的单杠，转身，小巷尽头隐约浮动着灯火。可在这里，光线衰减的尽头，一切声音都低微，都隐秘，它们都被吸进了夜的旋涡中。脚步声轻轻，说话声轻轻，接着响起来的是什么声音？

刘青松在风里捂着自己的嘴，他怕呻吟流泻出来，顺风传出这条巷。他仰头，有人在啃他的喉结，舔他的脖子，舌头湿润而温暖。两分钟后，他会和这根舌头的主人接吻，他们的鼻尖抵着鼻尖，鼻梁相互摩挲。刘青松睁开眼，他看到了星星，明亮的星星，近在咫尺。

在哪里呢？

在这个亲吻他的人双眼里，他看着刘青松，眨了眨眼，星星跟着闪烁起来。

刘青松走到了后街上，时间重新开始流动，一些店铺倒闭了，网吧翻新，远处的电力大楼倒是没什么变化，只是做旧了外墙的成色。他走过拐角，走进新南华，某一间房里，有一个记不清代号的人在等他。

刘青松进门的时候白领正趴在地上，他的屁股靠着墙，蹭来蹭去，里面已经塞着一颗跳蛋。他在刘青松面前张开嘴，舔湿另一颗跳蛋，啧啧有声，然后一点点塞进后面。他不需要刘青松对他做什么动作，在他身上留下什么痕迹，更多时候刘青松只需要站在一边观赏他的个人秀。

白领的面具遮住了眼睛，那双眼里流露出的情绪和早些时候，幼儿园门口的父亲截然不同。刘青松看着他，透过他看到不同编号的一个个用户，面具上的花纹在变，不变的是每个人脸上都会有这样一张面具。

等等，怎么有一张不合群的面孔闪过去了？

幻灯片停止放映，定格在那张脸上，他没有戴面具，他的表情一览无余。眉毛很浓，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇有些厚，嘴角向上提，是一个微笑的预备动作吗？

脸的附近出现了一只手，扒着无形的框架，脸开始变得立体，形成头颅的一部分，他难道要从里面钻出来？这怎么可能办得到？

但他就是从回忆里跳到了现实，他跺了跺脚，在刘青松眼前挥手，说：“喂，喂，你在发什么呆？想什么呢？”

刘青松的眼神重新聚焦，回到面前人的脸上，他的嘴一时不受大脑控制，喊出了那个代号，339。

林炜翔挑了挑眉：“嗯？怎么了？”

刘青松说：“没什么，晚上吃什么？”

林炜翔低头看手机上的美团，刘青松也低头，按亮了手机屏幕。

现在是2017年12月31日，夜六点，林炜翔来找他吃饭。一个小时以后，在餐厅里等上菜的时候，餐桌下会有一只伸过来磨蹭他小腿的脚，林炜翔会看向他，张开嘴，想说话。

刘青松知道他想说什么，他打断林炜翔，给出这句话的回复。

他说：“我说过，我不做你的生意了。”

他看到林炜翔垂下头，听到林炜翔问他：“那你为什么还回我的消息，接我的电话，和我出来吃饭？”

为什么呢？

他还没有想明白，他觉得自己还没有，他把这个问题推得远远的，闭上眼，不去看它。

他说：“没有为什么，吃你的饭，再不快点吃就冷了。”

两个小时以后，他们会一起走出餐厅，刘青松加快脚步，他走在了前面，路过公交车站，站台上停着的那辆车正好能带他回家。他没有停下，继续走，走进了路边的一家招待所。他开了一间房，穿过长廊，停在尽头的一扇门前，抬头核对房号。地上铺着的红地毯吃进了另一个脚步声，他在长廊尾，那个声音在长廊头。

他关门，门留了一条缝，他的衣服全脱在浴室外，水声响起。

又过了五分钟，他会和第一个走进这间浴室的人做爱。浴室门反锁着，蒸汽浓度越来越高，他在水流和精液的浇灌下茁壮成长，终于由内而外地熟透了，皮肤白里透红，像一只待食的虾。这只虾在床单上被人翻来覆去地啃噬，电视墙上挂着的计时钟咔嗒咔嗒，三针归一，零点到。

刘青松已经昏睡过去了，他身边躺着的仍然是那个人，他不做这个人的生意了，他没有收他的钱。第二天醒来的时候他会后悔，他可以把这些钱捐给山区儿童，捐给比他更需要钱的人，但这是他的劳动所得，他没有理由放弃。

他会对自己说，下次，下次让林炜翔一起补上。

他忘了前一天晚上七点，他说过的话了，他的记性真的不算好。


	3. 翔松·下

5.

2018年1月25日，夜十点。刘青松刚下班，他走到车站去看站牌，这个站停靠的公交不算多，大部分都已停止运营，只有一辆夜班公交刚刚开始工作。他坐在长椅上等车，鹅毛雪纷纷扬扬，转瞬间雨棚外的地面已积起浅浅一层雪。

远光灯破开黑暗，车停在站台，刘青松上车，找了个靠窗位置坐下，刷朋友圈。这场雪同时在屏幕内外下了起来，一组组九宫格渐渐将夜幕下的上海拼凑完整。

公交车穿过不夜城，无数的街灯让天上街市也黯然失色，路灯下，一对情侣在拥吻。有人从车窗里伸出手接雪，感叹：“今年的第一场雪终于来了！”

车到站，刘青松快步穿过街道回家，他忘了带伞。小区楼下，背风处堆着个矮矮的雪人。小孩从屋内跑出来，哒哒哒，留下一串小脚印。他跑到雪人跟前，往它脸上插了个胡萝卜，调整位置，让它看起来像个鼻子，后退两步，满意地打量着。远远地有人喊他，他应了声，又哒哒哒地跑走了。

刘青松走进楼道口，抖落一身的雪，可惜没有人和他一起走到白头。开门一阵风，冷得他打了个哆嗦，钻进冰凉的被窝，冻得睡不着，只好又打开手机。朋友圈里总不缺深夜牢骚，“只要你主动我们就会有故事”，他一个个翻过去，一个个点赞。

属于他的故事什么时候才会翻开扉页？

他也终会为人夫，为人父吧，会有那一天的到来吗？

第二天他醒来，备忘录上的闹钟响了，提醒他该交这个月的透析费了。上个月医保报销政策改动，要交的钱比以前多了两成。他妈或许已经察觉到什么了，但打电话的时候一切还是照旧，他们会互相询问对方的工作情况，然后给出相似的回答：“挺好的，没什么不好。”

挂了电话，他什么都不再想了，他长久地缩在床上。窗外传来空调外机工作的嗡嗡声，这声音加重了寒意，他还没等来天黑，倒是先等来了电话，雪也一起来了，或许它从来没有停过。

酒店房间里暖气打得高，刘青松进门就先脱了羽绒服，把落满雪的伞撑在角落里，转身，看了看坐在床边的林炜翔。林炜翔抬头看他，说：“加钱吧，我知道的。”

他张了张嘴，闭上了，没有点头也没有摇头，走进浴室去洗澡。洗完出来，林炜翔还坐在那，低头看手机，和什么人聊天，他笑得真灿烂，真刺眼。刘青松走近他，他突然问：“你吃饭了吗？”

刘青松说：“还没有，忘了。”

林炜翔往浴室走，说：“那你赶快点个外卖吧，别饿着了。”

刘青松靠在床头，开电视，湖南卫视在播韩剧，《来自星星的你》。到处都是雪，雪都下到电视里去了，男主和女主一起坐在阳台上，看外面飘落的雪，吃炸鸡，喝啤酒，啤酒罐相碰，叮的一声。

刘青松看得有些饿了，林炜翔的手机就那样随便扔在床上，他拿过来，往浴室方向喊：“你手机密码是多少？”

林炜翔在里面喊回来：“0820！”

他解锁，屏幕还停留在微信的聊天界面，左上角的备注是许晴。刘青松退出微信，打开美团搜炸鸡，搜出来满屏不同的店家，照片看起来都色泽饱满，很容易勾起人的食欲。他咽了下口水，挑挑拣拣了好一会，点击右下角的付款界面。林炜翔从浴室出来，刘青松说：“我用你手机点，可以吧？”

林炜翔接过手机，用指纹付了款，又把手机递给他，站在床边擦头发。电视上放的是高尔夫球比赛，选手高高地举起球杆，画面像是凝固住了，林炜翔说：“你喜欢看这个？”

刘青松没说话，他低头看手机，林炜翔凑过去，看到刘青松在百度上查许晴，出来的第一条是那个著名的女演员。他跟林炜翔说：“她挺好看的，我妈喜欢看她演的电视剧。”

林炜翔噢了一声，他的表情局促，说：“你看到了？”

刘青松说：“什么？”

林炜翔摆摆手，说：“没什么。”

他坐在刘青松身边，身体僵硬，眼神直直地盯着那颗在空中飞舞的高尔夫球。刘青松把手机还给他，他接过来，放在一边，继续看电视。真是奇怪，他永远也理解不了林炜翔的想法。

刘青松慢吞吞地下床，在衣兜里摸自己的手机，没摸到。他吓出了一身汗，拎起来使劲抖，手指往深处摸索。原来兜破了，手机掉进衣服深处了。他这么一抖，羽绒服里填充的鸭绒全漏出来了，沾在刘青松身上，像给他的毛衣打了好多块白色的补丁。

他扁扁嘴，挤出个笑，笑得比哭还难看，自嘲似的说：“这种模拟初雪的方式倒也别有一番风味。”

外卖到了，刘青松打开外卖盒，炸鸡的分量挺多，他问林炜翔：“你吃过了吧。”

林炜翔点头，刘青松说：“那我吃不完的只能拿去扔了。”

林炜翔起身，坐到他对面，说：“我好像没吃饱，还能再吃一点。”

他和刘青松从同一个盒子里拿炸鸡，手指碰到一起，他快速地瞥了眼刘青松，后者正望着窗外发呆。袋子里还有罐啤酒，刘青松拉开拉环喝了几口，放在桌上，林炜翔吃完炸鸡，拍拍手，也拿起来喝了口。刘青松瞪他，说：“你干嘛喝我的酒？”

林炜翔表情无辜，说：“不能喝吗？”

他吃得很饱了，食欲得到了充分的满足，让位给了色欲，他盯着刘青松油汪汪的嘴唇看，刘青松拿餐巾纸擦嘴，说：“那你喝吧，我不喝了。”

林炜翔喝了口酒，含在嘴里，凑过去吻刘青松，把酒渡给他。啤酒的味道略微苦涩，酒精沿口腔滑入食道，一路留下烧灼的痕迹。刘青松呛到了，他推开林炜翔剧烈地咳嗽，咳嗽平息后埋怨他：“你搞什么突然袭击？”

林炜翔挠挠头，说：“感觉这样还挺浪漫的，不是都说初雪的时候要和喜欢的人一起吃炸鸡、喝啤酒吗？”

刘青松说：“有这回事？”

他又说：“你喜欢的人是谁？”

林炜翔不可置信地打量他，问他：“你没事吧？喝多了，脑子不清楚了？”

刘青松看着他，不说话，看得林炜翔心里发憷，他道歉了，说：“对不起，喝多了的是我。”

他叹气，刘青松警觉地站起来，离他远了点，说：“你不会又要找我做情感咨询吧。”

林炜翔摇头，又朝他说对不起，刘青松说：“道歉有用的话要警察干嘛？”话出口，他自己也有点诧异，直冲到喉咙口的除了胃酸，怎么还会有如此激烈的情绪？

林炜翔说：“我知道这样不好，这样不对，我只是……我总是想起你。”

他说：“许晴也是厦门人，我们在厦门一家餐厅吃饭，吃小龙虾。火锅的雾气很浓，我看不清对面的人了，有那么一会我以为对面坐的是你。”

他低头剥虾，剥好了，递过去，旁边传来他妈的声音：“哎呀，真巧，翔翔也在这吃饭？”她转向许晴，问：“这位是？”

林炜翔想起来了，今天是他父母的结婚纪念日，每年的这一天他们都会出去吃饭，看电影，过二人世界，就像刚谈恋爱时那样。

他该怎么介绍许晴？

他看向桌对面的女生，她有些害羞地低着头，头顶的栗色发旋在灯光下熠熠生辉。刘青松是不是也染过这个颜色的头发？

对，就是在福清的网吧里，他窝在椅子里打游戏，林炜翔远远地，一眼就看到了他。他的脸白生生的，下巴一只手就能握住，一头栗色短发蓬乱，应该是刚睡醒，还没梳头就出门了。林炜翔见过他睡着的样子，刘海滑下来，挡住眼，伸手指过去拨开，放手，刘海又滑回原处。玩来玩去，睡梦中的刘青松会发出不满的哼哼声，像只小猪，长长的睫毛颤动，扑在掌心里痒嗖嗖的。

他刚醒来时会眨好多次眼，眼神逐渐聚焦到一点，这个过程里如果有人打扰他，跟他说话，刘青松就会变得非常暴躁，他的起床气不是一般的大。

他在林炜翔面前好几次都是这样不修边幅，倒也不是他太邋遢，只是再完美的人也总有懒于伪装，放飞自我的瞬间，相处日久，总能捕捉到一次又一次。

只一句话，刘青松就千里迢迢来见他，在福清车站林炜翔就想这么干了，他也确实付诸实践了，他走到刘青松身边，弯腰亲了他一下。

那天下午，他是怎么向网管介绍刘青松的？

他沉默得太久了，妈妈疑惑地看过来，许晴也抬起脸望向他，可他还沉浸在回忆里，一时无法自拔。

他说的是：“朋友，很好的朋友。”

他想的是：爱人，很爱的人。

话一出口，他看着他妈妈的脸，许晴的脸，她们的眼睛是一面面镜子，倒映出他自己的脸，他的表情。他百口莫辩。

他对刘青松说：“我不知道怎么解释，我妈很喜欢她，在我不知道的时候她们就约着一起去学插花了，我去接我妈回家，我妈自己钻进了后座，让她坐副驾。”

副驾的椅背几乎立成直角，许晴坐得有些不舒服，她低头去找放平靠背的按钮。林炜翔平视前方，他专心开车，像是没有看到这一幕。

他当然看到了，他分出了一半心神去想放平了的椅背，和顺着椅背躺下去的刘青松。他刚买一个月的新车，开着回上海，第一件事就是去找刘青松。他们吃完饭，林炜翔送他回家，刘青松的女朋友在家等他，他不想让他回去，他恨不得他一辈子都不要回那个家。

刘青松发现他开错了路，跟他说：“我不住宝华现代城了。”

他知道，他前一天晚上就知道了。他十月六号办完事，连夜开车回来，本来可以在服务区歇一晚，八号再到上海，但他突然很想早一点见到刘青松，他在七号晚上就开到了宝华现代城。他上楼，敲门，门后探出一张陌生的，女人的脸，疑惑地打量他。

他问：“请问之前住在这里的那两个小伙子是不是搬走了？”

女人摇头，说：“不知道，应该是吧，现在这里就我一个人住。”

他说：“能不能请问一下您在这住了多久了？”

女人说：“快三个月了吧。”

他在车里沮丧地坐了好一会，刘青松早就搬走了，他现在才知道。他该早些知道的，他只是总也找不到合适的理由接近他。虽然说起来很对不起胡鑫，但当他在外地，听到胡鑫被抓的消息时，竟然有些隐隐的庆幸。

刘青松帮了他的忙，他可以名正言顺地请他吃饭，答谢他了。但刘青松接了女朋友的电话，他要离开林炜翔了，有没有什么办法不让他走？

他绕了不少路，可最终还是开到了刘青松新家楼下，刘青松已经在解安全带了。话就那么冲口而出，他问刘青松，能不能点他的外卖。结果他们又做爱，在刘青松面前的时候他总是不太能想其他的事，他看着刘青松，衣冠楚楚，一表人才，他已经开始想象脱光他衣服之后，他的胸膛，他的腰，他的腿是什么样子。

那双腿会夹紧他，手臂也会环上他的脖子，胸膛贴着他的胸膛，他能听到刘青松的心跳，为他而变得剧烈。

刘青松在他的车后座睡着了，他开着车在街上漫无目的地乱转，他不知道自己想把刘青松带去哪里，能把他带去哪里。有没有那么一个地方，让他可以把刘青松关起来，不让他乱跑，天天待在家等他回去？

他等刘青松回去也可以，他现在还只会煮泡面，番茄鸡蛋汤，但他可以学，如果刘青松愿意等。刘青松会愿意吗？

答案显然是否定的。他给刘青松钱，刘青松会收，还会主动找他要更多，只是因为他光顾了刘青松的生意，做完以后刘青松会对他说，“谢谢惠顾”。他想捂住刘青松的嘴，让这张嘴只能用来喘息和呻吟，他也确实那么做了，很多次。

第二天刘青松走了，他忘了拿钱，要不要提醒他？

算了吧，等下次吧，下次再一起给他。林炜翔在备忘录上写，十月八号，欠刘青松三百块。

到家了，林炜翔的妈妈亲热地喊许晴：“走，晴晴，上阿姨家吃饭去，阿姨教你煲乌鸡汤！”

又一次在饭桌上喝汤的时候，他妈问他：“你觉得晴晴怎么样？”

林炜翔吃肉，喝汤，嘴里塞得满当当，含糊地说：“什么怎么样。”

他妈瞪他，说：“别装傻。”

他眼神游移，望望天花板又望望地板，最后说：“还行吧，还行。”

他妈说：“我看人家也蛮中意你的，多好的一个小姑娘喔，你不快点表白，被别人抢先了，后悔都来不及的！”

表白，他没有表白过吗？

有吧，只是被他自己搞砸了，他不应该提陈婷婷的。

陈婷婷，这个名字有些陌生了，他要想一想，陈婷婷长什么样子？

轮廓很模糊了，像一个高度近视的人摘下了眼镜，实在看不清楚。总归是两只眼睛，一个鼻子，一张嘴，就这样吧，想想别的，她对他说的最后一句话是什么？

她说：“爱情不讲先来后到的，是吗？”

她还说：“我以为你心里装的是我，没想到我只是放不下的那一个，你放不下我？你只是觉得对不起我吧，我跟你提分手，你这么爽快就答应了，你真的爱过我吗？”

他说：“跟我在一起很痛苦吧，我也确实对不起你，既然你想去结婚，我也不能再耽搁你的时间了。希望你跟他真的能走到结婚那一步，我会祝福你们的。”

她说：“好，好话都让你说全了，那我也没什么好说的了，就这样吧，你别再跟我说话了，我也不想再见到你了。”

他们分开了，他再也没见过陈婷婷。

刘青松也说过类似的话，他说，“别再找我了”，说，“别烦我”，他微信拉黑了林炜翔，不止一次。

林炜翔给他打电话，他不接，一次，两次，他还是会接，会说，“之前没看到”。

林炜翔分享歌给他，假装发错了，他隔很久才回复，他还是会回复，回了一个字，哦。

林炜翔约他出去吃饭，他还是会来，他说，“反正不是我付钱，不吃白不吃。”

但林炜翔试着再朝他表白一次，话还没说完，就被他打断了，他说，“别恶心我”。

那天一群人聚在一起吃饭，喝酒，不知道谁起头说要玩真心话大冒险。酒瓶子在桌上旋转，停下来时瓶口对着谁，谁就要接受惩罚。

瓶口对准了林炜翔，上一轮接受惩罚的人摩拳擦掌，喊着：“闭着眼在通讯录里随便选一个人表白！”他让林炜翔选，“真心话还是大冒险？”

他说：“大冒险。”

他想：真心话。

他打开通讯录，周围的人都在互相敬酒，没人注意到他。他作弊了，眼睛睁开了一条小缝，他看到了他要找的那个人。

他妈妈给了他两张迪士尼的票，让他请许晴去玩。正好赶上开园一周年，到处都在搞活动，他们路过一个冰淇淋摊，摊主说，拿着他家的冰淇淋拍照发朋友圈，就可以享受买一送一的优惠。摊主帮他们拍了照，林炜翔上传到朋友圈，选择权限。

要公开吗？

他不想让刘青松看到，他想让刘青松看到。他会看到吗，他会在意吗？

他不会，他早就把林炜翔拉黑了。

他不会，他只会对林炜翔说：“哦，所以这和我有什么关系吗？”

他已经这么说了，他还说：“你知不知道心理咨询是很贵的，一个小时就要收好几百？”

林炜翔打开钱包，从钱包里掏钱，一张张，一叠叠，他把这些钱都推给刘青松，说：“我算过了，我一共欠你七千七百块，凑个整，给你一万吧。”

刘青松微张着嘴，愣了会才说：“有这么多？”

钱堆在他左手边，他的手像是被烫到了，下意识地往回缩。他的右手按住了左手，他把钱收起来，林炜翔说：“买件新羽绒服吧，这件都破了，没法穿了吧。”

刘青松向他靠过来，他的毛衣上落满了雪，温暖的雪。林炜翔抱住他，视线越过刘青松，投向窗外，雪花一片一片飘落，静谧中只剩轻微的沙沙声。也是在这样的一个雪夜，他来找林炜翔，他看起来很不开心，像一个没人要的小孩。真奇怪，他怎么会这么想？

可他就是给林炜翔这样的感觉。林炜翔想起自己小时候，不开心的时候，妈妈会讲故事给他听，听着听着就睡着了，睡醒之后就忘了，又是开开心心的一天。他给刘青松讲故事，那个故事乱七八糟的，他越讲越忐忑，担心刘青松随时都会出言打断，让他闭嘴。

幸好刘青松没有打断他，他安静地听完了，安静地在他身边睡着了。第二天林炜翔先醒，他侧过身看刘青松的睡颜，他希望这场雪永远都不要停，这一刻可以一直持续下去。

他问刘青松：“你想做吗？”

刘青松表情古怪地看着他：“你叫我过来，真的是想盖着棉被纯聊天的？”

他到底想做什么呢？

他想见刘青松，刘青松来了，然后呢？

做爱，当然，他们见面大多都是为了这件事，也只做了这件事。做完之后刘青松总是很困，甚至还没做完就睡了过去。他睡得早，也醒得早，大部分时候都是他先走，留给林炜翔的只有余温尚存的枕头和床单上人形的皱褶。

不该是这样，他们之间除了做爱，还应该有些别的事可以做吧？

他看着刘青松，说：“聊聊吧，聊什么呢？”

刘青松没看他，往下看，说：“你问我，我问谁去？”

他跟着刘青松往下看，他的裤裆鼓鼓囊囊，他突然为自己的生理反应感到有些羞赧，扯过被子盖住它，说：“聊聊你吧。”

刘青松指自己，问他：“你要我做自我介绍？”

林炜翔点点头，刘青松皱着眉，说：“有什么好说的，也没什么好说的吧。我是衡阳人，家住在天马山附近。天马山上有个精神病院，小时候跟别人吵架，都说，‘下大雨把天马山的围墙冲垮了，把你放出来了吧’。”

这句话他是用方言说的，林炜翔听了就笑，刘青松莫名其妙地看着他，问他：“有什么好笑的？”

他摆手，说：“没什么，你继续说吧。”

刘青松说：“我爸妈在我很小的时候就离婚了，我跟我妈住。她工作比较忙，没空管我的时候我就上外婆家吃饭。我小学、初中都在衡阳念的，小学离家有点远，有段时间住在班主任家，后来搬进了宿舍，初中也是住校，周末才回家。初中毕业以后去宁波读职高，读了一年，搬去上海，又过了一年，毕业了，就这样。”

他说：“你都知道吧？你去过衡阳，见过我妈的。”

林炜翔张了张嘴，说：“有些不知道……那你爸爸呢？”

刘青松说：“他跟我妈离婚没多久就再婚了。前几年，刚离婚那几年，逢年过节的时候他会过来看看我，但我妈和他一见面就吵架，吵着吵着他也不怎么来了。”

他说：“我上次见他还是在我外婆的追悼会上，上上次记不清了，大概真的是很久以前的事了吧。”

林炜翔问他：“那天是不是下雪了？”

刘青松说：“好像是吧，记不清了。你问这个干嘛？”

林炜翔没有马上回答他，像是想起了什么，过了会才喃喃道：“原来是这样。”

刘青松说：“你不是找我做心理咨询吗，还是讲你的事吧，你有没有什么不开心的事，说出来让我开心开心。”

林炜翔模仿着刘青松自我介绍的方式，他说：“我是福清人，我上面有两个姐姐，我们家有五口人，还有很多亲戚，大家都住得挺近的，平时经常互相走动。我爸在厦门做生意，我们家在厦门也有房子，我念书都在厦门念的，同学，朋友也大多都是本地人。”

他又说：“我高中念到一半，被学校退……不是，是我自己不想念了，就辍学了，出来跑车。跑了很多地方，我在这里住一会，又搬走了，搬到下一个地方，有点浪迹天涯的感觉。我到了上海，组了个车队，认识了李震，和其他几个兄弟。他老家在宁波，经常往那边跑，有时候货太多，他一个人拉不完，就叫上我。宁波菜挺甜的，和我老家那边的口味有点像。”

他说：“我在宁波认识了你，后来你搬到了上海，我想在上海买个房，但外地户口要已婚才能买。”

刘青松说：“这两件事之间有关系吗，你的思维也太跳跃了吧。”

林炜翔问他：“你在学校的时候，语文的阅读理解是不是很差？”

刘青松说：“这都被你猜到了，看来你也没那么笨。”

他打了个哈欠，说：“困了，睡觉吧。”

林炜翔把灯关了，刘青松躺下去，背对着他，朝着窗。

过了很久，林炜翔小声问：“你睡着了吗？”

刘青松说：“干嘛。”他的声音听起来很清醒。

林炜翔喊他：“刘青松。”

刘青松转过身，看着他，有点不耐烦地说：“到底有什么事？”

林炜翔说：“没什么，你睡吧。”

刘青松嘟囔了一句，“神经病”。他没再闭上眼，瞪了会天花板，说：“我不是专业的咨询师，不能给你什么建设性的意见，但有一件事我可以肯定，你确实有病，还病得不轻。”

林炜翔安静地看着他，等他继续说下去，他反倒噎住了，过了会才说：“你的病因就是太多人爱你了，你的父母、姐姐、侄女，每个家庭成员都很爱你。你泡在糖罐子里长大的，当然会对很多东西都迟钝，这的确不是先天形成，而是和后天的，家庭环境有关系。你一伸手，就能捞起一大把爱，就像有钱人家的小孩，对钱都没概念的，你对爱也没概念，你不懂它。”

林炜翔想反驳他，他怎么会不懂呢，他的身边就有那么多活生生的范本。他的父母，他的大姐和大姐夫，二姐和二姐夫，每一对都那么恩爱，很少吵架，一家人聚在一起，就是幸福感的最好写照。在这样的环境下耳濡目染，他也应该很懂爱，很会爱一个人才对啊。

他真的懂吗，他会吗？

他闭上了嘴，他不得不承认，刘青松说的好像是对的。

刘青松还说：“你太笨了，满分答卷给你抄都抄不好，怪不得被学校开除。”

林炜翔固执地说：“我没有被学校开除。”

刘青松看了他一眼，想说什么，忍住了，转而说：“好吧，就算是吧。”

他闭上眼，轻轻地说：“没有人给我抄作业，也没人跟我对答案，我都不知道标准答案长什么样子。你找我要答案，我找谁要去啊？”

他说：“我喝多了，胡说的，快睡吧，睡醒了就忘了。”

第二天林炜翔醒来，刘青松果然已经走了，他坐起来，揉了揉太阳穴。他还记得很清楚，还没有忘，他赶紧打开备忘录，把刘青松的话记下来。

他的高中班主任说过，“勤能补拙”，那时候他一点都不勤奋，但现在勤奋起来还不算太晚吧，还来得及吗？

他不能再去问刘青松，他只好自己写作业，他希望还来得及。

电话响了，他妈问他：“过年什么时候回来啊？”

他说：“小年回吧。”

他妈说：“之前不是说早点回吗，怎么又改变主意了？”

他说：“有点事。”

他妈说：“没什么大事的话还是早点回吧，还得抽空去见一下晴晴的爸妈，你记得提前打听一下人家的喜好，免得第一次上门就闹笑话……”

他打断了他妈：“现在说这些还太早了吧？”

他妈说：“早什么呀，你看看胡叔叔家的儿子，比你还小一岁呢，媳妇都怀二胎了。”

他只能说：“再说吧，我真的要忙了，挂了。”

二月第一天，刘青松刚起床，正在蓬头垢面地刷牙，大门突然被人推开，吓了他一跳。房东带着两个陌生人进来，那两人径直走进卧室，完全把他当透明人。他问房东：“怎么回事？”

房东没好气地说：“你没长眼睛啊，我要卖房，你快点搬出去。”

他张张嘴，啊了一声，看房的人走了，房东补充道：“给你三天时间，三天过后我叫搬家公司来帮你搬，搬到大街上。”

也不知道这女的吃错什么药了，刘青松很想把手里杯子一摔，当场跟她吵起来。但转念一想，押金还在她手里呢，到时候鸡蛋里挑骨头，扣他的钱就完蛋了，只得强自按捺住。

这天放假，他本来打算在家窝着，打一天游戏，这下只能穿好衣服，出去看房。看来看去，看上的一间和当时宝华现代城那一套有点像，离上班地点不算远，户型、采光什么的都挺好，唯一不好的就是两室一厅，又要找人合租了。

他发了个诚招合租室友的朋友圈，黄琛第一个赶来问候：“刘少发达啦，搬大房子了？”

刘青松没好气地说：“是啊，我买双色球中了两千万，直接全款拿下，请你过来免费住，来不来？”

黄琛说：“啧，刘少的好意我心领了，不过我现在在跟别人合租，等哪天他跑路了我一定来投奔你。”

他把电话挂了，陆陆续续又收到几条消息，其中有个同事正好也在找合租，刘青松回过去：你今天能来看房吗？

同事说：今天不行，我去城郊的农家乐送外卖，明天才回得来。

房东发来微信语音：你搬完了吧？明天我联系了人来看房，今天晚上要收拾干净。

他一个头两个大，点开另一个有意向的对话框，对面在问他要合租的房子位置。他点进刚才那个同事的对话框，把租房软件上截屏的地址直接转发过去。按下转发的一瞬间，新消息进来，对话框随之而顶到了第一个，刘青松顺理成章地，发错了。

他立刻撤回，林炜翔说：“好，我马上过来，你等一下。”

他发了个无力的问号过去，林炜翔说：“截图我已经保存了。”

三个小时后，两辆货车停在刘青松家楼下，林炜翔跟另外一个司机打招呼，说：“你也来帮人搬家？”那司机点头，看了下手机，说：“我来帮一个叫刘先生的租客搬家，就是还不知道要搬到哪。”

刘青松下楼，房东正好从远处走过来，一时间在场三人表情都有点奇怪。房东打破了沉默，指了指林炜翔：“他是你叫来的？”

刘青松说：“不是。”

林炜翔说：“是。”

房东一脸看神经病的表情，两人对视了一眼，刘青松艰难地改口道：“是。”

房东翻了个白眼，朝一脸懵逼的司机说：“你可以回去了。”

司机从驾驶室里跳了出来，问她：“你真的要卖房？”

房东说：“关你什么事？”

刘青松上楼去打包，林炜翔跟在他后面。过了会，两人抬着个大麻袋下来，房东和司机还在吵，有路人驻足围观，房东叉着腰吼道：“看什么看，没见过夫妻吵架啊？！”

东西搬完了，林炜翔还在往后视镜上瞄，刘青松无语地说：“别看了。”

开到新小区，门口保安过来盘查，刘青松说：“上午中介带我来看过房的，我已经跟他说好了，你先让我开进去，他马上把钥匙拿过来给我。”

保安拦着他不肯放，刘青松只好背过身去，给中介狂打电话，然而电话一直占线。好不容易打通了，中介抱歉地说：“不好意思，这个房子一个小时前刚刚租出去了。”

刘青松简直快抓狂了，咆哮道：“不是说好了给我留着的吗，你说话跟放屁一样？搬家公司都到楼下了你跟我说不租了？你是不是存心找茬啊？”

中介连连道歉，说：“对不起对不起，那位先生一来就交了半年的租金，房东让我直接把钥匙给他了……”

刘青松啪一下把电话挂了，转身一看，车没了。他问保安：“车呢？”保安如同换了个人，彬彬有礼道：“开车的那位林先生是我们的业主，他说他先帮您把东西搬上去，您可以先去吃个晚饭，吃完回来差不多就搬好了。”

他给林炜翔打电话，林炜翔说：“我跟保安打过招呼了，你吃完饭直接进来就行，进门后往右边岔路走到头就是五号楼，几楼你知道的吧？”

刘青松说：“地址不是我发给你的吗？”

林炜翔说：“哦，对哦。晚上你想吃什么？给我打包点带回来吧，我就不下去吃了。”

刘青松一时语塞，最后挤出来一句：“你真是钱多烧得慌，把脑子都烧坏了。”

他在楼下点了麻辣香锅，吃了一半，剩下的打包回去。林炜翔在一片狼藉的客厅里坐着，光着膀子喝水，脖子上搭着条毛巾。刘青松看了他一眼，走进主卧，说：“你把衣服穿上吧，不冷吗？”林炜翔低头扒饭，边吧唧嘴边说：“唔，等会穿。”

卧室的窗户打开透气，飘窗上还有未干的水痕，显然是刚才擦过没多久。他又走进厕所，他的各种化妆品胡乱摆在洗漱台上，角落里放着成对的水杯和牙刷。林炜翔走进来，说：“先将就用着吧，我过来的时候在路边小超市现买的。”

次卧里完全没收拾，床上一张脏兮兮的床垫，塑料衣柜半垮不垮。刘青松问：“你的东西呢？”

林炜翔说：“还没来得及搬过来，明天再说吧，让我先歇会。”说完进厕所冲了个凉，套着个汗衫往主卧床上一倒，不动弹了。

刘青松把客厅里剩的东西整理完，进来看到的就是一条肚皮上翻，毛发旺盛的大狗，不知脑子里哪根筋搭错，拿出手机拍了个照。快门声咔擦响过，林炜翔说：“看还看不够吗，还要拍照？”他睁开眼，看到镜头对着窗外，满城辉煌灯火，刘青松说：“别自恋了，谁要拍你？”

林炜翔伸长手要拿他的手机，说：“是吗，拍得怎么样，给我看看。”

刘青松避过他的手，说：“不怎么样，删了。”

他在飘窗上坐下，飘窗离地有些高，一只脚堪堪踩到地面，另一只脚屈起，头抵在膝盖上，低头看手机。微博首页有人转发萌宠图片，刘青松随口问道：“你的猫呢？”

林炜翔说：“你看我朋友圈了？”

刘青松意识到了什么，闭上嘴，不说话了。

林炜翔说：“许晴好像还挺喜欢它的，我送给她养了。”

他又说：“她有的时候会给我发翔翔，就是我那只猫的照片。它板着脸看上去就很凶啊，但实际上还挺乖的。”他翻了翻相册，过来给刘青松看，一只手在揉搓猫头，猫满脸不高兴的表情，左下角水印日期是1月26日。

林炜翔说：“就很好笑啊，简直不要太像……”

刘青松说：“哪里好笑了。”

林炜翔举起相机对准他，说：“你别动啊。”说着快门声响，又拿给刘青松看：“你看，这不是一模一样？”

刘青松说：“你有空的时候去医院挂个眼科吧，顺便挂下脑科。”

他在手机上按了两下，林炜翔手机叮的一声，提示他收到一笔转账，刘青松说：“这个月房租打给你了。”

林炜翔朝他靠过来，说：“不用了吧，肉偿就可以了。”

刘青松看着他，认真地说：“一码归一码。”

飘窗的大理石台面冷而硬，硌得刘青松的腰背生疼，他也不抱怨，睁着眼，投入地和林炜翔接吻。做了会，他起身，跪在飘窗上，下压把手打开窗户，在高楼的穿堂风里抽烟。林炜翔搂着他的腰，他向下看，这里比天台高得多，只看得到一个个模糊的黑点。

烟头在风中冷却，熄灭，他反手把烟头按在林炜翔手上，那个疤的位置，肉眼已几乎不可见，但他记得在哪里，虎口往下一寸。他舔过淡淡的灼痕，舌头上仿佛生着倒刺，舔出刺痒感，他抬眼看林炜翔，嘴唇冻得发白，还是不说话。

他真的很像一只猫，会从窗口一跃而下的猫。

林炜翔把他拉下飘窗，手伸到他腿间，碰了他两下，他拨开那只手，但手上已经沾满了他射出来的精液。林炜翔抬手刮他的脸，还把手指塞进他嘴里，刘青松厌恶地吐掉，顺嘴咬了他一口，他笑了笑，把肩膀凑过来，说：“咬这里试试。”

刘青松拿他没办法，一点办法都没有。他的两张嘴都发酸，发胀，他说话有气无力，骂人像调情，只好不说话，只好闭上眼。

黑暗之中，他还是能看到旋转的亮星，二生三，三生万物，漫天都缀着会冲他眨眼，冲他笑的星星。

他趴在床上睡着了。

错误的入睡姿势影响了刘青松第二天的心情，乃至第三天，第四天，林炜翔要启程返家的那一天，刘青松指着次卧里的破烂床垫质问他：“你怎么还不滚回你自己房间睡？”

他理直气壮地说：“懒得收拾。”

刘青松说：“你打呼噜声音太响了，你在喉咙里内置了喇叭？”

林炜翔说：“你还会磨牙呢，会讲梦话，会梦游，你比我厉害多了。”

刘青松说：“你就使劲编吧。”

林炜翔说：“真的，你不信我下次录视频给你看。你入睡的时候离我很远的，睡着睡着就会梦游到我身上来，昨天还贴着我耳朵说梦话，吓死我了。”

刘青松问他：“我说的什么？”

林炜翔皱了皱鼻子，讪讪地笑，他说：“不说这个了吧。”他收拾行李，拿起茶几上的钥匙，刘青松说：“你把我的钥匙拿走干嘛？你想让我出不去还是回不来？”

林炜翔说：“拿错了。”

门响，刘青松打电话给他妈，说：“我后天回来。”

电话打到一半，门从外面被人打开，林炜翔走进玄关，刘青松捂住话筒，小声问他：“忘拿东西了？”

林炜翔点头，又摇头，进屋里晃了一圈，出来靠在墙上，看着他。刘青松讲完电话，抬起屁股看沙发，说：“我坐到什么东西了？没有吧？你老盯着我干嘛？”

林炜翔问他：“你什么时候回来？”

刘青松张嘴，他有点想捂住耳朵，他害怕听到那几个字。

刘青松说：“过完年吧，我想在家多待几天，多陪陪我妈。”

林炜翔舒了口气，刘青松看他，问他：“你耳朵痒还是怎么的？”

他说：“没有，”拖着行李箱去开门，“那我走了。”

刘青松在背后说：“别又忘带东西了。”

林炜翔说：“能带的都带走了。”

刘青松到家时，他妈正好从医院回来。他推开厨房的窗户，看到他妈站在楼下，脱下外套使劲抖，散去上面的那股消毒水味。他关上窗，开抽油烟机，在轰隆隆的声响中切菜，一下一下，用力剁面前的菜板，好像和它有莫大的仇怨。

他有点走神，想起病房外一眼望过去的那缕白发，想起他妈用舅妈的手机和他通的那次话，最后一刀险些切到了手。他把切得乱七八糟的青椒倒进碗里，汗流进了眼里，他抬手擦了擦眼。他妈走进厨房，看到他呆呆地站在水槽前，眼睛红红的，诧异地说：“今天怎么想起要做饭了？”

他扑进他妈的怀里，抱住她，他意识到她是如此瘦小，他要低下头才能把下巴搁在她的肩上。妈妈背着他的时候，那双肩明明很宽厚，也就过去十几年而已，怎么就变成现在这样了？

他妈有点不自在地说：“这么大了还要跟妈妈撒娇吗？”

他说：“妈，你辛苦了。”

他妈上下打量他，说：“确实是挺辛苦的，你这孩子老不让你妈省心。”

她接过菜盆，放在水龙头下冲，念叨道：“从小就是这样，有什么老是憋在心里不说，问你就是一句‘没事’，你有没有事妈妈还看不出来？”

他小声说了句：“你不也是这样。”

他妈说：“什么？”

他提高了音量，说：“我都知道了。”

他妈洗菜的手僵住了，半晌，她又恢复了动作。她把饭蒸上，锅里接了点水，放在灶上煮，洗了洗菜板，开始切肉。她的动作流畅，井井有条，这个方寸之地好像是她的舞台，她挥动双手，指挥食材们各归各位，进行一场十年如一日，没有观众的演出。

她没有停下来，她不能停下来。

她说：“厨房里油烟太大了，你先出去吧，等会呛着了。”

他们吃了一顿沉默的晚饭，刘青松问她：“今后有什么打算？”

他妈起身收拾碗筷，避开他的视线，说：“有朋友介绍我去做微商，写了个项目企划书过来，我还在研究这个，有点复杂。”

刘青松从茶几下找到两个本子，其中一个已经写满了，另一个写了一半，旁边放着老花镜的镜盒。他拿起来翻了翻，发现底下还有打印好的合同，一些字句用红笔批注出来，打了问号，本子上对应的地方写着密密麻麻的注释。

他妈解下围裙，从厨房走出来，说：“化妆品经销这块我之前就做过，但传统的化妆品市场现在已经受到了很大的冲击，尤其是线上销售，我觉得还是应该多听听年轻人的意见。”

她又说：“我草拟了一份问卷，你可以先帮我填一下，提供一下参考。”

她站在客厅的灯光下，身形并没有变得高大半分，但那种熟悉的气场又回到了她身上。

刘青松填完问卷，坐在一边翻朋友圈，翻到一个从了良的前同事，对方转行做了美妆博主，微博粉丝数堪堪破了百万，也算是小有成就。他打电话过去跟人叙旧，略去当年那人玩3P玩到进医院，刘青松给他垫付住院费这一节，朝他取了点经，那边说：“你要不要考虑一下加入我们团队？你外貌条件是有的，找人带一带你，收入不会比现在差。”

过后几天，他跟他妈认真讨论了下这个项目的可行性，首先明确不会卖那些烂脸的三无面膜，其次目标客户群体还是暂时以他妈的社交圈为主，他妈试着写了几条文案，他一看，不得不承认姜还是老的辣。他说累了，去接了杯水，回来坐着看手机，前同事还在微信上游说他，他看来看去，有点动心。

第二天他妈出了趟门，回来后朝刘青松说：“今天妈妈去参加同学聚会……”

刘青松知道该来的还是躲不过，把手机收起来，正襟危坐，面带笑容地聆听他妈教诲，不时还微微点头。他妈讲了半天，发现他目光涣散，根本没在听，问他：“你是不是有对象了？”

他打了个激灵，从放空状态中醒过来，说：“没有啊。”

他妈哦了声，继续说：“那叶叔叔家的女儿……”

刘青松诚恳地说：“还没有，不过快有了吧。”

他妈说：“什么叫快有了？”

刘青松想了想，说：“就是还没追上。”

他去上厕所，他妈在外头怀疑地问：“真的？有没有照片？拿来我看看呢。”

他打开朋友圈疯狂下滑，直到视野中出现一张女生的脸。这不巧了吗，抱着猫的许晴。

他保存了照片，发给他妈，他妈说：“还不错，这女孩子做什么的？你们怎么认识的？”

他说：“额，一个朋友介绍的……”

他给林炜翔打微信电话，接通之后马上挂断，发消息过去：快把许晴的微信推给我。

林炜翔发过来的问号里饱含千言万语，但刘青松没有时间解读，点开微信名片，前缀是某某宠物店，他发了个好友申请过去，同时说：“……她在宠物店工作。”

那边很快就通过了，他硬着头皮打字：“你好，我最近想养条狗，想请问下能不能提供一下咨询服务？”

他妈说：“之前怎么没听你提起过她？”

他说：“想等确定关系了再给你说。”

许晴说：“好的，您想养小型犬还是中型犬？”

他打字：中型吧。

许晴说：“有特别中意的犬种吗？”

他一时想不起来，只好打字：没有。

许晴说：“那我先把店里的狗狗照片发给您看一下。”

他妈看过来：“你在跟她聊天？”

他把许晴发过来的一堆哈士奇、金毛和拉布拉多照片拿给他妈看，总算暂时把他妈糊弄过去了。

许晴倒是很热情，邀请他回上海后去店里参观，他说：好，我有空一定来。

林炜翔又发了个问号过来，刘青松把手机一关，倒在床上，睡觉。

回上海那天正好是初十，第二天周一，刘青松还在睡，门响，有人进来了。他翻了个身，装睡，林炜翔一进来就说：“你还不起床？”

刘青松说：“辞职了。”

林炜翔啊了一声，过了会说：“那你想好之后干什么了吗？”

刘青松说：“想好了啊，有个金主给我赎身，让我明天就搬到他家去住，一个月还没到，剩下的房租便宜你了。”

林炜翔那表情简直惨不忍睹，在卧室里走来走去，半晌后挤出来一句：“那人长什么样？”

刘青松在消息栏里翻了翻，翻到他妈给他推的叶叔叔，点开头像，保存，递给林炜翔：“喏。”

林炜翔差点把手机摔到地上，声音颤抖，说：“你……”

刘青松伸了个懒腰，坐起来，说：“你可以祝福我们。”

他到客厅拿了前天晚上买的面包，就着水吃，边吃边看手机，打字。吃完，擦了擦嘴，对卧室方向喊了句：“你等会没什么事的话开车送我一趟吧，我跟人约了十一点见面。”

刘青松开车门，坐到副驾，林炜翔脸黑得像个锅底，探身过来帮他调椅背。他系完安全带，抬起头，嘴唇擦过林炜翔的鼻梁，明显感觉到伏在身上的人过电般颤了颤。林炜翔坐回去，生硬地问他：“去哪？”

他低头按手机，报了宠物店地址，林炜翔输进导航，车身剧烈地颠簸了一下，他说：“你去那干嘛？”

刘青松说：“随便看看，正好快到饭点了，说不定能请哪个美女共进午餐呢，是不是。”

林炜翔欲言又止，止言又欲，循环数次，刘青松嗤笑了声，说：“你就这么怕我给你戴绿帽子？”

林炜翔小声说：“不是已经戴上了。”

刘青松问：“什么？”

他说：“我下午帮你搬家吧。”

还隔着两个街区，路上已经完全堵死，刘青松摇下车窗问旁边的司机，果然是前面出了车祸。他让林炜翔自己找地方停车，下了车，走到宠物店。

许晴扎着个利落的马尾，正在里间给一只猫戴伊丽莎白圈，刘青松过去朝她打了个招呼，说：“其实我家已经养了一条狗了，就是有的时候觉得它有点孤单，想着要不要再买条回去跟它作伴。”

许晴问：“您的狗狗是什么品种的呢？”

刘青松随口说：“金毛。”

许晴又问他家的面积，他说不到六十平，许晴想了想，说：“那我其实不太建议您再养一条狗。”

刘青松有点意外，问：“怎么说？”

许晴说：“金毛的性格活泼好动，您应该也有体会。根据您说的，您是一个人住，一个人的精力毕竟有限，家里两条狗的话不一定能照顾得过来。”

她笑了笑，脸上现出一个酒窝，又说：“当然，我的意见仅供参考。如果要养的话我推荐雪纳瑞，性格比较安静，和金毛正好互补。”

刘青松说：“是啊，哎，每天下班回家就扑过来舔我的脸，有点活泼过头了。”

许晴问：“您养了多久了？”

刘青松说：“快三年了吧。”

他看了眼时间，问许晴：“这附近有没有什么比较好吃的餐馆，能不能给我推荐一下？”

许晴说：“我觉得对街有家炒菜还不错。”

刘青松说：“你还没吃午饭吧，要不我们边走边聊？”

他假装去上厕所，买了单回来，许晴刚跟人打完电话，脸色不算太好，但还是很有礼貌地朝刘青松点点头，说：“多少钱，我转给你。”

刘青松说：“不用了，就当谢谢你这么耐心地给我介绍了。”

他不等许晴再说什么，就说：“我还有点事，先走了。”

和许晴告别出来，他自己搭公车回家，看到搬家用的麻袋横在客厅中间，已经塞了些东西进去，当即扯着嗓子问：“你干嘛啊？”

林炜翔从卧室里扛着床被子出来，抹了抹眼睛，说：“你不是要搬家吗？”

刘青松搬起石头砸了自己的脚，只好说：“他有点事……对，他老婆跟他闹离婚，这两天不太方便，让我过段时间再搬过去。”

林炜翔放在茶几上的手机响了，刘青松看了眼来电显示，以迅雷不及掩耳之势帮他接起来，还开了免提，递给他。

林炜翔一手扶着被子，另一手接过手机，说：“喂？”

许晴在电话那头说：“你晚上有空吗？”

林炜翔看了眼刘青松，说：“怎么了？”

许晴犹豫了会，说：“我微博抽奖抽中了两张电影票，要一起去看吗？”

林炜翔一时没说话，她又补了句：“没空就算了。”

刘青松对他做口型，说：“去啊，快去。”

他咽了下口水，说：“好的，几点的电影？”

许晴说：“七点。”

他说：“哪个电影……”话说到一半，裤子拉链被人拉开，刘青松舔了他一口。

“……院。”他手一软，棉被砸到刘青松头上，砸得他差点从沙发上滑下去。

许晴说：“我把截图发你手机上吧。”

林炜翔迫不及待地说：“好。”说完赶紧挂了电话，掀开被子抓住刘青松的肩膀，把他按在沙发上，堵住他的嘴。

刘青松缺氧了，开始扑腾四肢，林炜翔放开他，脱他的裤子。刘青松起初还没意识到什么，直到一根手指毫无润滑，硬生生地捅进来，他差点惨叫出声。这还只是个开头，林炜翔草草弄了几下，就抬起他一条腿要插进来，刘青松痛得眼前金星直冒，虚弱地说：“你又发什么疯……会死人的……”

“没人这么弄过你？”林炜翔进了个头，果然卡在里面，艰难地一点点往里顶，还在说，“你那个金主呢？他不会老得都硬不起来了吧？”

刘青松剧烈地喘气，片刻后小声说：“你每次都这么干别人？没人报警告你强奸吗？”

林炜翔手一揽，把他抱起来放在腿上，让他往下坐，一手紧紧箍着他的腰，另一手掐着他屁股上的肉。没人说话，打仗般干了好一会，林炜翔伸手到小腹上摸，湿了一滩，问刘青松：“你很喜欢这样？”

刘青松失神地望着天花板，倏而天旋地转，又被摆成跪趴姿势，林炜翔从背后进来。他刚射过没多久，林炜翔捣得一下比一下用力，他难受得要死，终于忍不住开始呜咽着求饶。林炜翔动作稍轻了些，俯身咬他的耳垂，耳廓。他挪过去，拿侧脸蹭林炜翔的手臂，这下彻底关上了狂暴的开关，林炜翔插了他几下，抽了出来，伸手来抱他。

他又朝刘青松道歉，说：“对不起。”

刘青松说：“我说什么你就信什么？你自己没长脑子？”

林炜翔睁大了眼，看着他。

他说：“我真的不干了。”

林炜翔眨了眨眼，说：“哦。”

他搂着刘青松的肩，问他：“那你不会搬走了吧？”

刘青松挣脱他，说：“快把东西给我放回去。”

他身上披着被子，进卧室去睡午觉，体力消耗过大，一觉睡到黄昏。醒来一看，林炜翔还在家打游戏，刘青松说：“你还不走？再不走要迟到了。”

林炜翔打完一局，摘下耳机回头看他，张了张嘴，想说什么。

刘青松说：“快走吧。”

他闭上嘴，开始换衣服。换好后走到玄关去穿鞋，刘青松在后头喊了他一声。林炜翔几乎是立刻就转头看，刘青松趿着拖鞋走过来，抬手替他整了下衣领，顺手拍了拍他的脸，说：“领子都没翻起来。”

晚上十一点，有人砰砰敲门，刘青松揉着眼去开门，林炜翔说：“你怎么把门反锁了？”

刘青松反问他：“你没带身份证？”

林炜翔说：“看个电影带什么身份证？”他注意到刘青松手臂上裹着保鲜膜，多了行花体字母，问：“你去纹身了？”

刘青松唔了声，林炜翔凑过来辨认：“o……b……”他放弃了，“什么意思啊？”

英文短句快速从刘青松唇间漏过去：“obey your heart。”

他看了看林炜翔困惑的表情，没再解释太多。

过了两天，前同事联系刘青松，让他去拍两条短片当面试，他的镜头感还算不错，面试很快就通过了。除了微博，公司还在小红书，抖音之类的平台上做推广，大多数账号都由几人的小团队管理。上面安排前同事带着他熟悉一下工作，等熟悉得差不多了再试着让他接手养好的号。

一时间家里堆满了各种面霜精华、补水面膜和粉底液，刘青松给他妈寄了点小样回去，自己也在朋友圈发了条广告，很快就有朋友来光顾他的生意。微信挂在电脑上，天天滴滴响，响来响去，许晴来了，问他昨天发的那款口红还有没有货。

今天正好不算太忙，刘青松就跟她多聊了几句，问她：“你头像上的猫是自己养的吗？还挺可爱的。”

许晴说：“不是，我帮一个朋友养的。”

刘青松说：“你朋友在外地工作？不方便养？”

许晴说：“他跟你的情况有点像，也是家里已经养了一只猫了，这只是他姐姐家的猫生的崽，他说怕原来那只和现在这只打架，就暂时放在我这养。”

刘青松说：“这样啊，那你跟这个朋友的关系应该挺好的吧。”

许晴说：“哎，我其实有点搞不清他对我到底是什么感觉。”

她说：“我见过他家里人，他妈妈挺喜欢我的，我们也约会了不短的时间了，但他从来没跟我表白过，我不知道我们这样到底算是什么关系。”

她就这样直接说了出来，也许心里的情绪积压太久，需要刘青松这样一个陌生人做她的泄洪口。

对面很快又发过来一条：“抱歉，说了多余的话。”

刘青松说：“没事啊，有什么想说的可以说出来，我会听的。”

正在输入中持续了一段时间，林炜翔在厕所里喊：“牙膏用完了！”

刘青松喊回去：“用完了你自己下楼去买啊！”

林炜翔走过来，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“以前都有备用的。”

刘青松抓紧时间回另一个客户的消息，顺口说：“那真是不好意思，委屈你了。”

许晴发来好几条新消息，他大概看了看，她父母都是大学教授，她本科毕业后本来准备边工作边申美国某名校的phd，现在已经申请到了，八月就要过去报道，唯一的变数就是这个因猫结缘的“朋友”。

她说：“我姐妹都说他是个‘不主动，不拒绝’的渣男，我还是挺不甘心的吧，想再等等看。我觉得他还是有点喜欢我的，只是有时候又觉得他心里好像有别人。”

刘青松说：“可能是他的前女友？”

许晴说：“应该不是，我找到了他前女友的微博，她已经结婚了，和现在的老公感情还挺好的。”

刘青松说：“有可能他看到人家现在生活美满，反而觉得愤愤不平，更放不下了。”

他补充了句：“不好意思，我瞎说的，别放在心上。”

许晴说：“说不定是这样，得不到的总是最好的，就像甄嬛传里那个纯元皇后，白月光嘛。”

他们又聊了聊甄嬛传，刘青松说：“我去忙了。”

许晴说：“谢谢你愿意听我说这些。”

她还说，刘青松是个很好，很温柔的人，谁能当他的女朋友，一定值得羡慕。

刘青松哈哈笑，说：“你太客气了。”

服务员端着个托盘过来，上面是当季新出的樱花甜点，问：“哪位客人点的？”

刘青松把甜品碟推到许晴面前，许晴说：“你怎么知道我想吃这个？”

他说：“刚才点单的时候你多看了它两眼，我瞎蒙的。”

许晴又感叹：“要是早点遇到你，说不定我都会喜欢上你了。不过你这条件，应该不太可能是单身吧？”

刘青松说：“我是单身啊，你如果觉得哪个妹子合适，可以介绍给我。”

许晴说：“好啊。”

刘青松的电话响了，他走出去接，林炜翔问他：“你在干嘛？”

刘青松说：“和许晴吃饭。”

林炜翔哦了声，说：“我跑完这单来接你回去吧。”

刘青松说：“你接我干嘛，接许晴去兜风啊，天窗一开，还能看星星，多浪漫。”

他又说：“你是真不懂还是装傻啊，这都要我教你。”

林炜翔说：“这句话我原话奉还给你，”他压低了声音，带着些疲惫说，“别搞我了行不行，我应付我妈已经够累的了。”

刘青松坐在副驾，看了下林炜翔紧绷着的侧脸，说：“你真是好心当驴肝肺。”

红灯，林炜翔的电话响，来电显示是妈妈。他把手机静音了，放进方向盘下的储物格，揉了揉眉心。

刘青松看了下日历，说：“房子八月份就要到期了吧。”

林炜翔说：“到时候跟房东说一下，续一年。”

刘青松说：“不用了，我到时候应该要搬家了，你应该也要搬回厦门住了吧。”

林炜翔一句“你怎么知道”脱口而出，话音未落，表情就有点懊悔。

刘青松耸耸肩，说：“我又没你这么笨，随便猜猜也能猜到嘛。不仅你妈催婚，你爸还催你回去继承家业，当大老板呢，是不是？”

林炜翔说：“你是不是听到我打电话了。”

刘青松道了个歉，说：“不好意思，不是有意偷听，你自己讲电话声音太大了，我戴着耳机都听到了。”

车开到小区车库里，林炜翔伏在方向盘上，薅了把自己的头发，说：“我真的不知道怎么办了。”

刘青松处理完消息，收了手机，说：“这不是有个现成的许晴吗，各方面条件都挺合适的。我帮你打听过了，她是独生女，虽然现在要出国读研，读完多半还是要回来待在父母身边的。就差临门一脚了，抓紧她走之前这段时间发展一下呗，先把生米煮成熟饭，后面都好说。”

他看了看林炜翔的表情，又说：“你不会真的对陈婷婷旧情难忘吧。”

林炜翔紧跟着接了句：“我对你旧情难忘啊。”

刘青松推开车门下车，说：“那你赶快忘了吧，这个我帮不了你。”他低头看手臂上的纹身，那几个字母晃来晃去，有些刺眼。他伸手覆在那块皮肤上，遮住了纹身。

做美妆的十个男人九个gay，且大多都是母零。母零间的闺蜜情比真正的女人还要塑料不少，几个流量比较大的博主间都是暗流汹涌，私底下互相看不惯，在各种小群里疯狂吐槽对方，表面上却还要装得亲亲热热。前同事也找刘青松说过几次，后来看他态度敷衍，也不怎么在他面前提了。刘青松找他交接工作事宜，他最开始还挺热情，到后来也有点爱理不理的，刘青松只好努力说服自己，也许人家真的是日理万机的大忙人呢。

刚转行那段时间，刘青松过惯了自由职业的生活，作息一时间根本调不过来，上几个闹钟都不顶用，还差点把手机砸烂了。林炜翔就肩负起了人肉闹钟的重担，每天顶着刘青松的起床气把他从被子里刨出来，习惯之后刘青松也懒得再上闹钟了。

八月，林炜翔他妈打电话过来，大有他再不回去就要到上海来，揪着他耳朵把他拎回去的架势，他只好连夜飞回厦门。备忘录里写着九号有场新品发布会，刘青松失去了叫醒服务，一觉睡到险些迟到，赶紧飞奔出门去打车。他到会场时发布会已经快开始了，找了个位置坐下，敏锐地感觉到现场气氛有点不太对。

周末他没怎么看手机，打开微信一看，几个群都解散了，只剩一个工作大群，一长串的已撤回消息，最新一条是前同事发的“这件事就到此为止吧”。他上微博翻对方的小号，还剩几条转发没删，口气很委屈，大多都是“你要是实在不相信我也没办法，自由心证”一类。原博虽然删了，却也能明显看出是跟人闹了矛盾，说不定是被冤枉了。

评论里吵得不可开交，刘青松拉下去看了会，不小心点了刷新，所有转发都没了。他抬头看了眼斜前方的前同事，对方正好把手机收起来，抬头看了眼台上，光束边缘下眼眶有点发红。刘青松想了想，还是发消息过去问了一句。

发布会完了，照例是圈子里的一群人去聚会。刘青松本来准备提前告辞回家，在厕所里收到前同事的语音，说他最近在跟一个1谈恋爱，都上过床了才知道那个1是他一个“闺蜜”的前男友。1信誓旦旦地说已经分手了，结果自然是一边吊着他一边和前任藕断丝连，东窗事发后把责任一股脑推到他头上，害得他成了插足别人感情的第三者。

刘青松跟着去了KTV，在包厢沙发的角落里找到他，安慰了他两句，突然发现周围人都坐得离他俩老远，也没人往这边看，俨然把他前同事孤立了。正在这时，有几个人推开包厢门，直直冲着他们这个方向走过来，语气很冲地问刘青松：“你是他男朋友？”

刘青松说：“不是。”

那人说：“那你让开点。”一杯酒对着前同事的脸就泼了过去，刘青松下意识抬手帮他挡了下，斜刺里伸出只手，抓着前同事的头发把他往沙发上按。他“闺蜜”适时出来打圆场，水越搅越浑，不知怎么就演变成混乱的群殴。前同事被打得很惨，殃及池鱼，刘青松也挨了好几下。好不容易逃了出来，在医院挂急诊时两人对视一眼，都苦笑起来。

前同事神色黯然，说：“没想到他来头这么大，连累到你了，真的不好意思。”

刘青松也有所耳闻，刚才问他话的那个算是老板面前的红人，得罪了他基本也就等于变相离职。前同事倒还好，手头多少积攒了点人脉，他这个强出头的才算是被带进沟里，爬都爬不出来了。

他勉强笑了笑，说：“大不了干回老本行，我本来也不太适合这种需要在白天频繁出门的工作。”

正好房子快到期了，前同事盛情邀请刘青松到他家借住。刘青松短短几年内搬了四次家，已经搬出了丰富的经验，周六一天基本就能搞定了。搬到一半，他在沙发上坐着休息了会，朋友圈里刷出来许晴在晒自己的机票，下周飞往美国洛杉矶。下面一条就是他妈发的广告，他想了想，带着图发了条仅他妈可见的，凄凄惨惨戚戚的朋友圈。然后拿厨房里没来得及扔的姜抹了抹脸，辣得他鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸。

果然，他妈很快就打电话过来关心他，他坦率承认自己失恋了，顺便添油加醋地将前同事的倒霉遭遇编了进去，大有一副“不会再爱了”的架势。

挂了电话，他又了却一桩心事，继续搬。东西都收拾得差不多了，他把一地垃圾扫起来装进垃圾袋，提着袋子到楼梯间去扔。电梯叮一声响，门开，现出林炜翔的脸。刘青松和他擦肩而过，走进电梯，林炜翔抬手想抓他的手臂，他侧身躲了过去。

林炜翔问他：“真的要搬走？”

他嗯了声，手搭在关门键上，说：“你把手伸出去吧，等会门夹到你手就不好了。”

林炜翔还是抓住了他，还说：“反正也不会痛。”

刘青松说：“你不会痛，我会啊。我上辈子欠你五百万吧，你这辈子追着我讨债。”

他又说：“我都已经努力撮合你和许晴了，你还不领情，我真的没其他办法了。”

林炜翔张了张嘴，说：“我……我不够喜欢她，这对她不公平。”

刘青松嗤了声，说：“那你现在这样对我很公平吗？你问了我那么多问题，也轮到我问你一次了吧，你想让我怎么办？”

林炜翔抓着他的手渐渐松开，刘青松抬眼看着他，说：“前几个月你睡我的那几次还没给钱，我就大方一点，一笔勾销了。以后不一定会再见面了，这句话我就先说了吧。”

电梯门在他们之间关上，刘青松冲他笑了笑，说：“祝你新婚快乐啊。”

6.

他下楼，接到许晴的电话，约他出去吃个告别饭。一见面，许晴就诧异地问他：“你失恋了？”

刘青松说：“这么明显？”

许晴笑笑，说：“我也失恋了。”

她说：“我还是没忍住，在走之前打电话给他，问他对我到底是什么感觉。结果我的直觉应验了，他说他喜欢别人，那个人不喜欢他。哈哈，是不是很狗血。”

刘青松咽了下口水，附和道：“是挺狗血的。”

许晴眨了眨眼，说：“不说我了，说说你的事吧。你之前不还是单身吗？”

刘青松咳了下，说：“那时候是。”

他喝杯子里的饮料，咬着吸管，沉默了会，说：“我不知道该怎么说。”

许晴善解人意地说：“你不想说的话就算了吧，别勉强自己。”

刘青松突然想开个玩笑，他说：“如果我现在说我喜欢你，剧情是不是就狗血到可以去拍连续剧的地步了。”

许晴低头吃饭，说：“那就是四角恋了，有点太复杂了。”

刘青松说：“你真的是我的理想型啊，应该也是很多男人的理想型吧，我不太能理解你喜欢那个人为什么不喜欢你。”

许晴跟他说谢谢，还说：“他也说了我很多好话，我一时冲动就问他，我哪里比不过他喜欢那个人了。”

“他说他也不知道。”

刘青松说：“我倒是有个猜想，或许就像你说过的一样，得不到的总是最好的。就像那个什么红玫瑰白玫瑰，红玫瑰插在花瓶里，日子久了就变成……”

许晴接道：“墙上的蚊子血。”

刘青松说：“对，那个人在他心中还没变成蚊子血，可能只是因为他得不到他吧。”

许晴低头沉思，说：“你说得有道理。”

刘青松伸了个懒腰，笑着说：“哎，懂得很多道理，还是过不好这一生。”

他去结账，和许晴告别了。

刘青松在家待了一个月，每天吃饭，打游戏，睡觉，如此循环往复。一个月里前同事一共带了七个不同的男人回来过夜，其中有两个还是一起来的。每到夜幕降临时，隔壁就热闹非凡，刘青松在自己神经衰弱之前终于下定决心要搬出去住，顺便翻了翻朋友圈，看看有没有招工的。

有个从良后又二次下海的小金，现在已经混成了拉皮条的金总，刘青松发了个消息过去，金总当即拍着胸脯保证，他的再就业包在自己身上了。金总效率很高，过了两天就联系他去面试，顺便做了个体检，拿到了健康证明，这就随时都可以上岗了。

这家夜总会刚成立没多久，没有员工宿舍。刘青松在附近看房，房租涨得越来越夸张，且大部分房东都要求押一付三，个别甚至要求押一付六，这实在是他的存款不能承受之重。连锁店里的中介带他去看的大多都是这种相对正规的房子，但老城区里还存在一种特殊的个人中介，低价盘下一批与其说是租房，不如说是仓库的房子，再转租给那些手头拮据的打工仔，靠这中间微薄的价差维生。

刘青松辗转找到这么一个中介，对方听了他提的条件，说：“你运气还挺好的，那附近正好有间符合你要求的房子，上一任租客昨天刚退租。”

他们从夜总会出发，走了一刻钟，停在一间台球厅面前，中介说：“到了。”

刘青松说：“在里面打地铺？”

中介带着他穿过台球厅，黑暗的角落里有条狭窄楼道，蜿蜒向下，走到头后面前现出几间防空洞改造而成的地下室，拿木板和砖头做了简单隔断。不知何处传来老鼠活动的吱吱声，中介在走廊灯泡摇摇晃晃的昏黄光线下面色不变，说：“一个月五百，只用交当月的租金就行。”

他打开一扇门上锈蚀的铁锁，推开门，靠窗位置摆着张沙发床，另一面墙上嵌着个柜子，旁边放着折叠桌椅。四壁斑驳，头顶天窗洒下来暗绿的光氛，隐隐能听到台球撞击桌角的响动。除此之外，大多数夜晚是很安静的，只有远处偶尔驰过的火车声音。

刘青松在这住了两天才发现门边挂着一面坏掉的钟，时间停留在5:44。他猜测这可能是上一任租客忘记带走的东西，取下来换了新的电池，指针还是不走，只好把它挂回原处。

十月中旬，刘青松接到胡建鑫的电话，那边说：“好久不见，我回上海办事，出来聚一聚吧？”

胡建鑫给的地址是个酒楼包间，灯光亮得刺眼，他腕上那块镶钻的表也亮得刺眼。桌上两瓶五粮液，刘青松在一次饭局里看到过相同包装的酒，价格堪比液体黄金。他咋舌，说：“厉害啊，士别三日，刮目相看。”

胡建鑫不喊他哥了，笑容客客气气，招呼他吃菜，喝酒。刘青松问他的近况，他谦虚地说：“遇到贵人了，全靠贵人提点，我只是沾了点光。”

几杯酒下肚，胡建鑫话多了起来，他讲，刘青松听，一个合格的听众似乎总能激发别人的倾诉欲。原来这个贵人就是当年刘青松去少管所探望他时，胡建鑫提到的“出去后会罩着他混的大哥”。贵人和其他四肢发达、头脑简单的大哥不太一样，他教胡建鑫多读点书，学会包装自己，眼光要放长远，不能只局限于自己那块地盘。

贵人的老家在株洲，他从株洲发迹，白手起家干到现在，势力已经遍布整个湖南省。当然，贵人并不满足于此，作为中国毋庸置疑的经济中心，上海显然是走出湖南，走向全国的第一站的最佳选择。沪内派系盘根错节，胡建鑫在他的授意下重返这座城市，承担为他牵线搭桥的重任。

刘青松抿了口白酒，辛辣味道直冲鼻腔，他说：“看来你是去戏剧学院进修过了，编故事的功力还挺不赖的。”

胡建鑫哈哈笑，说：“那松哥给我这个剧本打几分？”

熟悉的称呼出现了，刘青松随口说：“八分吧，拍成电视剧应该会火。”

他又说：“你联系过林炜翔了吧？他最近好像在上海。”

胡建鑫看着刘青松，说：“我昨天刚见过翔哥，他也问起你呢，不过我以为你不会提他的。你们俩真有意思，明明在一个城市，还要靠别人当传话筒吗？”

刘青松说：“他欠我钱，还拿了我的东西不还给我，来了上海也要躲着我走的。”

胡建鑫问：“欠了多少？”

刘青松愣了愣，说：“也没多少吧。”

胡建鑫发了个红包给他，问：“这些够不够？”

刘青松说：“你们这些有钱人都是一言不合就打钱的吗？”

胡建鑫说：“当初他替我哥垫了不少医药费，后来也陆续给我打过好几次钱，我一直都想找机会还给他的。”

刘青松说：“那你打给他呗。”

胡建鑫无奈地说：“他不收。”

刘青松说：“也是，他应该不缺这点钱。”

胡建鑫说：“正好他欠了你的钱，就当我帮他还了吧。”

刘青松说：“没有这么多啊，多了个零。”

胡建鑫说：“那剩下的麻烦你帮我转交给他吧。”

刘青松说：“你为什么觉得我给他他就会收？”

胡建鑫说：“直觉吧，直觉。”

刘青松看了看日历，说：“过几天他好像要过生日了，不如你拿这些钱给他买个生日礼物，他总不好再拒收了。”

胡建鑫说：“那就麻烦你代劳了。”

刘青松瞪他，他笑着说：“你们比较熟嘛，你应该比我清楚翔哥的喜好。”

刘青松打开淘宝看了好一会，漫无头绪，首页给他推荐秋冬新款轻薄羽绒服，他点进去挑了一款加入购物车，发消息给林炜翔：“收货地址给我一下。”

林炜翔问：“怎么了？”

刘青松说：“胡建鑫要送你生日礼物，他让我帮他买一下。”

林炜翔说：“什么东西，你直接拿来给我吧。”

刘青松说：“不要算了，我自己用了。”

他把收货地址改成了自己的，羽绒服到了之后才发现和今年年初买的那件很像，都是银色系。这件还要长一些，他忘了改尺码，穿上都快过膝了。

十月二十四号，他接了个外卖单，客户提前打了电话过来，接起来又是那个熟悉的声音，说：“记得把礼物一起带过来啊。”

刘青松问客服，能不能取消已接的订单，客服说可以，但会影响他的评分，他只好抱着羽绒服去了。

林炜翔给他开门，看了眼他怀里的衣服，刘青松知道他肯定误会了，但他也没法解释什么，沉默地挤进门，开始脱衣服。

林炜翔说：“进卧室去吧，客厅里冷。”

刘青松跪在沙发上，沙发靠背很高，只露出他的头，细长的颈子和一点白白的，瘦削的肩膀，他说：“就在这里吧。”他的鞋鞋尖朝向门口，随时都可以趿着走，离开这里。

林炜翔过来脱他的裤子，他下面洗得干干净净，还提前做了扩张，一摸就摸到腿间黏乎乎的润滑液。他没说什么，抓着刘青松的腰插进去，把他压在沙发上干了会，忽然就着插在里面的姿势要刘青松翻过来。刘青松的腿险些被他搞得抽筋，一只手挡在脸上，捂住眼睛。

林炜翔要拨开他的手，他侧身躲过，可沙发上的空间太狭窄了，他陷进角落里，避无可避。那只讨厌的手却停了，取而代之的是凑近的，潮热的吐息，嘴唇找到了他的嘴唇，轻轻地啄吻他。

刘青松受不了了，他按着林炜翔的后颈凑过去，加深这个吻，他说，“你是不是没吃饭，能不能用力点。”

没人再说话，房间里只剩连绵一片的呼吸声，还有进出时带来的轻微水声。林炜翔的手摸上刘青松夹在两人中间的阴茎，一下下替他打飞机。刘青松扭了扭，没能挣开他的手，腰塌下去，胸口剧烈起伏，很快就射在了林炜翔手上。

林炜翔擦了擦手，又来摸他的脸，头发，另一只手搂着他的腰，把他圈在怀里。林炜翔拿起茶几上的遥控器开电视，当季热播的偶像剧快演到大结局，正是最虐心的时候，刘青松刚好接着昨天的剧情看下去，他看得全神贯注。

他看电视，林炜翔看他，抵在他腿根的东西又硬了。林炜翔就着精液的润滑塞进去，有一下没一下地向上顶。轻微的颠簸颠得刘青松有点困了，他打了个哈欠，肚子突然发出咕的一声。

他尴尬地眨了下眼，林炜翔笑软了，放他下来，说：“下去吃点宵夜吧。”

刘青松边走边看手机，他在百度上搜那部剧的剧透，剧方消息封锁得很严，只有观众们自发的讨论。他看了会，把手机收起来，他们走进一家便利店，要了几碗关东煮填肚子。

他的一张嘴塞得满满的，另一张却空虚了起来，他有点想念刚才在客厅里，看电视时的感觉了。他的鞋尖在桌底碰到了林炜翔的鞋尖，他抬头，看到林炜翔狼吞虎咽地吃完最后一串牛肉丸，问他：“你吃饱了吗？”

他点头，又摇头。外面的路灯坏了，他们在坏掉的路灯下接吻，嘴巴里都是热腾腾的，食物的香气，大脑发出了饥饿信号，他还想吃，哪怕胃里已经饱了。

楼道里的风一层层呼啸来去，拐角处成了被遗忘的角落。林炜翔在衣兜里摸钥匙，没摸到，裤兜里也没有，他说：“糟了，出门的时候忘拿钥匙了。”他打开手机翻通讯录，找家政公司联系开锁工，刘青松蹲下去，咬住他的裤子拉链，拉下去。

他张开嘴，舌尖透过内裤勾勒龟头的形状，薄薄的布料没一会就被唾液浸透了。他慢吞吞地，一点点地勾着内裤边往下拉，半硬的阴茎弹出来，打到他脸上，发出很轻的，啪的一声。

刘青松偏了偏头，林炜翔看向他，看到他眼角那颗泪痣在昏暗中一闪而过。林炜翔一个电话把开锁工从被窝里揪起来，他还有好一会才会到，他看手机，他们还有时间。

林炜翔从刘青松的嘴里撤出来，带出一条晶亮的线，另一端黏在他水润的唇上。刘青松伸舌舔了舔唇，他的舌尖嫣红。线断了，又黏上了他的眼角。湿乎乎的龟头在他脸上蹭来蹭去，弄得他有些痒，痒到了心底，他抬手抓住那根捣乱的阴茎，重新吃进去。

过了会，刘青松站起来，活动了下手脚，趴在冰冷的扶手上。林炜翔从背后搂住他，下身贴着他，撑开他，顶进去。他的动作也很慢，刘青松能无比清晰地感觉到自己一点点被填满，被充实，直到进到最深，严丝合缝地契合在一起。

偶尔会来一阵会拐弯的风，刘青松半截大腿都露在外面，当即打了个哆嗦。林炜翔拉过羽绒服下摆，裹住他，手摸过他凉飕飕的腿，说：“你怎么这么怕冷。”

刘青松说：“当然不能跟多穿了一条毛裤的人比了。”

林炜翔用力插了他几下，他垂着头，眼神顺着螺旋状的扶手下落，下落，落到底楼，隐约看见一辆停着的自行车。刚才上来的时候底下还没有自行车，应该是有人刚停在这的，刘青松觉得自己听见脚步声了，咚咚咚，一阶一阶。

身后的动作很急，很快，刘青松腿有点软了，他的心跳也跟着林炜翔干他的节奏变快，心脏狂跳，快撞破胸腔了，只差一点，一下。真的有人在上楼，声控灯一层一层，渐次亮起，灯光越来越近，越来越亮。刘青松闭上了眼，他咬紧自己的唇，林炜翔给了他临门一脚，给了他高潮。他脑子晕乎乎的，转过身和林炜翔接吻。林炜翔不止亲他的嘴唇，还亲他的额头，眼皮和鼻尖，他又是一哆嗦，好像从梦中醒过来了，眼神有了焦点。

他看着近在咫尺的，林炜翔的脸，林炜翔也看他，他挪开视线，提裤子，拉上了拉链。楼下的防盗门开了，那声音就响在刘青松耳后，他回头瞥了一眼，门砰的一声关上了。

林炜翔的电话响了，开锁工说：“你是在五楼吗？我到楼下了。”

他还看着刘青松的脸，因情欲泛起的红晕尚未完全消退。视线下移，两条腿不自然地叉开，裤子里，大腿内侧应该有黏稠的液体正在向下滑，一路滑到脚踝，一只手就能握住的脚踝。

他说：“嗯，我在五楼，你上来吧。”

他又没法正常地思考了，他只能想起一个多小时以前，这双腿盘在他腰上，把他夹得紧紧的。前后做了两次，他也很累了，可他还深切地留恋这种感觉。门开了，他在开锁工收拾完工具，转身的一刹那就伸手过去拉刘青松的手。很难得地，刘青松居然没有甩开，任林炜翔的手指插进自己指间，和他十指相扣。

最终他们也没有进卧室，就在沙发上歪七倒八地睡成一团。天还没亮，林炜翔醒了，他很少醒得这么早。刘青松磨了磨牙，小声喊：“妈。”林炜翔探头过去看，他还闭着眼，眼球在眼皮下颤动，安静了一会，又喊：“喂。”

林炜翔不确定他是在叫谁，但接着刘青松就喊了他的名字，就像他们刚搬到一起住时的那个晚上一样。这次林炜翔也没来得及拿手机录下来，他开了摄像模式，镜头对准了刘青松，可刘青松偏偏闭紧了嘴，再也没发出任何声音。

他只好停止录像，在APP上给刘青松结账，系统自动跳转到评价界面：请问您对本次服务是否满意？

他的手悬停在屏幕上很久，还是给了五星好评。

刘青松醒了，也可能没醒，他迷迷糊糊地爬到林炜翔身上，分开腿，夹住了他的腰。他低头，闭着眼到处找，林炜翔凑过去，让他找到自己。他们又接吻，这个晚上亲吻的次数实在有些多了，简直像是把以后的份额也一起透支掉了。

刘青松坐在他身上，摆动自己的腰，那完全是下意识的，娴熟的动作。动着动着，他睁开了眼，抬手，手背划过林炜翔的脸，他嫌弃地说：“你该刮胡子了。”

刘青松停下来休息，换林炜翔抱着他动，他的脸埋在沙发背上，触感再熟悉不过。

恋旧的从来不止他一个。

他出了一身汗，去冲了个澡，披着晨光出来，站在浴室门口擦头发。林炜翔走进厕所，对着镜子刮胡子，刘青松看了眼他手上的剃须刀，说：“怪不得我搬走的时候没找到自己的剃须刀，原来是被你拿走了。”

林炜翔说：“拿错了。”

刘青松说：“你根本就是故意的吧，上次拿钥匙的时候也是一样，哪有人会把两把钥匙一起拿走啊。”

林炜翔手一抖，嘴唇上割破了条口子，刀片沾了血。他把剃须刀放到水龙头下洗了洗，递给刘青松：“还给你。”

刘青松不接，走到客厅，从沙发扶手上拿起外套穿在身上，说：“留着自己用吧，我早买新的了。”

十一月九号，刘青松连着工作了大半个月，决定给自己放个假。他坐车去迪士尼玩，门票有点贵，他狠狠心，买了一张。星期五早上，迪士尼里的人不算多，他穿过一个又一个童话世界的布景，白雪公主和米老鼠冲他挥手，高飞手里牵着一大把气球路过，顺手塞了个粉色斑点气球给他。刘青松走得累了，找了张长椅坐着休息，打开手机。

他收到一条新消息，林炜翔说：我后天要回厦门了。

刘青松发了个问号过去，林炜翔回道：“以后不一定再到上海来了。”

他说：“想想还是应该告诉你一声。”

刘青松打字，“哦，再见。”他想了想，把后面两个字删掉，发出去。

他收起手机，这才意识到气球跑了，晃悠悠地飘上了天。那根线离他好像还不太远，一伸手就能抓住，他追着气球跑了几步，眼看指尖就快碰到线头，忽然绊了一跤，结结实实摔在了地上。胳膊和膝盖都摔得好痛，撑地的掌心破了皮，他坐着缓了好一会才慢慢爬起来。

气球已经化为天边的小点，刘青松仰头望着它，直到那个小点也彻底消失不见。他沿着面前的路又走了一会，路边出现了一座巍峨的城堡，尖顶高耸入云，正门旁挂着块牌子，用四国语言写着“奇幻童话城堡”。刘青松四处看了看，现在是冬天，附近没有卖冰淇淋的摊位。

他觉得有点遗憾。

他找了个路人帮忙拍照，照片里他的微笑看起来挺僵硬的，不够自然。然而他也不太好意思再麻烦人家重新拍，只能将就着加了个滤镜，上传到朋友圈。

回到地下室，刘青松对着镜子练习了会，他不得不承认自己真的不擅长笑，只要稍一松懈，镜子里的人又会恢复到面无表情的状态。他放弃了，躺下来刷手机，林炜翔给他的朋友圈点了一个赞。

双十一下午，刘青松睡醒了，慢悠悠走去夜总会，卷帘门拉了一半，大厅里只有一个拖地的保洁阿姨。他打开手机，弹出来十几条淘宝的促销推送，他关注的许多店铺都在疯狂打折。他给他妈买了些东西，也顺便清了清自己的购物车。剁完手，从手机里抬起头，金总正好西装革履地从外面进来，头发梳得油光水滑，乍一看还挺像那么回事的。

刘青松问：“金总这是要去见什么大人物？”

金总说：“我正想找你呢，”他走到刘青松面前，挑剔地打量他，“啧啧，你看看你，坐没坐相，一点气质都没有，幸好这张脸还行。”

他把刘青松拉到更衣室，扔给他一套正装，说：“赶快换上，认真化个妆，晚上带你去见见世面。”

刘青松坐在金总的车后座，同车的还有一男一女，均属于业务骨干，大家互相看了看，都是一脸困惑的表情。当然在座的都是一等一的人精，深谙不该问的不要问之道，车厢里只听得见金总打电话时恭敬的语气：“是，都已经联系好了，您放心吧。”

车七拐八拐，跨过外环线，直奔郊环，将一片片破落的平房甩在身后。天渐渐黑了下来，车前灯雪亮的光束中现出地平线尽头连绵起伏的灰影，仿佛一段匍匐于夜色中的山脉。离得近了，那一束光顿时在强光映照下相形见绌，眼前赫然是座辉煌宫殿，上千万流明的光将半边夜空都染成了斑斓彩色。

门前的灯牌都有半人多高，“虹桥娱乐城”的字样夺人眼球。金总先下车，朝门口的警卫说了些什么，再过来招呼他们跟进去，把他们带到一间偏厅，说：“聚会晚上九点开始，你们现在可以在附近逛逛，但别走太远，小心迷路。”

他又嘱咐了一遍：“八点半差不多就可以准备往回走了！”

这地方的确担得起一个“城”字，走廊不断向前延伸，分出新的枝杈，每条岔路两端都密布着大小房间，若是从高空俯瞰，恐怕会看到一棵枝繁叶茂的巨树。刘青松路过餐厅，几个服务生模样的人坐在角落里吃饭，他指着餐桌边缘的一盘菜问：“我可以吃一点吗？”有人点了点头，他找了个位置坐了下来，掏出手机看了眼时间：晚上七点。

林炜翔的车载电台中，音乐声停，电子音响了七声，报时结束。他的手机在底座上震了震，滴滴收到一笔新订单，1.5公里外的乘客想要前往虹桥娱乐城。他在导航上输入目的地，导航告诉他车程为一个半小时，不过这地方离虹桥机场倒是挺近的，不到半小时就到了。林炜翔接下了这个单子，五分钟后，胡建鑫拉开了他的车门。

两个人都愣了下，胡建鑫笑了笑，说：“好巧，又见面了。”

林炜翔说：“是啊，没想到我在上海接送的最后一个客人是你。”

胡建鑫问：“你今天就要走了？”

林炜翔点了点头，调出电子机票确认了下，说：“零点的飞机。”

胡建鑫说：“那你这车怎么办？”

林炜翔说：“已经联系好代驾了，让代驾帮我开回去。”

他们断断续续聊着天，车路过静安寺，又开了一阵，红灯停，路边的公交站牌上写着站名：中山公园。红灯间隔有些长，林炜翔无聊地一手敲方向盘，往车窗外张望。余光里掠过一抹刺眼的红，他转头看回去，暗红血迹渗入地砖间隙，滴滴答答，一路延伸向未知的暗处。他解开安全带跳下车，循着血迹指引穿过几条巷，发现了一个倒在血泊中的男人。

林炜翔试着把手探到那人鼻下，鼻息微弱，他赶紧掏出手机拨120。他报完地址，挂断电话，看了眼时间，七点四十五。胡建鑫从后面走过来，借着手机光看了眼地上躺着的人，轻轻咦了一声。

林炜翔问：“你认识他？”

胡建鑫盯着那人看了会才回答：“嗯，之前的一个熟人，不过好久没见他了，没想到会在这里看到他。”

林炜翔蹲下去观察他，远处有副支离破碎的眼镜，他手下还压着什么东西。小心地抽出来一看，是个手机，屏幕摔烂了，但还能勉强分辨出通讯录界面，五分钟前拨出过一个未接通的电话。

胡建鑫在他头顶重复了一遍：“真没想到，会在这里看到他。”

林炜翔问他：“你是不是跟人有约？”

胡建鑫说：“嗯，约的九点。”

林炜翔说：“那要不你另外打个车先去吧，这人看起来伤得挺重的，把他一个人扔在这不太好。”

胡建鑫说：“好，那我先走了，等我办完事来医院找你吧，你等会不是也要去赶飞机吗。”

林炜翔说：“不好意思啊，碰上这档子事，没法把你送到目的地了。”

胡建鑫笑了笑，说：“放心吧，我不会投诉你的。”

晚上八点二十五，救护车抵达事故现场，医生们将伤者抬上了担架，就近开往附近的同仁医院。林炜翔跟着上了救护车，他突然产生了一种预感，似乎冥冥中有股神秘的力量阻挠着他离开上海，他甚至隐隐希望胡建鑫不要在凌晨前抵达医院，这样他就不得不改签了。

晚上八点四十，救护车停在医院门口，林炜翔给刘青松发了条消息：你在干嘛？

晚上八点三十五，刘青松把手机收起来，回到一开始的偏厅。金总给他们一人发了张假面，陆陆续续有更多人进来，第一个音自角落里的舞池处响起。有人伸手，揽住了面前人的腰，他们开始翩翩起舞，舞步舒缓；也有人拿了杯酒站着，和一起来的人交谈，他们的目光有意无意扫过门口，等待着今晚的贵客莅临。

晚上八点五十五，那个身影出现在偏厅门口，毫无缘由地引发了场上几秒钟的真空，很快令所有目光都集中到他身上。他并不魁梧，身形甚至可称单薄，但他只需要站在那里，扫视人群，人群就会为他而噤声。

刘青松抬起头，视线和他在空中相遇，震惊地睁大了眼。他穿过大厅，人群自发为他让开一条路，金总上前和他握手，喊出了个拗口的英文名字，maestro。寒暄两句后金总转身冲舞池边缘的乐队指挥打了个手势，音乐重新响了起来。

不知何时开始，墙上浮现出一道道暗门，门后的房间里有床，一些人推开门走进去，门扉半开半合，相当熟悉的声音从里面传来。空气中弥漫开肉欲的味道，有人抓住刘青松的胳膊，把他拉进怀里，含了一口酒渡给他，伏特加。那人的手掀起他的衣服下摆，肆意抚摸他的腰腹，他解开了刘青松一半的上衣纽扣。后面伸过来一只手揽住他的腰，带得他朝后跌，他和刘青松分开了，眼神越过刘青松，投向他的身后。

刘青松转身，看到戴着半面面具的胡建鑫——不，现在应该叫他maestro——唇角带笑，朝他伸出一只手，像是想邀请他共舞一曲。

这将是一个漫长夜晚的序幕，本该如此，如果室内没有骤然黑下来的话。

与黑暗降临一样突兀的是一声呵斥：“在场的所有人不许动！把双手举起来！你们已经被包围了！”紧跟而来的是乱扫乱晃的手电筒光束，踢踢踏踏的脚步声，几处骚动响起又很快平息。大部分人的意识本来就不算太清醒，下意识遵从了命令，想反抗的也在强力镇压下老实了下来。

约一刻钟后，几十名衣衫不整的涉案人员反剪双手，沿着墙根一字蹲下，闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓，他们低下头，躲避突如其来的强光。闯入会场的警察分为了两拨，一拨留在原地看押这群人，另一拨则四散开来，搜查邻近房间。某部对讲机里传来懊恼的质问：“跑了？怎么跑了？！”

一个声音小声解释：“他们望风的人应该不止一个，有人专门守在电闸旁边，这人已经被我们逮住了……他一听到动静就马上拉闸，提前做好心理准备的话，这样就能争取好几秒的反应时间了……”

这显然不是个问责的好时机，那边也没再深究，下了个收队的指令。警察们聚拢到一处，驱赶着涉案人员排成一列，将他们押上了警车。

晚上十点半，林炜翔的手机响了，胡建鑫问他：“你还在医院吗？”

林炜翔说：“在，你的事办完了？”

胡建鑫说：“算是吧，我现在过来，你赶快去机场吧，再不去的话要误机了。”

林炜翔张了张嘴：“我……”

胡建鑫打断他：“不用担心，我认识他的，到了医院我就帮他联系家属。”

林炜翔沉默了会，说：“好吧。”

晚上十一点，林炜翔一路闯了无数个红灯，终于堪堪踩着整点报时开进车库，把车泊好，冲到航站楼去取登机牌，过安检，检票。飞机即将起飞，检票口马上就要关闭了，他抢在关闭前最后一秒挤了进去，气喘吁吁地拖着行李箱走进候机室。

晚上十一点半，飞往厦门高崎机场的航班开始登机，旅客们依次穿过廊桥，走向机舱。林炜翔停在拐角处，掏出手机拍了张夜幕下的机场。停机坪中指示灯一闪一闪，远处灯火辉煌。对于他，对于今夜登机的许多人而言，这就是他们所见的，最后一眼的上海。随着引擎轰鸣，飞机起飞，这一幕即将远去，最终化为辽阔大地上不起眼的小点，远远抛在身后。

他艰难地咽了下口水，后面的旅客提醒他让路，他不得不继续朝前走。在自己的座位上坐定后，他掏出手机，犹豫了好一会，闭上眼，点开置顶的聊天框，将照片发了出去。

凌晨十二点，机身微微震动，开始在跑道上滑行。助跑速度越来越快，机头抬升，刚离开地面没多久，机舱突然开始剧烈颠簸，不少人一头撞上了前座的折叠小桌板。广播中很快开始播送实时通告：飞机临时出现故障，现在要进行紧急迫降，请各位旅客切勿惊慌。

左边的旅客赶快关闭飞行模式，开始给家里人打电话，右边那个估计是个基督徒，不停地在胸口划十字，嘴里念念有词，请求上帝保佑。林炜翔打开聊天框看了眼，没有回复，他给他妈打了个电话，他妈很快就接了起来：“飞机延误了？”

他说：“嗯，妈你怎么还没睡？”

他妈打了个哈欠，说：“等你落地之后报个平安才能睡啊，我都困死了。”

他爸的声音凑近，问：“怎么了？”

滚轮触地，又是一颠，手机险些脱手飞出去，林炜翔赶忙说：“没什么，好像要登机了，我先挂了。”

飞机滑行了好一阵才停稳，空姐们面带歉意地朝旅客不停鞠躬，有人嚷嚷了两句，但旁边的人及时把他劝住了，所有人在工作人员疏散下离开机舱，乘摆渡车回到候机厅等待。

林炜翔给刘青松打了个电话，没人接，他又发了条消息过去：飞机出故障了，好像飞不了了。

他盯着对话框发呆，右边几条全是他自己发的消息，往上拉，刘青松的最后一条回复在11月9号，他说，哦。

他期待得到什么回复呢，是不是有一瞬间，他希望刘青松给他一个冲动的理由，让他可以不顾一切地放下一切，在这偌大城市中找到那个一直在等他的人，给他一个拥抱，带他走？

然而那一整夜，林炜翔没有收到任何回复。

清晨，刘青松在拘留室角落里蹲得腿都麻了，第一缕阳光透过窗口洒在他脸上，他抬手挡了挡，醒了。铁栏杆外的不远处摆着两张条凳，其中一张上密密麻麻摞着一堆手机，它们的屏幕在长夜中轮流亮起又熄灭，他的铃声也夹杂在其中。那首歌他听了很多遍，听得耳朵都快起茧子了，他好几次想要换掉它，可最终还是没有换。

有个警察披着警服缩在另外一张条凳上，靠着墙打盹，拘留室的钥匙就挂在他腰间。刘青松目测了下距离，猫着腰，蹑手蹑脚地靠近他。手快伸出栏杆的一刻，警察睁开了眼，笑着说：“规矩点啊，别动歪脑筋。”

刘青松悻悻把手收回来，拨了拨头发，又咳了声，说：“能不能给支烟啊，烟瘾犯了。”

左胸上警号最末三位是159的警察走到了外间，片刻后拿着包烟回来，点了一支递给刘青松。刘青松道了声谢，接过来抽了两口，问那警察：“你是不是一直醒着啊？”

159说：“没有啊，刚才真的睡过去了。只是以前也有人这么干过，还差点成功了，吃一堑长一智嘛。”

刘青松哦了声，又问：“什么时候能把我们放出去啊，不会要一直关在这吧？”

159说：“具体时间要看上面的意思，不过应该不会关太久，”他耸了耸肩，“管这么多人的饭就是笔不小的开销了。”

刘青松说：“说到饭，还真的有点饿了，昨天晚上没吃多少。”

159说：“我也饿了，等着吧，我同事出去买早饭了。”

过了会，尾号是105的警察进来了，手里提着几袋豆浆油条，他分给了159一袋。159掰了半根油条给刘青松，另一个警察过来跟他换班，他跟着105走了出去，边走边小声聊着什么。

快到中午，拘留室里挤着的人纷纷开始抗议，警察烦不胜烦地解释了一通，眼看快要发火，159过来拍他的肩，说：“老刘说可以放人了。”他松了口气，打开铁栏杆上的锁，里面的人一哄而出，各自找到自己的手机和衣服。

刘青松过去朝159搭话：“谢谢你的油条。”

159说：“不用谢。”

刘青松说：“改天请你吃个饭吧，答谢一下。”

159冲刘青松眨了下眼，正色道：“你的好意我心领了，但我们有纪律要求的，请谅解。”

刘青松会意，快速掏出手机扫了下码，混在人群中走出了派出所。

他回了林炜翔一个问号，过了三个小时，林炜翔发消息过来：我到家了。

刘青松删了他的对话框。

当天晚些时候，159和刘青松交换了姓名，他叫高天亮。

过了几天，高天亮走进路边的711，没好气地说：“你说的请吃饭就是便利店的速食饭？”

刘青松说：“刚失业，理解一下。”

高天亮愣了下，说：“不好意思，快到年底了，大家都要冲业绩，上面给的压力也很大，没办法。”

刘青松拧开阿华田的盖子喝了一口，说：“所以就把我们冲了。”

高天亮咂咂嘴，说：“这句话怎么听起来那么怪呢。”

刘青松说：“也是实话啊，好几天没见着金总了，他该不会已经凉了吧。”

高天亮谨慎地说：“这个不能说，我还想要饭碗的。”

刘青松说：“没问你，我自言自语不行吗。”

他低头看手机，APP上的订单成交量明显减少了，但架不住网眼太多，还剩不少漏网之鱼顶风作案。银行账户里的余额离回家过个好年的目标还有明显差距，刘青松叹了口气，接了个晚上的单。高天亮拿着热好的饭从收银台走过来，他收起手机，高天亮掏出手机，看了看，说：“妈的，晚上又要加班了。”

刘青松说：“素质点，说好的纪律严明呢？”

高天亮说：“下了班把衣服一换，素质去他妈。”

刘青松说：“但你等会还是要把衣服换回来。”

高天亮唉声叹气，说：“别提了。”

吃完饭，两个社畜在711门口就地解散，各自迎接生活的新一轮蹂躏。

12月31日下午，刘青松去送了个“外卖”回来，路过被查封的夜总会门口，远远看到穿着便装的高天亮，朝他打了个招呼，说：“还要来检查啊？里面真的没人了。”

高天亮摇头，说：“只是路过，有段时间我在这附近租过房。”

刘青松跟他并肩走，随口问：“在哪租的？”

高天亮迟疑了下，刘青松说：“又是工作需要保密？那就别说了吧。”

高天亮说：“跟工作倒没什么关系。”

他想了想，说：“只是说出来会让人觉得有点不可置信，我最近也经常怀疑，这一切或许只是我做过的一个梦，很长的梦。”

刘青松开了瓶啤酒，高天亮把杯子推过来，他给高天亮倒了一杯，说：“你怎么还没喝就醉了？”

高天亮说：“酒不醉人人自醉，听过没。”

刘青松说：“能不能说人话，听不懂。”

高天亮问他：“你看过那种谍战片吧？地下党接头的时候都要特别隐蔽，见面先对暗号，接完头溜得比兔子都快，等着组织通知下一次接头。”

刘青松说：“废话，当然看过了，你想说什么？你在附近租了个房跟境外势力接头？境外势力通过你渗透到警察内部然后把你无情抛弃了？”

高天亮上下打量他，说：“我发现我认识的人想象力都挺丰富的。”

刘青松说：“还有谁？”

高天亮说：“一个二货，不提他了。”

刘青松哦了声，说：“我觉得我可以考虑一下，去考个证，转行做心理咨询师。”

他问高天亮：“你又有什么故事？”

高天亮说：“没什么故事，我只是在等一个人，每次都是他主动联系我，告诉我见面的时间、地点。我在那间房子里见了他好几次，但现在他应该已经不会出现在那里了。”

刘青松说：“既然是这样，你为什么还来这附近找他？”

高天亮问他：“你应该没谈过恋爱吧？”

刘青松摆出夸张的表情，说：“你管这叫恋爱？你喜欢跟空气谈恋爱？你是不是真的有臆想症啊。”

高天亮灌了一大口酒，说：“可能是吧。”

刘青松沉默了会，忽然说：“也不算没谈过。”

高天亮问他：“分手了？”

刘青松说：“不好说，感觉也没在一起过，可能只是那种关系。”

高天亮问：“哪种关系？”

刘青松说：“你别装傻。”

高天亮跟他碰了碰杯，看向玻璃窗外，满街热闹景象，半晌后说：“我和他可能也只是那种关系。”

他很快又否定了自己：“不，不是的，我不该这么想。”

刘青松靠在椅背上刷朋友圈，狗粮吃到撑，索然无味地收起手机，说：“吃完了就走吧，难不成你真的要在这坐到跨年？”

高天亮说：“也没什么不好的，总比一个人回去待着好，家里太冷清了。”

刘青松嫌弃地看了他一眼，说：“那我先走了，我不太想陪你这种人一起跨年。”

高天亮说：“彼此彼此，我自己找个地方逛一逛吧，零点后再回去。”

话是这么说，他们还是一起走到了台球厅门口，高天亮的表情变得古怪起来，他问刘青松：“你住这下面？”

刘青松反问他：“你怎么知道这下面有地下室？”

两人面面相觑，刘青松说：“哦，原来你之前租的地方就是这里啊。”

高天亮点头，跟着他走下楼道，刘青松掏钥匙开门，高天亮说：“就是这间。”

刘青松说：“你不会正好是在十月份退租的吧。”

高天亮说：“是啊。”

刘青松说：“那真是巧了，你退租之后第二天我就搬进来了。”

他指了指门边的钟，问高天亮：“这是你留下来的东西吗？”

高天亮说：“嗯，它又坏了，带走也没用。”

“又？”

“这个钟有点毛病，时好时坏的，我拿去店里看过了，师傅说修不好。”

刘青松说：“那干嘛不拿去扔了。”

高天亮说：“算是有点纪念意义吧，”他看了眼钟上的时间，“而且它每次坏的时候都会停留在这一刻，挺神奇的。”

“怎么可能？”

“所以说感觉像在做梦啊，太不真实了。”

刘青松说：“我该不会现在也在做梦吧，我的梦里怎么会出现你？”他挥手做了个驱赶的动作，高天亮转身离开，留下一句：“那你想在梦里见到谁？”

刘青松闭上眼，在床上躺了会，答案似乎已经呼之欲出了，但他偏要把嘴闭得紧紧的，不要那个名字从舌尖上溜出来。他当然可以做到，就像之前无数次那样。

只是酒精把他变得有些软弱，这个过程显得艰难了点。在他快张开嘴的那一分钟，角落里跑过一只老鼠，它撞翻了什么东西，飞也似地消失在墙角的排水口中。也许他该去养只猫，能替他抓老鼠的那种。

刘青松翻了个身，打开手机，想找部电影来看。首页又给他推荐了《言叶之庭》，配字：那年今日，你在看这部电影，它是否曾带给你难以忘怀的感动？

他一脸麻木地点进去，两分钟后开始怀疑这部电影被萧敬腾下了诅咒，每次一打开就能招雨。雨声隆隆，刘青松把电影关了，声音一点也没变小，充斥在空旷的房间里，甚至产生了回音。水纹在四壁上幽幽浮动，不存在的水平面渐渐上涨。刘青松坐起来透气，雨的影子漫过他的胸腔，脖子，他不得不撑着床站起来。动作大了点，床垫发出渗人的嘎吱声，似乎下一秒就要塌了。

雨还在下，雨一直下，他可能会溺死在幻觉里吧？

但现在，离那一刻来临还有些时间，他低头看手机，从好友列表里找到那个名字，点进头像，查看朋友圈。最新一条是两天前发的，“翔翔喵生了一窝小崽子”，配图是一只母猫和一窝挤在它身边，眼都还没睁开的幼猫，母猫弓着身子，温柔地舔舐它的孩子们。

手机左上角的时间变动，一刷新，所有动态都带上了日期前缀：2018年12月31日。

烟花禁燃令在上海执行得很彻底，这个公历新年到来得悄无声息，四下里仅有一片淅沥沥的雨声。手机光照过对面的墙，一道水痕自天花板蜿蜒而下，涓涓细流淌过剥落的墙皮，一部分汇入排水口，剩下的则积在凹凸不平的地面上，形成了一滩小水洼。

刘青松看了会，突然发现那面墙上还嵌着鞋柜，赶紧打开柜门，把即将被泡烂的鞋子们抢救出来。最末一层里，鲜红漆皮静静反着光，他拎着那双高跟鞋坐到床上，鞋跟敲击床栏，发出叮叮的脆响。

他打开电影继续看，看到一半，新消息进来了，林炜翔问他在干什么。

他说：看电影。

过了五分钟，林炜翔说：“你怎么不问我在干什么？”

刘青松问他：“小猫还剩几只？”

林炜翔说：“两只，剩下的都被预订了。”

他问：“你要吗？你要的话我给你留着，你会过来接它吧？什么时候过来？”

刘青松在屏幕前嗤笑了声，难道酒精还会顺着电波传递吗，他怎么问得出这么愚蠢的问题？

他打字，手指好像不受自己的控制，擅自动了起来，点击发送。

他说：“你猜。”

胃酸上涌，刘青松把手机扔到一边，扑到垃圾桶面前去吐。吐无可吐，胃里还在一阵阵冒酸水，他摸了几片药出来，吃下去，恶心感终于渐渐消退。雨声渐小，幽灵般的雨水退潮了，他疲惫地抹了把脸，躺倒在床上，睡了过去。

第二天中午，刘青松被外面的动静吵醒，头疼得厉害，过了好一会才找回眼神的焦点，集中在手机屏幕上。凌晨三点半，他有两个来自林炜翔的未接来电，还有条未读消息：你在哪里？是不是来见我了？

他怎么会这么想？是什么给了他这种错觉？

刘青松回了个句号过去，过了会收到林炜翔的回复：对不起，昨天喝多了，清醒过来发现已经没法撤回了，你就当没看到吧。

他可以拉黑这个人吗？他想这么做吗？

刘青松看到了自己手臂上的纹身，最终，他只是又一次删除了林炜翔的对话框。

7.

2019年1月2日，刘青松出去吃晚饭，路过夜总会门口，看到个形迹可疑的男人在附近徘徊，戴着墨镜和口罩，连帽衫裹住头。他走过去跟男人搭讪：“请问你是不是以前来过这里？”

男人警惕地看向他，没接腔。他记起自己的员工证还带在身上，拿出来给男人看，说：“我是这里的员工，就住在这附近。”

男人松了口气，问他：“这里怎么突然关了？我有一阵子没来过了。”

刘青松小声说：“扫黄打非冲业绩，冲没了。”

男人哦了声，说：“怪不得联系不上金总了。”

他把男人带回了地下室，路过隔壁房间门口时发现门开了一半，里面不像有人住的样子。再一看，门锁周围被老鼠啃出了个洞，刘青松忽然开始担心自己的人身安全，看来搬家的事必须尽快提上日程了。

男人在房间中转了两圈，刘青松抱歉地说：“不好意思，这里的条件有点简陋。”

男人问：“能不能先洗个澡？”

刘青松带他去了楼上的公共浴室，洗完下来，前戏做到一半，楼道里传来了脚步声。

一个男声跟着响起来：“你在跟我玩捉迷藏吗？”

刘青松的身体僵硬了一瞬，那是高天亮的声音。

另一个男声略低，有些含糊不清，他短促地笑了声，说：“那你捉到我了。”

过了会，隔壁房间传来阵窸窸窣窣的动静，与此同时，刘青松的房间里突然响起咔嗒声，在相对安静的环境下显得格外响亮。男人也吓了一跳，问：“什么声音？”

刘青松说：“可能是墙上的钟又好了，它坏了很长时间了。”

男人抚了下胸口，说：“这什么钟啊，怪吓人的，拿去扔了吧。”

指针果然开始重新走动，咔嗒咔嗒，男人重新投入到性爱里。他和其他的客人一样，目标明确，寡言少语，他不会问刘青松任何奇怪的问题，不怎么抱他，也更不会吻他，他们之间只有必要的肢体接触。

十分钟后，男人吁了口气，把套子摘下来扔进垃圾桶，靠在床头点了根烟。隔壁的一对也很沉默，但低低的喘息声还是穿透了木板，萦绕在房间中。男人和刘青松对视了一眼，脸上的表情都有点尴尬，他们都不是喜欢听墙角的那类人。

他快速抽完那根烟，站起来穿衣服。刘青松送他出去，他在黑漆漆的楼道里把自己全副武装起来，走到地面，刘青松自觉地停住脚，等男人自己走远。男人搓了搓手，说了句：“年轻真好啊。”

他指的是隔壁那对，刘青松点了点头，男人没再说什么，身影很快消失在夜色里。

刘青松去浴室洗了个澡，找了个网吧待了一晚上。早上八点回到地下室，人果然已经走了。

他有些好奇事情的来龙去脉，但实在拉不下脸去问高天亮，只得作罢。

2019年春节，刘青松带了好几本书回家，《辅导与心理治疗》，《心理咨询面谈技术》，大多都是这一类的名字。他妈问他怎么突然对这个感兴趣了，他说：“我想转行，我说不定在这方面有点天赋。”他妈担忧地看了他两眼，竟也没再多说什么，隔天还去图书馆帮他借了些类似的书回来。

从零开始自然是难如登天，更别说他毕业以后已经很少静下心来认真看书。看真题选时只感觉每个汉字分开来都能看懂，合在一起就像在看天书，题还没做几道，自己就先需要心理辅导了。他妈敲了敲门，进来给他送水果，说：“累不累？实在不想看的话就别看了吧。”

他说：“妈，你现在这样我还真的有点不适应。”

他妈说：“我已经想通了，你自己开心最重要，别的都是虚的。”

每天看书，做题的日子当然谈不上有多开心，但至少还称得上是充实的。尽管全国性的考试已经取消，但许多单位招聘时还是会出类似的考核题。刘青松闷头准备了几个月，去人才市场挂了个号，开始参加各种五花八门的招聘会，其间碰了不知多少次壁，终于在积蓄即将耗尽时找到了一份新工作。

他请自己去吃了顿大餐庆祝，拍照发了个朋友圈，高天亮过来给他点了个赞。他发了条消息过去，问对方这几个月在忙什么，高天亮说：“在档案室天天和陈年卷宗打交道。”

下个周末，刘青松约他出来吃饭，问他：“怎么从一线退下来了？”

高天亮耸耸肩，说：“我觉得自己还是不太适合这份工作。”

刘青松说：“压力太大了？”

高天亮含糊地说：“算是吧。”

他说：“其实我祖上三代都是医生，当年我报考警校的时候还跟我爸吵了一架。”

刘青松说：“那你现在是准备辞职了？回老家去继承你爸的衣钵？”

高天亮说：“可能会辞职吧，不过不是现在。”

他说：“我还在等那个人，等他的一句话，只要一句话就够了。我也不知道我能等多久，也许等着等着就累了，放弃了，这种事谁也说不好的。”

刘青松看了看他，突然问：“你还好吧？”

高天亮转过脸，对着玻璃窗打量了下自己，没有异常。

“怎么突然这么问？”

刘青松认真地说：“我觉得你可能需要心理咨询。”

高天亮笑了笑，说：“刚上岗就开始拉业务了？”

刘青松摆摆手，说：“也不是，只是……”他想起一月初的那个夜晚，表情略微有点不自然，对面的高天亮显然也想起来了。一时间两人沉默了下来，对坐着吃饭，喝饮料。

吃完了，刘青松从兜里掏出张昨天刚印好的名片，递过去，说：“有需要的话可以来这里找我，给你打八折。即使我解决不了你的问题，也能帮你联系更权威的专家。”

高天亮接过名片，说：“你的好意我心领了。”

临到分别时，刘青松又想起一事，朝高天亮说：“我要搬家了，你那个钟还要不要？不要的话我拿去扔了。”

高天亮说：“拿给我吧。”

他跟着刘青松回到地下室，刘青松说：“有天晚上这个钟突然好了，就是你和那个……额，在隔壁的那天。第二天我回去的时候钟又坏了，还真的停在5:44了，怎么修都修不好。”

高天亮嗯了声，找了个纸袋把钟装起来，提着走了。

一旦习惯了朝九晚五的上班族生活，时间便如白驹过隙，一天天过得飞快。度过又一个满负荷运转的工作日后，刘青松回去躺在床上刷手机，才发现国庆节快到了，朋友圈里已经有人透支了年假，开始晒游山玩水的照片了。刷来刷去，熟悉又陌生的名字令他手指顿了顿，点进去草草看过一遍，点了个赞。

高天亮的电话进来，问他：“国庆长假有没有什么安排？”

刘青松说：“暂时没有。”

高天亮说：“要不要出国玩一趟？昨天看到个定制旅游的广告，感觉还挺不错的。”

“什么定制旅游？”

“就是比跟团自由一点的出行方式，他给你列出一些旅游景点让你自己挑，需要翻译的时候会给你提供翻译，平时你自己玩自己的就行。”

“听起来就不便宜。”

“是我同学搞的项目，还在试行阶段，他说如果我能拉点人跟我一起去的话就给我打折，拉的人越多优惠力度越大……”

刘青松说：“行，去哪？”

高天亮犹自还在游说：“……你自己不想去的话也可以介绍给别人，”说到一半，停了，“我还没想好，先把几条路线发给你参考一下？”

刘青松嗯了声，把电话挂了，翻了下高天亮发过来的宣传材料，回道：“巴黎吧。”

高天亮说：“这么快就选好了？”

刘青松说：“不是都说法国人浪漫吗，说不定能邂逅一段艳遇呢。”

登机时是上午，飞了近十三个小时抵达戴高乐机场，漫长的航程里睡睡醒醒数次，真正落地时太阳却还没下山，顿时就有种不真实感。两人都睡得腰酸背痛，尤其是刘青松，脸上挂着俩黑眼圈，跟大熊猫似的，高天亮忍不住笑他：“你昨天晚上不会像第一次出去郊游的小学生一样失眠了吧？”

刘青松打了个哈欠，说：“是啊，乡下人没见过大世面，激动得睡不着觉了。”

高天亮在飞机上恶补了下同学发给他的日常法语一百句，将“我要去某某酒店”背得滚瓜烂熟，但临到招手停车时却突然卡壳，和茫然的司机大眼瞪小眼，场面一度十分尴尬。刘青松用塑料英语朝司机讲了一遍，司机神情复杂地点了点头，说了句什么，车开走了。

高天亮说：“这也行？”

刘青松说：“很多法国人都听得懂英语，只是他们自己不爱说罢了，你一看就是没做过功课的。”

高天亮唔了声，竖起手机拍车窗外飞掠而过的街景，片刻后懊恼地说：“忘了关水印了。”

刘青松凑过去看了眼，照片分辨率高得堪比某些相机，问：“刚换的新款？”

高天亮说：“华为p30，也不算很新吧，拍照效果还可以。”

刘青松看自己的oppo，嫌弃地说：“当时买的时候售货员也说是拍照手机，被坑了，简直自带马赛克效果。”

他又说：“你给我拍个照传给我吧，我发朋友圈。”

两人坐在酒店餐厅里，高天亮随手给他拍了张，传过来一看，后面那桌里有个法国小哥跟着比了个剪刀手，笑容灿烂。小哥起身结了账，过来晃到这桌旁边，拍着刘青松的肩膀朝他说了些什么，掏出自己手机递给高天亮，边比划边叽里咕噜。

高天亮请求场外翻译协助，得出结论：“他觉得你长得好看，想跟你合照。”

刘青松礼貌地朝小哥道了谢，小哥用蓝牙把照片传给他，哼着歌走了。他从高天亮刚发的朋友圈里偷了几张图，凑了个九宫格发出去。

吃完上楼，一人一张床，倒时差。刘青松蒙头躺了好一会，愣是睡不着，爬起来乱点手机里的APP，点到很久没打开的，以假乱真的“外卖”APP，发现业务范围竟然已经拓展到万里之外的法国，最近的一笔订单就在3.9公里外。

他接下了那个单子，客户打电话过来，屏幕上一串星号，现在的隐私保护做得越来越好了。话筒里传来一个声音：“不好意思啊，我在等一个特定的人接我的单，我这边先给你取消了，理由就选我自己发布错误，应该不会影响你的评分。”

刘青松说：“那你直接去找那个人不就好了。”

那边刹那间静了，半晌后小心翼翼地喂了一声，刘青松说：“怎么。”

林炜翔说：“你别挂电话，你听我说。”

“说什么？”

林炜翔看着他，看了半天，刘青松主动说：“我是瘦了，上个星期刚称过体重，一百多一点。”

他走到落地窗前，朝下望，繁华都市大抵都相似，摩天大楼鳞次栉比，一眼扫过去竟也和上海无甚区别。他伸手脱自己的衣服，一件件扔在地上，露出赤裸的上半身，他还是很白，瘦得隐约能看到肋骨轮廓。他从衣兜里找出烟和打火机，点烟，靠在落地窗旁抽烟。

烟雾升起来，模糊了坐在床沿的林炜翔的脸，刘青松不看他，可视线移到哪里都绕不开他，他的一部分总是固执地挤进余光里，挥之不去。林炜翔朝他走过来，他闭上眼，一个很轻很轻的吻落在他侧脸上。

一只手抓住他的肩膀，冰凉的金属轮廓硌了下刘青松，他睁开眼，看到林炜翔左手中指上的戒指，碎钻熠熠生辉。他觉得自己应该笑一笑，他真的笑了出来。他抬手覆在那只手上，扣住它，距离还在缩短，变成零，变成负。

刘青松没有带润滑剂，安全套，床头柜里有这些东西，只要多走两步就能拿到。他不想动，他的腿打颤，脸色发白，夹烟的手快夹不稳，烟灰扑簌簌往下掉，像雪，漫天漫地的大雪。掉到了林炜翔手臂上，他还是没有一点反应，他征求刘青松的意见：“还是去拿点润滑吧？”

头顶的白炽灯光很亮，林炜翔的心跳声很吵。刘青松摇头，他放开林炜翔的手，两条手臂朝他环过来，抱住他，抱紧他。他的脸蹭了蹭林炜翔的脖颈，他吸了吸鼻子。林炜翔问他：“你是不是感冒了？”

他点头，鼻音重重地嗯了一声。他抬起一条腿，脚背摩挲林炜翔的小腿。他快站不住了，频频顺着窗玻璃往下滑。林炜翔握着他的腰让他换了个姿势，他隔着层透明玻璃俯瞰十八层楼下的巴黎，如同置身于一场灯火辉煌的梦境中，眼前所见尽是虚妄，尽是幻梦。

可疼痛是真实的，它永远是割裂梦境与现实的尖刀，血涌出来，勾起鼻腔深处，久远的回忆。很久前，在林炜翔还没有名字，只拥有一个代号时，在那个夜晚，他怀里的味道是什么样的？

血腥味，汗味，精液的膻味。

他还记得吗？

他记得。

他还记得和林炜翔有关的很多事，桩桩件件，数不胜数。

他们回到了床上，刘青松抬起手，碰到林炜翔的脸，触感温暖。他面前的是个活生生的，有血有肉的人吗？他又点了一根烟，抽了两口，他们接吻。烟草的味道也很苦涩，林炜翔皱了皱眉，但他没有放开刘青松。刘青松推开他，大口喘息，疼痛已经够多了，多得像水杯里的水，满得快溢出来了。

但他需要这无处不在的疼痛，提醒他，自己不是在做梦。

林炜翔停下来，摸他软趴趴的阴茎，摸得他硬了起来。他还伏在刘青松的腿间舔他，给他口交，好几次磕到了牙齿，刘青松推他的脑袋，推不动，只好靠在床头板上抽自己的烟，一口一口。烟快燃到尽头，刘青松的声音发颤，说：“你让开点。”

林炜翔让开了，他捏着刘青松的阴茎不让他射，掰开他的腿又插了进来。他的记性也不赖，他的报复心真强。刘青松想骂他几句，一张嘴，语气像调情，像在嗔怪，他自己先起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他闭嘴了。

房间里的空调温度有些高，谁也没有找遥控器的闲心，做着做着就出了一身汗。刘青松下床去洗澡，脚踩到地面，腿跟着就是一软，差点跌在地板上。他扶住自己的腰，自嘲似的说：“年轻真好，可惜我已经不年轻了。”

莽撞是独属年轻人的特权，他们可以什么也不管，什么也不想，仅凭本能行事。他不能，他不应该这样。刘青松往身上抹沐浴露，他看到自己手臂上的纹身，“从心而行”。

他的心能给身体指引前行的方向吗？

水声哗啦啦，不知哪位智者说过，洗澡不仅是洗净身体上污垢的过程，更有洗涤灵魂的功效，很多灵感都是从氤氲的水汽中诞生的。当然，他们都是俗人，林炜翔尤甚，他可能根本就没有灵魂，他的躯壳里空空如也。他洗澡的时候只会没完没了地哼歌，哼得荒腔走板，哼得刘青松心烦。

他看到他就烦，他拉黑过他，回复他消息的时候经常只有一个标点，几个字。

这不能怪刘青松，他是个很好的，很温柔的人，不止一个人这么评价过他。他是做兄弟、做男朋友，甚至做老公的最佳选择，前几天同事还问过他，为什么还是单身，需不需要她帮忙介绍对象。

他是怎么回答的？

他说：“我还没从上一段感情里走出来，暂时不想谈恋爱。”

同事开他的玩笑，说他是情圣，好奇他前女友长什么样子，才能让他念念不忘这么久，他低头翻相册，找照片。他看到瘫在床上，肚皮上翻的林炜翔，手指划过去，隔着蒸汽氤氲的毛玻璃，一个模糊的轮廓，高大，略微驼背，这是个视频，有人在唱周杰伦的《龙卷风》。

许晴抱着猫的照片找不到了，只找到迪士尼城堡前她和林炜翔的合照，刘青松记不清自己是什么时候保存的了。同事看了眼他的手机屏幕，一副了然于心的表情，她一定是误会了，刘青松张嘴，想解释。

她好像也没有误会，他好像也没什么好解释的。

他忘不了一个糟糕的，满身缺点的人，他最讨厌他的聒噪，他问过刘青松好多奇奇怪怪的问题。刘青松没有给过他什么像样的回答，他觉得自己想不通那些问题的答案。他闭起眼睛，捂住耳朵，他不去看，不去听，一年，两年过去了，现在是哪一年？

现在是2019年，他认识这个人的第五年，这个人已经快结婚了，用偶像剧里的话说，他已经错过了他，只能迎来抱憾终身的悲剧结局。

一辈子这么长，他总能忘记，总能放下的吧？

一辈子这么短，他还能遇到下一个这样的人吗？

他想捉紧一只不属于他的手，那只手上婚戒的反光会刺痛他的眼睛。但他需要这种疼痛，像落在背上的鞭子，能让他保持清醒，能驱使着他往前走，一直走，不停留。只在今夜，只在这几个短暂的，异国他乡的夜晚，他会为他驻足。然后他会在清晨醒来，他几乎总是先醒的那个，他会离开，不告而别。

他不和他说再见，这样他就不会期待再见。

刘青松走出浴室，在走廊上给高天亮打电话，小声说：“我有点事，你自己找地方玩去吧。”

高天亮问他：“这么快就邂逅到艳遇了？”

他说：“是啊，不要太羡慕我。”

林炜翔进浴室洗澡，他把戒指取下来，随便扔在床上。他真是财大气粗，这么贵重的东西也乱放，一点都不担心会丢。刘青松坐在床尾吹头发，他的喉咙口发痒，烟瘾犯得厉害。他已经很久没抽得这么凶过了，平均一天一支，或者更少，今天已经超标了太多，但他只觉得不够，还不够。

他抽出烟盒里的最后一支烟，点上，叼着烟吹头顶湿漉漉的发旋。林炜翔走过来，看着他的栗色短发发了会呆，刘青松四处张望了一圈，没找到烟灰缸，眼前伸过来一只手。刘青松拨开那只手，说：“会留疤的，你也多为别人想想吧，问起来该怎么解释？”

林炜翔说：“她不会问的。”

刘青松皱着眉看他，说：“你自己没有心不代表别人都没有。”

林炜翔说：“不是你想的那么回事。”

他压低刘青松的手，让熄灭中的烟头触到自己的手背，细密的血珠从伤处渗出来，他眨了眨眼，说：“好久没体验过这种感觉了。”

他还想解释什么，刘青松冲他摆摆手，说：“别跟我说，没什么意义。”

他说：“你说什么都无法改变现状，那不如别说，安静一点。”

林炜翔垂下眼，盯着地毯上的花纹看，看了好一会，说：“好吧。”

他转移了话题，问刘青松：“你吃了吗？”

刘青松摇头，林炜翔和他一起下楼，吃酒店里提供的沙拉和三明治，说：“这里的饭真的不怎么好吃，种类也不够丰富。”

刘青松随口说：“那你还到这来玩。”

林炜翔说：“不是来玩的，是来办事的。不过事已经办完了，还有几天假期，过完了再回去吧。”

他问刘青松：“你又是为什么来巴黎？”

刘青松说：“别人请我来玩啊，我不想来的，太远了，还是待在家里比较舒服。”

林炜翔问：“是和你合影的那个法国人吗？还是帮你拍照的，有台华为手机的人？”

刘青松嘴里塞满了生菜和圣女果，他忙着咀嚼，一时没说话。林炜翔看着他，说：“你真是交游广阔。”

刘青松把食物咽下去，说：“你是不是嫉妒我朋友比较多，你没有那种能请你到巴黎来玩的朋友吗，真可怜。”

林炜翔咬着下唇，他像是想忍住什么快脱口而出的话，但还是没忍住。他笑了笑，说：“是啊，这次又是哪个金主掏腰包？你这么晚了还没回去，金主不会发火的吗？”

话一出口，他就后悔，他就想道歉。身体先于意识行动了，他伸手过去抓住刘青松的手腕，然后他才张开嘴，说：“对不起，我不该这么说的，我不是这个意思，我不想伤害你，不想让你讨厌我。”

“你别讨厌我，别走。”

他看起来好像要哭了，真奇怪，他觉得自己才是比较委屈的那一个吗？

刘青松理解不了他，但他似乎并不太讨厌这样的林炜翔。他如实以告：“我没有要走啊，至少不是今天。”

他心平气和地对林炜翔解释：“我现在在做心理咨询，”他递了张名片过去，“有需要的话可以找我，不过我很忙的，不一定有空，最好还是提前预约。”

林炜翔把名片收起来，问：“找你可以打折吗？”

刘青松说：“给你打骨折。”

他吐了吐舌头，说：“开玩笑的。”

林炜翔问他：“那你怎么还……”说到一半，他不说了，咽了下口水，表情有些紧张。

刘青松模仿他的语气，说：“不好意思，我也在等一个特定的客户。”

他喝了口饮料，神情自然地说：“我说过，我不做他的生意了。但现在我改变主意了，谁会和钱过不去呢。”

林炜翔说：“你怎么知道我在巴黎。”

刘青松安静地看着他，他反应过来了，打开手机看了看，说：“你翻我朋友圈了？”

刘青松吃完盘子里的最后一片生菜，把刀叉搁在盘子边缘，说：“彼此彼此。”

林炜翔摸鼻子，他的脸有些红了。刘青松把手揣在兜里，往电梯走，说：“烟抽完了，我去买烟。”

林炜翔跟着他挤进电梯里，密闭空间里只有两个人，他低头吻刘青松，嘴里是甜而咸的芝士味。电梯门开了，面前站着个等电梯的女孩，林炜翔放开他，她看着他们，善意地笑了笑，和他们擦肩而过。

路过一间药店，林炜翔说：“你等等。”

他打开百度翻译，在键盘上打字，机翻法语跳出来。他把屏幕拿给售货员看，比划了半天，售货员拿了两盒药给他，他刷卡付款，把药递给刘青松。

刘青松说：“这是什么药，看不懂。”

林炜翔问他：“你不是感冒了吗？”

刘青松说：“也不是很严重，说不定快好了。”

林炜翔说：“那还是吃两颗药吧，吃了好得快一点。”

刘青松改口说：“已经好了，我鼻子不塞了，也没发烧了，不信你摸。”他抓过林炜翔的手放在自己额头上，确实没有发热症状。

林炜翔反扣住他的手，夜色中，三三两两的异乡人走过他们身边，刘青松没有看他，也没有挣开他的手。

两条街外的超市里没有烟卖，刘青松试着和售货员沟通，但一长串流利的法语把他绕晕了，他只能打开手机查，巴黎哪里可以买到烟。他把搜到的几家卷烟店地址输入导航，都太远了，到了之后早就停止营业了。

他问林炜翔：“你还有多的烟吗？”

林炜翔摇头，说：“我戒烟了。”

刘青松看了他一眼，他艰难地说：“她怀孕了，闻不了烟味。”

刘青松礼貌性地接了一句：“几个月了？”

林炜翔说：“我不知道，可能有四个月吧？具体的不太清楚。”

刘青松说：“你别渣得这么明目张胆可以吗？表面功夫还是要做一做的吧。”

林炜翔说：“我真的不知道啊，这件事跟我没关系。”

刘青松打量他，目光里带上了同情，他说：“是我错怪你了，你没有必要爱得这么卑微的，如果没有结婚的话现在换一个还来得及，你真的不再考虑一下许晴吗？我看她最近发的动态，好像还是单身。”

林炜翔说：“其实你喜欢的是许晴吧，她喜欢我，我喜欢你，你喜欢许晴，三角恋。”

刘青松正色道：“你不要再说这种话了，骗我倒是无所谓，把你自己骗过去了就很危险了。”

林炜翔问他：“哪种话？我喜欢你？”

刘青松避开他的视线，望向地上的一块砖，他听到林炜翔说：“为什么你就是不信呢？”

他说：“我信或者不信，并没有那么重要吧。”

刘青松按了按自己的太阳穴，说：“我们为什么要一直讨论没有结果的事情？”他有点头疼了，烟瘾得不到满足，脾气快变坏了。他往回走，走进酒店房间里，倒在床上，试着睡觉。

他很困了，真的很困，但始终差那么一点点，睡不着。林炜翔躺到他旁边，关了灯，在黑暗中继续靠近他。他适时翻过身，嘴唇正好碰上凑过来的嘴唇，默契还在，当语言消失时，他们之间又只剩下唯一可干的那件事。

他们做爱，做到精疲力竭，大脑一片空白，刘青松终于睡了过去。

他在满床灿金色的阳光中醒来，光线如锦缎顺着被子堆成的山丘下滑，滑落到地面。刘青松眨了好几次眼，找回视线的焦点，林炜翔还在睡。但他稍一动，林炜翔就醒了，手臂搭过他的腰，问：“你要去哪？”

他说：“上厕所。”

他从厕所出来，林炜翔打着哈欠问：“起床吗？”

刘青松说：“再躺会吧。”

他躺回去，刷手机，处理搁置的消息。林炜翔和他背靠着背，发语音，打电话，催一份报表，语气凶巴巴的，勒令那边必须在明天之前做完，发到他的邮箱里。他挂了电话，刘青松说：“你自己都还在放大假，凭什么要让员工加班，我最恨你这种没人性的老板了。”

林炜翔说：“凭我是老板啊，他要是我老板也可以这么训我。”

他放软了语气，解释道：“这个东西上周就应该做好的，他一直找借口拖延，我不凶一点，他鸟都不鸟我的。”

他叹气：“哎，裙带关系真是太复杂了，好难搞啊。”

刘青松找了副耳机来戴着，开始补《鬼灭之刃》，顺手摸了摸他的头发，敷衍道：“加油干，早点进福布斯富豪榜。”

林炜翔坐起来开电脑，回邮件，边打字边说：“到时候我可以当你的金主吗？”

他的声音不大，正赶上动画里的一场激战，音效满天飞，刘青松摘下半边耳机，问：“你说什么？”

林炜翔说：“没什么。”

躺到中午，刘青松伸了个懒腰，起来翻旅游景点推荐。他兴致缺缺，边看边打哈欠，林炜翔从后面探头过来，问他：“这个什么小镇怎么样？坐车过去也就七十公里，逛完可以住在当地的民宿里。”

刘青松不置可否地嗯了声，他真的不怎么想出门，如果没有人拉他出去，他可以在酒店里窝上七天。但他还是下床穿好了衣服，在旅游顾问的帮助下联系好了住宿，从城郊的火车站搭旧式火车，再转旅游巴士抵达目的地。

花园里种满各色瑰丽花朵，这似乎是哪个著名画家的故居。同行的有好几张亚洲面孔，一开口，听不懂的潮汕方言。导游带领着这个小型旅行团朝前走，滔滔不绝地介绍着景点特色，刘青松挎着个单肩包，走在队尾蹭解说。林炜翔远远地落在后面，按着耳机打电话，他的眉毛皱成一团，看起来一点也不开心，看起来和周围的环境格格不入。

他说话的音量拔高了，有一句乘风飘了过来，“我搞定之后就回来，还有时间的，不用这么着急吧？”

他闭嘴了，肩膀垮下来，垂头丧气的。刘青松放慢了脚步，等着他赶上来。他捏着手机，食指按在关机键上，说：“真想就这么把手机关了，扔进池塘里。”他用下巴点了点远处的池塘，里面还剩几朵开败的睡莲。

刘青松问他：“你找的什么借口？”

林炜翔反问道：“你真的感兴趣吗？”

刘青松说：“随口问问而已。”

他还说：“你应该庆幸我转行了，我的脾气真的比以前好太多了。”

刘青松摸出路边卷烟店买的烟，点了一根，焦油味比他常抽的要浓不少。他呛到了，咳出了眼泪，泪眼朦胧间听到林炜翔说：“我要联系巴黎的一家婚庆公司，一些婚礼策划的细节问题可能需要当面讨论，至少我是这么跟家里交代的。”

刘青松哦了声，他显然不是真的感兴趣，很快就走到前方的旅行团中去了。他找了个人搭话，他们互相帮对方拍照，那个人还给他介绍镇上有什么好玩的，晚上要举行篝火晚会，邀请他参加。

他去了，当地居民围着篝火跳舞，游客们混坐在人群中，吃肉，喝酒。一双双黑眼睛闪烁着，渐渐变得湿润，一张张嘴将要张开，伺机朝陌生人倾吐自己的人生经历。白天帮他拍照的人找到了刘青松，和他碰杯，他的目光抓住刘青松，他要讲话了。

他用两杯啤酒的价钱换来了半个小时的倾听，最后精准地自己总结：“我的故事好像有点乏善可陈。”他长出一口气，舒坦了，想起关心一下面前这个沉默的听众了，他问刘青松：“你呢？你也是一个人来旅游的吗？我看到一个男人和你走在一起，你们认识吗？”

刘青松说：“认识，认识了挺久的。”

“你和他一起来的？”

“不是，我们只是偶然遇到的，”他想了想，纠正了这个说法，“也不算偶然，有点赌运气的成分，我想赌他会看到我来了，会来找我。”

“那你看来是赌赢了，你的运气不错。”

刘青松摇头，说：“我的运气一直都不算好，认识他这件事本身就已经够倒霉了。”

“怎么这么说？”

“你不是喜欢炒股吗，就打个比方吧，要你重仓持有一只股票，你知道这只股票迟早会跌，让你亏得血本无归，但又不知道到底什么时候才会跌，就很烦。”

“那我根本就不会买这样的股票。”

刘青松摊手，说：“发现的时候已经被套牢了，我总是缺一点及时止损的勇气，看来我的确不适合炒股。”

他喝完杯底的最后一口酒，把杯子放回桌上，朝面前的陌生人点头致意，离开。

他回到自己的人生轨迹，小行星朝他撞过来，撞得他短暂脱轨。但没关系，他会慢慢，慢慢地回归原轨，仍旧寂寥地在宇宙中公转，自转，一周一周。

他睡得迷迷糊糊，听到说话声，睁开眼。林炜翔说：“抱歉，吵醒你了？”他捞起身边的枕头就砸过去，竟然砸出了短促的一声笑，他匪夷所思地看过去：“你神经病犯了？”

林炜翔说：“没有，就是觉得你这样很……”最后两个字被他含糊过去了，刘青松也懒得追问，翻个身继续睡。

再醒的时候又是下午，又要启程前往下一个景点，换一家民宿。这家有个开放式阳台，正中还摆了张餐桌，桌旁东一张西一张躺椅，据说特色就是可以在阳台上喝下午茶，一躺就是半天。正合刘青松的意，他放了行李就躺下不肯动，用自带马赛克的手机360°旋转拍照，自拍，拍外面的街景，对面红砖白瓦的平房，房顶烟囱冒出来的一缕烟。

林炜翔拖了个躺椅过来，躺在他旁边，给婚庆公司打电话。也许有钱人都有打不完的电话，通讯运营商一定很喜欢这样的客户。刘青松抬脚去踩他的腿，踩着踩着他翻身过来压住刘青松，躺椅发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，刘青松说：“不要搞了，等会椅子垮了。”

他亲刘青松，舔他的嘴角和耳廓，弄得刘青松脸上都是黏糊糊的口水，贴着刘青松的耳朵说：“弄垮了我会赔钱的，不用担心。”

刘青松打了个哆嗦，抬手抹脸。林炜翔掀开他的衣服，头钻进去，咬他的锁骨，乳头，分开他的腿。阳台边缘堆满盆栽，绿萝郁郁葱葱，刘青松的视线越过绿叶掩映的木栏杆，投向对街一扇半开的窗。那窗口比他所在的楼层要高一些，有模糊的身影从窗前掠过，他的心跳加快了。

躺椅晃得厉害，他抬腿勾住林炜翔的腰，手环过他的脖颈，整个人吊在他身上。但椅子垮的时候他还是会被压在下面，刘青松推开林炜翔，起来跨坐在他身上，这样就对了。林炜翔抱着他的腰，顶他，他一上一下，像坐了一艘颠簸的船，脚尖踩到地，又离开地面，循环往复。

他伏在林炜翔胸口，听到两道剧烈的，响成一片的心跳声。衣服从肩上滑下去，露出一对蝴蝶骨，阳光太热，灼伤了刘青松的后背。他觉得背上发烫，是不是还有一道，两道来自陌生人的目光投注在他背上？

他想回头看，林炜翔扳着他的下巴和他接吻，心跳咚咚咚，插在他身体里的东西也跟着急速脉动。他不想管了，这些事都无关紧要，至少在当下，没什么别的事是重要的。

只有眼前的一个人，占据他大半视野，占据他几年人生的人最重要。

现在是什么时候？

现在是巴黎时间2019年10月5日，下午四点，远处报时钟声响起，雄浑厚重，当，当，当。刘青松咬着下唇，射在林炜翔的小腹上。哗啦啦，一群白鸽飞过天空，遮天蔽日，散开后几片白羽飘落，像场突如其来的雪。

刘青松从扔在旁边的衣服里找纸，擦干净，躺倒在旁边的椅子上。林炜翔的手机又响了，他不想接，他抓起手机做了个朝外扔的动作。但他还是没有扔出去，还是屈服了，接了起来。应该是策划在请他参考场地布置，给他发了几个视频让他选。

他点开第一个，草坪上几道华丽的欧式拱门，阳光正好，一个俊俏的法国男人在舞台上变魔术，摘下高礼帽做了几个故弄玄虚的动作，一挥手，白鸽从帽子里成群结队飞出，展翅飞向高空。

策划说：“这是刚刚在凯旋门附近举行的一场婚礼。”

刘青松扒在阳台边缘向外望，凯旋门矗立在长街尽头，底下游人如织。

策划继续征求林炜翔的意见，鲜花到底要多少朵，气球怎么摆看起来更顺眼，婚纱照要在哪些地方拍。他用力按自己的太阳穴，唉声叹气，说：“让我再想想，再考虑一下。”

他把手机收起来，闭上眼，胸口几乎没有起伏了，像个濒死的人，出气多，进气少。他说：“人为什么一定要结婚？”

刘青松低头看手机，说：“你哪来那么多为什么？你是十万个为什么吗？”他给林炜翔看自己的屏幕，奇幻童话城堡的尖顶高耸入云，很梦幻，很唯美。他说：“你可以在迪士尼拍婚纱照，应该不便宜，不过对你来说钱不是问题吧。”

刘青松吁了口气，说：“有时候我还挺酸的，人和人的差距怎么就那么大呢。”

林炜翔看着他，有点生气地说：“你能不能少说两句。”

刘青松举起双手，做了个投降的姿势，他不说话了。

晚些时候他们下楼去吃晚饭，刘青松戴着耳机看动画，林炜翔看他，吃了两口饭，又看他一眼。刘青松忍不住说：“你拿我下饭还是怎么的？”

林炜翔说：“明天我要回去了。”

刘青松说：“我也差不多该收假了，能搭个顺风机吗？”

回程的飞机上，刚起飞没多久刘青松就戴上了蒸汽眼罩，睡他的美容觉。睡睡醒醒，他始终没有拉下自己的眼罩。眼前是一片安全的黑暗，舷窗外，万里高空云也稀薄，这架铁鸟将带他回到上海，回到现实世界。

没睁开眼的话梦是不是就能长一点，再长一点？

可再长的梦也总有醒来的一刻，飞机开始下降，旁边伸过来一只手，覆在他的手背上，摇他的手，林炜翔轻声说：“快到了。”

刘青松说：“你知道我没睡着吧。”

他拉下眼罩，看到林炜翔略微尴尬的表情，抽出了自己的手。

浦东机场，林炜翔掏出手机，刘青松的手机跟着响了，他收到一笔转账。他看了下金额，咋舌，说：“你是真的有钱。”

他还想说什么，林炜翔一时情急，抬手来捂他的嘴，说：“你别说那四个字。”

刘青松在他手底下说话，声音闷闷的：“哪四个字？”

湿热的，柔软的舌尖碰到林炜翔的掌心，他触电般弹开，刘青松已经把舌头收回去了，看向他，说：“哦，谢谢……”

他没有再说下去。

林炜翔疲惫地看着刘青松，眼神迷茫，在某一刹那，仿佛产生了短暂的动摇。他伸出手，想去拉刘青松的手腕，但刘青松先他一步转过身，走向了出站口。他的电话响了，铃声刺耳，他的目光还黏在刘青松的后背上，追随着他，目送着他渐渐汇入人群。

挂断前的最后一秒，他把电话接了起来，背过身，迈向和刘青松相反的方向。

2020年1月，刘青松坚持工作到大年二十九才回家，在开往火车站的公交上得知了武汉封城的消息。周围人全戴上了口罩，小声地交头接耳。进站要测体温，入站口附近排起长龙，大部分人都在低头看手机。他给他妈打电话，问她有没有买到口罩，他妈说：“附近药房里全卖空了，还有什么酒精，消毒水，全部缺货。”

背景音里闹哄哄的，有个大妈扯着嗓子叫唤，他妈说：“我在超市买菜，这些人全是一车车地往外拉……这个女的没戴口罩，保安请她出去她还要撒泼，太恐怖了。”

他赶紧说：“那你离她远点，小心别被传染了。”

他妈问：“你戴上口罩了吧？”

他说：“同事支援了我几个，她花粉过敏，家里备的口罩比较多。”

刘青松挂了电话，长龙朝前缓慢移动。他打开微博，有人转发了一个可以观看全国各地实时疫情的网站，他点进去，以湖北为中心，代表确诊人数的色块向周围辐射，有些省份尚还是空白。沿海地区中，浙江共确诊43例，福建也已有3例。

朋友圈里有人在郑州，据说当地已经开始排查近期出入过武汉，或与这类人有过密切接触的人群，并将他们统统隔离起来。附有一张小区中贴的通告，提醒居民们尽量不要去人员密集的场所凑热闹，尤其是医院，以免增加感染风险。

他想了想，打开通讯录翻了翻，开始打新一轮的电话。

动着动着，前面似乎发生了骚乱，极富穿透力的尖叫响起，有人在嚷嚷：“他得病了！他把口罩摘下来了！”那喊声中饱含着恐惧，刹那间人群炸了锅，开始互相推搡，往外逃窜。警察第一时间出来维持秩序，拿着喇叭喊：“不要惊慌！”

刘青松试着往前看，人头攒动，什么也看不见，他也跟着身不由己地往后退，险些跌下了身后的台阶。他抓紧手机，另一手提着的，装特产的袋子被挤破了，东西稀里哗啦散了一地，他也无暇弯腰去捡，踉踉跄跄跑到几百米外，人群总算没那么密集了。

他爬上几级阶梯，站在高处回头看，入站口附近全是荷枪实弹，戴着防毒面具的警察，放行速度比之前更慢了。没看到那个“恐怖分子”的身影，但无形的恐慌已然在空气中弥漫开来。

他打开手机，看了看日历，在键盘上输入一串数字，拨出一个电话。

铃声响了很久，没人接，自动挂断。他在台阶角落坐下来，继续拨，手机开始发烫，电话通了。

他问：“你在医院？”

那边的声音嘶哑，清了清喉咙，嗯了一声，说：“你呢。”

他说：“我在火车站。”

头顶传来广播，暂停检票，恢复时间另行通知，请旅客朋友们有序返回候车厅等待。

听筒里吵成一片，林炜翔用方言吼了句什么，应该是走远了点，周围安静下来。

刘青松说：“预产期是不是快到了。”

林炜翔说：“她出了点事……她可能被感染了。”

刘青松马上问：“你呢？”

林炜翔说：“我不知道，我没跟她住一起，这几天也都戴了口罩，应该没事，但也不好说。”

“你们到底是怎么回事？”

“她大学时就有男朋友，家里一直不看好他们，逼他们分手，让她出去相亲。”

刘青松说：“所以你们是假结婚？”

“对啊，太蛋疼了。我找了个新房没装修好的借口在外面住，正在想装好了该怎么办，我妈给我打电话，说她电话打不通，让我带她回家吃年夜饭。我去她家找人，邻居说里面住的两个人都被隔离了，因为男的上个月去武汉出了趟差，回来之后没多久就开始出现疑似症状了。”

“我还想帮她瞒一下，没想到她妈直接杀到了医院，我妈不知怎么的也知道了，现在两家人在走廊上吵架……”

从语气里就能听出他已经濒临崩溃的边缘，远处有人喊林炜翔的名字，他没答应，沉默持续了会，他说：“我觉得这里已经没有我什么事了，我真的一秒钟都不想再在这里多待下去了，你真的不知道我最近过的是什么日子……”

刘青松接了句：“什么日子？”

他苦笑了声，说：“一天平均只能睡三四个小时吧，公司的事，结婚的事，忙着应付我家的，她家的一大堆亲戚。我真的后悔了，我当时就应该在机场抓住你的，不管你怎么说也要跟你一起走。”

刘青松也跟着笑了，他说：“走了以后呢？”

林炜翔说：“走一步算一步吧，总比现在这样好。”

刘青松说：“你觉不觉得你现在这样有点像吕布。”

林炜翔说：“我比吕布还惨啊，至少他是为照顾貂蝉而死的，我要是累死在这里就是白白牺牲，又不会有人追授我烈士勋章。”

他顿了顿，问刘青松：“你是要坐车回家？”

这显然是一句废话，刘青松还是很给面子地嗯了一声，林炜翔说：“我刚知道她被隔离的时候，给她打过电话。她拿到了手机，接了我的电话，跟我转述了医生的话，说她的情况不乐观，她身体本来就不算好，不知道能不能挺过去。”

“她说如果真的没撑过去，最大的遗憾就是死之前都见不到她男朋友最后一面，隔离带就像银河一样，他们是牛郎和织女，随时都可能天人永隔。”

刘青松说：“你老婆还挺会说的。”

林炜翔说：“她不是我老婆。”

他又说：“我顺着她的话想了想，如果我也被感染了，我也会遗憾，没能见到你最后一面。”

刘青松说：“你别说这么不吉利的话，哪有咒自己的？”

林炜翔说：“我现在就想见你。”

刘青松叹气，说：“别闹了。”

他把电话挂了，脸埋在膝盖里，埋了很久，直到人群重新动起来，他在人潮挟裹下穿过入站口，登上了回家的列车。

黄昏时分，列车停在不知名的小站，刘青松的手机屏亮起，他收到一条新消息。

“我不想做吕布了，我想做北极熊。”

那瞬间，他若有所感地从屏幕前抬起头，视线掠过一根带着浅浅圆斑的大理石柱，投向站台彼端，平行的铁轨上停靠的另一辆列车。

他在车窗玻璃内看到了一张熟悉的脸。


	4. 天卓

1.

2016年夏，高天亮从警校毕业，以总分第一的成绩通过了内招考试，正式成为一名光荣的人民警察，被分配到了……黄浦区南京东路派出所。当然，初出茅庐的菜鸟要从基层干起，这一点没有任何问题。

但跟着前辈干了几个月后，高天亮还是不免有点怀疑人生。他单知道派出所的大部分日常都是协调各种家长里短的琐事，可也毕竟没有料到，竟然能琐碎到这种地步。又到了写月度工作汇报的时候，他咬着根桌上笔筒抽出来的圆珠笔，望向外面秋风扫落叶的萧条景象，心情也很萧条。

光标停留在空白文档开头半晌，他认命地叹了口气，开始写梗概：本月共调解夫妻吵架五起，醉酒后斗殴事件三起，车漆刮擦后赔偿纠纷一起，帮助一位以为自己丢了钱包的老年痴呆患者在他家里找到了自己的钱包……

外间传来一阵动静，一个同事拧着一人双手，把他押了进来，冲着他呵斥了声：“老实点。”

高天亮把笔一扔，站起来打量这位陌生来客，身板弱不禁风，配着张稚气未脱的脸，怎么看都像是个从辖区高中里随便抓的中学男生。男生乖乖地低着头，视线不敢和他接触，他开口问同事：“这是怎么了？”

同事说：“刚才我在外面巡逻时接到一家小区住户报警，说家里来贼了，正好人在附近，很快就赶到了现场。”他说了个小区名字，高天亮砸了咂嘴，这是远近闻名的“二奶小区”，住里面的大部分非富即贵，气性也大，都不是什么好伺候的主。

他指了指旁边站得笔直，假装自己是雕塑的男生：“结果就在附近给我逮到了这么个形迹可疑的人，问他干嘛老在那晃悠，他居然说自己不会用导航，迷路了。”同事嗤笑了声，“都2016年了还有人编这么蹩脚的借口。我远远地看到他老是往楼上那家住户的方向瞟，可能是头回作案，兴奋劲还没过，也没想到咱们出警速度这么快吧。”

男生不服气地小声争辩：“今天出门忘带隐形眼镜了，看什么东西都模模糊糊的，你说的那一户阳台上好像挂了个人，我才多看了两眼。”

同事憋着笑说：“那是秋裤！”

他挥挥手，“哎，别搁这贫了，反正方圆几里也没见着别人，目前就你的嫌疑最大。甭管真迷路假迷路，监控调出来一看就知道了，你先在这待着吧。”

他转头支使高天亮，“小高，给人倒杯茶去，省得明天又被投诉办事态度不行，转头老刘又要拎着我们耳朵骂了。”

高天亮在老刘的名号下打了个哆嗦，拿了个纸杯装了点茶叶，去角落的桶装水边接了杯水，递给那男生，问他：“你叫什么名字啊？”

男生说：“卓定。”

同事到外间打电话，打完回来找了张椅子坐下，随口抱怨：“老师让我们家小孩上补习班，又要交钱，真烦。”他瞅了瞅老实站着的卓定，说：“哎，你不会真是在读的学生吧，哪个学校的？”

卓定摇头，说：“我已经没在念书了，我舅舅到上海打工，顺带把我捎上了，给我也找了份工。”

高天亮说：“招童工犯法的知道不？”

卓定说：“我成年了啊。”他报上自己的年龄，竟然比高天亮还大两个月，当下两个警察都有点不信，高天亮转头问同事：“按规矩是不是该先通知一下他舅舅？”

同事还没说什么，卓定倒先急了：“我真没偷他的东西，别打电话给我舅舅，”他拉开外套拉链，“不信的话你们可以搜我的身，绝对搜不出什么乱七八糟的东西的！”

高天亮跟着接了句：“那要是搜出来了呢？”

卓定的脸涨红了，鼓着腮帮子瞪他，说：“不可能。”

他语气这么笃定，倒是引起了高天亮的兴趣，他一边朝卓定走过去，一边问同事：“报警人有没有说他们家丢了什么东西？”

同事说：“这个倒还没有，报警的是他家佣人，每周定时来打扫卫生的，刚进门没多久就发现窗台上有个脚印。具体情况要等主人家回来清点过后才清楚。”

卓定两臂平展，方便高天亮沿着他的腰往下摸。上衣衣兜里只有一支旧手机和一串钥匙，贴身T恤下摆扎在腰带里。高天亮把衣服抽出来，手伸进卓定裤兜时碰到他腰上一块皮肤，卓定抽了口凉气，含糊地说：“痒。”

裤兜有些深，高天亮的手向下探到底，摸出来一包纸和几张零钱。卓定不自在地动了动大腿，他看过去，对方露出个无辜的表情，眨了眨眼。

同事在一边打电话，高天亮咳了下，低声说：“别嬉皮笑脸的，正经点。”

他把卓定身上搜出来的东西堆在桌上，同事挂了电话，说：“监控有点多，排查需要的时间挺长，先去吃个晚饭吧，今天要加班了。”

高天亮指指卓定，问：“那他怎么办？”

同事带着他打开走廊尽头的一扇门，现出门后的小房间，正中一道铁栏杆将它一分为二，从钥匙串上解下一枚扔给他，说：“先让他在里面等着吧。”

卓定倒没再争辩什么，应声走进拘留室，坐在角落的椅子上，垂下了头。高天亮看到他手上纸杯里的茶快喝完了，说：“我再给你接杯水。”同事先去餐馆里占位置了，高天亮拿着装满水的杯子回到拘留室，卓定双手接过，仰起脸冲他笑：“谢谢啦。”

高天亮进餐厅时同事已经点好了菜，礼貌性地问他一句：“你看看还有没有什么要加的？”

高天亮招手叫服务员又加了个菜，同事说：“这家菜的分量挺足的，我们两人不一定吃得完这么多啊。”

他下巴点了点对街：“吃不完打个包回去呗，里面不还有人挨着饿吗。”

同事说：“嚯，没看出来啊，你小子还挺有爱心的。”

高天亮耸耸肩，说：“你不觉得这人长得很像那种……希望工程的帮扶对象吗？万一他真是个不会用导航的小傻子呢，我们要对残疾人多一点关爱嘛。”

菜上来了，同事唏哩呼噜刨完饭，说：“我去催下物业，调个监控还磨磨唧唧的，顺便问下那家主人回来没有。你把人看好了啊，有事及时联系。”他指指腰间挂着的对讲机，高天亮点了点头。

派出所面积不大，人也不多，拿到编制的大多都能按时上下班，巡夜、留守之类的苦差自然落到他这个没转正的脑袋上。高天亮提溜着打包盒回到所里，黑灯瞎火的一个人都没了。卓定缩在墙角打盹，他把灯开了，看到卓定脸色发白，问他：“你是不是哪里不舒服？”

卓定说：“没有，我只是有点……”

他声音渐小，高天亮没听清，“什么？”

“怕黑。”

寂静室内，噗的一声笑显得很响亮，高天亮把饭盒递过去，随口说：“我错了，你其实是养在深闺人未识的大小姐吧，我还以为只有电视剧里才有这种人呢。”

卓定讷讷地：“我确实没怎么出过远门……”

高天亮等他吃完饭，出去扔了垃圾，拿了个平板回来，戴上耳机追番。对讲机里一点动静也没有，他看了几集后开始犯困，把平板放一边，头一点一点，很快就睡了过去。

迷糊间有人在喊他：“159，159，呼叫159！”

这是他的警员编号，高天亮猛然睁开眼，抓起对讲机应答：“159正在待命，请指示！”

不睁眼还好，这一睁眼，他差点蹦了起来。面前赫然站着个人，正弯腰看着他，左边拘留室牢门大开，里头空空如也，而他面前的不是卓定又是谁？

卓定似乎也被吓了一跳，朝他腰间伸出来的手僵在半空，掌心上躺着枚钥匙，正是早些时候同事交给高天亮的那枚。高天亮一把夺过钥匙，对讲机那头传来同事的声音：“嗨，耽搁了大半个晚上，算是白忙活了，我回来再跟你细讲。”

通讯断开，卓定自觉走进里间去坐着了，高天亮心有余悸地问他：“你怎么出来的？”

他说：“你的钥匙掉在地上了，我实在想上厕所，看你还没醒，就想着出去上个厕所就回来，”他看了看高天亮的脸色，赶紧补充，“我知道这样不合规矩，你别生气，我就是看你睡得太香了，不忍心叫醒你。”

高天亮带着怀疑神色往自己后腰一摸，他穿的羽绒外套破了个洞，摸了一手的白毛。他把毛拍干净，一看钥匙扣，上面缀的小铁圈还真开了个口子。把钥匙挂上去的时候不容易发现，稍微动一动就会掉下来。

这失误说大不大，但细想起来却也十分危险。要是里面关着的换个人，指不定已经跑多远了，也就这个有点缺心眼的卓定上完厕所还傻乎乎地原路返回，对讲机晚点响的话高天亮可能根本发现不了他出去过。

他吓出一身冷汗，赶紧把门重新锁好，踱到了走廊上。没一会同事回来了，脸色不大好看，开门见山地说：“户主让咱别立案了，说就丢了点不值钱的物件，犯不着。”

高天亮说：“不会吧，没丢现金？”

同事说：“我也觉得不科学，谁费那么大的劲上七楼去观光啊？保洁来的时候人都已经跑了，也不存在作案时间不充分的问题啊。”

“七楼？”

“嗯，估计跑的时候是顺着排水管往下出溜的，身手倒是挺麻利。”

同事叹口气，冲高天亮使了个眼色，说：“我看户主那样，钱可能是真没丢，别的东西丢没丢就不好说了。”

“怎么……”话说到一半，高天亮回过味来了。如果丢的是来源正当的财物，没一个失主不会着急上火的，像这种一反常态要求息事宁人的多半是心里有鬼，敢情他们是碰上黑吃黑了。

同事还在说：“你说巧不巧，这头户主话还没说完，那头物业也打电话来了，说对着他家楼下那个摄像头前几天刚坏了，还没来得及报修呢。那片社区安了百来个摄像头，就这一个坏了，坏的时机还这么凑巧，啧啧。”

他哈欠连天地进办公室收拾东西，说：“我先回去补觉了，你把人放了，再帮我跟老刘说一声，辛苦了啊小高。”同事毫无诚意地敷衍完，脚底抹油，溜了。

高天亮只得进去给卓定赔礼道歉，说冤枉他了，希望他能多谅解，都是工作需要。卓定配合地跟着嗯嗯嗯，搞得高天亮真的有点愧疚了，毕竟他这张嘴确实是出了名的刻薄。他想了想，说：“要不我请你……”

他注意到卓定走路姿势有点奇怪，改口问：“怎么了吗？”

卓定说：“昨天在路上摔了一跤，好像崴到脚了。当时没什么感觉，现在有点疼了。”

高天亮过去扶着他，出门走到不远处的公交站，卓定说：“我坐23路就能回家了，谢谢你。”

“你一个人走回家没问题吧？”

“嗯，没事的，实在不行我叫舅舅来接我。”

23路来了，卓定上了车，隔着车窗朝他挥了挥手。不知是不是错觉，指甲缝里一点白色一晃而过。高天亮揉揉眼，还想细看，车却开走了。他只得当自己睡眠不足，眼花了，在路边便利店买了罐浓咖啡，回去听候老刘发落。

老刘，大名刘谋，南京东路派出所一所之长是也。由于本名听起来太像犯罪嫌疑人刘某，所有人统一称呼他老刘，老刘没有别的毛病，唯声音大，话多而已。出去执勤能省个喇叭，开会的时候也用不着演讲稿，嘴一张一合，俩小时就过去了。

不过老刘心肠不坏，一看高天亮困得走路都打跌，手一挥就给他批了假，让他赶紧回去好好休息。

这天正好是周五，他相当于拥有了个三天小长假。他一觉睡到傍晚，起来打游戏，不小心通了个宵，周六晚上可不敢睡太晚了，否则作息调不过来，周一只有迟到的份。

道理都懂，但当高天亮打游戏打得肚子饿了，捞过手机点外卖时才惊觉，现在又是凌晨一点了。他安慰自己，吃完马上睡，遂心安理得地开了盘新游戏。打完五十分钟的膀胱局出来，手机还是一点动静都没有，高天亮打了个电话过去，那边的骑手连连道歉，说导航出了点问题，把他导错地方了。

老城区路况错综复杂，加上他家附近确实在修路，不熟悉地形的找不到路也是情有可原。他穿好衣服出去，走过几条街，路边出现一座批发市场，算是个地标建筑。他跟骑手说了位置，在寒风中等了老半天，终于顺利接上了头。

电瓶车刚消失在马路尽头，一滴水砸在高天亮头上，他还以为是楼上空调外机漏水，仰头一看，雨哗哗地下了起来，他赶忙缩回批发市场的屋檐下避雨。夜里风雨交加，他没一会就冻得直打哆嗦，正犹豫要不要狠狠心，直接跑回去，远处传来啪嗒啪嗒的声音，有人踩着水过来了。

视线相接，高天亮先抬手跟来人打了个招呼：“好巧，又见面了。”

卓定笑笑，说：“是呀，我加班到现在，刚刚才下班。”

“哎，周末还要加班，你也挺不容易的。”

寒暄几句后两人安静下来，并肩望向外面的雨幕，又等了会，雨完全没有要减小的架势。

“要不然……”

“不如……”

两个人异口同声地说话了，对视一眼，高天亮问：“跑？”

卓定点头，闭着眼冲进了雨里。隆隆水声响彻天地，猛一条电蛇窜过，滚地雷前后脚跟着就来。淡蓝色火光一闪即灭，消失那瞬间发出剧烈的爆炸声，卓定停在路边大口喘气，抬眼望向半空中。他浑身湿透，水流仍在源源不断自头顶淌下，脸色看起来白得近乎发青了。

高天亮抬手抹脸，碰到卓定的手臂，冰凉，轻微地战栗着。他朝卓定靠过去，拉了下他的手，说：“没事的，不用怕。”

卓定感激地看他一眼，嗯了声，身后投来一束光打在他侧脸上，他抬手挡了下，转身看过去。卷帘门没关严，上面贴着张海报，标题是“夜幕电影院欢迎您的光临”。底下是今日播放的电影列表，看上去很像上世纪八九十年代的影院门口会贴的那一种。

高天亮取下眼镜擦了擦，再戴上，第一场的开始时间还是晚上十一点。他试着推开卷帘门，里面是条长而窄的走道，通往未知的黑暗。黑暗尽头漂浮着一点亮光，悠扬乐声飘飘渺渺，不知源头为何。高天亮穿过走道，卓定跟在他身后，可走着走着，脚步声悄然消失了。他折返回去看，发现墙上分出道岔口，岔路尽头又分出新的岔路，他们好像无意中闯入了一座迷宫。

他试着喊卓定的名字，激起阵回音，可还是不见人影，只好继续往前走，直到面前出现银幕和一排排玫红座椅。仅供一人穿行的小道将座椅分割为几个区块，和普通电影院略有区别的是，道路两旁都垂着曳地的帷幕，他能看清的只有面前这一块空无一人的区域。

不管怎么说，里面比外面暖和多了，他随便找了个座位坐下来，打算待到雨停再出去。幕布后应该有个放映室，雪亮光束扫来扫去，高天亮眯起眼，等强光黯淡下去，银幕上开始浮现片头字样，新的一场电影开始了。

没有人来收他的票钱，不过靠近走道的扶手上镶着个投币箱，他摸出张皱巴巴的纸币塞进去。片头放完，镜头一黑，须臾后重新亮起，黑白画面上出现水墨绘制的浪涛。镜头拉远，天地间混混沌沌，仅有无边无际的汪洋，与海水中漂浮的大陆板块。

九天之上，器宇轩昂的天神们正在朝一男一女说话，不闻其声，只见字幕滚滚而过，敢情这还是个默片。字幕介绍男的叫伊邪那岐，女的叫伊邪那美，他们是一对兄妹。

浮桥自海底升起，两位神祗飘然落入凡间，立足于桥上，用众神赐予的天泽矛搅动海水。矛尖上滴下的水凝为岛屿，二神降到岛上，树起一根擎天巨柱，称“天之御柱”。

伊邪那岐说：“让我们围着天之御柱行走，你往右，我往左，在相遇的地方结合吧。”

镜头拉近，伊邪那岐于云雾缭绕中漫步向前，这本该是无声的前行却配上了音，还伴随着一阵窸窸窣窣的动静。卓定撩开帷幕走过来，与此同时，伊邪那美也出现在伊邪那岐面前，她仿佛全然忘却了他的身份，惊讶地说：“哎呀！好一个俊俏的男子！”

他在高天亮身边坐下，小声说：“我刚才好像又迷路了。”

伊邪那岐跟着说道：“哎呀！好一个美丽的女子！”

高天亮往大腿上掐了一把，他觉得眼前的一切都有些不真实。他从来没听说过附近有这样一家电影院，只在深夜开门，放这么古怪的片子。这家电影院真的存在吗，抑或只是他的又一场梦？

他有个不为人知的秘密，他经常做梦，这些梦中的一部分会变成现实。预知梦的内容大多平平无奇，比如他上一秒钟给一个操着河南口音的快递员开了门，填签收单时发生了短暂的对话，下一秒钟发现自己在床上醒来，门铃一直在响，而他不用开门就知道那个快递员的长相，和开门后对方会说出的第一句话。

但这次高天亮感到了切实的疼痛。他放下手，掌心覆在另一只手的手背上，那只手还是很冷，像一块冰。鬼使神差地，他没有马上挪开手，还侧眼瞥了下卓定。卓定专注地望向银幕，抿着唇，眉毛微微皱起，有些困惑的样子。

高天亮跟着他看过去，画风实在太抽象，凝神观察半晌才能分辨出屏幕上纠缠的是两道人影。一旦看清了，看懂了，他的脸不可避免地烧起来了，他移开眼不去看银幕，可是方寸之间没有别的可看的东西了。除了发着光的，上古神明间静默的交媾，就只有这个刚认识两天的男孩了。

除了他的名字，高天亮还知道些别的什么吗？

他怕黑，还怕打雷，他刚到上海没多久，动不动就迷路。

如果要三天前的高天亮来说，这分明就是哪本漫画里的角色设定，可现在卓定从漫画里走出来了，走向他，他竟然也并不感到多么违和。

漫画，对，他是不是在哪里看过类似的漫画？

高天亮摸出裤兜里的手机，六英寸的屏幕冰凉，黑漆漆的，浸满了水。他赶紧用已经干了的衣袖擦它，往外抖水。按下开机键，手机毫无反应，它大概已经被泡坏了。

他懊丧地把手机揣回去，光影还在不断变幻，什么地方响起粗重的呼吸声，一道两道。他警觉地站起来四顾，试着撩开左边的帷幕。这几排座位上也没有人，但声音近了些，或许就在对面那道帘子后面。高天亮回头看了眼身后，一个个空空的位置包围着卓定，他不再看屏幕了，他偏头望向高天亮。

昏暗中他的瞳孔格外黑，那双眼睛里仿佛存在旋涡，周遭的黑色源源不断地被吸进去。

他轻声说：“我有点渴了，想喝水。”

高天亮回到他身边，朝他伸出手：“走吧，出去买水。”

卓定摇头，说：“把电影看完再走吧。”

高天亮问他：“你看得懂这上面演的是什么吗？”

他说：“这两个人……”他竖起左手的两根手指，插进右手虚握的拳中，又做了个抽出来的动作，“生了很多小孩。”

一场没有色彩的大火燃起在屏幕上，分娩中的伊邪那美大张的双腿间，迅速蔓延至屏幕外，淡色光线闪烁跳跃，映出卓定脸上浅浅的微笑。

空气中弥漫开腥膻味道，还有股潮气，哪里在滴滴答答地漏水。

他什么都不懂，他什么都懂。

高天亮重新坐下了，他的脑袋发胀，他的手又碰到了卓定缺乏热度的手。伊邪那美死于分娩时的烧伤，坠入地底深处的黄泉国，他忽然产生荒谬的错觉，他抓紧了那只手。

那天最后是怎么结束的？

他不太记得电影的结局了，应该是实在撑不住，半途就睡了过去。剩下的模糊片段到底是真是幻已不可考，也许卓定侧脸过来叫醒他时，他们的脸真的离得太近，他确实凑过去吻了一下微张着的嘴唇。两秒钟或是一分钟后，他彻底清醒过来了，摸着自己的嘴发愣，不能分辨刚才是短暂的梦或已然产生出的回忆。

往后的一段时间里，夜幕电影院出现在高天亮的梦里好几次，他试着在白天去找它，不出所料地没找到。那条街上有餐馆，有手机专卖店，还有气味难闻的成人用品店鬼鬼祟祟地藏在砖墙的夹缝间，但没有电影院，没人听说过那里有。

临近年底，工作日趋繁忙，高天亮也就渐渐忘记了这回事。12月下旬的例行会议上总算多了点不一样的东西，辖区内发生了一起盗窃案件，抓到了个小毛贼，例行的DNA比对却有了大收获，检测结果和记录在案的一起悬而未决的杀人案嫌犯DNA相似度很高，两个嫌疑人极有可能是直系亲属关系。

这人的老家在江西上饶，情况反映到市局，现在已经联系了当地警方协助，需要出个差，排查一趟他的社会关系。市局派了两个人过来，老刘的意思是让高天亮跟着去见见世面，为以后的工作打下基础。他话里话外蕴含的潜台词无疑令高天亮感到振奋，出发前夜，他反复翻阅过两起案件的卷宗后才上床睡觉，辗转至深夜方入眠。

他背着包，坐在站台的长椅上，呼出的气立即在空中凝结为袅袅白雾。市局的两位同事和他买的票不在同一节车厢，他们都穿着便装，像三个再普通不过的旅客，汇入等待的人群中。不知何时起，大雾如同无形的帷幕，降落在站台间，视野中的一切都变得模糊起来。

远远地，一声汽笛长鸣，风携来悠长的呜声。铁轨震动，哐当哐当，由远及近，那震动由枕木传导至站台，高天亮站起来，望向轨道尽头。灯光刺破迷雾而来，那光太亮了，他抬手去挡。在忙着涌向火车的，挤挤攘攘的人群中，惊鸿一瞥间他仿佛看到了卓定，只一眨眼，人潮涌来，检票员把票还给他，他踩着踏板走进了车厢。

报销经费有限，只能负担得起硬座，车厢里还挺空，有个人头靠在窗玻璃上睡觉，高天亮走到他后面几排，找到票上的座位坐下。

上午十一点多，K1209载满一千余名旅客，离开了上海南站。

开车后没多久就到了饭点，隔壁是餐车车厢，不少人穿过高天亮所在的八号车厢往餐车走。有人和他擦肩而过，他恰好在那一刻抬起头，看到卓定逆着光的侧脸。

他问：“你在哪节车厢？”

有人推高天亮的肩膀，喊他：“小高，醒醒！”

他睁开眼，火车正冲他呼啸而来，那瞬间强风掀起他的头发和衣襟，难以抑制的心悸感浮现。

高天亮检票上车，逆着人流走向十号车厢。过了会，卓定拖着行李箱从车厢连接处走过来，左右看看，惊喜地冲高天亮挥手。他的位置靠过道，右边已经有人坐了，高天亮在左边，隔着条过道的位置落座，朝卓定搭话：“你也去出差吗？”

卓定说：“不是啊，我回家，回萍乡。”

“离过年还早吧。”

他说：“唔，家里出了点事，我提前回去一趟。”

有人拿着票过来，对高天亮说：“这是我的座位吧，麻烦你让一下。”

高天亮指指对面的卓定，说：“不好意思，我和我朋友没买到一节车厢的票，能不能跟你换一下位置？”

那人还算好说话的，点点头就走了。

对话一经打断，就此终止，高天亮打开手机，开始看提前缓存好的动画。感谢手机专卖店里的店员妙手回春，省去了他一笔购置新手机的费用。卓定则闭目养神了一会，从包里翻出本书看了起来。

过了会，他们一起走到餐车去吃午饭，高天亮在路上想，该怎么自然地要到卓定的联系方式。穿过三节车厢，他还是没想到一个好主意，索性直接开口道：“要不我们加个微信吧？”

卓定说：“我不太记得自己的微信号了，别人帮我注册的。”

他补充道：“那天晚上下大雨，你还记得吧？手机泡坏了，回去就开不了机了，现在还在修。”

“啊，那你的日常生活岂不是很不方便。”

卓定简短地说：“还好。”

按一般的社交礼仪来看，这无疑是委婉的拒绝了，代表他并不想和高天亮有更进一步的接触。高天亮起初有些沮丧，但他很快想通了，卓定不能被划归到一般的范畴里，他和自己以前认识的所有人都不一样。

他抬头，在窗外投进的明亮光线中打量卓定，卓定也在看着他，好奇地问：“怎么了吗？”

他看起来有点傻，又像一个需要监护人陪伴的未成年人了，高天亮努力把这种印象从脑中擦除，说：“这盘番茄炒蛋真的有点甜了。”

卓定给他夹了一筷子刚端上来的青椒炒肉，说：“我也觉得，不过这个还可以。”

高天亮嗯了声，他试着找些别的话题，天气，工作，车厢连接处飘来的烟味。卓定听得多，说得少，但他一直专注地看着高天亮，这打消了高天亮“他对我不感兴趣”的错觉。他问卓定看的是什么书，卓定把书拿给他看，是一本犯罪题材的小说。

他说：“还挺有意思的，看着玩。”

高天亮回到车厢，继续看动画，玩手机游戏，但无论做什么都不太能集中注意力。余光像一支画笔，不断在记忆画布上涂涂抹抹，每一秒钟，卓定的形象都在变得更丰满，更立体。到后来，他的眼睛有些酸涩，闭上眼休息时，已经能看到一个完整的，低着头的侧影了。

他的头发乌黑，眼睛也乌黑，肤色偏黄，嘴唇干裂起皮，显然他缺少一支润唇膏。

高天亮打开淘宝搜润唇膏，他浏览了好一会，突然反应过来自己在干什么。一个声音在心里大肆嘲笑他的愚蠢冲动，纠结并没有持续太久，他啪的一下把开关关了，继续刷淘宝。

坐得久了，他从座位上站起来活动身体，顺便去上厕所。高天亮推开厕所门出来，正看到卓定朝车厢连接处走来，手揣在兜里，仿佛下一刻就要从里面掏出什么东西来。他的衣兜鼓鼓囊囊，那熟悉的轮廓顿时唤起高天亮的警觉，他下意识上前一步，伸出手，做了个要按住对方手臂的预备动作。

窗外倏然变黑，火车驶入山洞，短短半分钟时间被无限拉长。

高天亮调整语气，尽量自然地问：“你兜里装的是什么？”

黑暗中他难以看清卓定的表情，只能听见车轮刮擦铁轨碰撞出的火花，这种声音在他的脚下比在车厢中更为响亮清晰。颠簸中卓定的声音响起来，他回答：“给侄儿买的玩具，放进兜里忘记拿出来了。”

光明重临，有个女人倚在旁边的车门上抽烟，望着窗玻璃外的旷野发呆。她头顶上贴着一行字，“禁止携带危险品”。卓定身上的风衣敞开，手中握着一把花花绿绿的玩具手枪，对准高天亮身侧，玩笑似的抬了抬枪口。高天亮看清扳机是固定在护环上的，他松了口气，说：“不好意思，职业病犯了，有点疑神疑鬼的。”

卓定还是弯着眼笑，浑不在意地说：“这个东西蛮好玩的，灌点水进去还能当水枪用。”

他走到洗手台前，拧了下水龙头，水龙头不情不愿地挤了几滴水出来，没反应了。高天亮说：“估计又坏了，火车上的水龙头就没几个好的。”

卓定把玩具枪收起来，嗯了声，火车又穿过一个山洞，行驶速度渐渐放缓，片刻后停在了站台上。乘务员挨个车厢提醒：“玉山站到了啊，只停四分钟，该下车的抓紧时间赶快下车了！”

零星有人从连接处下车，上车，高天亮在附近站着听歌，呼吸新鲜空气，耳机线一晃一晃。踏板收起，门徐徐关上，然而列车久久不动，高天亮一局手游打完，卓定拍他肩膀，他扯下半边耳机，茫然地啊了一声。

卓定说：“遇上泥石流了，走不了了。”

“还有这种事？”

“嗯，这一带的山比较多，土质疏松，下几场大雨就容易发生山体滑坡，也不是第一次遇到了。”

高天亮打开工作群看了一眼，同事已经往群里反映了这个问题，轮不到他操心，遂关上手机，伸了个懒腰：“下去逛逛？”

车门重新打开，不少人陆续下车，站台上推着推车的小贩乘机过来兜售瓜子花生矿泉水，还有不同口味的泡面。不远处有工人搭着梯子，往一根承重柱上安装电子屏，另一个工人接过旁边柱子上换下来的钟，放在地上。卓定走过去问他：“这钟坏了吗？”

工人说：“是啊，昨天还是好的，刚刚我们过来的时候就坏了，可能它也知道自己要被淘汰了吧。”

那是面老式挂钟，时间停留在5:44，样式还算精致，放在古董店里说不定能卖上些价钱。

卓定弯腰拾起这面钟，试着拨弄了下钟后的发条，指针在他手中咔嗒咔嗒地走动起来。工人探头过来看了眼，说：“怪了，刚才明明已经不走了。”

高天亮从推车上买了两包饼干过来，分给卓定一包，转头问那工人：“这钟能卖给我们吗？”

工人面露犹豫：“工头只叫我们来装屏幕，没说我们能随便处置它啊。”

高天亮掏出张一百块，塞到工人手里，对方立即爽快地改口，“你拿走吧”，还附送了个结实的塑料袋。

他把袋子递给卓定，卓定不收，说：“我真的只是随口问问。”

高天亮耸耸肩：“好吧，正好我家还缺个挂钟。”

太阳落山，日光掠过站台，悄无声息地撤向另一端，卓定跟着往前走，踩夕阳灰溜溜的尾巴。他走得远了，远处传来他的声音：“你看，这里有条河！”

河边象征性地竖着排木质围栏，围栏中段破了个大洞。卓定敏捷地钻过去，挽起裤腿靠近浅滩，高天亮跟着靠近围栏，冷不丁被滋了一脸水。他有点儿生气地拿胳膊勒住卓定的脖子，拍了他的脑袋两下，是个自然而然的，玩闹的动作，卓定忙讨饶：“开玩笑的，哥，放开我吧……”

高天亮说：“真要说起来的话你不是比我大吗，我才应该喊你哥。”

高天亮又喊了他两声哥，他挠挠头，小声说：“不知道怎么回事，感觉有点难为情。”

两人回车厢里去，高天亮把打湿的衣服换了，出来泡了包面，解决了晚饭。吃完看了眼手机，已经七点多了，天彻底黑了下来。他往窗外看，漫天繁星仿佛触手可及，令他回想起小时候在海边的老家看到的星空。车厢里飘荡着浓郁的食物味道、烟味，高天亮下车去透气，找了张长凳坐下，抬头看天。

卓定在他身边坐下，他的脚步声很轻，几乎听不见，他问高天亮：“你在看什么？”

高天亮说：“看星星。”

他又说：“在上海很少能看到这么干净的星空了，光污染太严重了。”

卓定说：“一到晚上，上海的天就发暗，发红，有点像被血弄脏了的窗帘。”

高天亮说：“这个比喻倒是很有意思，你说不定有成为诗人的潜质。”

他两手摊开，放松地瘫在长椅上，嘴巴也很放松，想到什么就说什么。他向卓定描述十多年前的一个晚上，相似的星空下的一切。海风咸涩，砂砾粗糙，他跳进海里游泳，一个大浪打来，他呛了水，还差点被海浪卷走，幸好归航的捕鱼船及时发现了他，不然他恐怕早就葬身鱼腹了。

卓定听得咽了下口水，说：“我还没见过海呢，海边原来是这么危险的地方么。”

高天亮说：“也不能这么说，只是我自己调皮而已。”

他其实并不能算是个很健谈的人，但在卓定面前，在那双黑眼睛温暖的目光注视下，他打开了自己的话匣子。他找到了他们之间的一些共同点，卓定也玩英雄联盟，报出来的段位吓了他一跳。他还知道了卓定有两个哥哥，一个在老家，已经结婚生子，还有一个在法国念书，卓定说，“有机会的话我也想去法国看看。”

他自己在职高读了几个月就辍学了，高天亮问他为什么不继续读下去，他说，“我好像不是读书的那块料。”他的眼神闪烁，似乎还有别的原因，高天亮觉得自己不该再问下去了，这很可能是卓定的伤心事。

不过卓定继续说了下去，“我那时候有点怪吧，不太爱跟周围的人说话。有些人可能觉得很新奇，很有意思，就喜欢来逗我。”

所谓的“逗”具体表现为在他的课桌上乱涂乱画，拿口香糖把他的课本粘起来，以及对新来的老师恶作剧后把锅甩到卓定头上。他讲起这些的时候很平静，“我最开始没搞清是怎么回事，总想躲着他们走，不过没什么用，他们总能找到我。过了一阵，我想明白了，我只是不够合群，被他们讨厌了而已，但我也没办法一下子改变自己的性格，后来有一天回家之后就没再去过学校了。”

高天亮抓住了他的手，他有些吃惊地看回去，高天亮说：“要是我能早点认识你就好了。”

“这样就没人能欺负到你了。”

话就这样冲口而出，看到卓定发红的耳根时高天亮才意识到自己刚才说了什么。卓定看着他，慢吞吞地说：“我也很想早一点认识你的。”

他还说：“不过现在也不算太晚吧？”

如果没有突如其来的广播通报，高天亮应该会在一分钟后放任自己的冲动，说出那句“你要不要和我在一起试试”。这实在太奇怪了，他从来没有谈过恋爱，他对爱情的认知大部分都来自书本，动画和电视剧，身边也有一些不是单身的朋友，但他从来没有对别人的恋爱经历产生过好奇。

他才见了卓定三次，他只知道他的名字，他的弱点，他的爱好，他的故乡，他的家庭成员……不，已经够多了，这样一个不善言辞的人为什么偏偏对他高天亮说了这么多呢，他在卓定眼里是不是也有些特别，和其他人不太一样？

广播就在这时候响起：“前方道路已经成功疏通，列车即将启动，请旅客朋友们尽快返回车厢。”

在莽撞的表白被打断后高天亮反而松了一口气，他想，他确实该去问问那些朋友，征求一下他们的意见，看看别人的恋爱是从哪里开始的。反正绝对不会是因为一场阴差阳错的误会，他叹了口气。

这时已是夜里十一点，卧铺车厢已经熄灯，硬座车厢还是灯火通明，不过高天亮平时熬夜熬惯了，倒也没觉得有多困。他翻了下列车时刻表，下一站就是上饶，两站间距离不算太远，半小时就到了。

列车车门打开，高天亮下了车，回头看了眼，卓定脸贴在车窗玻璃上，看着他。

同事从身后赶过来，说：“走吧。”

2.

2017年4月1日，清明节假期前的最后一个工作日。所里清闲得很，到下午三点都没什么事。高天亮百无聊赖地打开内网看档案，里面记载着各种破了的，没破的，以为破了结果又被翻案的案子，比故事会带劲多了。

他的浏览权限不高，往上翻了没一会就看到去年12月发生的那起盗窃案。经查证，该案嫌疑人与2015年上饶杀人案的嫌犯许某确为父子关系。此人长期在外务工，警方经由十多天的蹲伏，终于成功抓获了回家过年的许某，顺利结案。

下面是一长串表彰内容，他的名字也在列，不过他没兴趣再看下去了。

他想起了那场发生在黄昏的泥石流，滞留在玉山站的，很长又很短的五个小时。

还有更久以前的一个夜晚，迷宫般的电影院里，卓定看向他的眼睛。

座机铃声响，他拿起听筒，那边一个男声说自己养的猫丢了，高天亮问他在哪丢的，他只能说出个大概范围，还问，“能不能帮忙查下附近的监控啊？”

高天亮冷笑了一声，说：“您说的这一片起码得有三百来个摄像头，还要调整整四十八个小时的监控，就这么跟您说吧，我不吃不睡也得看上大半个月。这大半个月的工钱您来付？”

那边嘟囔了一句：“也不是不行……”

高天亮赶紧打断他：“就算您付得起我也不敢要啊，监控可不是说查就查的，得往上面打报告，等领导批复后才能查。”当然，后面还有一条，事态紧急的时候可以先斩后奏，但现在这种情况显然不在此列。

对面失望地哦了一声。高天亮瞥到电脑旁贴着的待人接物准则，接待群众要如春天般温暖，想想还是履行了一下自己的职责，问了猫主人的姓名和联系方式。

临到挂电话时这个叫林炜翔的还不死心，问：“真的不能立个案什么的吗？”

高天亮的耐心快耗尽了：“不好意思，警力也是有限的，不太可能浪费在这种事情上，还请您多谅解哈。”

下班时他还真在路边电线杆子上看到了寻猫启事，不过很快就被环卫工人清理掉了。

没想到这事还有续集，三天后真有个叫许晴的姑娘送了只猫到派出所来，说是在附近捡到的。高天亮对着随手揭下来的寻猫启事比对了会，给林炜翔打了个电话，没一会人就到了，非要按启事上写的给许晴一千块钱。许晴推说有事要先走，他就要了许晴的电话，说等她有空再请她吃饭感谢她。

送走林炜翔，他打开手机看了看，工作群里老刘发了条语音，喜气洋洋地说要调任了，市局在召唤他。下面全是让他发红包，请客吃饭的，老刘也不含糊，一个666甩出来，高天亮抢到了43.96，荣膺运气王。

再见到卓定是在六月底。上海这么大，高天亮本来已经做好准备，再也见不到他，只会偶尔在夜深人静的时刻想起他，后悔当时为什么没问到他的电话号码，他在上海的住址，一切能找到他的方式。

直到一个傍晚，意想不到的时间地点，他越过修了一半的体育馆窗口，看见了泳池边的背影。

半个小时以前他刚从市局开完会出来，年中总结会议开了大半个下午，会议室密不透风，又少不了一群吞云吐雾的大老爷们，积下来的烟味把进来打扫卫生的保洁都熏得打了个趔趄。于是他决定步行回家，多透透气，路过企业广场时想起同事推荐过附近的一家日料，掏出手机搜了下位置，跟着导航穿过小区，路边的草丛里发出阵窸窸窣窣的动静。

可能是野猫吧，高天亮停下来看了一眼，他好像看到一双猫儿眼在暮色中闪着光。这只猫很快钻进草丛深处消失不见，他拨开面前的灌木林，发现一条人为踩踏出的小径，通向他现在正站着的这个窗口。

地砖贴了一大半，四壁还是水泥墙，窗口上没嵌窗玻璃。他本打算看一眼就走，只要猫不在里面。猫的确不在里面，但有个人坐在蓄满水的水池边，他的小腿晃来晃去，撩起一簇簇小水花，发出轻轻的哗哗声。

如果他今天没有开会，选择搭了同事的便车，或者像之前的任何一个平平无奇的晚上，在家楼下的便利店解决晚饭，如果以上的任一个选项出了岔子，哪怕是他耳机的音量再大那么一点，他就不会注意到草丛里的猫。

怪不得猫会跑呢，这么多偶然压在它身上，会不会把它的脊梁骨压垮？

他喊：“卓定。”

卓定回过头看他，“小天”，他眨眨眼，说，“我可以这么喊你吧？”

他去找门，门关得死死的，还上了锁。卓定说：“我走窗户进来的。”

高天亮撑着窗口跳进去，拍拍手上的灰，他问卓定：“你在这里干什么？”

卓定仰头看着他，说：“就在刚刚，我路过这儿，看到里面有个游泳池，我想进来游一会。但进来了以后发现，我还不会游泳，正在发愁呢，你就来了。”

他说：“真巧。”

这一天是夏至，一年中白昼最长的一天，西斜的日影打在他脸上，他还说了什么，高天亮的耳朵嗡嗡响，要过两分钟才反应过来。

当下，他只是看着卓定，一列火车从记忆深处，从他的梦中驶来，隆隆声震得他脑子里一片空白，只剩下唯一的念头。

这念头驱使着他弯腰，手按上卓定的肩，似乎要把它扳过来，把它调整到适宜接吻的角度。卓定的脸在他眼前放大，直至他能在黑漆漆的瞳仁里看到自己的倒影，一只手抬起来，摸了摸他的脸。

听觉神经迟缓地将信号传递至中枢，卓定两分钟前说的那句话是：我想在你提到过的海边游泳。

他是在做梦吧？

一吻结束后，他一直静静地等待梦境的坍塌，没等到，眼前的卓定还是那样鲜活生动。呼吸略微急促，脸颊泛红，高天亮甚至能看清他嘴唇上方发着微光的细小绒毛。他坐下来，靠在卓定身边，卓定的手覆在他手背上，就像那间真实性存疑的电影院里发生过的一样。他的五指张开，高天亮反手扣住他的手，再次试着接近他的脸，他的唇。

天色渐晚，他似乎又渐渐变成了那个什么都懂的，不再天真的卓定，他蜕变的速度比夜色从地底升起的速度还要快。起初他只是张开嘴去迎合高天亮笨拙的，毫无章法的亲吻，接着他空闲的那只手抚上了高天亮的后颈，背脊，撩起他的衣服下摆，摸他的腰。

高天亮被冰了下，躲了躲，说，“痒”。

卓定看他，冲他笑，说：“你搜我身的时候也是这么摸我的，现在你知道了吧，真的很痒。”

他的眼神倒还是懵懵懂懂，他的嘴唇开合，问高天亮：“你教我游泳好不好？”

他踩着泳池边的扶梯一级级走进水里，水漫上他的胸膛，他的脖颈。高天亮在水下抱住他的腰，待他习惯水中的浮力后一蹬池壁，带着他游向池中心。水比想象中要深，很快就踩不到底了，卓定双手紧紧环抱着他，缠在他身上，像一株会呼吸，有心跳的水草。

不，不是草，他的腰身劲瘦又柔韧，在高天亮放手后就自然地从他手中滑脱出去，手臂搭在池边，身体在水里浮浮沉沉。他该是条蛇才对，可以被盘成任何形状的，柔若无骨的蛇。

这是在哪一次幽会里得出的结论？

他背靠着池壁，脚踩在池底，水快没过他的下颌，他只好仰起脸，水珠一滴滴从他的脸颊上滑落，落到高天亮埋在他颈间的头上。他咬卓定的喉结，脖子和肩膀，从水上咬到水下。他借着水流的润滑探进卓定的双腿之间，抬高了卓定的一条腿，让卓定只能单脚站着。可卓定还是站得很稳，始终没有滑倒，小腿摩挲他的手臂，手背摩挲他的脸。

卓定漂在水里，两条腿勾着他的腰，上半身向后仰，入水，沉下去，他的腰不会折断吗？

高天亮站在扶梯上，伸手去捞映在水面上，卓定脸上的月亮。卓定哗一声出水，迎向月亮，倒影碎成千万片粼粼银光。他披着薄光低头吻高天亮，依然是玩闹性质的亲吻，轻啄一下就离开，鼻尖碰到高天亮的鼻尖，嘴唇勾起。

他趴在池边，脚掌向后划，搅动一池水。高天亮从水底靠近他，抓住他的脚踝，他的肌肉僵硬了一瞬后很快放松下来，任凭那只手顺着脚踝摸上他的小腿，大腿。在水中他似乎已经完全成了重力的绝缘体，他撅着腰，把下半身往后送，送进高天亮的手中，送到高天亮的胯下。

他一步步走出那池水，浑身湿淋淋。他跪坐在地砖上，向上拉伸手臂，又伸直一条腿，指尖和腿成平行线，如果他面前有块坐位体前屈的标尺，一定能一推到底。

高天亮问他：“你是不是学过瑜伽？”

他其实想问，你是不是瑜伽教练，如果不是的话，那你到底是做什么的？

他还是加到了卓定的微信，但显然是一个小号，朋友圈一片空白。他试着给卓定发消息，连续几天都得不到回复，社交网络上的卓定简直是冷若冰霜的。不过他终究还是会回复的，会问高天亮明天晚上，周末晚上有没有空。有时候有空，有时候没有，但高天亮尽量让答案统一成“有”。他和同事换班，推脱掉下班后的聚会，换来几句调侃：“要去约会了？”

他没承认也没否认，他问过那些恋爱中的，已经结婚的朋友了，他们的经历都相似，但并不具有参考价值。他们在电影院、游乐场和餐厅约会，下午或傍晚，而不总是在深夜，在无人的体育场中。事实上，从来没有。

这又有什么关系，当高天亮见到卓定，看进他的眼睛里，他会忘记所有想好的，没有想好的问题。如果卓定不想说，那就不说好了，眼前的他是触手可及的，刚才的他，上个星期的他，水中的那么多个他都是那样热情，那样主动，这就够了。

他记不清是哪一次的幽会了。从六月到九月，他在体育馆里见过卓定好几次，有时是晚上十点，有时是凌晨十二点，最长的一次间隔是十三天。他每天都看日历，看好几次微信，卓定上次离开的时候说，“最近应该会很忙，忙完了我会尽快联系你的。”说完了这句话，他倾身吻了吻高天亮的唇，他是想堵住可能出口的疑问吗？

无论如何，他就这样消失了，音讯全无。

他曾请求高天亮不要给他打电话，和其他的许多事一样，并没有多作解释。

于是高天亮只能等，在日光下，在夜半的梦中，等那一道脚步声响起，从未知处走向泳池，走向他。从他家走到企业广场需要二十分钟，他的日程中增加了一项饭后消食的散步活动，效果显著，两个月就瘦了六斤。

由于许可证和资金问题，体育馆建到一半后被迫停工，就此成为野猫们休憩的绝佳场所。夏夜里总有那么几只猫会引吭高歌，当然也少不了聒噪的蝉鸣，不知躲在何处的蛤蟆张大嘴，呱呱呱。企业广场毗邻上海火车站，地面不时震动，高天亮低头看时间，十一点，哐当哐当。

他就站在这堆吵嚷的，杂乱的声音中间，它们像蚊虫一样嗡嗡飞舞，久久不散。

还有半小时，他可以出去转转，在二十四小时营业的便利店里买瓶饮料，可以开一局手游，看一集动画，他有很多杀时间的方法，而不是像现在这样，傻乎乎地在房间里踱来踱去，攥着手心里的一把钥匙。钥匙已经被他的体温焐热，他的心跳到现在还没完全平复，脑子还是有些发胀，像一个喝醉了的，意识不太清醒的人。

他是有充分理由的，天气渐渐转凉了，他们需要一扇能关上的窗户，一床暖乎乎的被子，酒店是个不错的选择，但他只是……他不想给卓定一张房卡，只能用一次，下次又要换房间，换酒店。有没有更稳定的，更接近“家”定义的选择？

他现在住的房子属于他父亲的一个朋友，那个朋友旅居美国，慷慨地让他借住，没有收取他的房租。他试着向卓定提议过更换约会地点，卓定问他，“你的同事们知道你住在哪里吗？”

他们当然知道，好几次聚餐都定在他家楼下的火锅店，吃完去唱K，住得太远的同事就在他家沙发上将就一宿，第二天起来直接去上班。

他想，卓定可能对警察这个职业产生了心理阴影。这也很容易理解，任何一个人莫名其妙地被抓进了派出所，关了一整夜，都不会对他们留下什么好印象。

剩下的选项就是重新租一间房了。他工作满一年后转了正，不过工资也并不算很高，即使一间普通的一居室都是不小的负担。从某个老小区里看房出来后，他留意到路边贴着的个人中介广告，中介带他去了台球厅下的地下室，一个月四百五，他交了三个月的租金，得到了五十块的优惠。

这地方没什么采光可言，正午时也像午夜，真到了晚上更是伸手不见五指。偶尔还会有老鼠跑过去，一班火车开过，轰隆隆，对面的住户大声打呼噜，吵架，毫无隐私可言。即使所有这些声音都平息下去，还有钟声，咔嗒咔嗒。

这面从玉山站买到的钟确实有点毛病，它时好时坏，高天亮在十二月的一个夜晚摸清了它的规律：它只在卓定来时才会恢复正常。

上一次见面时他险些迟到，一份必须要交的报告绊住了他的脚步；上上次，约定的时间过了，卓定却依然没出现，这是他第一次失约。第二天他才发来了道歉的消息，高天亮说没关系，他当天晚上也临时有事，对讲机里的一通指令让他不得不提前离开地下室。

又是一起盗窃案，这已经是本月的第三起了，上周还出了起恶性斗殴事件，一时间所有人都忙得焦头烂额。听老刘的意思，市局里的人手不足，年后会选拔一批基层民警补充进去，他有意举荐高天亮，加上事情大多发生在黄浦区附近，跑现场、开会、写分析报告，样样都少不了他的。

年关将近，犯罪分子也开始冲业绩了，且据线报称，最近似乎有新兴势力崛起，频频与地头蛇发生摩擦。这伙人个顶个的精，即使偶尔抓到几个，也不过是一问三不知的马仔，上家只和他们保持单线联系，在必要的时候下达指令，谨慎得很。

费尽千辛万苦，好不容易把第一起案子的赃款追回来一大半，接警电话又响了，值班的你看看我，我看看你，谁都不太想去接这道催命符。

高天亮和同事飞快地划了个拳，布对剪刀，他认命地拿起听筒。

报警人口齿不清地说他看到一头犀牛闯进了房间，还说楼下有头孟加拉虎要冲上来吃人，一听就是喝多了，说胡话。高天亮松了口气，问他在什么地方，他犹豫半天，果然报了条酒吧街的位置，还没说具体是哪家酒吧，电话那边换了个女声，说：“实在不好意思，他喝多了，乱打电话，给你们警察同志添麻烦了。”

今夜难得风平浪静，顺利捱到了换班时间，半个小时后，高天亮推开了地下室的门。他开灯，看了眼门边的钟，停留在5:44，只得打开手机，屏幕上显示的时间是十一点半。高强度工作了好几天，他在床上坐了会，实在困得睁不开眼，不知不觉就睡了过去。

惊醒他的是报时钟声，仿佛接到无形的指令，开始正常运作。随之而来的才是脚步声，如果不是竖起耳朵仔细听，很难从嘈杂的背景音中将它分辨出来。门锁转动，卓定的手按在门把上，轻轻向内推，门轴几乎没发出什么动静。

高天亮把手从后腰放下，转而抬起来拍了拍卓定的手臂，后者抱歉地说：“我来晚了。”

他爬上床，乖顺地缩进高天亮的怀抱里，下巴搁在他肩上，叹了口气。他觉得卓定可能需要这个——他摸了摸卓定的头发——换来一声舒服的咕哝。卓定身上带着淡淡的酒气，但他的嘴里没有酒味，取而代之的是柠檬味牙膏。

“你刷牙了？”高天亮带着讶异问。

“嗯……”卓定的声音听起来比以往更含糊些，“我没有很多时间，五点，最迟六点就要走。”

“那你睡会吧，我上个闹钟，到时候喊你起来。”

他确实很困了，从他嘴巴里蹦出来的字与字都黏连到一起，分也分不开。他在高天亮耳边小声说：“但是我好想你啊，”他喊他，“小天”。

他的手臂，他的腿攀附到高天亮的身上，那么细瘦的手腕和脚踝里却蕴含着无穷的力量，勒得高天亮肋骨隐隐作痛。他想看看卓定的表情，他很少能如愿，他们见面的地方大多都是昏暗的，偶尔有光，也是自然的月光。

他回抱住卓定，顺着脊骨摸到他没几两肉的屁股上。卓定的大腿夹在他腰上蹭来蹭去，他摸卓定的背，哄他：“别着急，慢慢来。”

卓定应声安静下来，他任凭高天亮把他摆成任何姿势：仰躺着，腰下垫着枕头；弓着腰，趴在床沿；手臂吊在高天亮脖子上，像只树袋熊；跪趴着，左右摇动自己的腰。

他的头发留得有些长了，顺滑地贴在后颈和鬓角上，一颗汗珠顺着鬓发滑下脖颈，消失在锁骨下。

他咬自己的手指，咬被角，只有低微的呜咽从嘴角漏出来。

高天亮问他：“痛不痛？”他摇头，他的手向后伸，摸到高天亮的手，扣住，一手心湿冷的汗。

他的腿立起，膝盖骨嶙峋，脚掌在床单上挪动，脚趾蜷缩。他想夹紧腿，高天亮的手掌拦在他腿间，摸他硬得流水的地方。他真的很敏感，只是亲一亲，摸一摸，都不用多么用力干，就会湿，会失禁一样流出淡白色的精液，流到高天亮手上，弄得他指间黏糊糊一片。

他把黏液抹到卓定的身上，脸上，卓定会微微抬起头，追逐他的手，抽抽鼻子，舔舔嘴巴，舌尖留下短短的，半透明的水迹。还剩一点点残留，他张开嘴含住那几根手指，吞进去，指根都舔得干干净净。

这些场景大半出自高天亮结合听觉，触觉产生的想象，他并不能真的看清卓定浑身上下的每个细节。更多时候他只能听到，摸到卓定，身下交合的地方又紧又热，他通过最直接的方式感觉到卓定的存在，如此真实。

用一切词语，每种生物来形容他，比拟他都是以偏概全，他既是喵喵叫的猫儿，虎牙尖尖，又是最听话的狗儿，热乎乎的舌头到处舔，当然更是水陆两栖的蛇，悄无声息地从池水中爬到了高天亮的床榻间，缠住他，与他分离时总是那么依依不舍。

他从没见过，爱过这样的一个人，这个名为卓定的谜题彻底迷住他了。他带了手铐来，有那么一时半会，他真想把卓定铐在床头，把他关在这个地下室。不管他从哪来，这里都将成为他最终的归宿，他再也不能随随便便就走出去，留高天亮一个人在黑暗中忍受无尽煎熬。

可他当然不该这么做。他没有做任何事，除了没完没了的肢体接触。卓定也摸他，他们不说话，只偶尔一问一答。

“困了吗？”

“还好。”

接着又是一阵漫长的空白，高天亮眯着眼，努力在黑暗中辨认挂钟上的时间。

5:50，难道它咔嗒咔嗒地走了这么久，时间竟然只流逝了六分钟？

他倒是希望如此，但这显然不现实。卓定从床上爬起来穿衣服，套裤子，接着急匆匆地推门出去，远去的脚步声淹没在又一列火车驶过的隆隆声响中。

当日七点，南京东路派出所接到一名环卫工人的报警电话，他在武定路附近的小巷中发现一个倒伏在地的男人，警察赶到现场后证实此人已死去多时。法医出具的解剖报告表明他的死因为过量服食含GHB的神经性麻醉药物，通俗地说，就是嗑药磕多了，而且这个药的成分还和市面上常见的冰毒、摇头丸和大麻不太一样，可能是一种致幻性很强的新型毒品。

他身上没有携带任何身份证件，也更没有手机，不在最近各地上报的失踪人口之列，指纹和DNA比对结果要一天后才出来。监控只拍到他进出酒吧的画面，均是孤身一人。

高天亮想起前夜接到的那个诡异的报警电话，他得到了老刘首肯，调出来电号码的通讯记录，发现这个号码拨出去的最后一通电话是在凌晨两点十分，正好位于解剖确定的死亡时间范围内。他顺着这通电话查下去，不出所料，查到了个未实名的号码，打过去一直都是关机。

不过DNA比对结果证实了高天亮的猜想，死者就是报警人，刚从五角场监狱刑满释放一个月，目前处于无业状态。

他一遍遍问自己，如果他当时赶到现场去核实一下情况，是不是就能避免这起悲剧的发生？

尽管同事和上级都安慰他，报假警的情况时有发生，不可能每次都去核实，但那种“伯仁因我而死”的负罪感还是缠绕着他，让他难以安眠。这种状态持续到了过年回家，他爸一见他就问：“最近工作压力是不是太大了？”

他还想争辩，他爸高深莫测地一摆手，过来给他把了下脉，一副“一切尽在不言中”的表情，开了副方子让他妈去抓药，望闻问切一条龙把他安排得明明白白。父母都是医生的好处是小病一般不用上医院，坏处则是什么都瞒不过他们的眼睛。

他爸一向不太赞同他的职业规划，但他从学校毕业那年就已经和家里人认真长谈过一次，此后他爸也不再干涉他的选择，只是在他快启程离家时问了他一句：“你还能继续下去吗？”

他犹豫了会，还是点了点头。

3.

2018年的春节有些晚，过完年回到上海已近三月。高天亮顺利通过了市局组织的选拔，重又调入老刘麾下，开始接触刑侦工作。他警校里念的是侦查专业，也算专业对口，只是干这行经验为王，他恐怕还有很长的路要走。

进了刑侦队没多久，他就知道以前在派出所的日子有多清闲了，虽然鸡毛蒜皮的琐事一大堆，但真正严重的案子没几件。这儿就不一样了，断手断脚算基本操作，高天亮第一次进法医室做尸体受害特征描述时正好赶上个手段特别残忍的，受害人被肢解成几十块不说，面部还遭到了化学药品的严重灼毁，他往停尸袋里瞥了一眼就冲出去吐了。

吐完回来试着往本子上写了几句，法医把袋子一拉，白花花的肠子碎块漏了出来，他又踉踉跄跄跑去厕所干呕了。到后来法医都同情这小伙子了，说要不就回去歇着吧，再做下心理建设。结果他愣是撑住了，尽管最后还是扶着墙出去的，但至少用的是自己的两条腿。

老刘在门外等着，一巴掌拍到他肩上，说：“你小子可以的啊，上一个进这里面去的新人可是担架抬出来的。”他下巴点了点远处办公室里靠门的位置，桌上放着的姓名牌上写着“杨志浩”。里面一干同事都在往这个方向探头探脑地张望，有人起哄：“浩哥请客！”看来是把高天亮当赌注了。

杨志浩认命地下楼去打包盒饭了，老刘回头一看，得，人给他这一巴掌霍霍到地上去了，半天都没爬起来。

上次那个武定路的案子由于证据不足而不了了之，案发后半个月，尸体拉到了殡仪馆火化。骨灰认领公告在公告栏上贴满了两个月，仍然无人认领。高天亮往殡仪馆打了个电话，询问骨灰的处理途径，得知已经撒进了黄浦江。

又是一个周五傍晚，他挂了电话，沿着江畔漫步，却丝毫没有一周结束，迎来周末的喜悦之情。这一周的工作勉强算得上“轻松”，破不了的案子依然毫无头绪，但离规定的数字还有很大差距，全队上下也就没什么心理负担，今天下班前还约着一起去喝酒搓麻。

他照例是找了个理由推掉，老刘看他心事重重，过来问了下他的情况，语重心长地对他说：“有时候不该想的只能少想一点，刑警入门的第一课就是学会怎么去接受失败。”

接受失败……他真的能接受一条条鲜活的生命在自己眼前逝去，却无力查明真相的失落感吗？

只有他自己清楚，这种失落感在多少次午夜梦回时化为强烈的自责，他甚至怨恨自己为什么无法控制预知梦境的内容，也就不能像动画或电影的主角一样，在凶案发生前就出手阻止。

他的人生剧本终究平平无奇，没有大放异彩的机会，也无知心红颜相伴。

高天亮打开手机，看了眼置顶聊天框里那个万年不变的默认头像，他们之间的聊天少得可怜，今年的加在一起恐怕也不超过一百句。相册里倒是有不少照片，大多是他趁卓定睡着时偷拍的，还有张是上次见面时他突发奇想，要求卓定摆出羞耻的姿势给他拍下来的。

高天亮回忆起自己调出平板里的色情片，跟卓定一起“观摩学习”时对方的表情，他实在很想把每一帧细微的神情变化都记录下来。

电影里的打光倒是很明亮，亮得过分，连私处稀疏的毛发都看得一清二楚。那是个带了些调教元素的片子，演员的两条腿被掰成m型，手和膝盖绑在一起，眼上蒙着块黑布。摄像机不断从各个机位向他推进，伴随着逗猫棒在他身上四处煽风点火。他就在这样的刺激下勃起了，呜咽着请求释放，换来一根塞进他的嘴巴，把他所有声音堵在喉咙里的阴茎。

他本来只是想逗逗卓定，让他掰开自己的腿，远远地拍了张看不到脸的照片。没想到卓定异乎寻常地配合，还入戏很深地过来用脸蹭他的裤裆，求他把照片删掉。他佯作犹豫，卓定模仿演员的台词可怜兮兮地朝他求饶，说，哥，求你了。

很快，谁也不记得那张照片的事了。高天亮来回摸卓定的腰，痒得他到处躲，又被捉回来继续干。他咬卓定红通通的耳朵，喊他的小名，双儿，双哥。卓定想捂住他的嘴巴，他顺势舔舔卓定的掌心，又俯首到他颈间蹭一蹭，卓定呼吸一窒，看向他，睫毛颤了颤，不动弹了。

片子里的演员叫得太浮夸，这点卓定学不来，但其他方面他都学得很快，快得有点过头。

只是稍一回想起他的眼神，他的声音，还有他柔软的肢体，高天亮就很难克制自己想马上见到卓定的冲动。他犹豫了会，还是删掉了那张照片，然后发现自己又一次不知不觉地走到了企业广场。

有一次，只有一次，他早到了半个小时，在新发展大厦楼下偶遇从里面走出来的卓定。卓定穿西装，按着耳机和人打电话，那身西装还算合身，可看上去总是有点像偷穿大人衣服的小孩。他身边跟着几个陌生人，也许是同事，打完电话后他们又交谈了几句，其他人上了辆加长宾利。卓定留在原地，目送宾利绝尘而去，转身，在街角看到了远远缀在他身后的高天亮。

他短暂地僵在原地，接着表情恢复自然，抬脚向高天亮走来。

没等高天亮开口问什么，他就抢先说：“正好在这附近开会，开完还没来得及换衣服。”

“为什么要换？”

他不自在地扯松领结，解开外套扣子，“我不太喜欢穿这个，裹得太紧了，没法透气。”

高天亮隐约感觉到卓定的“打工”或许和他预想的不太一样。他读书时有次出去聚餐，大家都喝多了，正准备上路边打车，有个同学打了个电话，家里司机开了辆宾利过来，正好和他刚才看到的型号一样，车厢里空间相当宽敞，六个人坐进去一点都不挤。这同学平时也相当低调，从不炫富，那天请大家去他家玩，才算是大开眼界。占地近五百平的独栋别墅，管家、佣人、厨师一应俱全，车库里还停着崭新的布加迪威龙和劳斯莱斯。

他自然而然地把卓定往这个方向想，这样缺乏生活常识的事也能说得通了，出入都是豪车接送的人不会坐地铁、容易迷路简直再正常不过了。

他家里一定对他管得很严，以至于他不常能找到机会溜出来，即使溜出来了也要随时注意门禁，就像逃家来参加舞会的灰姑娘，午夜钟声响过后就必须匆匆离去。

快乐的时光总是短暂，如同那面奇妙的钟，只在卓定到来时加速运作。

这是高天亮为数不多的，在地下室以外见到卓定的记忆，由于卓定经常频繁地看表，看钟，连带着他也对时间敏感了起来。从新发展大厦走到台球厅只需要六分钟，穿过一条狭窄的，路灯坏掉的小巷。那天他们花了三倍的时间才走出小巷，本来卓定脸上蒸腾的红雾应该有后续，但他的电话铃声突然响起，破坏了旖旎的气氛。

他从不在高天亮面前接电话，总是等它自然挂断，再对高天亮道歉。后来高天亮形成了条件反射，一听到卓定的手机响就做好了要和他分开的准备。

他会对卓定说：“你不用道歉，真的。”

这一切都是他自发自愿，他们之间从不存在什么可以束缚彼此的承诺或誓言，卓定随时都可以抽身离开，彻底消失，只要他愿意。但他还是会一遍一遍地重新出现在高天亮面前，这让高天亮仍能对这段脆弱的关系保有微末期待。

这次他又在广场附近碰到了熟悉的人，可惜并不是他在等的那一个。

黄琛开口第一句就是：“谈恋爱了？”

他还在想卓定的手机铃声，那是他推荐给卓定的一首歌。他以为卓定没有看到他的消息，但当铃声响起的那刻，一种难以言喻的幸福感席卷而来。

即使他们不能分享自己生活的全部，但他们总能创造一些共有的回忆吧，一起听过的歌，一起喝过的奶茶，当然还有更多个与彼此密不可分的夜晚。

整个五月，高天亮只见到卓定一次。六月的第一天，周五，当天中午他午休时打了会盹，不能确定自己是不是真的睡着了。卓定出现在他眼前，还没来得及开口说话，他只看清卓定身上穿的白色连帽衫，衣服下摆溅上了深色污点。

如果要他用职业眼光来看，他会说那是血，但他醒来后反复提醒自己，不要那么疑神疑鬼，也许只是颜色相近的番茄酱。他看手机，卓定没有联系他，上次见面已经是大半个月前的事。

今天不加班，但没完没了的应酬比加班更难应付。他推辞不过，跟着去了几次，老白干一瓶瓶地往酒桌上墩，同事们一听说他是山东人，更不肯放过他，纷纷说什么“山东人都很能喝的嘛，你就不要谦虚了”。一轮轮敬下来，他差点喝到胃出血进医院，从此说什么都再也不去饭局了，就算必须要去也坚决不碰酒。

又有人来喊他去吃饭，高天亮照例找借口推掉了。他不是没听到过有人在背后议论他的不合群，但他还是觉得自己的命更重要，况且他也确实不怎么喜欢社交，更偏好安静地独处。诚然，这种性格与他的工作性质格格不入，他还留在这个岗位上的唯一理由……

说起来很好笑，也很天真，只是因为理想。

第一天对着那面鲜红旗帜宣誓时，他是真心实意地想要促进社会公平正义、保障人民安居乐业的。

只是一路走到今天，他也不免会产生怀疑，这个目标在他的有生之年真的能实现，或者说得实际一点，仅仅推进那么小小的一步吗？

前阵子局里忙得不可开交，除上海外，浙江省内已经接连有四个市报告，抓获了新型毒品的吸食者。缉毒大队天天加班到深夜不说，其他队里也要抽调人手协力，高天亮就被指派去帮他们影印各种文件。档案室那老大爷是退休返聘的，把钥匙给了他就自己趴在桌上打瞌睡了，他倒是借此机会了解了不少不能公开的涉密内容。

从前线传回来的照片不少，由于没有经过模糊处理，看起来远比禁毒专栏里贴的那些要更加触目惊心。除了像武定路案一样，以个人为单位的吸毒案例外，还出现了两起聚众吸毒案，背后很可能存在一个组织严密的贩毒团伙，暗中操控这种名为“糖球”的毒品交易。据调查显示，市面上出现的“糖球”外形完全仿照真正的食用糖果，易溶于水，在杭州的某家夜总会中，就是以果味饮料的名义将剂型“糖球”分发给吸毒人员，外包装简直达到了以假乱真的水平。

更惊人的是，这已经不是“糖球”第一次出现在警方视野中了。早在2015年年初，宁波市第二医院收治了三名病人，检测结果便和“糖球”引起的症状基本相符，只是当时那种毒品的成瘾性还没有现在这么强。宁波市缉毒大队经过近半年的侦查，成功派出一名线人打入敌方内部，并于五月底接获线报称，该团伙将于近期进行一次大规模贩毒活动。

这个贩毒团伙的反侦察意识相当强，为混淆警方视线，一次性派出了四辆车，分别走不同路线过临检。线人提供的大致路线图虚实难辨，最终警方只截停到了其中的三辆车，车上装的全是用来充当幌子的电子垃圾。

正在案情即将陷入僵局时，一个意料之外的消息传来：凌晨，旧城区发生了一起车祸，一辆货车在行驶过程中突然失控，撞入了街边商铺。这本来是归交警队管的活，和缉毒队八竿子打不着，但后续经由线人分辨后确认，这辆车就是那条唯一的漏网之鱼，车厢内的货物自然早已不翼而飞。

经查，货车车主名叫李震，平日好赌，因赌博欠下巨额高利贷，不得不铤而走险接下运毒的活。但像他这样的小虾米身上多半挖不出更多线索，更何况他在案发当晚出了事，车祸后一直昏迷不醒，根本无法接受问讯。

当时警方内部针对此案产生了分歧，主流观点认为是交易过程中发生了纠纷，导致买家伪造车祸将李震灭口，但还有另一种观点认为这批货根本就没有送到买家手上，而是半路被催债的截胡了。敢出来放高利贷的或多或少都有些黑社会背景，此前李震的通话记录中也确实频繁出现过陌生的骚扰电话。

但再往下查，事发路段的监控离奇失踪，一度活跃的贩毒团伙也疑似产生了内讧，很快销声匿迹，最终只能草草结案。

没想到三年后，“糖球”又卷土重来，且毒性大幅增强，吸食过量后易引发攻击冲动。杭州夜总会案中的一名吸毒者便在吸毒后持刀砍伤了三名服务员，并大喊大叫“不要吃我！我不会怕你们的！”，表现出了明显的幻听幻视症状。

回到现在，遍地开花的案情搅得警方焦头烂额，可谓千头万绪不知从何理起。可以明确的是，这条死灰复燃的贩毒线正在试探性地向江浙一带铺展，目前局里的下一步工作计划就是逐一梳理上海市内有能力接下这桩大买卖的下家，并将关键人物监视起来，一旦出现异动便能顺藤摸瓜，抓获贩毒的上线。

然而这种大海捞针的计划无疑是极其漫长而煎熬的，即使从两千多万人口中找出一个普通嫌疑人也已经殊为不易，更别提这些犯罪分子中的佼佼者，大多都是神龙见首不见尾，比泥鳅还滑溜。

接触这些卷宗越久，高天亮就越清晰地感受到，上面轻描淡写的几句话背后往往是上百个灯火通明的夜晚、烟灰缸里一层层厚厚的烟灰，甚至是一把把寒光利刃、一颗颗呼啸的子弹，到最后，不可避免地导向一张张黑白照片。

他是在路过一个拐角时突然撞到卓定身上的。梦境已经给了他预示，这种预示将在不久后延续下去，但有意无意地，他忽视了它。

他的第一反应是低头去看卓定白色连帽衫的下摆，干干净净，没有污渍。接着他从卓定的脖颈间闻到了沐浴露的味道，他问卓定：“你刚洗过澡？”

卓定点头，说：“之前身上穿的那件弄脏了，我拿去洗了。”

“你是不是有很多件一模一样的衣服？”

卓定有点诧异地看他，“你怎么知道？”

高天亮说：“我猜的。”

周末晚上，路上人来人往，卓定抱他抱得久了点，高天亮问他：“怎么不提前跟我说一声？”

卓定头埋在他颈间，闷闷地说：“本来今天是没有时间的，不想让你白等我。”

他抬头看高天亮，又说：“实在想见你，就跑出来了，手机都忘带了……”

高天亮抬手把他按在旁边的路灯柱上，吻了上去。

过了会，卓定余光注意到有人路过，且在往这个方向看，忙推开高天亮，红着脸小声说：“被人看到了。”

高天亮和他并肩走，去牵他的手，无所谓地说：“怕什么，别怕。”

卓定还是有些不自在，但没再多说什么，两人牵着手，慢慢往地下室走。高天亮停下来买了杯奶茶，卓定踮起脚看高处挂的网络电视右下角的时间，高天亮问他：“你是不是很快就要走？”

他凑过来，在高天亮的吸管里喝了一口，有一会没说话，快走到台球厅时才说：“我不想走。”

他垂着眼睛，看地下，和头次见面时一样，像个茫然无措的高中男生。

高天亮忍不住过去摸他的头发，把他搂在怀里，跟他说：“那就别走，那就留下来。”

那时他想得多简单，他眼里只看得到卓定，一分一秒都不想和他分开。

穿过台球厅，黑漆漆的楼道蜿蜒向下，走到一半卓定就倾身过来，急不可耐地吻上高天亮的唇。他们在黑暗中沉默地接吻，片刻后互相拉扯着往房间里走。卓定反手脱自己的衣服，高天亮敏锐地察觉到他的身体在微微发抖，问他：“冷不冷？”

卓定摇头，伸手紧紧抱住他，高天亮搂着他的腰让他翻了个身，趴在自己胸膛上。他腾出一只手去解高天亮的皮带，解开后顺着高天亮的大腿朝下滑，低头埋在他两腿间，笨拙地试着去舔他。高天亮倒抽了口气，结巴着说：“不、不用这样的……”

卓定抬眼看他，眼神中蕴着令人心碎的温柔，说：“我想这么做。”

他张嘴，双手捧着眼前的阴茎，像舔一根棒棒糖一样仔仔细细舔遍每个角落，接着一点点把它含进去。他努力地收起牙齿，用暖热的，潮湿的口腔包容它，一阵阵生理性的干呕逼出他眼角的泪花。

高天亮要推开他，卓定摇头，手按在他的胯骨上，轻轻地摸他，摸得他受不了，拔出来射在卓定脸上。

精液顺着他的眼皮往下淌，卓定半闭着眼，神情恍恍惚惚，爬回高天亮的胸口，抱着他的颈子亲他，嘴里一股腥苦味道。

火车开过去，哐当哐当声音比平时更响，更漫长，仿佛那条铁轨就在窗外，在头顶，向着极远处无限延伸。黯淡的光在四壁上跌跌撞撞地晃，偶然一条拂过卓定头顶，映出他黑得发亮的额发，落下去，落到他撑着床单的手臂上。

钟声又开始咔嗒咔嗒，高天亮转头想看看时间，卓定伸手挡住他的视线，他软绵绵地说，“小天，你看看我好不好。”

有什么不好，当然好。他撅着嘴像在讨吻，他总是亲不够，哪怕亲到红肿破皮也还是不够。润滑液黏糊糊地从他大腿内侧流下来，还伴随着他自己射出来的精液，最开始是黏稠的，后来变得稀薄，稀得像水。他仍旧用蚊子哼一样的声调恳求高天亮，可不可以不要停下来。

到最后两个人都累得一根手指都动不了，几乎是马上就陷入了昏睡。睡了不知多久，卓定在黑暗中猝然睁开眼，他拼命喘气，恐惧地盯着门口。呼吸尚未平复，高天亮跟着醒了，问他：“怎么了？”

他说：“我以为我听到了，有人敲门……”

确实有人敲门，只不过敲的是隔壁的门。来开门的人动作慢了，他就开始破口大骂，酒味弥漫在整条过道中。

卓定的胸膛还在起伏，他回头望向高天亮，抬手摸他的脸，下巴上未刮净的胡茬和随着他的手靠近而不自觉上下滚动的喉结。高天亮反手抓住他的手，一把握在掌心，引着那只手在自己脸上摩挲，同时他长久地注视着卓定，直到卓定闭上了眼，避开他的目光。

他一根根地放开卓定的手指，即使他根本不想这么做，身体中的每个细胞都在叫嚣着拒绝。

那天凌晨，卓定走之前和他说的最后一句话是什么？

在往后的几个月，以至几年里，高天亮会一遍遍回想起这句话，以及卓定这么说时的表情。

在遇见卓定以前，他从不相信什么一见钟情，那不过是幼稚的童话故事里编织出的谎言。

然后谎言降临到了他身上，砸得他头晕目眩。他停下脚，他在原地徘徊，从他走进地下室的那一天起，或许他就再也没有真正地走出来过。

他一直坐在靠窗的沙发床上，等着门边挂钟的指针重新走动，等着某个维度里的时间恢复流动，等着那个羞涩地对他笑，说“我真的很喜欢你，第一次见面的时候就喜欢上你了”的男孩转动门锁，推开房门，走到他面前来。

七月，八月，九月，又一年由夏入秋。在高天亮即将续交房租的前一天，他去超市买东西，路过一间书店，想起了由上海南开往厦门北的K1209，和坐在十号车厢明媚的日光中看书的卓定。他不太记得那本小说的名字了，但如果看到封面，应该能唤醒残存的记忆，抱着试试看的心态，高天亮走进了书店。

那是个周末，书店里的人不少，一眼能看到的位置上都坐满了人，新来的读者只好盘膝坐在地上，或者倚坐在墙边的消防栓旁。他走过一排排书架，从上面贴着的标签中分辨出“犯罪小说”的种类，随手抽出面前一列书中的一本，封面和名字看起来都很陌生。

他挨着看过去，遇到不确定的就翻开草草看一遍。他依稀记得小说中的一个情节，狡猾的罪犯故布迷雾，将侦探误导至某处，实则使了一招精妙绝伦的调虎离山计，在所有人目光集中在那里时杀了个回马枪，回到最开始的犯案地点完成了这次犯罪。

翻到一半，他突然觉得这种行为实在很无聊，就算找到那本书也没有任何意义。不，也许还是有的吧，他能不能通过看卓定看过的书更了解他一点？

眼前只剩最后一本没看过的书了，高天亮的心脏突然毫无缘由地剧烈跳动起来。

他伸手去取那本书，与此同时，似乎有另一股力量在往相反方向拉扯，就好像书架对面也有人想看同一本书。这股力量很快消失，高天亮拿到了书，下一秒，在随之而产生的空隙间，他看进了卓定的黑眼睛里。

他听到卓定轻声地，急促地和他说话：“小天，好像有人跟着我，我一直没找到机会联系你，他们看我看得太紧了。”

“他们？”

“现在没有时间跟你解释了，我昨天去地下室找过你，但你不在，那里应该已经不再安全了。我不清楚他们到底知道多少，不过你最好还是尽快搬走，别再到那去了。”

“你怎么找到我的？”

卓定窘迫地眨了下眼，说：“你昨天是不是临时接到任务，把充电中的手机忘在地下室了？”

高天亮嗯了声，卓定飞快地补充道：“对不起，我实在没有其他办法了，我的电话和通讯应该已经被监控了，我不敢冒这个险。”

“没事，比起这个，你最近还好吗？”高天亮很快意识到了什么，“额，我是说，除了被限制人身自由之外……你知道，我真的很担心你。”

卓定咬着下唇，摇头又很快点头，说：“还好。”

高天亮很想推开书架上那些碍事的书，伸手过去摸摸他的脸，他已经太久没这么做过了。但卓定已经警惕地移开视线，扫视着身后或站或坐，手里拿着本书的读者们，以及书店橱窗外来往的行人。他不能确认自己到底有没有暂时地甩掉那些跟踪者，抑或是他们还混杂在这些陌生面孔间，只待高天亮走出这间书店，脱离人群的视野，就会把他……

他不敢再想下去了。

他深知六月初的那次莽撞的，计划外的出行已经让一些人起疑了，但他们现在应该还不能确定具体发生了什么。只是如果再这样下去，如果六月的剧本再重演一次——这恐怕只是时间早晚问题——一切就全完了。

在来之前，见到高天亮的前一分钟，他设想好的，要对高天亮说的话其实要更残酷得多。

他应该说的是：“我们以后不要再见面了吧。”

结果他看到接近四个月没见的高天亮，比他印象中的还要更瘦一点，满脸倦色，他实在没办法再把预定的台词念出口。

他一张嘴，话就自己从舌间溜了出来，就像之前无数次一样。他还对高天亮说，“我会来找你的”，让高天亮等着他。

后悔是卓定走出这间书店后才会浮现的情绪，而那时候高天亮已经消失在熙来攘往的人群中。他也不能总是动用自己的权限去查手机定位，不仅缘于这侵犯了他人的隐私——他并不真的在意这个——更多的还是因为那一双双眼睛，在黑夜中环伺着他的眼睛。

想想看吧，一个警察，他的名字甚至出现在线人传回的警局人员名单里，在这方面他们很好地贯彻了“知己知彼，百战不殆”的兵法理论。

对于刑警队近期的动向，卓定也略有耳闻。年内快速崛起的凰一口气吞并了静安和黄埔的好几块地盘，也因而毋庸置疑地成为警方监视的头号目标。幕后领袖的代号是“春丽”，没错，就是拳皇里的那个春丽。他很少在公开场合露面，除了这么个好不容易打听到的代号，警方对他的年龄、籍贯，甚至性别都一无所知。

在公开场合露面比较多的是他手下的一个经理，人称金总，负责管理凤凰夜总会位于企业广场的总店。店里有五十名以上的员工，但他们中有多少清楚这家夜总会的背景，或者更进一步，参与过犯罪活动的，还是未知数。

在专案组持续跟进“糖球”案进展的同时，每年例行的扫黄打非专项行动也已提上议事日程。由于最近各辖区内的相关案件都呈现不同程度的高发态势，市扫黄打非办主任在前期的执法培训中特别强调，一定要加大巡查力度，一经举报马上查处，绝不能姑息卖淫嫖娼、传播淫秽色情信息等违法犯罪行为。

不管金总有没有在春丽授意下萌生过分一块“糖球”大蛋糕的想法，他在拉皮条方面倒是确实很活跃。只是由于性交易本身的隐蔽性，很难掌握到足够有力的证据，贸然实施抓捕的话最多也就能判他个两三年的刑期。因而警方一直按兵不动，等待那阵成事东风的到来。

这一等就等到了双十一。今年双十一正好是个周日，没有抽到值班签的纷纷窝在家里，定好了零点的闹钟，摩拳擦掌地等着限时秒杀，高天亮也不例外。他为了等零点开了盘游戏，结果差点玩得忘了正事，清完购物车后还意犹未尽，连着排了好几把，终于想起明天还要上班的时候已经是凌晨三点多了。

进入市局以后他的睡眠质量每况愈下，今晚入睡后没多久又陷入了乱梦的旋涡中。

无比熟悉的开头，他坐在某个站台的长椅上，脚下的站台和不远处的铁轨都在微微震动，这震动随着时间流逝而加剧。汽笛声起初是缥缈的，微弱的，当目之所及的一切都开始摇撼，这声音已经如同海啸，铺天盖地吞没周遭所有声响。

不远处的桌面上放着一杯水，水面晃动，几滴水洒在了桌上。桌面出现轻微倾斜，杯子一寸寸滑向桌沿。

迷雾尽头，隐约可见一个沿着铁轨踽踽独行的身影。高天亮想从长椅上站起来，走近些去看那人的脸，但他发现自己动不了，仿佛在这张椅子上落地生了根。

钟声咔嗒咔嗒，似乎只响过几周，却漫长得如同过去了整个世纪。人影终于渐行渐近，拥有了模糊的五官轮廓，随风飘来浓郁的血腥气，他身上溅满星星点点的血，头发上，脸上也尽是湿漉漉的红。他抬手擦了把脸，看了眼手掌上的血污，脸上竟然浮现一个虚无的笑，接着瞥向高天亮所在的方向，笑容僵住了。

高天亮拼命试着张嘴，要冲他说什么，要伸手去拉他的手臂。他的眼神渐渐有了焦点，大梦初醒一般恍然地往后退，往后退，直要藏进那片雾中。

车灯光来了，火车近了，更近了，车头马上就要撞破雾障，冲进站台。水在杯里抖得不成样子，杯子已迫近桌沿，下一秒就要倾落。

气音终于从高天亮的喉管里滑脱出来，然而转瞬便淹没在隆隆的火车声中。无数疑问刹那间争先恐后涌现又湮灭，短暂滞住了他起身的动作。

卓定是不是刚经历过一场足以置某人于死地的生死相搏？

从他身上的血量来看，这根本就是个肯定句，而他幸运地，同时也是不幸地，是险胜的那一方。万圣节早已过去，高天亮没法再拿道具血浆来自欺欺人了。

他接受的多年训练让他在危机面前形成了条件反射，第一反应就是伸手去摸后腰的枪，同时低伏身体，防备对方随时会发起的攻击。肌肉记忆需要几秒才能克服，但他已经没有时间了。

列车进站，卓定为了躲他，没有注意到自己离站台边缘过近，一个趔趄，跌下了站台。同时，水杯摔落地面，摔得粉碎，水花四溅。

高天亮低头，胸前的警徽上反射出一闪即逝的银光，刺痛了他的眼睛。

他从床上猛然坐起，上气不接下气地喘，喘了好一会才找回自己的呼吸。他不能确定这是又一个预知梦，抑或只是单纯的噩梦，后者同样困扰他日久。就在前天，他刚梦见自己走在黄浦江畔，那些无人认领的尸首一具具从江心浮起，一双双难瞑的眼瞪着他，无声控诉着未能伸张的冤屈。

他在家中度过了一个心神不宁的下午，终于还是在黄昏时分出了门。除了那间地下室，他不知道还能在什么地方遇到卓定……冷静下来想想，如果他是卓定的话，会挑什么样的地方和人见面？要有一定的人流量，不能太开阔，有隐蔽身形的空间。

台球厅附近有间公共浴室，蜗居在地下室里的居民们要洗澡时都会上这里来。给前台塞五块钱，她就会发你一张手牌，洗完再出来结账，多退少补。导航上显示，浴室距上海火车站仅有1.5公里远。

晚上七点五十五，高天亮在浴室门口见到了从街角而来的卓定。在这之前的二十分钟，他一直在门口来回徘徊，前台看他的眼神从困惑过渡到了不耐烦，在即将起身赶人时注意到了他腰间枪套的形状，表情立刻切换到了恐惧上，藏在柜台下的手恐怕已经快放到报警按钮上了。

他无暇留意这些，只是死死盯着眼前，和梦中一模一样的卓定。他还没有注意到高天亮，不时低头看表，目光投向长街尽头，夜幕下的火车站。他的脚步匆匆，走一会就停下来四顾，看上去有些神经质。

高天亮就是在这样的来回扫视中闯进他的视野里的。距离渐近，已能看清他的瞳孔蓦然收缩了一下，视线落在高天亮手里提着的优衣库袋子上，那里面装着一套崭新的换洗衣物。

他怎么……

这本来应该是两分钟以后，卓定即将走进淋浴间时才会想到的事。显而易见的，他不能就这样走到火车站。即使他在事情发生后的十分钟内规划好了避人耳目的路线，其中就包括这间浴室——里面的前台其实比高天亮想象的要精明一点，几张钞票就足以让她保持暂时的沉默——但事发仓促，总会有百密一疏的漏洞出现。

折返回某个地点拿衣服不仅会耽搁时间，最宝贵的时间，也更无形中增加了被路人看到的风险，很难保证他们中不会有人偷偷报警。

高天亮无言地和卓定交换了个眼神，转身穿过走廊，进入墙边靠着一排长凳的休息区，远处的淋浴区蒸汽氤氲，戴着橡胶手套的搓澡工缩在墙角打着呼噜。

将时钟向前拨一个小时，晚上七点，当高天亮走进优衣库时，他已经做出了自己的选择。他得给卓定一个解释的机会，也许对方真的怀有隐秘的苦衷……

他希望自己的判断力还在，尽管所谓的“底线”其实早就摇摇欲坠，濒临土崩瓦解的边缘。

现在，晚上七点五十七，卓定也不得不马上做出决断。他受到的惊吓并不比刚从梦中醒来的高天亮轻，这个突如其来的变数看向他的眼神让他瞬间汗毛倒竖。

他知道了？他知道多少？那场混乱的火拼难道早已在警方的预料之中？不，不可能，这说不通，若是螳螂捕蝉的戏码，幕后的黄雀为何到此时仍迟迟未现身？

电光火石间，极为恐怖的猜想浮现在卓定脑海中。

也许，只是也许，高天亮早就看穿了他的身份，他要做的仅仅只是袖手旁观而已。内斗、和敌人间的争斗，一切的一切化为旋涡，将力不从心的他卷入其中。剧目演至高潮，无形的网早已笼住了整条街，只待他，这只精疲力竭，侥幸逃过一劫的蝉被愚蠢的感情蒙住双眼，一步步诱入翁中，接着就是警笛长鸣，隐于暗处的黄雀一只只飞出来，邪不胜正的传统结局。

搓澡工的呼噜声停，他睁开眼，看到一道人影穿过昏暗的走廊，同时身边有人拍了拍他的肩膀，塞了张钱到他手上：“大叔，能不能帮我买包烟回来？要软蓝黄鹤楼。”

他迷迷糊糊地哦了声，拍拍屁股从地上爬起来，推开后门出去了。后门连通一条小巷，五十米开外就有家杂货店，店主听了他的要求，说：“咱们这不卖那么高档的烟，你去超市烟酒专柜看看有没有吧。”

搓澡工走远了，浴室里恢复了安静，两人隔着十多个淋浴喷头，一片蒙蒙水雾遥遥对望。卓定一件件脱衣服，伸手去拧花洒，水柱倾泻而下，打在他脸上，身上，染成淡红色，流向墙边的排水口。

他挤了点沐浴露在手上，搓洗掉手背上的血污，看着那只手，说：“今天以前，我没有杀过人。”

他像是在自言自语，但音量足够高天亮听清楚。

“我没必要自己动手。但训练还是少不了的，从我有记忆的时候就开始了。我的两个哥哥都不是那块料，希望全寄托在我身上。”

“没有什么人和我一起玩，很多时候我都在一个小房间里，有台打发时间的电脑，我在认完字后没有多久就学会了玩游戏。在不学习，不训练的时间里，我可以玩上一小会，但不能出去。外面的世界很危险，如果被坏人抓住，就会像游戏里一样，一枪爆头。”

他比了个开枪的手势，嘴里发出轻轻的，砰的一声。

指针疯狂回转，时间不断后退，后退，回到十多年前的夜晚。那天家里停了电，黑得伸手不见五指。那天下着大暴雨，一道雪亮的闪电划破黑暗，映出满地脏污的血泊，仰躺在沙发上的尸首，喉口伤痕深可见骨，血块凝结在身上，手上，面色发青，死不瞑目。另一具前扑在地板上，颅骨外翻，大半个颅腔血肉模糊，手臂伸向门口，五指成爪。

雷声震天撼地，九岁的卓定站在他死去的父母面前，筛糠般发抖。他像尊雕塑，静静在原地站了许久，直至长夜过去，朝阳升起，来打扫卫生的保洁阿姨推开门，发出一声惊恐的，高亢的尖叫。

他花了五年重新学会说话，说出来的第一句话是：“我想去上学。”

家庭教师把这句话转述给了他舅舅，几个月后，他坐在了一间中学的教室里。司机开着辆玛莎拉蒂每天接送他上下学，同学们都对他客客气气的，恭敬中带着疏远。他和发呆中的同桌搭话，同桌吓了一跳，将椅子挪远了点，说：“不好意思，我没听清，能不能麻烦你再说一遍？”

上节课的课间，卓定听到同桌和几个别的同学讨论毕业后的聚餐事宜，他花了一节课的时间鼓起勇气，询问同桌，他们要在什么地方聚餐，他也想参加。

他看着同桌，摇了摇头，说：“没什么。”

同桌明显松了口气，很快收拾好书包，一溜烟消失在教室后门。

那个夏天，他艰难地和舅舅达成了共识，司机换了辆再普通不过的桑塔纳开，把他放在职高校门外的三条街，剩下的路他步行过去。就是从那时候起，他对跟在自己身后的人，投注在自己背后的视线格外敏感起来。如果他想，他可以甩掉跟踪的人，但他也知道，舅舅是为了他好。

第一个学期还没结束，期末考试前一周，他的两本练习册不翼而飞。他回了家，第二天没有按时起床，舅舅来问他时，他说：“我不想再上学了。”

那个雷雨夜后过去了十多年，日历一页页揭过，定格在今年，2018。他从江西来到上海，围绕在他身周的质疑声从未真正平息过。

这次跟他的人显然是个中好手，尽管隐约的直觉提醒卓定身后有人，可每次一回头，附近却又没有任何形迹可疑的人。如果不是后来加入的第三方破坏了平衡，这场猫鼠游戏或许还会一直持续下去。

2018年11月11日，晚上七点十分，高天亮提着袋子走出优衣库。同时，五公里外，中山公园附近的小巷中，火拼一触即发。混乱中，谁也没看清谁的脸，凭本能缠斗在一处。两个监视者率先发现了彼此，不知是谁主动挑衅，等卓定发觉不对时两人已经打了起来。

有人带了刀，刀光一闪，血液喷涌而出。明显伤得更重的那个踉跄后退，伸手到怀中摸出一把枪，货真价实的伯莱塔，枪口对准面前人的额头。那瞬间快得容不下思考，卓定下意识地扑过去，按住了那只即将扣下扳机的手。

下一秒，枪声响，掩盖在外头餐馆巨大的排风扇响动中。子弹打偏，擦着持刀者的头皮飞过，他的耳朵上裂开一长条血口。同时，那把刀深深插进持枪者胸口，将他钉死在身后的墙上。

持刀者试着往外拔那把匕首，在他注意力分散的短暂两秒里，持枪者抬腿上踢，准确无误地踢中面前人的裤裆。剧痛袭来，他当即捂着小腹，下蹲。

蹲下的过程里，持枪者咬着牙，拔出了卡在自己肋骨间的匕首，啐了口血沫，干净利落地反手把刀捅进了敌人的肩关节。

他还想再捅，卓定捡起了刚才脱手飞出的伯莱塔，抬枪对准他。他举起双手，做了个投降姿势，卓定百忙之中低头看了一眼，终于看清地上蹲着的人是谁。

他的长相平平无奇，放进人堆里绝对找不着，名字也平平无奇，张明。这样的人似乎天生就是为了跟踪而生，他缩在阴影里，简直快和周围融为一体。

对面的人维持着高举双手的姿势一步步朝后退，发现卓定没有要拦他的意思后加快了脚步，很快消失在巷尾。

张明撑着墙慢慢爬起来，卓定想给他搭把手，被他用力甩开了。

“别假惺惺了，你这个叛徒！”

他看到卓定讶异的神情，冷笑着说：“装得倒挺像。不过你把他放走就是最好的证明了，你猜那些老东西听到这件事会有什么反应？哦，还有那间地下室，说来也巧，我今天上午刚从某个租客那里打听到了一些有意思的内容，我想令舅父可能会对它们感兴趣吧？”

卓定握着枪的手颤了下，张明轻蔑地看了他一眼，指向自己左胸，心脏所在的位置，“想灭口？来啊，开枪啊，堂堂卓少不会在这么近的距离下失手吧。”

他开过枪，不止一次，但不该是这种情况，这个人。

卓定把枪收起来，换来一阵爆笑，张明问他：“你不会是怕了吧？”

他直视着张明的双眼，一字一句地说：“我没有接到命令，不会对你动手的。”

张明不可置信地摇摇头，“你是个设定好的程序？只会对特定的指令有反应？”

晚上七点四十，卓定避开行人，钻进路边只容一人通过的窄巷。那个被张明捅了一刀的家伙绝对走不远，即使张明暂时没力气去找他算账，只要短时间内没人帮他叫救护车，他也基本上是死路一条。

但比起来路不明的陌生人，他显然更应该担心一下自己，张明很可能不是唯一一个弹劾他的人。看看他的所作所为吧，撇开工作的部分，和一个警察搅在一起？真是滑天下之大稽。

他们会相信他“能把工作和生活分开”的辩解吗？

不管信或不信，坦白从宽总能少吃点苦头的。他得抢在张明前面做些什么，一通电话可能显得不够有诚意，机场的安检太严，鱼龙混杂的火车站是个不错的主意。

张明的质问言犹在耳，他想，张明说的也许是对的。从小到大，他都活在划定好范围的安全区内，起初划线的是父母，后来成了舅舅。他们要他变成什么样，他就变成什么样。

他会缩骨，能从狭窄的，常人挤不进去的缝隙间穿过，一根裹在餐巾纸里的铁丝就能开遍大部分的锁，从七楼，或更高的地方顺着水管往下滑，落到地面时毫发无伤。

他也能穿上西装，参加一场又一场漫长的酒会，尽力扮演好一个被期待出现在那里的，完美无缺的继承人形象。

他会一直这样运行下去，直到积累到足够多的经验，可以自主做出判断，那时他将真正登上神座，光芒无俦。

本应如此，如果他没有在2016年秋天遭遇名为高天亮的病毒，能让他所有进程瞬间瘫痪锁死，失去正常运行能力。

他还不知道，一刻钟后，他会再一次地，第无数次地感染上这种病毒，无药可救。

晚上七点四十五，高天亮的手机屏亮起，他开了静音，一时间没注意到有电话进来。屏幕上显示有两个来自黄琛的未接来电，第三个正在打过来，他按下接听。

黄琛问他：“你在哪，有事请你帮忙。”

他说：“我在等人，现在可能不是很方便。”

“不好意思，真的是很要紧的事，如果你等会有空的话可以抽一点时间出来吗？”

他想了想，说：“那你先到企业广场来吧，我等会给你回电。”

十分钟后，他等到了他要等的人。那个人的眼神里有犹豫，有挣扎，好一会，他看起来都像凌晨时的梦里一样，马上就要拔腿逃走。可最终，他还是跟了进来，站在淋浴喷头下，身形依旧瘦削，但背脊挺直。他看着高天亮，目光不躲不闪，尽管交握于身前的双手还是暴露了他内心深处的紧张。

水流带走他身上的污秽，亦洗去蒙在他身周的，神秘的迷雾。他屏息等待，命运的审判降临。

无论高天亮要给他的是一副镣铐，还是一个拥抱，他都照单全收。或许，这两个选项根本就是同一回事，不过谁在乎？他早已亲手丢掉了拒绝的权利。

半分钟或半个世纪过去，高天亮叹了口气，伸出手臂把他揽进怀里，摸他的头发。他能听到卓定的心跳如擂鼓，咚咚咚地敲击胸腔。呆滞过后，落在他双臂间的那具身体开始无法自控地颤抖，打湿高天亮肩膀的热水除了淋浴喷头外，还有别的来源，迟到了十多年的一场大雨终于自他的眼眶中落了下来。

离开这间浴室，他会找个地方，能好好谈话的地方，认真了解卓定的想法。如果他愿意脱离那个集团当然是最好的，他会竭尽所能地为卓定申请庇护，绝对不会让他父母的悲剧重演。但如果卓定不愿意……

虽然不想面对现实，不过这才是比较符合常理的一种可能。要任何一个人背弃养育他多年的至亲都是难以想象的，更何况这个人是卓定，他不会这么干，高天亮再清楚不过了。

理智和情感在片刻间激烈地交锋，最后高天亮不得不承认，他在卓定面前并没有什么底线可言。

他还是会放他离开，即使代价是从今往后，他再也见不到他。他会这么做，只要这是卓定所希望的。

晚上八点十分，卓定换好衣服，跟着高天亮从浴室里走出来。高天亮告诉他，有个朋友有急事找他。他问卓定，等解决了这件事后，能不能好好和他谈一谈？

卓定低头看了眼手机上的时间，他买的那张车票一刻钟后就要作废了。他把手机收起来，点了点头。

晚上九点，高天亮的电话响，来电人是老刘。他出去接电话，老刘在那头说：“紧急行动，虹桥娱乐城，多久能到？”

高天亮说：“我在新发展大厦，马上打车过来。”

“给你半个小时，快点到。”

他匆匆和卓定告别，在路边招了辆出租车，跳上车。

在这半个小时里，老刘抽空给他介绍了下情况。简单来说，就是金总终于露出了他的狐狸尾巴。警方接到匿名线人举报，他带着凤凰夜总会中的几名员工出现在虹桥娱乐城，举行聚众淫乱活动。这一下正好撞到了扫黄打非办的枪口上，刑警队也被征用，参与这次声势浩大的整治行动。

晚上九点四十，虹桥娱乐城的某间偏厅中，一片歌舞升平景象。娱乐城外围，本次行动的总指挥确认全部警员已就位，下达了行动开始的指令。

五分钟后，天降奇兵破门而入，同时，室内骤然陷入一片黑暗。短暂的慌乱后，警方很快重整队形，并派人前往电闸方向查看。

晚上十点，电力供应恢复，然而前往邻近房间搜查的警员们抓到的却不是漏网之鱼，而是缉毒队的骨干。两拨人面面相觑，缉毒队队长老陈腰间的对讲机响起，有人向他报告：“报告队长，maestro跑了！”

虽然还不知道具体是怎么回事，但在场的刑警们在老陈强大气场的压迫下都不自觉地打了个寒颤。

老陈草草问了几句就收了线，带着自己的人上了车，招呼也不打一声就先撤了。

晚上十一点四十，收尾工作总算告一段落，所有涉案人员都押上了警车。高天亮挤进后座，关上车门，赶紧掏出手机给黄琛打电话：“喂，你还在火锅店吗？”

黄琛过了会才回答：“没有，我有事先走了。”

“人找到了？”

“嗯。”

“没事吧？”

“我不知道……”

高天亮看他情绪低落，也不好再多说什么，安慰了他两句就把电话挂了。

凌晨一点四十，卓定的电话响，来电人是舅舅。

舅舅心平气和地问他：“你自己过来还是我派车来接你？”

他一时没回答，那边说了句“好，我知道了”就把电话挂了。

他只得从椅子上站起来，走出火锅店，回望了下桌上几盘已冷掉的，还未吃完的菜，然后慢慢走到街口。片刻后，凯迪拉克疾驰而来，停在他面前，车门打开。他躬身钻进车，车窗随即升了上去，将街景隔绝在外。

同时，一辆出租车与凯迪拉克擦肩而过，停在街尾，高天亮从车上下来，跑向火锅店。几公里外的警局会议室里依旧灯火通明，对于参与行动的警员们来说，这注定又是个不眠夜。好不容易捱到中场休息时间，他寻了个买宵夜的借口溜出来，同事们还在警局里等他带宵夜回去。

店里店外的桌上都没人，照明灯关了一大半，老板正在擦桌子，显然已经快打烊了。他紧赶慢赶，赶在卷帘门拉下前问老板：“请问之前坐在这里的那两个人什么时候走的？”

今晚客人不多，老板回忆了下，说：“有一个走得比较早，应该是十二点之前走的，还有一个刚走没多久。我跟他说要打烊了，他说他在等人，是不是在等你？”

高天亮愣了下，点点头，老板又说：“最多十分钟之前吧，他接了个电话，接完就走了。”他指了指街头方向，空空荡荡，唯有一盏路灯朝地面投下寂寥的淡黄色光圈。

高天亮怔怔在原地站了半晌，向老板道了谢，转身离开了火锅店。

4.

次日早上六点，通宵达旦的会议总算开完了，两名满头黑烟的队长一前一后走出会议室，老刘对等在门外的杨志浩道：“这段时间刑侦队和缉毒队暂时联合行动，行动听陈队指挥，你负责通知一下你们组的人。”

眼见老陈稍微走远了点，招来自己的人在交代些什么，杨志浩缩了缩脖子，小声问：“到底什么情况啊老刘？”老刘往他头上招呼了一巴掌，冲他使了个眼色，“有空再说。”  
那边老陈交代完了，清了清嗓子，皮笑肉不笑地道：“小杨啊。”

杨志浩转向新上司的方向，双腿一并，敬了个标准的军礼，“在！”

“你们刑侦队个个都是老刘带出来的精英，并到我们缉毒队来，可以说是如虎添翼嘛，呵呵。”虽然是标准的客套话，但从老陈嘴里说出来好像就变味了。

杨志浩顾不得深思，赶紧表忠心：“一切行动听陈队指挥！”

老陈看了眼表，挥挥手，“那你们下午两点到我办公室报到吧，争取明天之前出一版行动的总结报告。”

老陈走了，杨志浩跟着看了眼手机，留给他们睡觉、吃饭和修整的时间还有不到八个小时，真是个好消息。

昨晚上抓的人送到警局后就已经分别关押了起来，几个主谋组织卖淫证据确凿，不出几天就能移交给看守所，然后就可以等检察院提起公诉了。剩下的都是些一问三不知的小喽啰，罚点款，象征性拘留个一天半天的也就放出去了。

高天亮买完宵夜回来就去拘留室值班了，六点半，外间拉了张折叠床补觉的同事醒了，进来和他换班。杨志浩也来了，带了早饭给他，他打着哈欠跟着杨志浩走出拘留室，随口问：“老刘说了昨天晚上什么情况了么？”

杨志浩寻了个僻静处，附耳过来道：“嗨，别提了，闹了好大一场乌龙。”

原来“糖球”案的侦破工作本来已经取得了较大进展，据此前抓获的几名贩毒人员供述，和他们接头的人代号叫maestro，言谈中有意无意透露出他手头有笔大买卖要做，如果有人能替他牵线成功，必有重赏。

此人的警惕性相当高，调查了他几个月才算摸清了他的一些行动规律。为了杜绝泄密事件发生，他的信息和行踪都是高度保密的，缉毒队内也只有参与调查及跟踪的寥寥数人知晓内情。

其中一名贩毒人员经政策攻心后同意了做警方的内应，他向警方提供了一条重要线索：近期maestro很可能和某个有意向的下家会晤，商讨合作事宜。经过半个月加班加点的排查、分析、验证假想又推翻过程，会面地点最终锁定在了虹桥娱乐城。

老陈带领着几个骨干埋伏在娱乐城一天一夜，好不容易盼来了maestro现身。还没等到人赃俱获的收网时刻，扫黄打非大队就从天而降，这一下直接打草惊蛇，前面的辛劳算是全泡汤了。

了解事情的原委后，两人一致达成共识，老陈没把会议室桌子掀了已经算是很客气，很有涵养了。

毫无疑问，接下去一段时间里他们的工作难度切换到了地狱模式。在没有其他明确线索的情况下，追踪的焦点还是只能放在maestro身上。但说起来容易做起来难，自从虹桥娱乐城一别，他简直像是人间蒸发了一样，难觅影踪。

但有一件稀奇的事是，泄露maestro行踪的“叛徒”竟然并没受到多么严重的惩处，好像maestro对他的背叛行为压根毫不知情。之前对此人的调查显示，他背后还有一位深居幕后的重量级人物，那么警方可以合理推测，之前那些老练娴熟的反侦察行为很可能是受到他上级的指示而为，而非他本人的智商所能完成的。

当然，也不能排除另一种可能，即maestro只是佯装不知，实则对这名“内奸”另有安排，比如……再借他之口传递一些真假难辨的情报？

临时专案组第十七次会议上，全体成员面对他们近两个月的努力成果，都有种恍如隔世的不真实感。虽然在场的每个人都对maestro日思夜想，做梦都想早点和他重逢，但当他真的再次出现在警方视野中时，难免还是有点将信将疑。

这次会面的时间地点还是在上次那个线人的协助下推测出的，老陈眉头深锁，显然也在考虑敌方故布疑阵的可能性。沉吟半晌后他还是下了决断，将大部分兵力按原定计划部署在灵石路695号附近，同时保留一支机动部队，在总部随时待命。

2019年1月2日，下午四点，参与行动的警员们集结完毕，高天亮被分派留守总部，他的大部分同事则登上了开赴灵石路695号的警车。如果计划没有出任何纰漏的话，maestro将会在下午六点出现在位于灵石路695号的珠江创意中心，在那里等待他的除了他可能的交易对象左雾，还有二十六名荷枪实弹的警察。

然而事实证明，计划永远赶不上变化。

下午五点五十五，珠江创意中心内外的两拨人都屏息凝神，等待时针与分针成平角的时刻到来。九公里外的警察局总部，高天亮抬头看了眼墙上的钟，不知怎地，内心生出一种不祥的预感。

他的预感很快得到了证实。六点过去，时间一分一秒流逝，珠江创意中心中陆续走出下班回家的白领们，但没有任何一辆车停在门口，maestro更是连个影子也没见到。

蓦地，高天亮腰间的传呼机响，老陈的声音从里面传出来，响彻整间办公室。

他只说了四个字：“虹桥宾馆！”

人流量大，不够开阔，有隐蔽身形的空间……

虹桥宾馆毗邻虹桥娱乐城，后者早已被警方从内到外彻底搜查过，别说毒品了，连避孕套都不剩一盒。因而谁也没想到，maestro竟然还敢在仅仅一条街外的虹桥宾馆中露面。

不，仔细想想，最危险的地方同时也是最安全的地方，这一招确实打了警方个措手不及。留守总部的几名警员率先赶到虹桥宾馆，老陈正通过对讲机向他们下达命令，要求他们分头行动，封锁宾馆的所有出入口，关闭电梯，在宾馆工作人员的帮助下控制住情势，等待大部队到来。

介于这点人手在宾馆的六十多个房间面前实在不够看，指示下达得很艰难。老陈话音未落，刺耳的消防警铃铃声大作，楼上紧跟着传来此起彼伏的尖叫，人群大乱，片刻后哄然冲到了大堂。不知是谁喊了声“着火了”，情势随之而彻底失控，衣衫不整，以至赤身裸体的人们状若疯癫地涌向门口。情况紧急，警员们只来得及封锁了正门，但很快有人发现消防通道和后门还可以正常通行，人潮立刻分流。通道狭窄，恐慌之下险些发生踩踏事件，警员们只得一边逆着人流艰难地往上走，一边奋力维持秩序。

十分钟后，几辆警车停在虹桥宾馆外，增援终于赶到。然而此时宾馆中的人已经跑了大半，只要maestro不是个白痴，也肯定早就趁乱逃走了。制造混乱后金蝉脱壳，这一招他不是第一次用了。不过现实毕竟不是武侠小说，招式那么容易用老，无论他拉的是电闸还是警报器，都够简单，够粗暴，但确实行之有效。

这座三层楼的宾馆已经被里三层外三层地包围了起来，尽管不报什么希望，例行的搜查步骤还是不能省。警员们举枪扫过一扇扇虚掩的房门，一脚踹开，里面大多一片狼藉，衣服裤子乱扔在地上，不时出现几个用过的避孕套。

突然，走廊尽头的最后一扇房门被人推开，有人揉着眼睛探出头来，朝四周张望：“怎么了？”齐刷刷地，四五把枪的枪口一致对准他，他吓得呆在原地。

高天亮看了他一眼，在对视发生前移开了视线，用公事公办的口吻道：“请您协助一下警方办案，”他朝面前的人亮了下警员证，“您有义务告知警方，您进入宾馆的时间和原因，以及您是否有看到，或者听到任何不寻常的事发生？”

卓定眨了眨眼，求助似的看向高天亮身后的一名女警员。他茫然无措的表情和肢体动作实在太有杀伤力，女警员不自在地咳了声，别过脸望向墙上的装饰画。

他挤出个局促的笑，小声说：“我来上海出差，今天下午刚到虹桥机场，吃完晚饭后住进了宾馆。应该是在六点左右，具体的时间记不清了。因为最近睡眠不好，加上今天身体不太舒服，进房间以后没多久就吃了两片安眠药，上床休息了。”

高天亮重复了一遍：“那你没有看到或听到任何不寻常的东西了？”他调出一张maestro的照片给卓定看，“比如在大堂偶遇这样一个人。”

女同事在后面小声冲他说：“算了吧，这种路人身上也问不出什么的。”

他恍若未闻，还是直勾勾地盯着卓定看，卓定维持着笑容，看回去，点了点头。

“我睡得很沉，火警响之前都没听到任何声音，响之后隐约听到走廊上一阵嘈杂，但直到刚刚才彻底清醒过来。”

“那你……”高天亮差点就把“最近过得怎么样”说出口，狠狠咬了下舌尖，沐浴着周围同事诧异的目光，大着舌头把话补完，“介意跟我们回警局做个笔录吗？”

这倒算是个常规要求，不过被拒绝，甚至被指着鼻子骂侵犯了公民权，要找律师起诉他们也是家常便饭。幸好面前这位看上去还挺配合，几把枪指着他也没着恼，应了声好。

房间里床头柜上的安眠药瓶子、随身携带的登机牌和与公司间的通讯记录都能证明卓定所言非虚，他确实只是从江西到上海来出了一趟普普通通的差，和贩毒之类的字眼八竿子打不着关系。至于他和maestro差不多同一时间出现在同一间宾馆里，也只是纯粹的巧合，就像当天入住虹桥宾馆的另外十八个人一样。

晚上十点半，几名住客陆续做完笔录出来，不出所料，一无所获。连日来紧绷的神经彻底断弦，一屋子的警察个个都像霜打过的茄子，蔫头耷脑的。再熬个通宵开总结会也太不人道了，老陈疲倦地挥挥手，示意就地解散，看上去仿佛一夜间苍老了十岁。

卓定走出警局大门，拐进一条人迹罕至的小巷。他的手机适时响了，仍然是万年不变的铃声，在寂静的夜中显得尤为刺耳。他没有停下脚步回头看，也没有接起电话，任凭铃声一直响，响到挂断。

在好几个路口他稍一驻足，抬头辨认方向，但幸好这条路他总算走得足够熟，顺利抵达了目的地。台球厅里有个人背对着门口，弯腰抬手，一杆进洞。他直起身，吹了个口哨。卓定与他擦肩而过，弯起嘴角，走向黑漆漆的楼道。

熟悉的房间房门紧锁，显然已有新租客入住，不过隔壁房间的房门半敞着，里面摆着张床，床单还挺新，不知道是从哪家酒店偷出来的。他抬手推门，走进去，高天亮站在走廊尽头，看着他，问他：“你在跟我玩捉迷藏吗？”

他像今天早些时候那样，从门缝中探出头，笑了笑，“那你捉到我了。”

想说的话有太多，想问的问题也快从喉咙口满溢出来，卓定看着高天亮，一根食指竖到他唇上，做了个噤声的手势。他凑近到高天亮耳边，贴着他的耳朵用气音说：“隔壁有人。”

高天亮翻了个白眼，他当然知道隔壁有人，还知道这人是谁。但他现在无暇顾及邻居的心理健康问题，有更急迫的问题等他去解决。

卓定推着他倒在背后的床上，跨坐在他身上，衣服从肩头滑下，保持脱了一半的姿势从衣兜里掏了什么东西出来。高天亮看清他手上拿的东西后啧了声：“怪不得我没在床头柜里找到避孕套，原来已经被你顺手牵羊了。”

卓定一本正经地解释：“我付过钱了。”

高天亮怀疑地挑了挑眉毛，“你不会还拿走了什么别的东西吧。”

“比如？”

“比如一包糖球？”

卓定举起双手，满脸无辜神色，“你可以来搜我的身啊。”

高天亮抬手撩开他的衣服下摆，一手顺着他的腰往上摸，松垮垮挂在肩上的外套随之滑落，露出底下带着优衣库logo的卫衣。另只手伸进卓定的裤腰里，从内侧摸他的裤兜，只有手机的轮廓。

再往下，高天亮掐了把卓定的大腿，以口型对他说：“你怎么连内裤都不穿的。”

卓定曼声回道：“刚睡醒嘛，还没来得及穿，你就进来了。”

他简直是故意的，故意把话说得这么的……

两条腿倏然并拢，把高天亮的手夹在中间，还上下蹭了蹭。

他绝对是故意的！

高天亮抽出手，重重地在他屁股上拍了一下，红痕浮现，卓定撅起嘴，抱怨了声疼。高天亮的手摸过他的背脊，捏了捏卫衣沉甸甸的兜帽，从里面拎出一包糖果。包装上印着几颗色彩缤纷的糖球，一个汉字都没有，全是外文字母。

高天亮沉下脸，问他：“这是什么？”

“是糖啊，你要吃一颗吗？”卓定嘴上说出来的是个疑问句，手却已经撕开了包装袋，低头叼了颗糖球，凑过来吻他。舌尖推过来一股浓郁的蜜桃香，糖衣在嘴里化开，他在极近的距离凝望着高天亮，瞳孔黑得发亮。

“真的只是糖？”

卓定歪着头看他，轻轻地问道：“你不相信我吗？”

他难道能说一个不字吗？

卫衣还好好地穿在卓定身上，盖到大腿边缘，底下光溜溜的，什么也没穿。他两条腿几乎折成平行角度，抬手抱住自己的膝盖，抱得稳稳的，怎么干都没有往下滑的趋势。高天亮要他转过身，他放下腿，又从袋子里拿了颗糖，和高天亮一起吃。

那天晚上的卓定好像一直都是蜜桃味的。中场休息了一次，他爬到高天亮身上，舔他的嘴唇，也舔他的眼皮，鼻尖，弄得大半张脸都黏糊糊的，都沾上了稀释过很多倍的糖浆。高天亮反手把他按在床上，扣住他的手，去堵那张不安分的嘴巴，去咬那条狡猾的，编织过无数谎言的舌头。

他不知不觉就吃完了一整包糖，嘴里甜得近乎发苦。

在他刻意诱导下涣散的注意力终于还是集中到了他一直没脱掉的卫衣上，高天亮试着碰了下他小臂附近的某块区域，换来轻微的嘶声，显然并非出于伪装。他掀开卓定身上的卫衣，几片青紫色的瘀痕散布在腰际，肋下和手腕内侧。

他震惊地看向卓定，后者冲他吐了吐舌头，舌尖上盛着融化成小小一颗的糖球。

“我是不是……弄疼你了？”

“不是你的错……”卓定含糊地说，“不过你可以轻一点抓我的脚踝。”

室内的光线实在太昏暗，要凑得很近才能勉强观察到脚踝上淡淡的镣铐痕迹，那一圈皮肤比周围的要略白一些。

高天亮不可置信地说：“他不是你的亲舅舅吗？！怎么能这么对你……”

卓定耐心地朝他解释道：“他觉得这是一种行之有效的治疗手段，至少医生是这么跟他说的。”

“……治疗什么？”

卓定拉着他的手，引到自己胯间，刚射过没有多久的地方疲软着，但还是随着他的触碰产生了一点反应。

高天亮一把抱他进怀里，他反倒拍着高天亮的背安慰起他：“没事的，我让他以为我治好了。”

良久，声音从他耳边传来：“真的治好了么？”

卓定咬了口他的肩膀，反问他：“你觉得呢？”

从梦中惊醒时，高天亮以为自己已经睡了很长一段时间，但看了眼手机，也就不到四个小时而已。窗外天光未明，正是黎明前的至暗时刻。卓定安静地蜷卧在一侧，缩成一团，呼吸声低微而平稳。

半个小时后，他会像以往很多次一样弯腰捡起地上的衣服，倒退着走向门口，然后在走廊上转过身，消失在通往地面的一片黑暗中。

和以往很多次不同的是，这次他会郑重其事地和高天亮道别，对高天亮说“再见”。

“我想再见到你，但是……”

但是什么，他没再往下说，也不必说出口。

五十分钟后，高天亮会跟在卓定身后，这次他跟得很认真，很小心，卓定似乎没有发现他。他拐过一条小巷，身后一辆摩托车疾驰而来，与他擦肩而过的一瞬，他的后脑上猝不及防地挨了一记重击。视野天旋地转，摩托刹在他面前，他调头就跑。

跑了没几步，他撞进铁塔似的巨汉怀里，对方以与身型不符的敏捷卡住他的脖子，单手把他拎起来，拎到半空中。意识随窒息而涣散，最后的印象是挣扎中仰起头，竭力汲取氧气时，刺入瞳孔中的第一缕朝阳。

如果再给他一次机会……

高天亮用力闭了下眼，重新睁开。预演结束，回到现实，他还在这张床上，还有选择的权利。

让他想想，选项的改变会影响最终结局吗？

他想问卓定，还记不记得那本犯罪小说的内容。不，算了，卓定多半不会正面回应，这个问题没有意义。

这种细枝末节应该不会产生多大的影响，关键点还是在于卓定走出这扇门后的一分钟内，他做出的决定。

他应当整理好衣冠，等上一会，等卓定走远了再走出去，步行到局里去上班。他也可以请个假，打车回家，吃上两片安眠药，睡个昏天黑地。他还可以干脆递交辞呈，离开这个随时都有猝死风险的岗位，离开上海，回山东，从此不再踏足上海一步。

他应当……

他想……

那么多结局里，哪一个还能寻觅到卓定的影踪？

他再度醒来，依旧置身于一片难辨晨昏的黑暗中。他转动颈子观察四周，同时试着活动手腕，换来几声镣铐碰撞的脆响。它们正高举过他的头顶，另一端绑在房梁上，令他的双脚维持在刚能触到地面，却又无法起到承重作用的高度。

房间里的窗帘拉得严严实实，待他的眼睛适应了昏暗的环境，高天亮发现，窗帘下部污迹斑斑。如果要以前的他来说，罪魁祸首可能是一瓶不慎打翻的红墨水。但现在，他知道那是什么，那是某个人，甚至某几个人的血。

火车汽笛声响，车轮滚滚碾过虚空中的铁轨，他眼前浮现出玉山站清澈的星空，与星空下，仰头望天的卓定。

现在他终于明白，那时卓定为什么会说出这么个有些奇怪的比喻。

漫天漫地的黑暗模糊了高天亮对时间的感知，肩部以上早已失去知觉，简直像刚完成了一场双手截肢手术。铁链足够牢靠，他没有浪费过多精力在无谓的挣扎上，只是静静地注视着门口，等待一丝微光漏进来的刹那。

等待，无止境的等待，仿佛要延续至时间尽头。

门悄无声息地推开一条缝，高天亮低垂在胸前的头蓦然抬起，望向来人的方向。也就是在这一刻，他意识到相当致命的一点：没有人费心去遮挡他的视线。

这代表着什么已经再清楚不过，他们并不希望他能活着走出这个房间。

他面前的中年人长得和卓定有三分像，他上下扫视高天亮，目光中带着无形的压力。高天亮咬着牙，直视着他的双眼，尽力克制身体不要颤抖。

片刻后中年人似乎想说点什么，高天亮抢先开口，打断了他：“您要给我多少钱让我离开他？”

“有点意思，抚恤金吗？我倒还没想到这么远。”

高天亮试图耸耸肩，但受限于别扭的姿势，没能成功：“我只是想提前说一声，多少钱都没用的，免得咱们再在这件事上浪费口舌。毕竟对您这种级别的人物来说，一寸光阴一寸金嘛，是不是？”

“我想你可能还没太搞清楚现状，”中年人拽了下房梁上垂下来的链条，高天亮随之而双脚悬空，“关于抚恤金的问题，我会和卓定慢慢讨论的，但不是现在，讨论的对象也不是你，懂吗？”

高天亮的表情因疼痛而短暂扭曲，但很快恢复了正常。

“懂，我懂，”他赶忙表明自己合作的态度，“那做选择题的环节是已经取消了吗？”

中年人咬牙切齿道：“从来就没有什么选择题！”

“看来我只剩直接退场这一条路可以走了。”高天亮有点遗憾地说。

“你想知道你的下场？”中年人终于找回了话题的主导权，他在高天亮面前的椅子上坐了下来，双腿交叠，姿态放松地看着他。

“海南还是台湾？还是更远？”高天亮顿了顿，观察了下中年人的脸色，“请容我再多嘴问一句，机票会给我报销的吧？”

郭皓已经很久都没有这么大动肝火过了，上一次是卓定从职高辍学时，再上一次则是……他不想再回忆那个雷雨夜了。他和姐姐相依为命了二十多年，直到她嫁了人，侄儿出生，一度紧张的关系终于渐趋缓和。如果他姐夫不是个黑社会，阖家欢乐的剧情确实会一直延续下去，但人生从来就没有如果可言。

他同样不想回忆那个晚上之后的这十几年，他是怎么度过的。非要用一句话总结的话，那就是“弱者连自保的能力都没有”。为了自保，也为了保护他的三个侄儿，他不得不去做很多曾经无法想象的事，不得不弄脏自己的手。这还不够，他们还需要一个继承人，他必须把卓定推出去，这样才能寻求到足够的庇护。

万幸，卓定做得很好，他天赋异禀，无可挑剔，大部分元老都对他赞赏有加。

看起来，他马上要照着形状固定的模具成长为他们想要的样子了，郭皓松了口气，他相信这对所有人都好。

然而该死的命运又给他开了个残酷的，一点都不好笑的玩笑。

一时间他竟然不知道卓定变成了同性恋，他的对象是个警察，这两件事哪件更让他震怒。

他的第一反应很自然，是要矫正卓定的心理问题。他找了这方面的“专家”来，矫正的过程并不那么让人愉快，不过结果是好的，患者本人也认可了治愈的结论。

他的表情那么诚恳，他向天赌咒发誓，他真的不再喜欢高天亮了，他不会再去见他了。郭皓相信了他，他怎么会怀疑自己亲眼看着长大的孩子呢？

卓定完美地完成了交付给他的任务，他已经回归正常了，甚至表现得比之前还要好。

这种错觉持续了短短几个小时，直到他突兀地消失，电话不接，短信不回。既然他没有失手，那就只剩下唯一的一种可能性，郭皓最不愿意面对的那一种。

究竟是什么样的力量能让卓定违背自己许下的诺言？

他想不明白，也就不再想了，扯了扯嘴角，做了几个深呼吸，回到这场对话中。

“你对海葬比较有兴趣？”

高天亮配合地脸色发白，嘴唇哆嗦起来，半天没挤出一句话。

这小子不过也只是个贪生怕死之辈罢了，嘴硬了这么久，吓一吓就原形毕露了。

过了会，他带着哭腔喃喃道：“能不能打个商量，我不想死，我还年轻，我真的不想死……”

看吧，他刚才说什么来着？

郭皓的心情总算好了点，他慷慨地给了高天亮足够的时间来说那些颠三倒四的遗言，同时欣赏对方在死亡阴影的笼罩下精彩纷呈的表情，这是多年来支撑他完成冗长善后工作的重要理由。

他听得，看得太专注了，以至于高天亮停了下来，问他能不能给点水喝时，他没能马上回神。

当然，这么个小小的临终愿望是可以被满足的，郭皓起身走到门口，向外面的手下转达高天亮的要求。

他的心腹办事效率一如既往地高，两分钟后房门就被打开了。不过递进来的并不是水杯，而是一支冰冷的枪管。

消音器下的枪声沉闷，砰砰砰，三枪连发，铁链应声而断。高天亮跌到地上，就地打了个滚消去冲力，卓定快步赶过来，挡在他身前。

郭皓愣了愣，笑出了声，笑得弯下腰，完全视几尺外的枪口为无物。他一手教出来的好侄儿，好啊，真好！

门外横七竖八躺着一地人，卓定抿着唇，说：“请您放他走吧。”

郭皓好像面对着陌生人一样打量他，半晌后才说：“你不会真的以为，你手里这把枪就能护着他安全地走出去吧？”

他的侄儿紧绷的面容蓦地柔和下来，脸上浮现出一个浅浅的微笑，枪口调转，对准自己的太阳穴。

无言的对峙持续了几分钟，郭皓疲惫地闭上眼，挥了挥手，“滚吧，都给我滚！”

卓定弯腰去拉高天亮起来，后者的手臂青紫发胀，已经完全不听自己的使唤，努力了一会才摇摇晃晃地重新站起来。

走出房门前，卓定转过身，轻声对郭皓说：“对不起，舅舅。”

他的表情，他的眼神，与当年执意要和他父亲结婚的母亲何其相像，那时站出来扮恶人，阻拦她的也是郭皓。他永远记得姐姐是怎样一根根掰开他的手指，决绝地离去。他质问她原因，她眼中含着泪，说，“你以后会懂的，小皓，我爱他，我不能想象没有他，我的生活会变成什么样……”

这所谓的爱，其实只是不断轮回的，命运的诅咒吧？

他好像还是不懂，他好像终于懂得了什么。

别墅里空得吓人，走到前门的过程比高天亮想象中的还要顺利，没有遇到任何阻拦。本来该出现的打手们悄无声息地软倒在角落的花瓶旁、修剪整齐的灌木丛后，他们仿佛统统陷入了一场集体深眠中。

卓定注意到高天亮的视线，解释道：“我只用了三分力，他们很快就会醒的。”

大门外停着一辆宾利，卓定打开车门，让高天亮坐进去，接着砰然关上了车门。他转头冲驾驶座上的司机说：“谢叔，麻烦您把他送到医院去吧。”

车窗缓缓升起，高天亮努力抬起手肘去撞窗玻璃，问卓定：“你不跟我一起走？”

卓定摇摇头，他隔着窗玻璃静静注视着高天亮，就像在K1209上时一样，他早已预见到，这命中注定会发生的一次离别。

“停车，停车！”高天亮试着解安全带，推车门，车门焊死，纹丝不动。他的手哆嗦得厉害，长时间的血液不流通令众多末梢神经几近坏死。指甲抠在车门锁上，外翻出血，他感觉不到痛，唯一能感知疼痛的器官正在左胸下激烈地跳动，一声一声，咚咚咚。

卓定的身影在后视镜中远去，他目送着宾利消失在视野尽头，把浸透了湿汗的枪随手扔在地上，转身走向别墅大门。

5.

半天后，高天亮伤情的初步检查结果出炉，轻微脑震荡，身上多处皮下淤血，两根肋骨骨裂。这些都是小毛病，最严重的是他的手，虽然不至于真的要截肢，但手部机能已经受到不可逆的永久损伤，握枪什么的可以不用再指望了。

综合评估下，这样的身体条件已经不能支撑他继续在一线工作下去，而他的心理状况甚至更糟。他的就诊病历上写着：该病人多次主动向医生要求注射镇定剂，否则就有歇斯底里的倾向，考虑将其转至精神科进行后续治疗。

老刘来医院看他，同事们也接二连三地来了，每个人都安慰他，一切都会过去的，会好起来的。他的调职申请很快得到了批准，正好档案室的老大爷准备回老家颐养天年，他顺理成章地补上了这个空缺。

住院的半个月里，他每天说的话不超过十句，更多时候他只是望着窗外发呆。病房窗明几净，他的床位靠窗，白天总沐浴在明亮而冰冷的冬日阳光中。光线太亮，护士过来问他要不要拉上窗帘，他摇头。门诊部大楼隔着个小花园和住院部遥遥相望，不少人从窗下走过，每一张脸孔都陌生，每一颗跳动的心脏上或许都铭刻着一个难忘的名字，一段难忘的回忆。

在他完成复健训练，可以重新拿起饭碗，手机之类的生活必需品那天，医生宣布他马上就可以出院了。他终于还是没有转到精神科，在两天后回到警局报道，虽然话比以前少了点，脸色苍白了点，不过大病初愈，一切都可以理解，可以慢慢来。

不止是身边的同事与朋友，连高天亮自己也觉得他已经恢复了过来。新岗位很清闲，他终于过上了梦寐以求的朝九晚五生活，下班后回去打打游戏，追追番，一天过去，上床睡觉，醒来后又是新的一天。他连梦都很少做了，即使偶尔做个梦也在醒来那瞬间就忘得一干二净。

一个周末，以前的同事们又在群里约着去聚会，有人来找高天亮，劝他参加，散散心。没人再敢敬他的酒，不过他倒是自己拿过酒瓶倒了几杯，慢慢地喝下去。酒过三巡，杯盘狼藉，喊代驾的喊代驾，还要去搓机麻的拿起手机订了附近酒店，杨志浩问高天亮：“你一个人走回去？没问题吧？”

高天亮点点头，他走出餐厅，跟着导航找公交车站。导航上显示他要穿过一片错综复杂的建筑区，刚走进小巷，导航就提示“GPS信号弱，请步行到开阔地带”。他稀里糊涂拐了几个弯，导航上的箭头岿然不动。高天亮泄气地把手机收起来，走进沿街的一家店去问路。

那是一间没有灯牌的酒吧，调酒师正在柜台后调制一杯鸡尾酒，杯中液体在灯光映照下呈晶莹的蜜桃色。他忘记了自己的初衷，找了张椅子坐下，问调酒师买下了那杯酒，一饮而尽。调酒师跟他搭话，让他加个blued，他茫然地问：“那是什么？”

调酒师用力晃手中的摇壶，冰块碰撞，发出叮当脆响，他说，“就跟古早的微信摇一摇差不多，”壶盖打开，一块冰落到杯底，“摇到谁就是谁咯。”

旁边的男人自斟自饮，突然楼下又下来一个男人，把他按在吧台上强吻。调酒师见怪不怪地耸了耸肩，“三十八，微信还是支付宝？”

他付了钱，在应用商店里找到blued，点击下载。注册完成后跳出来的界面吓了他一跳，附近里密密麻麻全是人，最近的一个距他只有1米。调酒师低头按手机，陌生人消息进来，“摇吗？”

他摇头，站起来，走出那间酒吧，漫无目的地走在街上。他迷失在这座待了七年的城市中，他抬头望天，上海的夜空还是发暗，发红，看不到指引方向的北斗七星。导航提示他，“您已偏离路线，正在为您重新规划”，他把导航关了，继续走。

夜色中，上海火车站的轮廓若隐若现。时隔多日，火车声又回到他耳畔，地面微微震动，他的心脏也跟着共振，他深吸了口气，若有所感地转身回望。长街上空荡荡，一个邮筒立在街尾，投递口仿佛一双迷茫的，没有焦距的眼睛。

手机响，800米外的陌生人向他发来好友申请，头像是系统默认的，申请栏里一片空白。他点击通过，发了个问号过去，对面回：随便加的。

他关了消息提醒，收起手机，快步走向邮筒，后面根本没人，倒是有条狗慢慢走过来，抬腿往邮筒底部撒了泡尿。

他愣了愣，自嘲地笑笑，打开滴滴叫了辆车，回家。

周末过去，又一个工作日到。过了段时间，手机管家提醒高天亮注意清理内存，他一个个卸载很久没打开的软件，看到了这个blued。点开，列表里躺着几条陌生人消息，头像都是各种搔首弄姿的自拍，他看也没看就叉掉，正打算卸载，好友列表闪了闪。

k：【你上线了。】

天：【嗯，有什么事吗？】

k：【没什么，随便聊聊。】

天：【为什么找我聊？】

k：【感觉你和其他人不太一样吧。】

高天亮看了看自己的头像，随便从相册里找的一张雪之下雪乃，确实有点鹤立鸡群。

天：【陪聊我不是专业的，不过我可以给你介绍个专业的，你报上我名字可以享受八折优惠。】

那边回过来一串句号，他在屏幕反光上看到自己脸上的笑意。

k：【溜了溜了，上班去了。】

第二天早上，k又发了条消息过来：【早。】

天：【你上班上到现在？】

k：【是啊，刚下班，困死了。】

天：【007？】

k：【什么？】

天：【没什么，困了就快点去休息吧。】

k：【还有一会才到家，你吃早饭了吗？】

天：【没有，不知道吃什么。】

路边早饭摊选择繁多，从小面到豆浆油条，再到面包蛋糕，应有尽有。

高天亮抬脚走向某个摊位的同时，消息进来：【油条怎么样？】

天：【你会读心术吗，怎么能猜到我想吃这个？】

那边没回复了，他吃完早饭，去上班。

下午，k：【不好意思，工作比较忙，回消息可能很慢。】

高天亮趴在档案室的桌上睡午觉，现在他知道那个老大爷为什么老是这么干了，在阳光下打盹确实是很惬意的一件事。

天：【没事，我比较闲，可以秒回。】

有一搭没一搭地聊了会，有人进来调阅档案，高天亮把手机收起来，干活。

就这么聊了段时间，这种萍水相逢的网友关系让高天亮感觉还不错，聊天时没必要像现实认识的人一样有所顾虑。偶尔损一嘴，对面也不生气，一看就是饱经生活蹂躏的资深社畜，脾气全磨没了。

一天二十四小时，什么时候给他发消息，k多半都是在上班，或者就在下班路上，刚睡醒，准备去上班。高天亮忍不住说：“没必要这么拼吧，还是说你要赚钱养家，一个人养一大家子人？”

k：【算是吧，不过我自己还没有成家。】

高天亮后来去查了查，知道了很多同志用这个软件来交友，便试探着问了句：“你是gay？”

k：【你呢？】

天：【我应该不是，但我喜欢过一个男生。】

他想了想，又补充了句：“不是过去时，是现在进行时。”

k：【他不喜欢你么？】

天：【不是，但总之发生了很多事，我们还是分开了。】

他不太想描述个中细节，转而问k：“你呢，有没有什么难以忘怀的前男友，前女友？”

这个问题在次日凌晨一点得到了解答。

k：【有，我对不起他，我到现在都还觉得很愧疚，亏欠他太多了。最后一次见他时，我甚至没来得及和他好好道个别。】

天：【你不会又是刚下班吧。】

k：【没有，今天晚上失眠了。】

天：【因为他？】

k：【嗯。在不工作的时候，我总是想起他，很想知道他现在怎么样，过得好不好。】

这么一看，倒有点同病相怜的味道了，高天亮劝道：“总是要慢慢放下，慢慢走出来的。”

k：【你能忘记你喜欢过的那个人吗？】

高天亮哂笑了下，回：“知道了，我也没资格对你说教。”

k：【我知道你是好心，谢谢你。】

夏天过去，高天亮渐渐习惯了和k聊天，一天里不管有多忙，k都会抽空给他发一两条消息，谁也没提见面的事。他想，如果哪天他真的决定离开上海，结束旷日持久的，无望的等待，也许到时候他会约k出来见一面，吃个告别饭，就像认识已久的老友。

直到某天，高天亮发现k已经三天没回过他的消息，他发了两条消息过去询问对方的情况，正在考虑要不要找同事帮忙查下注册手机号，回信来了。

k：【这两天生病了，没怎么看手机，抱歉。】

天：【什么病？严重吗？】

k：【没事，就是血糖有点低，劳累过度，休息一下就好了。】

他知道k是个工作狂，但也没想到对方能拼命到这种地步。

天：【你没听说过那句话吗，健康是1，其他东西都是0，健康没了后面有再多个0都没用。】

“正在输入中”持续了一会，k给他讲了个简短的故事，关于他自己的父母。

他父母刚结婚时，父亲的家族里很多人都不看好这段婚姻，觉得他们不够门当户对。反对得最厉害的是他的爷爷，他断绝了父亲的经济来源，把父亲赶出了家，那时候他父亲才从学校里毕业没多久。父亲白手起家，靠自己打拼出了一片天地，最终获得了爷爷的承认，重新被家族接纳。

他说，“后来再也没有人敢在我父亲面前说我母亲的坏话了，因为他已经够强大了，有选择自己伴侣的权利，更有让他们闭嘴的实力。”

他还说，“既然我父亲能做到，我没理由做不到，我会比他做得更好。到那个时候，我可能会再去找我的前男友吧，如果他还没有忘记我，还愿意原谅我，我还想和他在一起。”

高天亮看得五味杂陈，半晌后回了句：“加油。”

国庆将近，有个久未联系的同学给高天亮发了条消息，一看就是群发的，邀请他体验定制旅游项目。他确认了对方没有被盗号，点进同学发的链接，往下翻了翻，埃菲尔铁塔的宣传照片映入眼帘。

他打电话问了几个朋友，没空的，有空没钱的，有空有钱但选了其他旅游路线的都被他一一pass掉，最终只剩下刘青松一个符合条件的。

落地巴黎后的第六个小时，高天亮倒完时差，头昏脑涨地从床上爬起来，发现隔壁床的刘青松已经不见人影，连着行李都没了。他发了个问号过去，过了会接到电话，刘青松言简意赅地做了自我介绍：他是个见色忘友的狗东西。

嫁出去的刘青松泼出去的水，覆水难收，高天亮挂了电话，平静地接受了这个事实。正好k又发消息过来，他就大概讲了讲自己到国外旅游的事，k问他：“巴黎好玩么？”

他发了自己拍的照片过去，说：“以前有个人跟我说过，有机会的话他想去法国看看，现在我替他去了，可惜他不在。”

那边没有回复，也许k又去忙了。高天亮独自走在香榭丽舍大道上，时值金秋，道路两旁梧桐树亭亭如盖，不时有落叶打着旋飘落在地，踩上去发出嘎吱脆响。无数电影都曾在此取景，主角们心心念念的那个人总会在树荫掩映下渐渐现出身形，来赴一场场久别重逢的会面。

他竖起手机，咔嚓声响，镜头中捕捉到乱入的路人，黑发黑眼的黄种人，大概也是趁国庆假期出来游玩的。他对着陌生人的侧脸看了许久，还是没有删除这张照片。

晚上，回到酒店，k给他回复：【真好看。】

有一瞬间，他产生了一种错觉，将屏幕那头，素未谋面的k当作了卓定。他发了那张香榭丽舍大道上拍的照片过去，说：“这个人像不像你？”

他很快意识到发错了，撤回了这条消息，对面的头像倏然间灰了。

他的心跳剧烈起来，连着发了很多条消息过去，都如石沉大海，杳无回音。

巴黎时间10月5日，高天亮穿过戴高乐广场，按照导览指示去找公交车站。广场上草坪如茵，一场婚礼正在举行，白鸽展翅，飞向高空。路过的不少行人纷纷停下脚步，举起手机拍照，高天亮也跟着拍了一张，发给沉默的k。从那天以后，k再也没有回复过他的消息，聊天框里全是巴黎的大街小巷，天光云影。

双层巴士慢悠悠开往城郊火车站，据介绍，自东站与北站落成以来，这座站台便渐渐退出了历史舞台，目前只承运几条通往偏僻乡村的线路，与专供游客乘坐的游览专列。

专列由极富年代感的老式蒸汽机车改造而成，每半小时一班，未见其形，先闻其声。汽笛声悠长，火车头部喷出滚滚浓烟，一时间模糊了现实与梦境间的界限。

列车驶进隧道，黑暗降临，那瞬间，回忆洪流滚滚而来，淹没了车厢中的高天亮。

片刻后，列车在隆隆声中驶出隧道，夕阳余晖重新洒遍整节车厢，他的面前空无一人，唯有反着光的窗玻璃，倒映出他失魂落魄的表情。

是夜，高天亮跟随人潮漫步在西堤岛上，远处的巴黎圣母院在半年前经历过一场大火，还在艰难地重建中。所幸那座闻名遐迩的钟楼未受到火灾侵扰，底下仍然人头攒动，满是摆着各种姿势合影的游客。

他仰头看向夜幕下的钟楼，突然发现那面钟看上去和玉山站的挂钟极为相似。不，应该是反过来，挂钟是仿照圣母院钟楼的钟而造的。分针快指向罗马数字“12”，高天亮将照片发给k，两分钟后，报时钟声响。他在这钟声中仿佛下定了什么决心，发起了语音通话请求。

忙音一直响，快挂断时被接了起来，听筒里一片急促的呼吸声，沉默持续了好一会，对面轻轻地喊了一声：“小天。”

千言万语哽在喉头，高天亮半晌才说：“为什么瞒着我？”

“对不起，我不能再任性下去了，要你一直等着我本来就是件不公平的事……”

“你之前跟我说的，有一天会来找我，都是假的？”

“我也不知道那天什么时候才会到来……我不想再把你卷进危险里了。”

高天亮还想说什么，通话却就此断开，再打过去，对面一直不接。到后来，默认头像悄无声息地灰了下去，再也没有亮起来过。

2020年2月，疫情爆发后半个月，山东省已经出现300余名确诊病例，并有更多疑似病例因试剂不够、床位紧张等原因得不到确诊。高天亮的父母早早接到征召，开赴前线，家中只剩他一个人。

5号，他父亲已经失联了两天，由于现在医生们都被抽调到不同的医院，父亲的同事们也帮不上什么忙。他母亲心急如焚，自己却也脱不开身，高天亮义不容辞地肩负起了找到父亲的重任。城中的公共交通已经陷入全面停滞，最繁华的市中心街道上也是空无一人，站在高处向下望，威海似乎沦为了一座空城。

不巧，父亲派驻的医院正好在城市另一端，他从清晨走到日落，走得筋疲力尽，导航上仍然显示还剩下一半的路程。路边所有店铺都关门闭户，幸好他提前备好了干粮，驻足在一座桥上，狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

河水自桥下潺潺流过，流向远方，并终将经由视线不可及的入海口汇入黄海。他在桥边的石凳上坐下，想着歇会再走，不知不觉就睡了过去。

他久违地做了梦，梦中他独自一人站在站台上，望向承重柱上的挂钟，钟上的时间长久停留在5:44。他知道，他在等待时间重新开始流动，带来一辆火车。他不能确定这辆火车会将他带向何方，但这并不重要，因为火车上有卓定。它可以去到任何地方，只要他和他在一起。

恍若凝固了的分针在他的注视下轻轻摆动了一下，时间跳到5:45，同时，汽笛声响。

他从梦中惊醒，那瞬间，他仿佛听到了即将响起的，无比熟悉的手机铃声。


End file.
